


A Father's Promise

by Kelseyalicia



Series: Proper Timeline Saga [4]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Birthday, Brother-Sister Relationships, Children, Community - Freeform, Dreams, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Father-Daughter Relationship, Friendship, Growing Up, Married Life, Matter of Life and Death, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Portals, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Promises, Protective Parents, Protective Siblings, Singing, Special Powers, Spirit World, Summer, True Love, Valhalla, Voice Acting, Wedding Planning, Winter, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 12:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 109,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19107037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelseyalicia/pseuds/Kelseyalicia
Summary: Stoick's daughter Una has grown more beautiful as her daddy looks down upon her filled with tears of pride. Even 11 years after his death he'll make sure his daughter finds true love even if she's got to teach him to first care for others.





	1. New Year Old Promise

**Author's Note:**

> part 4 in the Proper Timeline Saga. 11 years after the events of the Second Movie and as when this was written they STILL HADN'T done Hidden World that's why this doesn't follow it all. Keep that in mind. So enjoy how I envisioned what happened next to Hiccup and the world I created for HTTYD and what happens over a decade after Stoick's death.

New Year Old Promise

It was New Year's Eve on Berk and there was a small party going on at the Haddock House and looking both on the outside and within showed clearly the passage of the time.

For the house was both large in size on the outside and the occupants within it as well.

It was no longer just Valka and her children living here, clearly, several years had passed. Enough that apparently both Hiccup and Boden had wedded their true loves Astrid and Asta respectively and had started small families of their own.

Since currently, Astrid was nursing a one-year-old boy while also trying to keep an eye on the two-year-old girl at her feet. Asta was also was occupied with her rocking her one-year-old daughter to sleep while trying not to throw up since it was obvious she was already expecting her second child given her belly was bulging enough to estimate she was just at the end of her first trimester.

Each of the young mothers had grown only more beautiful and looked about the same with their outfits the same last time they'd been seen. The only difference was their accessories. Both wore a pair of earrings, Astrid's were gold and Asta's somewhere between lavender and silver and Astrid wore a pendant as well and Asta sported a brooch.

As for their husbands? They looked about the same other there then like their wives their faces had more mature, but on the strong advice of the women in their tight-knit family, they'd stayed clean-shaven because any facial hair would've killed their sexy good looks instantly.

Consequently, their outfits were same, though like their wives they did also have a change in accessories. Hiccup wore a strange golden medallion that had strange writing on the back and the front bore the Eye of Odin, a diamond shape fragment of a Night Fury Eggshell, golden Valkyrie wings sprouting from it and a Night Fury tail going down from it all surrounded by a rainbow background.

Boden's new accessories were very strange silver lightning bolt earrings but it looked like normal silver as nothing that made up Hiccup's medallion looked normal or even Una's new accessories looked normal either.

Looking at Una there was no denying the truth about her. She had by now grown into a lady as beautiful as a goddess just as beautiful as her mother. She was six feet tall, with a fit and curvy body, extremely well endowed, long golden blond hair with vibrant lilac tips and radiant blue eyes.

And the stunning golden earrings and reddish pink and the blue that couldn't be properly named diadem she been wearing for years now truly made her so beautiful and goddess-like everyone on Berk felt she could even surpass Odin's wife Frigga in the title of most beautiful in all the Nine Realms.

Only Valka who was still beautiful but auburn hair was starting to gray and gain a few wrinkles didn't seem to have anything to say much about the changes going on with the family other than she was admiring her first few grandchildren.

"You know I think we have much to be thankful for this coming New Year. We've done a lot in a decade, haven't we?" she sighed happily gazing at her growing family and thinking all they'd done.

"We sure have done quite a bit in the last ten years, Mom." Hiccup sighed. "I mean as we are counting down to midnight to welcome in the New Year it's time to reflect on all we have done this year alone."

"Well, the Dragon Harmony Alliance is only gotten stronger and spreading further with each passing year, my beloved. So that something that been going strong for the last ten years." Astrid told her husband as she finished nursing their son.

"Your wife does have a point on that one, bro. How many more islands have we united in peace and harmony? I think the latest one is the one your best friend Bloodfire dating the Chief's son, right Una?" Boden glanced at his sister Una who seemed to be a bit withdrawn tonight.

"What? Oh, yeah, Bloodfire and Rolian. Yes, Rolian's parents Chief Nason and his mother Lady Isla have done their best to take in refugee for years. Though we are still gonna try and relocate them here to one of the New Islands, right?"

"Of course, Una. We know their island slowly dying and anyway can't support the number of people they've taken in. We'll make sure to move them once the ice melts and the weather were better for moving them. It's our duty and we've done that well for years," her mother assured her.

"I'm glad we've figured out with some help from Azure how to make new islands. We've always been genius ahead of our times, but even with our powers and keen minds any and all help been welcome," Una replied in a grateful tone.

"Well, I think I'm just thankful that the gods were able to bless Azure and Cloudjumper with their daughter Cloudwings. And prove dragons of different species can have children.

It would've been so heartbreaking if they didn't have a child when they love each other so much. Can't imagine anything sadder than being in love and waiting for a child and not being able to have one." Valka spoke in a very sad tone.

"Well, that sure made those down in the Nursery very happy. Your friends Skullette and Firefang very happy when Cloudwings was hatched and soon after the twins of Smigvarg and Glitter their son Nightshade and daughter Belladonna.

They're like on cloud nine for a week as that open a whole new realm of possibility and a tidal wave of new information for all the books we have on Berk, did it not?" Asta pointed out sensibly as she looked at Astrid who nodded.

They left the room for a moment to head upstairs to put the children to bed before coming back downstairs to enjoy the rest of the party.

"I think we should also beside the new information we've been bestowed, or the furthering of the amazing gadgets you three have built or how much of a Golden Age you built is spreading, we should be thankful for our families," Astrid spoke lovingly as she gave Hiccup a kiss.

"Indeed Astrid I'm very thankful for Breena and Brant or if we have any more children I'm grateful for all of them. I understand the feelings my own parents had with all of us now. I just wish Breena was older so I could've given her the same talk Dad gave me so when Brant was born she understood her duties was all."

"Well, bro it not like Edyis gonna be able to do it to her own sibling when they are born either." Boden reminded his brother.

"Either way you can inform them all when they are older and better able to understand the concept of family. Or when we know our families are complete." Asta said as she put her hand to her mouth, "Excuse me," and grabbed a bucket and puked.

"Ugh, that is one symptom of being with a child I could live without. I can't even enjoy the feast of New Year because all the smell make me want to throw up and I almost throw up everything anyway!"

"Well, I just keep praying to all the Goddess of Asgard none of you have to go through what I went through with Hiccup is all. That's my only wish," Valka looked sadly at her firstborn and couldn't help but still feel the terror from his early birth.

"Mom, you didn't do anything wrong and I'm fine. We are both alive and Dad was right. I grew strong and I'm still the best big brother in all the Nine Realms. Sometimes things happen and we don't know why. But you got to stop blaming yourself for what could've happened to anyone!" Hiccup pleaded with his mother.

"I could've lost you! I could've died! Boden and Una would've never been born! None of your own children would've been born! Why did it have to happen?! What made it happen?!" she wailed as she was crying as she did every time she thought about that night since telling Hiccup about his birth.

Una knew exactly what to do assure her mother everything was alright. She opened her mother and with her voice that all the Valkyries of Valhalla envied which she knew for a fact they did she began to sing and soon everyone joined in.

"Family is always there to warm you in the winter. They are always there to give you shelter from the rain. We are always gonna be there to catch each other when one of us is falling. We will always be there to stand each other back up again.

Because we are a family. Because we are a family. Because we are a family.

We are right by each other side in mere seconds if you ask for it. Arms are out wide to welcome you to stay and we are always near enough to hear one another's heart's song. Because we are always there to help each other find their way.

Because we are a family. Because we are a family. Because we are a family!

Some may ask the question "What is a family?" and the answer is simple. It's caring and devoted hearts. That has endless love to share. Love that will follow you everywhere!

So we are always there to welcome you in winter. With arms out wide to welcome you to stay. Right by your side. Near enough to hear your heart's song. Always there to help you find your way. We are always there. Why?

Because we are a family! Because we are a family! Because we are a family!"

Valka finally calms down and smiled as she always did when that song was sung and she was reminded of what her own family knew so well. "Thank you. I don't know how many times I need to hear it. Though it always makes me feel better hearing it."

"We'll sing it as many times as you need to hear it, Mommy. Forever and for always if need be. I just wish Daddy was here to hear us singing it. He wrote it after all. I mean it was one of his secret songs we found the first New Year we celebrate without him," Una looked very sad as she said that.

"I know, this is New Year marks the 11th year without him. Not the anniversary till we get to exact date, but it will still be the 11th year nonetheless since he gave his life for all three of you and you all took up leadership of Berk and began what you've spent the last decade building.

He's proud of you and you know that. Better than anyone you know that and you know his spirit is always with you. Guiding you when you need him. And I'll always remember him and the time we had together."

Valka took a deep breath as her eyes showed she was thinking back to when she was a young girl in first throes of love and was with the man she loved and began to sing in her beautiful voice about how she'd always remember him and the beautiful memories they'd made together.

"It's has been so long since we have talked and yet things still feel just the same. Some things just never seem to change.

Because what we had can't be replaced and I won't let our memories fade away. I'll keep you in my heart for always. For you made me believe I could do anything. You stood right by me through smiles and tears through anything and everything!

I'll remember you Stoick and that's forever gonna be true. You'll be the one I'll always miss. I never thought I feel pain such as this.

But I know you still there for me like you always where. Because you promised me no matter what you're gonna through in each other's hearts we will always be because we shall always remember the words "I love you."

I promise you, Stoick. That I won't forget the times we shared or the tears we cried. You were always the sun in my sky. One day fate will bring us back to meet again even though for now we've gone separate ways.

For you made me believe I could do anything. You stood right by me through smiles and tears through anything and everything!

I'll remember you Stoick and that's forever gonna be true. You'll be the one I'll always miss. I never thought I feel pain such as this.

But I know you still there for me like you always where. Because you promised me no matter what you're gonna through in each other's hearts we will always be because we shall always remember the words "I love you."

If the day should ever come we need someone I know I only have to follow my heart and you'll be right there. There will be no doubt in my mind! Because I can still hear the words "I love you!"

I'll remember you Stoick and that's forever gonna be true. You'll be the one I'll always miss. I never thought I feel pain such as this.

But I know you still there for me like you always where. Because you promised me no matter what you're gonna through in each other's hearts we will always be because we shall always remember the words "I love you."

Forever, Stoick, I'll remember you!"

Everyone couldn't help but clap and remember all the good times they'd had with the late Stoick the Vast and how they wish he wasn't gone. It was now a quarter to midnight and almost time to ring in the New Year.

Since they hadn't invented fireworks yet all the dragons on the island were getting into position to do their own version of setting over their fire in place as well as Toothless and Moon Shadow and their family lighting the New Year Flame in the center of the village.

They didn't have a ball or anything but the people of Berk did have a tradition of sorts. It was a weird way of doing both sorts of a ball drop and starting New Year's resolutions.

Everyone on the island wrote down their long lists of resolutions which had been gathered up the last decade by Azure her mate Cloudjumper and since her birth their daughter Cloudwings who was the first crossbreed dragon.

Meanwhile, the Dragon Riders and their siblings who'd of course grown up in the passing decade went around gathering things people wish to burn that was either trash or represent things of the old year that they wish to get rid or so they could start fresh for the New Year.

So all the burning pile then neatly arranged in an artist fashion in the center of the village with a large fireproof basin on top. At the stroke of midnight when the New Year began the pile was set afire to burn away the old year.

Then the Night Furies light the basin on top and everyone on Berk would fly over the top of the basin. Read their resolution list aloud before dropping its fire.

After this ceremony was complete the dragons would then do both their own version of the fireworks and the Night Terrors and Glistening Mistbreaths would start of the New Year Airshow which would be followed by other dragons to fully welcome in the New Year.

Though it would seem this year the Haddocks wouldn't be taken part in this tradition even as the countdown began to ring it in and everyone in the village was singing the traditional song they sang when about to welcome in the New Year.

"When we get where we going on the far side of the rainbow bridge the first thing we are gonna do is spread our own wings and fly.

We are gonna land beside a Reaping Mare and run our fingers through her mane. Or we might find out what its like to ride the soothing drops of rain.

When we get where we're going there will only be happy tears. We will shed the sins and mistakes we've carried countless years.

And our hearts shall be open with endless love and no more fear. When we get where we are going there will be no need to shed any more tears.

As we going walking with the souls of who've passed into the Valhalla who match us here step by step. We tell them every day how much we miss since they left. And one day we will hug them around the neck.

When we get where we're going there will only be happy tears. We will shed the sins and mistakes we've carried countless years.

And our hearts shall be open with endless love and no more fear. When we get where we are going there will be no need to shed any more tears.

The world can have so much pain and darkness as we stumble through this world. We have so many questions that seem to have no answers too. And yet we still have so much work we have to do!

But when we get where we going and we, at last, see the Gods of Asgard's faces. And are welcome to Valhalla by Odin and his beautiful Valkyries' grace. We'll be standing on the edge of a bridge made of rainbow light and know everything will be forever all right!

When we get where we're going there will only be happy tears. We will shed the sins and mistakes we've carried countless years.

And our hearts shall be open with endless love and no more fear. When we get where we are going there will be no need to shed any more tears."

And right on cue as the song end the traditional ceremony to welcome Berk into New Year start to take place outside. But the Haddocks made no movement to join in.

Their attention had been drawn to Una crying uncontrollably in the corner of the room. The sobs were enough to distract from the fact the accessories each of the Haddock siblings wore at a faint glowing aura around them at the moment.

"What's the matter, sweetheart? What's bothering you? It's New Year and we should be going to take part in the rest of the ceremony. Or at least some of us. What's bothering you, sweetheart?" asked her mother thought she had a hunch what it was as did her sons.

"Six months are left till I turn 21! Six months left or Daddy's promise is broken! It was a Haddock Promise, Mommy! And we NEVER BREAK PROMISE!" she was still sobbing uncontrollably and won't stop.

"Honey, there still time. Your father still has six months to keep his promise and he wouldn't let even death stop him from keeping his personal promise to you. His own daughter. Not about this."

"But Mommy….?" Una looked at her mommy's blue eyes the same one she got. "How? How is he supposed to keep it? How?! It's now been 11 years and we only have six months left and well everyone else has already found someone! And look at my BBBFF! They already have found their true loves and have kids! What if Daddy can't do this?! What if this….what if this is the first Haddock promise….broken?"

"Una! Dad never broke a promise in life and death not gonna stop him from keeping this one either. Mom right this one was way too important to him not to keep.

If he kept his promise to Odin to his death then he'll keep this one too. I'm sure of it. No doubt in my mind." Hiccup stated firmly.

"Just have faith. Faith in love and faith in our father. I know he'll keep it. He never ever broke his word no matter what and he won't let you down. He'd rather be sent to Helihem then break his word to you!" Boden assured her.

"I just can't see how he's supposed to keep it now! Oh, I hate this world and the Nine Realms! This isn't fair! A Haddock Promise is supposed to be kept no matter what and now my personal promise isn't gonna be and I'll never get my happily ever after! Oh, Drago! You had to take it all away!" and with that Una ran up the stairs crying and slammed her bedroom door and they could still hear her sobs.

Astrid and Asta looked cluelessly at their mother-in-law and husbands for an explanation.

"You want to know what that was all about don't you?" asked Hiccup to which both of them nodded and said firmly "YES!"

"Okay, it about a promise our father made Una years ago. As you know in our family when we make promises it's a big deal and we keep them no matter what. It's like a sin to break them. It's just not done." Hiccup started to explain.

"What kind of a promise?" Astrid started to ask as Valka poured them all of her famous hot chocolate.

"Let me start at the beginning. The very beginning. It happened the very night Una was born. Stoick couldn't help but keep looking at Una till it got to the point she couldn't sleep.

I was exhausted having given birth and trying to get Hiccup and Boden to sleep. So told Stoick to put Una to bed. He sang a beautiful lullaby about a butterfly and Una fell asleep.

That night Stoick had a dream, unlike any dream he had before and never had again. It was like the kind of dreams Una has with her blessing from the gods.

His dream was all about Una's wedding day. It was so detailed you could taste the air and smell all the delicious food. He could recall every last detail down to the color of the flowers in her hair.

This wasn't a normal dream and when he woke he knew this was dream sent by the three goddesses, Frigga, Freya and Sjofn who are in charge of guiding people to find true love, marriage and having children.

We had prayed so long to all of them to give us a daughter, we knew that they'd sent Stoick that dream, as a way to assure us that not only would our daughter grow up to have a full and happy life, that she be well taken care of and live in love and bliss when both of us were gone.

Thus when Una was old enough to understand Stoick promised her that that dream would come true. And he told her about the dream in such detail. He told it to her as a bedtime story, every birthday, every Freya Day and always at New Year's." Valka explained further the origin of this promise.

"Okay, but we still aren't fully understanding all of this," Asta was saying in a confused manner.

"According to the context of the dream Una's wedding, day be on her 21st birthday. It would be the most perfect summer day and she'd be the most beautiful bride ever seen on Berk since Mom." Hiccup rushed in with more details and Boden went further into details.

"It'd be the biggest celebration in all of Berk history and everything be larger than life and that Dad is there to walk her down the aisle and share a dance with her and everything be beyond perfect!

We all know all the details and well a lot of things have come to match the details in the past ten years of how Berk would grow and change."

"The only detail no-one ever knew was the identity of Una's groom. The face was always in the shadows. We have a basic outline to work with but the Gods knew that was meant to be a surprise," Valka finished explaining.

"We just know the basic profile from the dream it is somehow that be around our height and body type and likely long strawberry blond hair was all we were able to get from the dream. Which is very vague, to be honest." Hiccup informed them.

"Yeah, but no other really identifying features. Just that he'd be out height and body type and long strawberry blond hair that's all we got." Boden shrugged.

"Okay, I think you have got a more than a couple of things working against. Besides a very vague description and a deadline of Una's 21st birthday," Astrid started to say.

"Yeah, like the big problem you Dad is dead! That really throws a kink in the dream!" Asta pointed out the obvious.

They waved their hands. "Minor detail. All we can tell you we ain't lying to Una. And we know our father well enough. This promise meant too much to him and death isn't gonna stop him from keeping it." Stoick's sons both said firmly.

"Yes, if I know my husband he'll move all the Nine Realms if he's got to make his daughter happy and for that dream to become a reality!"

At that exact moment, the New Year was finished being welcome in by the Dragons of Berk firework show. The six months to fulfill a father's promise had just begun.


	2. Talking with Daddy

Talking with Daddy

Whilst her family was explaining to her sister-in-laws the source of her unhappiness Una was in her room crying her broken heart and soul out while outside the rest of Berk was welcoming the New Year in.

"Another year has passed and now alas! Daddy only has six months to make his promise to me come true or its first Haddock Promise broken! But I'm afraid this is the first Haddock Promise doom to be broken!

I'll never find true love! I'll never know the happiness Mommy and Daddy had or my BBBFF have! I'll never get to be a mommy myself! All the dreams of having all my parents had and now my brothers have will never happen for me!

I'll never get my happily ever after! I'm doomed to be alone! Forever and always! I'll never have what everyone else has! I'll never have it! Oh, I've dreamed and yearned for it! But I'm to be denied it! Life couldn't be more unfair!

Even Toothless was given Moon Shadow and they've ten children! Azure and Cloudjumper have their daughter Cloudwings! Why everyone is granted their happy endings but why must my story be a tragedy and not a happy ending?!

Why?! Why?!" as she buried her face in her pillow crying as her memories of her childhood playing in her mind.

It was very likely Hiccup was unknowing as he explained downstairs the origin of his sister's pain was causing her golden memories to play so beautiful in her mind.

Even now with them as adults and having years of practice and countless adventures sometimes couldn't control their powers or they worked without them knowing it.

So as the glittering golden memories of Una's happy childhood played before her eyes; the days she and her brothers had secretly rescued and trained dragons, the day the told the truth to their daddy, their countless adventures and then the memories of their father's last day with him and their ascension to being the three leaders of Berk.

She could still hear her father screaming their names perfectly as he gave his life for them. The greatest act of love there was giving your life for another and he laid down his life for all three of them!

She remembered how it been very hard the first few weeks as they'd struggled as their new roles of being Chief, second-in-command and personal advisor and still trying to grieve for their father.

Yet they'd done it and so much had happened in the past ten years. A lot of good things, many people had called them miracle workers and that they're on the verge of true Golden Age along with a true utopia at the pace they're going.

Though right at that moment Una didn't want to ponder over the last ten years or all their great strives forward or their amazing accomplishments or the great secrets they still were keeping. She just wished her daddy was there for it was him she wanted the most.

She could see her Deathsong Ocarina resting on her nightstand along with her golden lyre that had come from that traitorous Johann. He hadn't been able to keep that charade up very long when she and her brothers' powers had grown exceptionally and that had wisely kept him in the dark about them.

No-one could lie or deceive the three of them for with their combined blessings from the gods one way or another they knew if someone was being deceitful or was untrustworthy.

They'd spent a good proportion of the last ten years working even harder about combining their gifts not just what the late White King the former King of the Dragons had taught them to use their powers to break brainwashing by doing the most powerful memory shows, but other abilities.

But again trying to refocus her thoughts she picked up her lyre and sang in her beautiful voice that she knew for a fact every Valkyrie in Valhalla envied the song her broken heart was singing at the moment as the tears fell from her radiant blue eyes she sang.

"La, La, La, La, La, La.

Daddy you used to call me the most beautiful little girl in all the Nine Realms. Said I was a miracle that the Gods sent to straight down from the paradise that is Asgard above.

You'd hold me close in your arms. I loved the way you felt so strong. I never wanted you to leave. I wanted you to stay here holding me!

I miss you, Daddy! I miss the warmth of your smile! I still shed tears every once in a while.

And even though everything is different now I know you still here somehow. My heart won't ever let you go. I just need you to know. I miss you, Daddy. I miss you.

You used to call all of us your dreamers and now we're all living out those dreams. Oh how we all wish you could see us all now. Everything that been happening to Hiccup, Boden and me!

Right now I'm thinking about the past and how it's so true that time flies by way too fast!

I miss you, Daddy! I miss the warmth of your smile! I still shed tears every once in a while.

And even though everything is different now I know you still here somehow. My heart won't ever let you go. I just need you to know. I miss you, Daddy. I miss you.

I know you're in Valhalla and have made it a much better place but I still need to see your face. I know you are where you need to be helping the Gods and the Souls is now your sacred duty!

Even though we all still wish you were still here with the rest of the growing family!

I miss you, Daddy! I miss the warmth of your smile! I still shed tears every once in a while.

And even though everything is different now I know you still here somehow. My heart won't ever let you go. I just need you to know. I miss you, Daddy. I miss you.

I miss you, Daddy! I miss the warmth of your smile! I still shed tears every once in a while.

And even though everything is different now I know you still here somehow. My heart won't ever let you go. I just need you to know. I miss you, Daddy. I miss you."

While Una had been playing her lyre and singing her earrings and diadem been glowing with a supernatural power of some kind. It was very clear that these accessories that she and her brothers' sport were neither ordinary nor made of ordinary materials.

As Una laid her lyre back on the nightstand she starts to cry again as she curled up and sobbed her hardest ever. Suddenly the bed sank as if someone had sat down on it and she felt like someone was brushing her tears away.

"Una, sweetheart, please stop crying. Tears don't suit a lady as lovely as you. What's the matter, my little girl?"

Una looked up and saw sitting at the foot of her bed her father or rather a semi-transparent version of him. She didn't recoil in either shock or fear or even act surprised at all.

The way she acted and spoke seemed to indicate seeing the ghost of her father was something that was a very normal thing and perhaps it was given how they talked to one another.

"Daddy! I honestly didn't expect you to visit since you didn't visit last New Year's and I thought your duties as Chief of the Valhalla Village would keep you too busy with their New Year's party!" she exclaimed happily.

"Valhalla can manage one night without its chief, Una. I will always come when one of my children is in pain. I'm still a father and husband first and foremost. Even in death.

Odin may've named me Chief of the Valhalla Village but he still understands that family is the most important thing in all the Nine Realms."

"Of course, we know the true Odin as well as the truth of Asgard and Valhalla and all who hail from it," Una said with a sly smile.

"Well after your first crazy adventure with figuring out the Spirit Portal and then Kara giving you and your brothers the gifts from the Gods themselves you should know the truth!" laughed her father.

"Well, yes," chuckled Una embarrassingly. "After transferring the Dragon Soul Essence into the Spirit Cavern and then spending some time with Azure and lots of research and one crazy adventure we finally worked out how to correctly use the spirit portal.

Then our family formally met the Gods who then explained to us about our true destiny.

How that Tapestry of Creation that Frigga must protect and watch over and how we did something impossible when we came into existence and how we are destined to weave a whole new pattern not just for the Earth Realm but all the Nine Realms.

And then we saw with the powers of our memory show how Kara becomes our Guardian and also the Age of Transformation and Enlightenment."

"That our family and the many lives we touched both human and dragon caused all of the gods and Valkyries of Asgard to find their true selves and stop being whom we thought they're in legend and truly make Valhalla true resting place and not an endless and pointless battlefield but a home for all souls.

"Yeah, not just so-call valiant dead but a true place to come home to. For home, love and family and the Gods could be who they truly wish to be themselves and not what others wish or thought they should be."

"Which is why I was appointed Chief of what is now the Valhalla Village and I've Soulwings the oldest Dragon Soul to be my dragon to help me with my duties there."

"Yes and so many other souls both human a dragon help you there. A lot has happened here on Earth and the other side in ten years. We've opened both a lot of hearts and minds in the past ten years Daddy.

And we've really improved a lot of our own inventions so our level of tech is very advance and this growing Golden Age and utopia is coming closer and true each day."

"But I know your sadness has nothing to do with any of that, Una. So why were you singing you missed me and what is really bothering you, sweetheart?

After all your accessories aren't just fashionable trinkets you know."

"I know they are true gifts from the gods meant to help us in many ways. They have powerful magical protection in them to protect us, allow us to speak to the Gods directly, summon Kara, they enhance and help us with our powers…"

"And they allow you all to summon me to you all when you truly need me the most. So you can see and speak to me. So why do you need me? Please tell me?"

Pulling herself together Una looked at her father. Even though she was now 20 years old going on 21 she still felt like she was only a little girl when she looked at her daddy even it was just his spirit.

"Daddy you know that it's now 11 years since you passed. Well, it's the 11 years since your death even if not the anniversary yet, right?" she started off slowly.

"Yes, all the Nine Realms may flow at different constantly fluctuation times as a form of protection but I do know with the start of this New Year it be the 11 years since I gave my life for you three."

"And you are aware that almost everyone else is in some type of a relationship? Everyone that you knew from when you were alive?"

"Yes, I know that. I know the Soul Riders all married their true loves within their groups. Ase and Leif and have a 1-year-old son Whitley.

Elof and Tue are married and because of your three work getting people to accept love is love and all that matters is finding someone who makes you happy and gives your life meaning and makes you feel happy, no one is bothered by two men married or adopted an orphan girl as their child. So their one-year-old daughter Esme is in good hands as far as I'm concerned."

"As is Torben with him married to the female twins in their three-way so Eira and Erica both having a daughter on the same day. Eira's Buttercup and Erica's Daisy."

"Yeah, you've done a lot to change the world and that including changing how people think and feel and I think that some of your best work is changing people hearts and minds."

"Are you aware that even Dagur who's now Chief of the Berserkers found true love too? He found a woman to love him for him. Her name is Helena and she's quite beautiful as she made a beautiful May bride. She's expecting their first child and if a daughter they plan to name her Odyis after Dagur's mother."

"I did hear that from Odyis herself the other day who told me that she knows Fishlegs and Heather aren't having any luck yet getting pregnant but are trying."

"Yeah. I know that still shocks Snotlout who can't get date due to how many restraining orders he's got against that Fishlegs got Heather to marry him. Or that the Twins have got loves!

I mean Ruff married to Eret and I know they are trying and Tuff got that girl named Hawly who came to us from the North two years after your death and we took her in. I know they are just dating but still are dating happily."

"And I know all your friends are dating but you've made your point already."

"Yes, the point everyone is either married, dating or has started a family. And I'm out in the cold. Even all my friends got romantic relationships! And it makes me angrier and depressed each and every day and now it's New Year! And I'm more depressed then ever!"

"I know the winter blues makes everyone depressed and it's hard around the holidays when everyone else has someone to enjoy it with."

"But it's your promise Daddy! You promised me as long as I can remember that your dream would come true! That I will be wed on my 21st birthday! That I find true love and have the grandest wedding ever seen on Berk and that I will be the most beautiful bride since Mommy!"

"Ah, I see the problem. You're scared that this promise would be fulfilled because there are only six months left and I'm on this side of things. You feel the odds and worlds are stacked against you."

"Well don't you think fate is doing everything possible to make sure that dream doesn't happen?! You aren't even here any more Daddy! How is it possible for me to find love in just six months and get married?! And for you to still give me away?!"

"Una Sjofn Haddock did I ever break one promise to you or your brothers or mother when I was alive?"

"No."

"Then don't think I break one in death. This is the one promise I've been determined to keep since crossing that rainbow bridge and getting here and believe me I'm already working on making it come true.

I swear I'll move all the Nine Realms if have to with my bare hands to ensure your happiness and you get your happily ever after. I promise you like I did the first time I told you about this dream.

You will find true love and get your happily ever after."

"You really promise Daddy?"

"Have faith in me and believe in love, Una. Trust me you're waiting is almost over," as he places his semi-transparent hand on her face and caressed it softly. She smiled feeling her daddy tender love and warmth.

"Daddy, can you sing it again? The lullaby you sang to me that first night?" she requested and he smiled as she laid down in her bed and somehow he was able to tuck her in as he sang the same lullaby he sang to her the very night of her birth.

"I'll tuck you in every night and keep you safe and sound at night. You're my little girl and I know you'll depend on me for things like that.

I'll help you brush your hair till it gleams and I'll take you everywhere you need to go. I'll always be there even as you grow you'll be able to look back and see and say "My daddy was there for me"

So when you're scared and can't sleep at night worried that things won't turn out right. I'll come in and hold your hand and tell you. "You're like a caterpillar right now climbing up a tree right now you can only dream but one day you'll turn into a butterfly and you'll be flying far and free when you become who you're meant to be."

I can't wait to see the day when your spread your beautiful wings and make all your dreams come true. We'll all be waiting for that day along with you and on that day you'll know just what to do.

One day my little butterfly you'll fly far and free and then you'll be who you're meant to be. On that day you'll make your dreams come true and you'll be pretty and free and know we all love you.

So, for now, rest up so one day you'll be flying free and dream of the butterfly you shall be."

Smiling Stoick's spirit wiped away the last of his daughter's tears away as she fell asleep and for a moment she looked once more like that sweet little baby she'd been the first time he'd sung that lullaby.

"Sleep well and dream beautifully, Una. Your dreams will come true soon. I promise," as he bent down and kissed her forehead.

Her accessories shimmered again and a small portal shimmered in the corner telling Stoick it was time for him to go back to his Spirit House in Valhalla.

Still, he didn't go straight back. He whispered aloud, "Five minutes more?" and the portal shimmered in a way that seemed to say "Very well" and his spirit then went through the house to check on all his family giving them all unseen hugs and kisses before returned to Una's room.

The portal then shimmered again and he nodded. "Yes, I know must go back home now. Till I'm called here again. I have got a lot of work to do. Both for my duties to the other side and to make sure my promise to my daughter comes true!" and with that the spirit of Stoick the Vast left the Realm of the Earth and returned to the Realm of Valhalla knowing he had a lot of work to do to make his promise to his daughter come truth.

Hawly who was mentioned as Tuffnut's girlfriend is the property of a new friend on DA of a girl who goes by the screen name Gourdious. She will be more featured in the following chapters as will more characters as the story progresses.


	3. 11 years later

11 Years Later

Finally, dawn graced the Isle of Berk and it was officially January 1st. The start of the New Year. Marking this would be the beginning of the 11th year since the passing of Stoick the Vast.

Though the exact anniversary of his passing wasn't for several more months. Still, the start of the New Year meant the same thing no matter what. It meant for Hiccup, Boden, and Una they had a rather big mess to clean up.

For whenever you had a huge party of any kind you always had the aftermath of the celebration to deal with. And the people usually went very crazy with Snoggletog and New Year's being so close together.

It was also the time of the year people tended to try and get around the zero tolerance laws against any and all poisons, which had been in place for the past 12 years.

People during the holidays would always try and sneak in illegal booze and other poisons for the mind, body, and spirit and it be their job to try and catch them and punish them with some jail time while they dried out from either being high or hung-over. Which frankly was never fun and they shouldn't have to do, to begin with.

They knew Gobber was one who usually the culprit to make the illegal drinks or other types of poisons that had long since been banned. However, they're beginning to suspect he was getting some help from someone else to help provide the villagers with the contraband.

"Are you all gonna be okay? We know you never like having Clean up Days after any holiday parties," Astrid mentioned as she was wrestling Breena. The energetic two-year-old was still a handful even when she was sick.

"Breena! Listen to your mother and take your medicine! I don't care if you think it's yucky. You should be resting not running around. You have a fever and a sore throat and I want you back in your bed and taking your medicine! Is that clear?" Hiccup told his daughter in a firm voice.

The two-year-old who looked like Astrid with her father coloring other than her eyes were halfway between blue and green looked a bit scared by her father's tone finally stopped causing her mommy trouble.

"Okay, Breena. Now here take your medicine and back up to your room and rest. I'll be there to check on you later. And you are to stay in bed and rest. No playing. You are to rest today, got it, young lady?"

Since the sore throat robbed her of voice she merely nodded. Then opened her mouth and took a large spoonful of the yucky medicine that Lily had concocted for her and shuddered.

"Now back to your room and get some rest. Grandma Valka will check on you in an hour. I need to tend to your brother and make sure he isn't getting sick too."

"Come on, Breena. I'll tuck you in and read you a story to help you sleep," her grandma told her kindly as she leads her eldest grandchild back upstairs.

"It's never easy when they're sick is it, bro?"

"No, it's not. And we need to make sure the house is exceptionally clean and that also means the Dragon House is clean too. No need to spread germs and other bugs back and forth, is there?" Hiccup stated matter of fact.

"No, especially when you have babies and a pregnant woman. We know Gothi who is amazingly still kicking and Lily along with Azure are busy working on making more what you named vaccines from the flowers that grow at your family secret locations you let us in on when we married you both." Astrid replied as she finished cleaning up their son Brant who had smeared his breakfast on his face.

They're just starting to little by little wean him and it was not uncommon for him to have more on his face then in his mouth. Leaving Astrid to have to give him a hot bath which was even harder at times then trying to make him eat mushed up veggies.

"Yes, Dragon Glen and Lover's Cove and a few of the New Islands have been great places for special plants that help prevent and heal much illness in both people and dragons.

We also learned that dragon teeth, scales, claws and yes ironically enough even Night Fury saliva do have healing properties. They heal so many illnesses, treat burns, allergies, and yes help manage people who have problems with their minds like what we have or Dagur does.

Though it's taken a lot of time, experimenting and researching these past ten years to figure it all out to get this far and most likely still a very long way to further continue our knowledge with cures and healing remedies.

I'm just happy between Gothi, Lily and Azure who can use her special powers that we've made the tremendous signs of progress we made that we've made in the past decade," Una commented as she was brushing her golden and lilac hair.

"I'm also glad that even though Azure is Lily's dragon and her 8-year-old daughter Cloudwings who bonded with Ewe and helps her out with her duties still live in the Dragon House behind our home." Boden smiled thankfully about how the family was able to stay together as it had grown.

The Dragon House was basically what the name meant. It was a house built for the Haddock family dragons since as the family grew there was no way to fit them all in the house even as they enlarged it for the humans.

As a result, they'd constructed them their own house just behind their own house so they'd a special house to live in. Therefore even if Azure was Lily's dragon and her daughter was Ewe's dragon they understood they're still part of the Haddock family and at least went home to sleep and eat there and spend the day with their Riders.

"Okay, well while the three of you do your duties of cleaning up the aftermath of the New Year's celebration we'll get to decontaminating both houses while making sure Breena and the other children aren't getting sicker nor that I get sick at all.

Since we don't want the child I'm carrying get something that will hurt them. I'm sure I'll dragons will be more than happy to help with cleaning the house and it's not like you three didn't invent some good ways to disinfect in the past ten years also," Asta pointed out smartly.

"So we accidently found out you can mix certain solutions and they help remove stains and really seem to deep clean and small doses of small poison kill germs. It's not like we are the only geniuses this world gonna see you know, Asta," her husband shrugged.

"That's likely very true. You're not gonna be the last people ahead of your times. But great minds think for themselves and you clearly way, way ahead of your time and well we are very thankful for it."

"Well, we got to go. Keep the children safe and hope the houses get very clean by the time we get back. See you later. Love you all!" as Hiccup and Boden kissed their wives and Una only stood off to the side.

Then they walked out the backdoor to the dragon house and called out to their dragons.

"Toothless! Stardust! Nightrainbow!"

And flying out the front door and knocking them over and licking them all over where the King of the Dragons, Second in command and Adviser to the King. Also a Night Fury, Silver Phantom, and Aurora Borealis Singer.

"Alright, we love you all too. But we have a job to do. So you ready to do it?" asked Hiccup as he got Toothless off him and hugged him tightly with so much love.

"More than ready Hiccup! Is there anything you like me to ask Moon Shadow and the kids to do?" asked Toothless as he wagged his tail happily and purred even more happily.

Now if you hadn't been there for what happened 11 years ago when they fought Drago or knew that the Spiritual Essence of Dragonkind was now merged with Berk itself you might be shocked to hear a dragon speak.

On the other hand for the people of Berk hearing dragons speak was an everyday thing. They had all reached a point of spiritual enlightenment and nowadays everyone could speak to each other and understand the other perfectly.

"The only thing I'd like of the attractive Queen of the Dragons to do with your delightful kids is ask them to get the dragons organized to do snowplow duty as well as distribute the firewood after it's been chopped is all," Hiccup replied to his best friend.

"Alright. I'll go tell Moon Shadow and she and the kids can get on that quickly," as the king flew back in the house to quickly inform his family of what the Chief requested of them.

The beautiful queen and the ten adolescent Night Furies quickly emerged into the beautiful morning light and all smiled toothlessly at the Haddocks.

Seeing Toothless's family always took your breath away for they were the last Night Furies and all of them were quite amazing dragons in their own right.

"We are more than happy to do what you ask of us. We'll get it done quickly and have fun doing it!" squealed the ten young Night Fury children excitedly as they hopped up and down in the fresh snow and quickly flew off to do what they'd been asked before their mother even could say a word.

"I never get tired of watching the sight of seeing our young nieces and nephews flying free in the skies above. Knowing they are the last of their kind or the last hope for their kind," Stardust spoke wistfully.

"Well, we do know the secret of what happened to our own people. After so many years we know what happened to our own people, sis. And how closely we are bonded both our dragon family with our human family.

We are all truly bonded in both love and blood and it's sad we must keep it still a secret but to know the truth, at last, is a comfort after so many years of not having any answers." Nightrainbow spoke with sadness in his voice.

"Hey don't feel sad, Nightrainbow. All three of your people died honorable just like Daddy did and they do important jobs just like he does now.

You all come from a long line of honorable and loving people who gave their lives for others and now protect both life and death. Don't forget it." Una reminded her dragon.

"Una is right, Nightrainbow. We at least now know that our people all lived and died honorable and have taken up great duties of honor in their afterlives. And our blood relations couldn't be prouder of us," Moon Shadow stated proudly her silver eyes glistening with liquid pride as she spoke. She then sighed and addresses her husband's rider

"I suppose our daughters will be telling half the dragons to get on the snowplow duty and our sons will handle the firewood duty. Is there anything I can do to help around the house, my beloved family?"

"Well, we could use your help with cleaning up the house and the Dragon House. Breena got a fever and sore throat and we don't want Brant or Edyis to get sick. Nor Asta as she's pregnant."

"I understand, it's winter and that when sickness seems to thrive the most. I'm also know since Azure mentioned that none of the children have been given their…what do you call them again?"

"We call their vaccines yet. Which is a couple of different teas and other potions they've to drink with one or two pills they're supposed to take a certain time to prevent certain illness?

Just as there that special broth that all expecting mothers are supposed to drink three times a day nowadays. A lot has changed in the past decade you know. Since Azure used her Blue Spiritwing powers and combined it with Lily and Gothi's knowledge." Una quickly spoke up.

"Yes, I remember now. We have quite a few prevented medicine for the young now, both dragon hatchlings and young human children. Well, I'm more than willing to help with the decontaminating of our house. Who'd be helping me?"

"Most likely Stormfly, Amethyst, and Cloudjumper," Boden said after thinking a moment. "Azure's likely too busy with making a lot of medicine with Lily and Day Glider likely helping Breezy, Ria and Dusk cleaning up the decorations in the Great Hall this morning.

You know before they have to go repaint they house from the New Year's nuts graffiti? Like they've had to do for the last couple of years?"

"Understood. I'll get started on cleaning the upstairs with Stormfly and Cloudjumper and Amethyst can take the downstairs. See you all later and Toothless don't overexert yourself. You'll need your strength for your children tonight.

You know they get really rowdy after any party happened from the leftover energy that been expanded."

"Oh, the joys of fatherhood!"

"We got your back big brother," chuckled his sister.

"Count on us, bro!"

"Okay, how about we get going on our own duties then? Boden, you make sure all the buildings, systems and tech is still intact and proper working order still. Una you check on your friends and Mom's friends as well. I'll go deal with my friends."

"And we'll hopefully all make it home in time for dinner." Boden chuckled.

"Do you also want me to stop at the Nursery and check on Skullette and Firefang and all the babies?"

"That be a very good idea, sis. Let's get going!"

And the three of them took off as the Dragon Clock Tower struck 8:00. They had actually while on Dragon's Edge invented a working clock and a couple of years back built a working clock tower in the center of the village.

The background had the symbol of the Night Fury painted on it. Instead of numbers was the different symbols to classify dragon species. The big hand was in the shape of Stardust and the little hand was in the shape Nightrainbow.

The Clock Tower was yet one of a 100 wonders on Berk from the past 11 years now to be found.

Hiccup was soaring past the Clock Tower now which had nearby it a newer building. It was fairly large and seemed to have some kind of fenced-in playground area alongside the left side.

He flew further past that till he came to a home about a five-minute flight from this newer building and knocked on the door. His hand was for some reason resting on his sword as if he was getting ready to grab it.

Not surprising when a raven-haired goddess opened the door and had a double-bladed ax in his face and then relaxed. "Hiccup! Why must you always scare me like that?!" she asked him as she put her weapon down.

"Heather, I just knocked! I can't help if you're a Berserk and your people are used to greeting anybody who knocks with a weapon to their face!"

"Sorry, old habits die hard. Even if my father was Agreeable we all have the natural instinct to attack first and ask question later. Even Mom slept with a knife under her pillow," the beautiful woman said with a longing sigh.

"You know, Heather you look a lot like your mother, Odyis," Hiccup told her thoughtfully.

"You really think so? I mean I don't think my mom would approve of my ensemble though," she chuckled gesturing to her current outfit that was a combination of skintight black leather, black rabbit fur, and her dragon Windshear's scale.

"Well she might not like the badass sexy look," Hiccup admitted as he looked Heather up and down and blushed.

"Yeah, my mother may've looked like a dark haired version of Odin's wife in looks, but she wasn't one for her daughter to look as she would've called me now… a slut. But I do like the badass look. I hope she forgives me for liking it," she looked a bit shamefully at the ground.

"I'm sure she would have forgiven you. But I didn't come to here to talk about fashion or if your mother spirit raises hellfire in Valhalla over your choice of clothes. I came to talk about your husband Fishlegs and your own work after New Year."

"Oh, well. He's asleep upstairs. He overindulged at the party at the Great Hall as did Meatlug," Hiccup raised an eyebrow and Heather quickly waved her hands.

"No, he wasn't part of those people who somehow break the zero tolerance laws! He just had too much to eat and is sleeping it off.

As for Meatlug? She had too many rocks because Granite her mate wanted to really make the night special so he went the extra mile. Literally. He went miles to find the rarest rocks to treat her and they both went overboard and now she sleeping and farting from eating too much.

I'd to open the windows it was so bad because they're both stinking up the bedroom with their foul farts and groans from their bellyaching!"

"Alright, so they had too much to eat. But Berk will still have its school teacher back in time when school resumes in a few days? I hope at least?" he asked sternly.

"Yes, I know Fishlegs won't shirk his duties to the Berk School. He loves teaching the children of Berk too much. Like he found his true calling once that school was built 7 years ago.

He loves books, facts, and knowledge too much and when you three decide to make him the headteacher it was like he died and went to Valhalla. I still don't completely understand why you made the rest of the Riders the staff of the school.

But I will admit they do a fairly decent job of running. Ruffnut a good assistant teacher, Tuffnut's surprisingly good at teaching from the "Book of Natural Wonders" and this whole thing about how the brain works. But I guess that a twin thing."

"And of course if anyone was gonna teach the kids in anything physical it is Snotlout. Bossing people around in any sport makes him very happy."

"Yeah, that makes him happy. Unlike the number of grown women who he's offended so much, they've filed restraining orders on him. How many does he have now? 50?"

"More then I care to share and all I can say if he gets any more than me and my siblings have no choice but to banish him since he won't be able to walk through village without violating them all!"

"Well, then he needs to get his manners in check and learned to behave respectfully and fast! By the way, I know this may sound a little rude but how much longer do you think Astrid and Asta will be out on maternity leave? Since it's hard for me to train new warriors by myself."

"Well, I have got a two-year-old daughter and one-year-old son and Asta got a one-year-old daughter and is now entering her second trimester."

"And I'm guessing you and Astrid already trying for a third one?" Heather joshed and he glared at her.

"Sorry! Bad joke. You're just lucky as me and Fishlegs been at it a while and no luck and well we want to know what we are doing wrong!"

"I'm sure you'll have a child sooner or later. I'm sure you'll give Dagur and Helena a niece or nephew. Have a little faith. My Mom says it's a fifty-fifty shot and just you'll just know when it happens."

"I guess you're right. I mean I at least found true love with Fishlegs once he realized he was being an idiot chasing after Ruffnut because she was available. And real love is not that."

"Okay. Well, I'm sure once our kids are a little older and can be put in daycare at the Anquetils home you'll have your two partners back in combat training. Do you actually need anything else?"

"A bucket of sea slugs for Windshear be nice. Are you able to get me that?"

"I'll see if I can get that through the airmail. But it doesn't fly on holidays you know."

"I know it doesn't fly holidays or Sunday as we have to give the dragons one day a week to rest. But please try and ask the mail service if they can get Windshear some sea slugs, please?"

"Will do. I've got to go check on the others. Um, make sure Fishlegs back in shape soon so he's ready to go back work when school starts again, okay?"

"Will do. Will do. Have a nice day and I'll try to stop answering the door with my ax! Bye!"

"Okay, Toothless to the Twins house now!"

"You really want to go knock heads with the Twins or their loves? I know they've grown up some. But they still are at times not the brightest candles in the room, you know Hiccup." Toothless whispered as they headed to the larger home the twins shared with their lovers.

"Hey don't think I don't know that, bud. But this is part of our duties every year. I'm the one to always check on the Riders and their dragons. And as King, you have to make sure they are okay as well."

"I suppose. But still, you can't ignore the fact even though they're smart in a rather strange way they still never use their common sense when they should. Even if they are now in their 30s!"

"Yeah, I know they are childish to the core, Toothless. But what you gonna do? Some things never change. Okay look it's their home. Can we just get this over with before we deal with the more hectic problems?"

"I suppose. I'll go talk with the four-headed company around back along with Skullcrusher. You make nice with the Twins. I'll come to get you in about oh say 35 minutes?"

"Deal."

So Toothless went to the Dragon House around the back of the new house of the Twins and their loves to talk to the Zipplebacks and Skullcrusher and find out how they were while Hiccup knocked on this door and hope he didn't find too much trouble.

Well, at least this year he wasn't greeted by something exploding in his face like the last three years. Ruffnut did answer the door but she was in a wool robe with her hair in a towel as if she just got out of the bath.

"Hey, Hiccup. I suppose you're here to do the yearly New Year's check and make sure we are all alive and didn't do any serious damage?" she spoke in a nonchalant way as she went to warm herself by the fire.

"Yeah, that's why I'm here. I'm a little surprised to see you in a bathrobe though. I'm more accustom to you and Tuffnut still partying when I come to check on you guys.

So what's with the change this year?"

"Well, we didn't do any pranking this year. Believe or not we decided not to do any more pranks as part of our New Year's resolutions," she began and Hiccup looked at her in disbelief.

"Okay, don't believe me. I don't mean we ain't gonna stop causing some trouble here and there. That's never gonna stop with us being well us. But we are trying to turn over a new leaf for…personal reasons."

Racking his brain he decided to ask the obvious question. "Is this because you are now married and wanting to have a kid and actually want to be responsible?" he guessed.

"Well, okay yeah! Me and Tuff have been adopted older brother and sister to Creel and Gala since we're 15, but I've been married to a good and quite handsome man that I was beyond lucky to win the heart of!" she shot back angrily.

"Okay, Okay I get it! Falling in love and wanting to be a parent and having kids changes you! I get it! Don't need to yell at me, Ruff I get it! Believe me, I do! Remember I do have a daughter and son!"

"Sorry, it's just I don't want to be thought of as a stupid kid anymore. Just because I was an idiot as a kid. I'm not a kid anymore. I'm a woman now, not a child. And I'm a wife now and I want to be a mom. And I want to be thought of as serious and mature. Is that too much to ask?"

"No, it's not. I wished a lot of times for people not to think of me or my siblings how we were as children either.

Every now and then people tend to remember us as children and the mistakes we made in our youth and fail to recall people grow and change. And we are adults and not children any longer and thus should be treated as adults and not little kids."

"Alright then, well the four of us. I, Eret, Tuff, and Hawly all stayed in last night except to be part of the ceremony for New Year's and I woke up a little while ago and just got out of the bath when you came."

"So you don't know where your husband is or Tuff and his girl are either?"

"Oh, I can answer that question. They left a note on the table for me. Here it is," she said handing it to him.

"Let's see it seems Eret wanted to get a head start on fixing everything that got broken over the holidays. Well, he is the Head of our Maintenance and Repair unit on Berk.

It looks like Tuffnut went to get stuff done for the house. Pick up some food and laundry and things like that. And Hawly went to her job at managing the New Islands."

"Yeah, I think I should mention, Hawly been acting a bit funny the past few days.

Hiccup looked up with interested, "What do you mean? What does our friend from the North Islands do that's funny? I mean she's always been a bit different since she had such a tragic story."

"I'm not saying her story isn't tragic. Coming from the far north with her parents missing and coldhearted aunt and uncle that mistreated her so she ran away by stowing away on ships that eventually dumped her in freezing water where you saved her life while doing diplomatic work.

Nor I'm saying she is a fun and cool girl with her great personality and damn she's a hard worker and that strange talent for reading rune stones.

I just wanted to let you know if you're on the hunt for who may be helping the people get around the law about contraband, I think it's her."

"Why would you think your brother's girlfriend be dealing with illegal substances and other poisons?" he asked her curiously. Since it was a bit surprising to him that Ruff would snitch on her twin's girlfriend.

"She's a bit of a rebel and she talks a lot about it's stupid that no-one allowed to drink or do this or that and how people were allowed to have fun back up north. Plus I caught her and Gobber talking about 'goodies" for New Years the other day.

So you may want to talk to her about that is all I'm saying."

"Well, thanks for the tip. I've got to go catch up with Snotlout and then have a serious talk with Hawly. See you later and good luck with your goals this year."

"Thanks, Hiccup. And thanks for trying to see me and Tuff as adults and not kids anymore."

As Hiccup excited the house he found Toothless looking at him with the same look on his face. "So I guess you got the same talk as well? As in not treating people as they were in their youth, but as adults and not children?"

"Yeah, buddy. C'mon. Let's find Snotlout and then have a little chat with Hawly."

It wasn't really hard to find Snotlout really all you had to do was find where he spent most of his time brooding these days. It was once his family secret training grounds, but that wasn't a secret any longer or at least not to Hiccup and his siblings.

"Hey Snotlout, want to talk?"

"Hiccup?! Do you have to invade my privacy every New Year's morning?!" he demanded as he and Hookfang were trying to clean up the snow on the training grounds.

"C' mon, Snotlout you know this is part of my Chief dance I do every year after the New Year's Eve Party. Now, do you want to do your part and talk to me? So we can get this over with?"

"How about you tell me when those what now 50 girls are gonna stop telling lies about me and I can walk through village without worrying so about so-called 'offending' them?"

"Snotlout, how many times have I had to explain to you why those 50 girls not just from Berk, but every island in the DHA have filed restraining orders against you? And WHY we've tried to HELP YOU correct the behavior. On the other hand, you HAVEN'T LISTENED?!" he practically shouted in exasperation.

"Ugh! What is wrong with me flirting or trying a few pickup lines?!"

"Because they are highly offensive and consider sexual harassment that's why! Gods, Snotlout! Hasn't everyone from my wife and sister to your own little sister told you the reasons why your behavior towards a woman is vulgar and disrespectful?!" Hiccup ran his hands down his face and looked even more angrily at Snotlout who just still didn't seem to get this.

"I still don't get it!" he yelled back.

"Well, you need to treat women not like prizes to be won for one thing! They are not objects! They are people with thoughts, feelings, hearts, and souls. They deserve to be treated with respect, intelligence and furthermore a great amount of dignity!" yelled Hiccup furiously at the dolt before him.

"Secondly, Snotlout you can't make act like you're the greatest thing in the entire Nine Realms as you're not. You can't make it all about you. You need to learn to listen and pay attention to woman have to say and not just like them for looking good!

Beauty is found within not on the outside you dunderhead! You have to be able to REALLY talk to them and love their souls! You have to talk to them and be with them as a person. Not talk at them but with them!" snapped Toothless growling as he spoke dangerously.

"And truly respect them and know what the word respect really means and how to treat them both as a person and a lady. Have you learned NOTHING at all from watching everyone else in a relationship? Or how I treat my own wife, Snotlout?

Do you know how to respect a female's body and how NOT to mistreat her and her body? Either physically or verbally? Since you don't seem to have learned that ever," bellowed Hookfang with fumes coming out of his nostrils.

"Because frankly till you understand any of these concepts of respect, communication and how to have a real relationship I don't think anyone gonna drops their restraining orders or you will even have a chance at a girl or even a guy liking you. That's a fact, Snotlout." Hiccup stated firmly.

"Well, I want a girlfriend and eventually a wife! Like everyone else! And I want these restraining orders dropped!"

"Then just listen to what we've all been telling you to do! Think before you speak and act. Really consider how treating the woman around you and realize just how disrespectful you are. And get your oversized ego in check and be humble for a change!"

Sighing in defeat Snotlout just looked at the snow on the ground and finally said. "I really don't know how. I don't know how. Everything I know I grew up learning from my dad. I don't know how else to do it."

"Then I suggest if you finally really ready to get some help in turning over a new leaf and trying to change your behavior then we all help you. Though only if you're really serious."

"I'm serious. I don't want to be banished and I want really to have a girl of my own."

"Fine, we will do what we can to help you. But it's gonna have to wait for another time. I've to go meet up with Tuff's girl Hawly about something Ruff said and I need to know if it's true. Excuse me."

Hiccup and Toothless flew far and fast to where the standoff with Drago Bludvist had taken place. From this point, there was a medium size building and in front that was a platform and that platform was able to connect bridges to at least seven small islands out in the bay.

These were the "New Islands" that had been spoken about and they weren't made by nature. They'd been made by dragons. The Haddock children had seen that the island could be made when lava cooled and became rock.

They also understand that weather, sun, time and even the sea all played roles in making new lands, its geography and environment as well. Still, they'd come up with a shortcut in making some new lands for their people.

They'd used the dragons to melt many different kinds of rocks into the size and mold and shape it. Then cool it faster. And since volcanic soil was so fertile they'd been able to transplant so many different things from various sources from their adventures as well as a few things that the Andersons had experiment with.

They'd so far created seven different islands in this fashion one in each year since they'd started and each island had severed a different purpose for it was created.

The first island was purely for agriculture purposes. Mixing volcanic soil and many other soils and samples. It was planted sanctuary. They not only grew half their food there. They also transplant several plants used for medicine and just to keep from dying out. So it was Plant Island.

The second island was used as an animal sanctuary for animals they'd found not just dragons but other animals as well. So it was Animal Island.

Third Island was Guest Island where visitors to the island stayed when they're visiting Berk for diplomatic reasons.

Fourth Island was Secret Island where all the most valuable secrets of Berk were kept hidden in the cleverest ways and with dozens of traps to keep safe.

Fifth Island was Emergency Island that held all their emergency supplies for any kind of an emergency that Berk may ever be thrown in.

Sixth Island was Vacation Island meant for when people need a break. Anniversary, honeymoons, birthday parties or even times of grief. You could reserve the Island for you and your family for a couple of days.

The Seven Island they were working on would be now used to be the new home for Chief Nason people once spring came and things were growing again.

The person whose job to make sure the islands were taken care of and no-one had any unauthorized access to them was Hawthorn Rotrude or as she liked to be called Hawly. It was meant to be said like "Holly"

Again as her tragic story was somewhat said by Ruff, Hawly came from an island far North of Berk where her parents had disappeared when she was young and was taken in by a coldhearted and abusive aunt and uncle.

She'd run away from them when a ship came to deliver goods and start hopping from one ship to another till discovered and thrown overboard meant to die in the freezing cold sea.

Hiccup who'd been flying by chance on his way to a diplomatic meeting to further the Dragon Harmony Alliance had found her and saved her life and brought her back to Berk.

Valka had nursed her back to health and soon Hawly put what skills she knew to good use. Her people knew a lot about scavenging, hunting and keeping livestock so she'd worked on the farms to earn her keep for a while.

She and Tuffnut eventually developed a thing for one another that had led to a kiss and then led to an actual relationship. So they'd been dating since about a year after she'd come to Berk.

There was also one talent she had that was unique to her as the powers Hiccup and his siblings had. Hawly was blessed with the gift of divination as she could truly use the magic of rune stones and receive messages from the gods and read fortunes with her stones.

It had come in handy many times in the past. But right now Hiccup was wondering if her stones had warned her what he was about to confront her with as he went to her guard post as the bridges to the island.

Hawly was currently outside apparently not content to wait till one of the dragons who come to the snowplow to clear a path from her guard post to the bridge platform. So she was hard at work shoveling a path for herself with a little help from two strange dragons.

These were the second and third dragons known to be hybrids. Nightshade and Belladonna who were Smidvarg and Glitter's, twins. Nightshade was their son and Belladonna their daughter.

Smidvarg had been the leader of the Night Terrors that once acted as the guards on Dragon's Edge. And Glitter had been the leader of the Glistening Mistbreaths who also acted as guards on Dragon's Edge.

Despite being two different species Smidvarg and Glitter had fallen helplessly and hopelessly in love. And after they're forced to abandon Dragon's Edge the Night Terrors and Glistening Mistbreath left it as well and come to Berk.

They'd continued to act as guards to Berk and also the Mistbreath along with the Terrible Terrors helped deliver mail throughout the archipelago. Though it was true the only males the Glistening Mistbreath still had any true respect for where Hiccup and Boden.

Still just as Cloudjumper and Azure were thankfully able to have their daughter Cloudwings Smidvarg and Glitter were able to have twins. A son that the Riders had named Nightshade and a daughter they'd named Belladonna.

Like with Cloudwings as expected due to being a hybrid they're mixed parts of both parents with these twins. Their bodies were built like their father but had the black and white coloring of their mother. They're still about the size of large house cats and could breathe both the mist of their mother and a small fire of their father. And also had a knack for finding shiny objects like their mother. And like both their parents they tended to like groups.

Nightshade had midnight blue eyes and Belladonna had hot pink eyes that were how they're able to determine their sex really. And really their personalities were really like four-year-old kids with the mannerism of a kitten.

"Hey! Hawly! We need to talk! Do you have a moment to spare?" called out Hiccup and the short auburn-haired young woman looked up.

Hawly Rotrude had the same hair and eye color as Hiccup himself, but she was only 5'7, so she was tall for a girl. And like most women in the world they lived in even in this growing era of peace she knew how to fight.

Hawly was the best when it came to hunting bows and maces. She'd even named her maces Morning Stars. (It was something she and Tuff had in common since he had named his mace Macey)

Her originally clothes from where she'd come from had been ruined from her shipping hopping and being thrown into the freezing ocean and meant to die. So while Valka had nursed her back to health Skullette's mother Dotta who was the best seamstress on the island had made her a new outfit she'd worn ever since.

It was a beautiful brown dress over a dark golden yellow tunic with a matching braided belt, gray pants, the best fur boots, and armored shoulder pads and a green pouch to hold her runes stones she had miracles manage to keep.

His mom had cleaned her hair and gotten her manageable again after she'd recovered. It was the medium length with a single braid through it that let down the right side of her face.

Overall she had rugged and tough beauty to her.

"Yeah, Hiccup what is it? I'm busy can't you see that?" she spoke with a strange accent from the land she came from. It wasn't something anyone had heard before and she knew it made her different but she couldn't change how she sounded.

"I won't take up too much of your time Hawly. Just want to do my yearly check to start off the New Year right. And check out a rumor is all."

"Okay, well you know me, I'm always working hard. I'm the damn hardest worker around. But happy enough to work to earn my keep," she told him as she planted the shovel in the ground and then reached into the pocket of her dress to get some bits of fish to feed her dragons.

"I know you're a hard worker and jolly fun to be around. We've seen and learned a lot about you since you came here and gladly made Berk your home. Though I have no choice but to investigate a rumor I heard."

"Oh, what rumor may that be? What did I do? Or someone says I did?"

"I'll be frank. I know some people think my family is more than killjoys for instigating 12 years ago the zero tolerances laws on Berk prohibiting all poisons or anything that can cause the addition of any kind.

And I know for a fact every year somehow someone or may some ones like to get around that rule and get some booze into them. Practically on New Year's. So I got to know. Did you help play a part in breaking the law and give people poison last night? And please be honest and don't try and lie as we both know that's foolish with me and my siblings," he asked her straight up.

She looked abashed and flustered before turning fuming red and yelled. "Well, you are being a killjoy, Hiccup! My Gods! We didn't have a lot to be happy about back North, but we were allowed to drink to forget the pain at least!

What is so wrong about having a drink once in a while? Like at parties, holidays or weddings? Can you bend a little? So yeah I did make Gobber and few others some drinks. I do know how to make some rather bad 'poison' as you call it.

But you think forcing everyone to stay dry is a good idea? Denying everyone pleasure? Hell, don't you think even Odin drinks? Would you forbid him from having a glass of wine?" she challenged her chief.

Shaking his head, "Hawly did you ever learn the story of WHY we imposed the zero-tolerance law, to begin with?"

"All I've heard is your mom and the other moms didn't like people drinking and thought it was dumb. Like so people drink big whoop. Get over it!"

"It's more than just being bad behavior and poor examples. It's more than just the property damage and the danger it causes to people and the fate of the village when people are under the influence of a toxin. Whether it's one of mind, body, and spirit.

My mom speaks the truth. You give into temptation once it's a zillion time harder to resist a second time. Till you can't resist anymore and you're a slave but you chose to become a slave to a poison on your own free well. Then you've chosen to commit slow suicide because you chose to become addicted to poison.

My mom is very against poison and she really has a very good reason to hate suicide and for her, both go hand in hand along with a bunch of other things and how it all ends in death one way or another.

But the incident that broke the dragon back? The reasons we couldn't just let any poisons of any kind drinking, smoking or anything even gambling go on?

It was the year before my father died and the Dragon Races were in full swing. Gobber was running a betting pool and he was making more than a small nest egg. He was racking in the gold.

When I won the championship he won a pot so large it weight well more the Hookfang, okay? And he decides to celebrate. And he celebrates all night long. Long past last call.

He got so smashed that somehow and to this day no-one figured it out still but he somehow got into the locked Dragon Nursery and then fondled the dragon babies and it was reported he even licked a few.

When that was reported to my parents? We couldn't let this slide anymore. Not if we want peace on the island for the humans and dragons and the mothers of the island to be happy."

"So that's why no-one can have 'happy hour?" she asked in awe.

"It was one huge mistake and we rather just everyone stay clean and pure and not risk anything so damming happening again. So please don't make any more booze again. Okay?"

"Okay, I'll try and behave more. Still, I've never heard of anything like that happening from drinking."

"You don't know all the horror stories on this island yet, Hawly," Hiccup told her and in the distance, they heard the clock tower strike 11:00.

Whilst Hiccup had been talking to the Riders and catching up with them Boden had been very busy checking all their inventions and power supply. Boden had always had a gift for science practically physics. So he truly understood how to use the elements found in nature and use them for an energy source to power his island.

He'd created the Dragon Life Force System. It was a combination of taking the elements of water, air, fire, geothermal and combining it all together in a special battery he'd made and yes he even could produce electric in small amounts and figured out how to channel it out in different ways and different means to power things.

So all these different elements and they different ways he'd channeled them could be used to run different inventions and thus they're far advance. From having their own massive village laundry and dryer system, automated defense, automatic firewood chopper, the clock tower. Hell, they could even power those bridges that lead to New Islands and so much more.

Una's own invention which was the primitive telephone and speaker system was amazing. Since she understood a lot about sound, sound waves and how it traveled she'd set up a way to communicate throughout the island without having to leave one's home.

Buried thorough the island was a large and complex system of pipes and valves with ocarinas. You merely played a certain tune and the corresponding values system opened up and it was just like calling someone up.

And they had a loudspeaker that could spin 360 degrees too and they ran drills with it twice a month to make sure everyone was ready for any scenario they could possibly be thrown into.

Therefore Boden did his job as he and Stardust checked out every single invention and piece of equipment throughout the entire village and they did have quite advanced technology for Vikings that they knew no one else had. And it was his job to carefully inspect it all inch by inch and make sure it was in working order.

It took several long hours to do and he'd to be very meticulous about it. Furthermore part of this job he'd to do every year required checking in with Eret that he and the rest of the maintenance crew. He'd to make sure they're doing their jobs with maintaining the upkeep of it all correctly. Likewise, make certain all others in the village who were trained in using or doing jobs with their tech were reeducated and could properly use it.

He was used to it after doing it this many years as was Hiccup doing his job of checking in on his friends and as for Una who was checking in with the rest of the younger siblings as they're still thought of and their mom's friends.

Una's first stop was finding Brimstone Anderson who'd now be the same age as Boden which was 26 and he'd grown both into a handsome strong young man as well as assistant head of security.

Though when Una tracked him down at the East Watchtower he wasn't doing his job of making sure the Watchtower systems were functioning like they're supposed too. He was reading a letter which was obvious to her a love letter judging by his dopey grin on his face from his girlfriend Leesel from the Moralien Clan.

"Um Hmm! Brimstone! Attention!" she snapped loudly.

"Ahh! Una! Geez! Trying to give me or Ash a heart attack?" he asked as he tried to hide his love letter.

"Look I know you're really in love as is everyone else frankly. And I know how wonderful Leesel is. I mean you two really hit off last year at the when all the tribes in the DHA got together for the Dragon Peace Ball."

"Yeah, we did. She's so beautiful with her dark red hair and pretty blue eyes and such fair skin. But she can throw a powerful right hook too and she an excellent dancer."

"And I know you also like her because you both struggled with stuttering and you both have the same job on your respective island and are the same age. It's also nice the Soul Riders were able to introduce you two at the party.

Given Leesel is the Skarpin Brothers' younger cousin as she is their Aunt Ulfrid their mother Tobi's little sister's daughter. But remember sometimes it's got to be business before pleasure." Una reminded him sadly.

"I understand what you mean, sadly I do. You mean since it's the beginning of the New Year Ash and I have to go through our security system checklist and make sure it all up and running correctly."

"Yes we may have growing in peace but we can't let our guard down ever. So it's your job at the first of the year and every month to make sure everything works like a greased machine. So hop on it," she said in a kindly voice.

"You're not gonna tell your brothers you caught me reading my latest love letter, are you? I don't want my performance review to have a black mark."

"I won't mention it. Believe it or not, I'm really not in the mood to spoil anyone who has a love in their lives right now. Let them enjoy what they've and just know you're lucky to have it, okay?"

"Alright. Um, who are you off to find next and maybe I can point you in the right direction."

"Um, I was thinking of going to the Great Hall where the main celebration was held last night. Do you know who I might find there?"

"You'll find Breezy and her daughter Ria along with Creel and Gala and their moms."

"Okay well, that kills a couple of birds with a few stones. Um, out of curiosity where are your parents so I can check on them later?"

"Dad is supposed to go to Plant Island once the path to bridges are cleared and Hawly can get them to operate. Mom would be at the communal bakery teaching others how to bake some of her treats."

"Okay, I'll make sure to go check on them after the Great Hall. Thanks! And I won't mention you reading your love letter. Gotta fly!" and she and Nightrainbow took off singing a wordless but happy tune.

It didn't take them long to reach the Great Hall and find who'd they come to seek out. She found three moms with three moms and three daughters with and two Nadders and two Zipplebacks.

Una had to smile as she looked upon her friends and their moms. Her mother's friends to her always looked like how moms were supposed to look even if they're Vikings.

They'd never been beefy, thickheaded or arrogant like most of the women of the village. Nor had they ever acted like most of the crazy men and women of Berk who'd been obsessed with fighting, killing and all that other pointless nonsense.

No, her mommy's friends in her Brunch Club had always looked and acted like moms were supposed to look like. Just a very average sized woman, who cared for the wellbeing of their children, who tried to be supportive of their husbands, take care of their homes and help their community best they could.

Consequently, they're on the slenderer side just never as slim as her mommy Valka. Nevertheless, they all just looked, thought and acted like moms and wives should be acted like and also women ahead of their times. Which was something all the kids had admired greatly about their mothers?

That they'd be normal mothers on the other hand also broke the mold and tradition and became kick ass at the same time. It was very cool and amazing all at the same time.

During their childhood, the moms had all been in the 30s and 40s. Though now that their children were all in their early 20s or with Hiccup now entering his 30's the moms were just getting into their early 50s.

As a result of all of them just starting to gain a few minor wrinkles and their hair starting to lose its color but otherwise, they're still the same and they're strong and vibrant as ever.

Una walked in unnoticed into the Great Hall and saw Breezy and her enchantingly beautiful 23-year-old daughter Ria making a small game as they flew on their Nadders Day Glider racing his daughter Dusk to clean up the decorations around the Great Hall.

It also looked like Romi and Remi with their dragon Clover and Thistle had made a game of who could bust tables faster with their well-grown daughters 24 years Creel and Gala and Clover and Thistle daughter Chaos and Havoc.

It was also better to have fun when doing a tedious chore and the laughter and smile warmed the cockles of Una's heart and warded of the chilly breeze that always seemed to accompany the first day of the New Year.

It didn't surprise though the daughters beat their parents in their respective games and then she coughed to get their attention.

"Oh, Una! Didn't notice you'd arrived. Are you here for your yearly inspection?" inquired Breezy in her own breezy way.

"Sadly yes, it is after all the first day of the New Year got to make sure everything is in proper working order for the New Year and we do have to do this boring and tiring job at the first of every month anyway.

Though I'd say you made record time this year getting the Great Hall cleaned up from the party. How bad was the damage this year?" the youngest Haddock leader wanted to know.

"Not nearly as bad as last year that's for sure, Una. We only need to replace 3 tables as opposed to the six tables we did last year. And only 5 chairs got broke this year unlike the 8 like last year." Romi answered.

"And as for anything getting looted during the party? Well, happy to report this year nothing go stolen this year." Remi informed the beautiful young girl who smiled and sighed in a relieved way.

"That's a relief and a blessing. As it seems something always gets swiped at holiday parties."

"We're keeping a very sharp eye out this year. And the Glistening Mistbreath were well trained to spot any troublemakers," Creel explained to Una and Gala further explained.

"We also had the Night Terrors watching the people outside in the village. It's a great thing that Smidvarg and Glitter are mated and both their people are joined together in this unit because of them and their children.

We won't have any more thefts for sure with these two groups working together. Or at least we hope so."

"That at least some small comfort. So what other community service jobs do you guys have to do now that the Great Hall been cleaned up?"

"Well, my mom and I have to do get to repainting several houses damaged by the celebrations and weather," Ria explained with some pride in her voice.

"You really are a chip off the old block aren't you?" her mother said as she hugged and kissed.

"Mom I'm just the village art teacher or at least your assistant."

"Still I think to cover more ground about your mom goes with Romi and Remi to cover one half of the village and you and Creel and Gala cover the other half?" Una suggested to which the women and their dragons all nodded.

"Alright let your creative souls soar but don't get too carried away. I've to check on the others. Um just because I'm curious. Ria where's your boyfriend and his brother? And how are your boyfriend Creel and Gala?"

"Well, Lanon and his brother Larkin are flying EMH as you and your named them are currently busy flying about Berk treating any injuries or sick people. We know both humans and dragons get the most outrageous injuries after holiday parties.

So that's why all the islands have now a team of special dragon rider's medics called "Dragon EMHS or Dragon Riders Emergency Medical Healers"

It seems to suit them given they're their great-nephews of Gothi is still surprise everyone to be kicking. She got to be over 100 years old now! But she and Lily are still made great advancement in medicine thanks to you and your brothers as well."

"Well, we've all played a part one way or another in helping this village grow and thrive in these past ten years. So don't discount yourself Ria. How about you two? How are your two boyfriends?" Una asked curiously.

"Well, you really just wanting to know because you're being friendly?" Creel wanted to know.

"I'm your friend and just want to know if your happy or not and if everything is okay," assured her.

"Alright, well we got some letters from our boyfriends in the Shardas Clan a couple of days ago. You know our boyfriends are both brothers and dream team for the Shardas clan," Creel started to say with a romantic sigh thinking in a dreamy way about her love.

"Yeah, both are so awesome. They're twins but they're fraternal so they don't look alike even if they at least can work together.

My boyfriend is Mordrel. He's the introvert of the two, but he's got the more brilliant mind. He's got the artistic, math and dreamer skills to lay out the design the buildings which is why he the architect." Gala explained about her boyfriend.

"My boyfriend Amacrain the other twin is the extrovert of the twins. He's got brawns and strong back and crafting skills so that's why he takes his brother's designs and builds them.

Still, both are brave, loyal and kindhearted and true brothers to each other and fierce friends to one and all.

Which is why we're drawn to them at the Dragon Peace Ball last year and been dating them for the last year."

"Okay, well I need to check on the others in our group. Since I can't pin down the Luka brothers, I can still check on their mother. I still have to check on the Andersons and I know where to find the others."

"Well, we won't keep you any longer. Have a great day. But shouldn't you have something to eat? The clock just struck noon."

"I'll grab a sandwich and just eat it like a fly. Don't want to make this day longer than it has to be," as she ushered everyone out of the Great Hall and sighed to herself when they left.

"You're a terrible liar you know that, Una. Why are lying about the fact you're both jealous and heartbroken that everyone else has love but you? Or the fact you're scared your father won't keep his promise to you?" Nightrainbow swiftly pointed out the truth behind Una's behavior and words.

"Nightrainbow! I…"

"Don't lie, Una. No one can deceive you or your siblings' powers and they sure ain't gonna deceive yourself either. So fess up already! You're really started to be eaten up by this, aren't you?"

"Okay! I am! I know when we get to the Nursery and I see Alle, Velika, and Bloodfire, my first thoughts won't be on their jobs of being the Dragon Hatchling School Teachers or Head of the Dragon Nursery Security!

No all I'll be thinking about is how much fun and the romance they have when they're alone with Birger, Larkin, and Rolian! I mean Birger the best choice we had to be an overseer as Breezy was right he can organize anything!

So having him oversee everything and time management everything was wonderful. But even with managing a whole island full of Vikings and Dragons schedules he still can plan the most romantic dates with Alle!

Larkin a full-time Dragon Rider EMH! And even he and Velika have time to date and Bloodfire's dating a guy from another island and yet they make it work and they are all HAPPY!" she pouted and kicked a chair at that thought.

"It really is bugging you isn't you at the thought that you might not find you're happy after ever?"

"Yeah, come on, eat your sandwich and let's take a detour before the Nursery and check on Mommy's friends instead. I need to be calmer before confronting my friends."

So heading the communal bakery which was a large stone building with a huge iron oven to bake multiple baked goods at once they found the three remaining mothers all just chatting over some blueberry muffins.

"Oh, hey, Una! You okay? Look like you need a pick me up. Something to turn that frown upside down," Bloodthorn spoke kindly as she came over with a large cup of some bubbly juice and a huge muffin.

"Thanks, Bloodthorn, it's been a very hard last few days. And none of it has to do with the fact we just had Snoggletog or New Year's either," Una confessed to her mommy's friends as she just sank to a wooden stool in exhaustion.

"You can talk to us if you want about what's bothering you. We don't want to pry really," Lily said respectfully.

"It would be very rude on our part too if we intruded on your privacy. Even I'm not gonna use my own spiritual powers to pry. Nor should you daughter," Azure looked at her 9-year-old daughter Cloudwings who was next to Ewe.

"I won't, Mama. I won't," the little girl dragon replied in her pretty little voice. Una looked up to admire Cloudwings and had to smile since she was a miracle for being born at all.

Cloudwings was right now the size of the Reaping Mares that the Valkyries rode when they reaped souls in battle. Her coloring was mostly the azure blue of her mother highlighted with the crimson red of her father. She'd the silver horns of her mother with the red bony crest of her dad as well. The left eye gold and right eye sea green. Just like her father she'd four wings, on the other hand, they all had blue feathers that had red tips. Therefore the feathers came from her mother and the tail was like her dad but it was both red and blue.

She'd a very ladylike manner too her, nevertheless, that didn't mean she also wasn't a tough little girl either. She was able to hold her own in a fight and she was spiritually gifted like her mother. So don't underestimate just because she was a lady.

"It still would do you good to get things off your chest and not bottled up, Una. You know that's never good, and I doubt it's very good for you or your brothers with your special talents or mental problems to keep anything inside for long," Ewe pointed out wisely.

"Did Mommy put you up to this? Or is it because all mommies no matter how old their children get just know a parents job are never done?" she asked them in a playful way.

"A parent's job is never done once you are inside us. Once a child is to come into this world a parents job never ends in life or death they are always parents for all time and even after time ends." Bloodthorn informed her.

"Alright, I'm guessing Mommy already told you anyway at one you're recent brunches anyway. I suppose you know about my Daddy's promise to me? And it's really gonna bug me more when I've to go to the Nursery to check down there and see your daughters thinking about how happy they are and remind me I'm alone?"

"Yeah, your mother mentioned that a few times," they all begrudgingly admitted with a defeated sigh.

"Please don't take your unhappiness on Alle or Velika."

"Or Bloodfire or even Skullette and Firefang. Even if those sisters have yet to find love too. We can see why you're unhappy and it seems unfair and why this is very important too." Bloodthorn began in a kind voice and Lily put a reassuring hand on Una's shoulder.

"I won't worry too much, Una, the ones we love making sure we are all taken care of when they can't be here to take care of us here. My beloved Emeric seemed to do his best to make sure I was taken care of well after he died from his weak heart and so did my father Godelot."

"You really believe that strongly in that?"

"I feel both my father's and husband's presence every day in my life Una and I know they are with me and taking care of me and my sons one way or another. The ones we love never leave us and they know their duty is still to help us. Your father knew his duty well. He won't let you down," Lily told her in a firm and reassuring manner.

"Even when we are gone will do our part to keep our children safe and happy and their own children in turn. So if your daddy promised you true love and happiness he won't let you down," both Ewe and Bloodthorn nodded in agreement with firm conviction.

"I know you speak the truth and it's what my family says too, it's just hard to sometimes believe it. Especially since today is the first day of the New Year is all."

"Well don't think about it so much and then it will happen when you're not thinking about it at all, Una. Love happens when we aren't looking for it. Since I wasn't thinking of finding true love when Cloudjumper came into my life.

So stop thinking about it and just live each day at the moment and stop thinking about it and it's more likely to happen," suggested Azure.

"Mama is that really how you met Daddy?" Cloudwings wanted to know eagerly.

"As many wise people will tell you, my daughter. Don't seek out love, it will find you when you least expect and it has a mind and will all its own. Don't fight it and let it run its own course."

"You always speak so mystically and poetically," Nightrainbow noted to the Blue Spiritwing

"It's my people legacy. Still, I hope we've cheered you up enough since you still have to check in on the Nursery and get the day half spent. We will get to finishing with our jobs of baking the basic stables, getting all the village laundry done and returned and all the medicine finished made and be home in time for dinner, alright?"

"Alright, see you later when you get home. And thanks for the advice. It helped it really did," as they all got in a huge group hug.

Una's trip to the Nursery was easier after being comforted by her friends' mommies and Azure and her daughter so it was easier to focus on her actual task and not her hurt feelings because her friends had lovers and she didn't.

It looked like the dragon babies schooling was going as well as the human children were, Bloodfire was doing well-being head of security and Skullette and Firefang was a delight as usual and assured her that their mom/aunt was doing well with the daycare she was running for the young toddlers that were too young to go to school.

Feeling she'd done her part making sure everything was in order for the coming year she left feeling a bit brighter and launched herself into the bright blue endless sky before glancing upward to a glimmer of a rainbow streak and whisper. "How are things going on your side of things, Daddy?"

That very faint glimmer of a rainbow was only the faintest trace of what the people of Earth could see of the famous Rainbow Bridge aka Bifrost. It was the rainbow that connected all the Nine Realms together but there was something about it that only the Haddocks were aware of.

The Vikings in their culture and stories knew the bridge was connected to the Asgard and Valhalla and guarded by the watchman Heimdall, but there was plenty of things that the legends didn't speak the truth of. For their stories of the Old World, before the Age of Transformation and Enlightenment.

For now, a station on different parts of the Rainbow Bridge only enhancing the rainbow color were Nightrainbow's people! All the souls of the Aurora Borealis Singers stood guard on different points on the Bridge and flew above it to truly make sure there was no trespasser.

And their brightly rainbow colored bodies when they flew about as they did their guard job were seen on Earth as the famous North Lights or as they also called Aurora Borealis which is what gave their species its name.

They also didn't just guard this bridge, they also guard a second very important entrance and exit within Asgard called the Spirit Portal which Una and Stoick had talked about.

But the Singers weren't just very devoted and colorful guards, they're still known for their famous singing voices and every day they sang various songs throughout the day. But the one song they sang whenever new souls came to Valhalla was a welcoming song they called "You're gonna love it right here."

It went like this. "From the North to the South to the East and West. The new Asgard and Valhalla are the best!

You can see all the pleasures we have to offer from our wonderful and amazing selections. We've got the beautiful lakes, rivers, and trees to amazing feast, music, and dancing for your enteral resting!

See there no need to hide or worry everyone here is your friend we are safe around your new family! Life in Valhalla is peaceful and so grand. Living is easy just believe us.

Because everyone is now beyond friendly. No more pointless drinking and battling to no end. We know that's no way to live! We have come home at last and we all gonna love being right here!

Follow us through Village of Valhalla you'll see from the Market and blacksmith shop to the Elder Tower. Plus then we can go out to Wilds where the Dragon Souls go.

They've their own Sanctuary where they can be wild and free till they wish to become one human soul and everyone has found their own true sweet home!

Life in Valhalla is peaceful and so grand. Living is easy just believe us.

Because everyone is now beyond friendly. No more pointless drinking and battling to no end. We know that's no way to live! We have come home at last and we all gonna love being right here!"

And not surprising it wasn't just Nightrainbow's people who lived in the Realms of the Gods as it was hinted at that morning. It was also Stardust and Toothless's people as well. And both the Silver Phantoms and Night Furies held their own important jobs in the Realms of the gods.

Stardust people were in charge of managing the weather within the Asgard and Valhalla. That it was perfectly balanced. Enough sunshine and rain, but make sure all the truly dangerous storms were adverted as well.

But as for Toothless and Moon Shadow's people? Well, they're the honor guards.

Most of their people helped protect the transformed Valhalla that was now an ever-growing village, though one special Night Fury a female named Deadly Siren who had bluish silver metal marking and hot pink eyes was the faithful companion of the Heimdall the Watchman.

Though the shocking things were what Toothless and Moon Shadow's blood families did in Asgard and Valhalla.

And here came the major secrets that were the Haddocks family to know alone. It had started six months after Stoick's passing when they'd finally had time to really explore and try to understand that mysterious cavern that the flowers that changed Una's hair came from and where they'd merged the Dragon Soul Essences with.

They'd uncovered under the rock where the lilacs had grown a hidden chamber with some type of archway with a faded torn pale purple curtain. They'd had no idea what they'd uncovered of course or what they're messing with.

Well of course Hiccup, Boden and Una had been playing around with something they didn't understand and so they'd ended up on another crazy adventure before they eventually by a lot of luck got back home.

It was then three days after that adventure ended Kara herself shown up at the house before dawn and told them all to come including their mother and the dragons only.

She took them through the Archway which she explained was an Archway of the Realms or Spirit Portal and it was a shortcut to all the Realms and other realities beyond the known Nine Realms.

It was then they'd been reunited with their father and brought Odin's personal chambers in his palace in Asgard and met him and his wife! And then were told a very long and complex story.

That a 1000 Earth Years ago the gods who had seen a glimpse of the Haddocks' lives and all the lives they'd touch and those they'd touch in turn couldn't believe this butterfly effect and how it would change the world not just in their time but for centuries to come.

Also seeing both the good and evil to come in the world and seeing how they'd be interrupted in the far future and looking how they're already thought of the people of Asgard had reached an epiphany by becoming enlightened by the Haddocks themselves.

And decided they'd no longer be who others decided they'd be or live out their lives according to a few stories that others had told of them. They'd become their own people and find out who they truly were and who they wanted to be.

Thus began the Age of Transformation and Enlightenment and thus, in turn, began the rebirth of what Asgard and Valhalla had been into what they're now. No longer was Asgard just a grand godly city but rather a true community of equality and everyone was free to decide their own fate be whoever they wanted to be and not whatever myth told about them.

So when they met Odin and Frigga neither looked as the legend depict them. Odin didn't have a crazy red beard, battle armor or one eye. He looked like a grandfather figure with long starlight silver hair, lovely blue eyes and dressed in humble purple robes.

His wife Frigga wasn't in fur, jewels or battle armor either. She had worn her curly strawberry blond hair loose, in an emerald green evening gown with silver jeweler and roses embroider into the gown.

They'd also explained about one of Frigga's job was to watch over and protect the Tapestry of Creation that was exactly as the name implied. It was a very confusing chamber when they'd been shown but it showed all that was and meant to be and they informed them that their very existence was a turning point to have the Tapestry redo its whole design and created something never before seen.

Thus they'd been given their blessings, their accesses and told the truth of what happened to their dragons people and why they'd been bonded with their dragons.

Their dragons people had all been murdered by the Red Death who'd invaded their nesting grounds to try and force them into submission and their father's new dragon, Soulwings a 233-year-old magnificent and regal looking dragon had fought to save their people.

He had only managed to save Toothless and Moon Shadow's eggs in the end before being slain by the Red Death. To honor the fallen three species they'd been given new life in the Realms of the Gods and now all held important jobs.

Thus both Toothless's mother Luna Rose and Moon Shadow's mother Star Lancer were the personal companions of Lady Frigga. Their fathers Lightning Storm and Strike Flyer were personal guards to Odin's palace.

It turned out both Toothless and Moon Shadow each had three siblings and these three siblings souls had grown up and fallen in love and mated in their afterlives and now worked together in their respective job.

Toothless's only sister Moonlight Blaze and Moon Shadow's only brother Strike Fire since they're both slightly more aggressive had become mates and now were they guards of the Valkyrie's Reaping Mares.

The Valkyries were no longer just reapers of souls, they also protected souls and had some healing powers now and a few other powers bestowed to them thanks to their Transformation and Enlightenment. Though they still brought souls to Valhalla.

And when they went to do this Moonlight Blaze and Strike Fire watched both their and their horses' backs from any and all dangers that may threaten them.

Toothless's first brother Jasper Sky and his mate Moon Shadow's first sister Star Dancer were the protectors of the Dragon Soul Sanctuary and helped White King whose soul reside here with all the dragon souls who lived here till they're ready to become one with human souls. They're both daredevils and bold but good at their job.

Their last siblings who were the humblest Luka Star and Star Gazer worked and guarded the Asgardian Hallow which was a sacred hallow where creatures of darkness or souls that needed a chance to be redeem went to have a chance at to be Transformed and Enlightened.

So everyone did have a good life and as Stoick had mentioned he was the Chief of the Valhalla Village which Odin had personally named him to be. It was like running Berk on a much larger scale and though he did have help it didn't help him always.

Like right now the sun had set and he was so tired after doing his own New Year check with the Souls and he wanted to rest but couldn't because he couldn't get Una off his mind.

"Stoick? Are you alright?" called out a musical voice and he jumped and looked up to see a golden-winged Valkyrie standing in the center of his Spirit House living room.

Truthfully the house was an exact replica of the one down on Berk but that was neither here or there. "Kara what brings you here tonight?" he asked tiredly.

"I'm your family guardian. The Tapestry chose me for that duty and I've carried it out faithfully. You know that and you worried me last night when you weren't part of the New Year's party. No-one else notices your absence but I did of course."

"Una summoned me."

"Oh, so it was a family thing. I should've known. Lately, I feel I'm not doing my job watching over your family or your new grandchildren well enough. Am I not doing a good job?"

"Kara, you're a wonderful and amazing soul. You have a very giving heart and are brave and loyal. My family owes you and the Gods a lot, but you have limits of what you can do. Even you have to admit even with all the powers the Tapestry gave you have to admit you are as 'human' as the rest of us."

"That's true, I'm not perfect and not even Odin is perfect we are all in the word human as no-one is perfect and can be everywhere at once."

"And I'm starting to think it's beyond my own power to keep my promise to my daughter. Even if it's the most important promise I made her and I don't wish to break her heart by not keeping it."

"Are you speaking of that dream that Frigga, Freya, and Sjofn sent you the night of Una's birth? Because I was there when they sent you that dream after answering yours and Valka's prayer for a daughter."

"You know of that dream?" he asked in both confusion and surprise.

"I know about it, all of us here are familiar with how the Tapestry informs those three how to help those on Earth find true love and get to their happily ever after.

First part is the Tapestry sends dreams to Sjofn who sees the two destined lovers in her dreams and knows their names and all the basic but vital information. She is merely the messenger.

She then gives this list to Freya the artist who then when these people get to their age of love when they're destined to meet or fall in love she begins to tweak and bend the world to create mood and opportunity to help things fall into place.

And finally, as Frigga in charge of marriage and childbirth, she blesses the marriage and knows how many children that persons gonna have. Their birthdays, names and genders and all that."

"So it's all already know beforehand? It's all set in stone?"

"Nothing is truly set in stone, Stoick. But we are about 98% sure what we are doing and it usually turns out just fine. Though I think we should for your daughter sake at least give a nice shove to get things in motion.

And you should give things a shove since it's your daughter and Una's so sad. Follow me I know how we can get things in motion since I think Una's waited long enough and I think we need to make this happen now and not wait any longer."

Even though it was night time in Valhalla they went to the Courtyard of Viewing Wells which is how souls checked in on their loved ones down on Earth. A normal viewing allowed you to see the recent past, a few moments of the present and glimpse of the future.

But when Kara took him to the oldest and very first built Viewing Well she didn't sing that song for that action instead she sang an entirely different song and Stoick wondered what she was doing as the water in the well was behaving funny.

"What are you doing?" he asked in confusion.

"I'm pleading with the Tapestry to reveal to us the face of Una's true love and then we can send him a dream message to get him to start heading to Berk and then let love take its natural course from there."

"Are you sure that's gonna work?"

"It better since that poor little girl waited this long and you can't break your daughter's heart or break a Haddock Promise either. Look!" she pointed to the water as a reflection was bubbling to the surface.

And for the first time ever the face of Una's true love revealed and Stoick simply said. "Finally after all this time, I'm finally seeing him for the first time. My Una's true love!"

And the reflection on the water showed a tall well-built young boy with jade eyes lengthy braided strawberry blond locks. His top was similar to Hiccup's only it was a dark green and magenta color, with dark gold pants, with some type of scythe weapon and leather boots and a long fur cape.

"I'm getting a name, Stoick. The boy name is Orus. Orus Unn."

"Orus Unn."

"Now make your move to get Orus to Una."

And at that moment Stoick began concentrating all his might on to send a message to this mysterious boy Orus Unn.

As for the boy named Orus Unn he had no idea that the powers that be had just begun to turn or that his life was about to change in a big way. All he knew at the moment he was having old nightmares.


	4. Nightmares from the past

Nightmares from the past

It was twilight as a little boy ran barefoot along the beach not even minding how cold the water was. He was just laughing without a care in the world as the sun was casting its magic across the sky as it set.

The little boy stopped for a moment memorized to watch the magical skies painted with the different hues of golden orange, extraordinary purples, and amazing pinks when a woman's voice called out to him from a distance. "Orus, don't go too far sweetheart!"

The little boy who was dressed in very thin scraps of cloths and little mismatch furs looked up to see a woman dressed just as poorly as him approaching him. Her own strawberry blond hair was down up in a braided bun on top of her hair and her pretty face was smudged with dirt but her attractive jade eyes were full of kindness and love.

"Mommy! Just look at how beautiful the sunset is! Look how magical it is tonight! Isn't it a miracle?" asked the little boy who looked like he was only about 4 years old.

The woman paused for a moment to cast her gaze out at the endless rough seas and the glittering sunset that was being reflected upon its waters and sighed, "Yes, Orus, it is beautiful. We may not have anyone but the people of our little island to enjoy it with, but we do have beauty in our lives, even if we don't have others to share it with."

"I wish there were other people who could watch this magical sunset with us, Mommy. And there were other kids for me to play with," the little boy replied sadly as he hung his head.

"We all wish that there were more people, son. But we only have each other on this island. Since your great-grandparents and all who escaped the marauders from wherever they came from and then got caught in the terrible storm and shipwrecked them on this desolate land."

"But why have we never voyaged froth to find anyone else?" Orus asked as his mother led him away from the beach and back towards the village.

"Orus you know the story and the reasons why. When your great-grandparents escaped those evil marauders with the 40 others they already didn't have much for food or supplies and lost even more during the terrible tempest that followed.

Our people always seemed to have bad luck following us everywhere we go for the past century. Losing our original island to marauders then the ship that carried only 42 survivors end up in a terrible storm that flung it off any known place on any map.

Then our people end up shipwrecked on this desolate island in the middle of nowhere. With almost no food or supplies and then the death toll was staggering as our people tried to make a home for themselves."

"But we have lived here despite all that, haven't we Mommy?"

"Yes, we have a son. Even though the soil is almost impossible to grow in we have been able to grow just barely enough each year to feed us and though we have the scare of wild game we feed ourselves and we may not even have a lot of fish either.

But we are survivors, we are strong and we adapt to anything. Because we never give up or in and we refuse to be knocked down no matter how bad our luck is. And even though each passing year we become more like a stone that the ocean washes away we won't die out no matter what," as they enter a very small village.

The village was indeed very small that was protected by a large wooden wall. There were only about a dozen houses, one well, and three other large buildings.

Not a lot of people and all of them didn't have very good clothes or look very clean. Though all of them shared the same strong loving and determined to look in their eyes despite it was clearly very hard to live on this island.

"Maya! Maya! Where have you been?" called out a man who was very tall with his long hair in a braided ponytail. He looked much like Orus even though he had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"I'm alright, Grul, I was just trying to find our wayward son. He's always running off you know," as she glanced down at the boy whom hand she was holding.

The man Grul looked down at his son with a displeasing look and put his hands on his hip, but did this carefully as he was holding a scythe in right hand from working that day.

"Orus, you know better than to run off. And look how filthy you are! We have so little drinking water! And the state of your hair! Didn't we just give you a haircut last week?" his father scolded him in a tired voice.

Orus looked at his father with a little shame on his face. "I'm sorry, Daddy. I just was exploring and just wanting to see if somehow I could see beyond the sea and see something more," he confessed looking his big jade eyes into his father's chocolate ones.

"Son, we've told you so many times there is nothing out there to see. We are alone in this world. There not another living human settlement within our reach. We must do what we can by ourselves. We only have each other," his father reminded him in a sad but firm voice.

"But how do we know that if we never try and seek it out?"

'We don't have the means to do so, Orus and besides between the unpredictable weather and ocean and other dangers? We are just safer staying put. Now get inside and put your shoes on before you catch a cold. We don't have much for medicine either," his mother told him sharply.

Sighing Orus went inside a small little house and got his shoes on then laid in his bed. He could hear his parents talking and they're soon joined by the people of his village. All of them were adults of course; some were middle-age, on the other hand, several were very old and not long for this world.

It was tough for him most of all since there were no other children in the village to play with. He was the only child left in the village has no other children been born in a long time.

The blood of their people grew thinner every year due to the harshness of their isolated island and that every now and then made it hard to have fun. Nevertheless, they're still very strong, determined and loving close-knit people all the same.

The next day he was supposed to be learning the skills on how to survive in this harsh and unforgiving world and that it was survival of the fittest. It was always hard to remember that sacrifices sometimes had to be made and at times you could only count on yourself along with your wits and willpower to survive.

Still, the people of the village had to teach him as he was the only child and still had to learn all this nevertheless as he was the future of their people.

His mother did school him in the basic of how to read, write and do math every day and she did her best to make the lessons fun and exciting. His mother was also the most amazing storyteller and every night as she put him to bed she'd always come up with the most amazing story to tell him. So his dreams were always filled with the images of the stories she told coming to life.

His father taught him the lessons of hard work, perseverance, determination and not to give up. Orus also paid close attention to his father who also showed him how to use the scythe he carried not as a farm tool, but rather as a weapon.

Grul could get very exasperated with his son when he wouldn't sit still and didn't listen and wanted to run off. Though he eventually got through to him that patience while it was very hard to master would come in handier.

In the end, his father's lessons did pay off as did learning to become ambidextrous so he could fight with the scythe his father made for him to defend himself should he ever find himself in danger.

His father had carved a message into the curved blade that read. "The love of family is forever in my heart and soul"

The other things Orus learned was how to scavenge, hunt, make traps, identify plants and track his position by both the sun and stars. All in all the village was doing each its part to help him learn all the vital skills they could of what they'd all learned to live on this desolate land.

And yet at the same time, he couldn't help but wonder if there were other things beyond the endless sea. Other people and places. He loved his parents and his people and he was devoted to all of them but why didn't they ever try to find a different home?

It was always nagging at the back of his mind of what was out there beyond his lonely little island even each day as he was taught to survive and be self-reliant and how to take care of himself.

Still, what was the point of all this if they'd never leave this lonely place anyway? What good was it learning all these survival skills or how to fight and defend himself if there was nothing to really use them for? It was all pointless if they never went forth from their home and just let themselves die instead of daring to go back out to the sea and trying to see more of the world again.

It was a night like any other when it happened and the words are careful what you wish for couldn't be truer than that moment.

The seven-year-old boy was just sleeping soundly dreaming about a stunning, winged chestnut Reaping Mare named Sylt. Though her wings were brown on top they're black underneath. She was a gift to a new Valkyrie for her First Day Ceremony.

Or at least that was the bedtime story his mother had told him and thus that was his dream as he always dreamed whatever the story she came up with when she put him to bed.

Then all of sudden the world came undone. He was thrown from his bed as the strongest wind in his life hit his home and then heard cries of panic and fear as lightning seared the skies outside setting the whole island aflame.

And if that was not scary or enough for this storm you could already hear the loud and very large waves hitting their island from all sides at the same time and decimating their home all at once!

Earth, Fire, Water, and Air all hitting them at once and none of the elements cared as this out of control storm was going to destroy their island and take them all to their graves.

The screams of bloody murder, the raging chaos and destruction and all death around him. The force of Mother Nature's fury as everything he had ever known and all the people who loved and cared for him were being killed or destroyed before his terrified eyes. The worst for the terrified 7-year-old was not knowing where his mommy and daddy were as he tried to find them as the house was coming down and he was being tossed about in this chaos?

Then at the peak of the pandemonium when everything was literally ready to be devastated and he swore he could see the Valkyries coming to take them all he blacked out and could remember nothing.

When he came too it was daytime and somehow he floating in the vast open ocean by himself clinging to a large piece of wood. He was alone utterly alone and somehow in his heart, he knew his home, family, and people were all gone for good.

He didn't cry though, he refused to let himself grieve for them. He wouldn't let his emotions get the better of him. Instead, he thought of what they'd taught him about how to rely on himself and survive and that he was now on his own.

He then swore at that moment as he drifted in the endless sea he wouldn't ever allow himself to become emotionally attached to another place or human again. He'd never let his emotions control him again.

He does whatever he had to survive but he'd never let another human or place ever become important to him ever again. And after making that vow he passed out into the blackness.

He was unconscious for a long while till his driftwood raft washed ashore another island and his small body was lying between the sand and grass. Dying from both dehydration and starvation.

As he laid in the hot sun unconscious slowly dying his presence drew the inevitable predators and scavengers looking for an easy meal. Both a pack of Speed Stingers and boars found him at the same time and were both willing to find over who got the boy.

But as they're getting ready to fight over who got the child for dinner a large shadow came flying in fast and gave both packs a reason to be sent packing.

Whomever the shadow belongs to stood protectively over the boy till he woke up and he gasps.

And then Orus really gasped loudly as he felt someone nuzzling him affectionately and he wasn't a seven-year-old boy anymore. He was a 20-year-old boy now not yet a man for he hadn't learned what it was to be a man yet nor had he'd won the heart of his true love yet.

"Oh, Gods! Not again! Oh, Sylt!" he spoke warmly to the Rumblehorn who was looking at him in a motherly fashion as she continued to nuzzle him.

She was gold and lilac Rumblehorn with pretty blue eyes but the underside of her wings was black. Thus why he'd named her as such.

"I was having the nightmare again about the day my life ended," he confessed to her as she looked at him and made a sound and he sighed.

"I know, I've got these night terrors all the time, Sylt and as your both my best friend and second mother your there to help chase them away. Since if you hadn't saved my life and well raised me I wouldn't be alive today. You're the only family I have and the only one I love."

She roared and seemed to hug him and return the overturns of affection both of motherly pride and friendship. "I know we've been through a lot in our years of travel. But you know we can't trust anyone but ourselves. We don't need anyone else.

You'll always be my best friend and my mother and I'll be both your best friend and son. Now I don't want to stay in this place much longer. I'm getting a bad vibe and there might be some pesky humans around.

So let's gather our meat and supplies and break camp and get going while the moon still in the sky. I don't want to be around any place with humans. Never again. And we don't want any dragon trouble if we can avoid it.

So let's just get to the nearest island and make camp there for a few days and continue on our way, okay, Sylt?" Orus said to his dragon mother as he started to gather things and shoved his scythe he still somehow miraculous had in his sheath.

He was still trying to shake his night terrors away as he quickly was gathering the very few things he kept with him. But for some reason couldn't shake the feeling someone was watching him but didn't see anyone around, yet he still didn't like the feeling.

As for Sylt? She just roared happily and helped her adopted human son as they broke their camp as quickly as possible. She too could feel as though someone was watching them, though her senses couldn't smell anyone human or dragon anywhere near them.

Neither of them knew their fates were about to change and take them both where they're plenty of humans and dragons and their lives never be the same again. For the people watching them were very far above and about to send them a big message that was gonna change the course of a lot of people lives forever.


	5. Orus Unn

Orus Unn

Orus Unn was very quick about getting his camp broken up and also making sure there were no signs he'd been there. After spending the last 13 years of living the way he had he was very good at making sure no-one knew he existed and he wanted to keep it that way.

It didn't take more than twenty minutes to disassemble the camp and get his meager supplies together and get ready to take off. He never traveled with more than he needed for himself and his dragon mother Sylt.

All they'd ever had was a tent made crafted from the scarps of clothes, furs, and skins they'd salvaged from a ship graveyard they'd found shortly after Sylt saved him as a child.

They had done some good scavenging from that graveyard. Finding a few cooking pots, sewing tools, and other much-needed tools and most importantly a map, compass, spyglass, and lantern.

It was from that graveyard that really began the next 13 years of how the two of them lived their lives. Their lives of wandering nomads who didn't belong to any place or anyone.

They used the map to at least know what lands belong to humans so they knew where to avoid them as Orus vowed to never make contact with another human ever again.

Sylt herself also didn't want to get involved with humans because they were threats to her kind so she was gladder to avoid humans. The only human she cared about was the one who was her son.

She truly saw this boy her as her son for several reasons she wishes she could tell him in actual words. But evil humans had destroyed her original home island so she'd never found a mate and seen too many of her fellow dragons killed by these evil humans.

But this boy was different, he was a child who'd suffered and was alone. They're both alone devoid of family or love and friendship. Furthermore, both had lost their homes and families because of evil. Her to evil humans and though his loss was too nature he wouldn't have been lost if evil humans hadn't forced his people to that desolate place in the first place, thus humans were still the root of his pain and the fact he was an orphan and alone.

As a result mother and son knew humans couldn't be trusted at all. Thankfully the map clearly marked where humans lived and they'd stayed well away from them. Though they'd still run into a few pesky humans and they'd to make sure to get away from them without giving them away.

Orus had always been thankful for all the survival skills he'd been taught which he'd hone to perfection because without them and Sylt's own special talents neither would've made it a day.

Neither from the evil humans or those foul dragons who had darkness in them as well. For while they're a little more trusting to dragons they didn't care for them much more either.

For 13 years their whole lives had been going from one island to another never staying longer than a week. Just long enough to gathering food and water, maybe pick up fresh supplies. Hopefully, track the movements of humans and dragons in the area and be on their way.

They're good a being silent, cunning and most importantly invisible. Most importantly was being invisible and never letting anyone ever know the two of them existed and as long as no-one was ever aware either they existed they're perfectly happy.

"Sylt can you please get the water? I'm gonna get the boar meat. I wish the hunting been better at this island. We only got a baby. Not nearly enough to feed us for a week. Burr its cold! We're gonna need to find some better place to hopefully hunt and keep warm if we want to survive this winter!"

She grunted and wined and look to the east and he shook his head. "I know that usually where we go for the winter is to the eastern islands, but now humans are there.

We can't go there now, Sylt. Since humans now live on those eastern isles they'll have taken away the meat and warm caves we usually use for ourselves during the cold winter months.

I don't understand it myself either. Why would so many humans converge on that one large island? On the other hand, they'll have ruined it. Like humans ruin everything! We can't go there! Never again!" he stated firmly as he tied up the meat and the slipped the hunting weapons into their pocket on her saddle.

She growled in agreement and he nodded, "Yeah, I know Sylt. Humans are heartless creatures who don't care about how their actions lead to nothing but pain, suffering and the death of all around them!

I never want to be part of humanity again! I stopped being part of the human race after that act of the gods…. Never mind that! I'm neither human nor dragon! We live by our wits and instincts. We live or die by the choices we make and all we ever have to depend on is each other and that's how it will be for the rest of time!

We don't need stupid things like a location or other people to be happy! And remember don't ever let outside emotions cloud your judgment! All we need is each other.

I love you and you love me and that's all we ever need!" he told his dragon mother and she nodded in agreement.

It was what they always said before they left any place almost like a mantra to remind them that it was better to be alone and never let anyone in so you'd never risked getting hurt.

They took to the moonlight skies on the night of New Year's Day and just figuring it be yet another lonely year for them. Just living their lives as they'd lived it for 13 years. By themselves without anyone else and only surviving but not truly being alive.

They just kept flying as they're also trying to outfly that feeling someone was watching them. Though no matter how far and fast they flew they couldn't shake the feeling someone was watching them.

Finally collapsing from exhaustion they landed on a tiny rocky island that looked like years ago a fire had burned a tree and there was some kind of giant hole on it. Also, there were just a couple pieces of the remains of a wrecked boat that had many years ago washed ashore.

They're all but gone, but a couple of pieces remained and using his scythe he cut down the burned tree down and made a fire to warm himself. Then got out his fur sleeping bag and snuggled close to Sylt who curled up tightly around her son.

"I'm not sure where we are. It's too late to check the map, though I'm fairly sure this ain't on the map anyway. Though I'd like to know what made a hole that huge! It can't be normal! It's a wonder this island didn't sink! Let's just sleep, Sylt."

Up in Valhalla at that moment looking down at Orus through the Viewing Well was Stoick and Kara.

"Well, he's at least in close range now of Berk as that's the island Alvin and Oswald and his children rescued Snotlout from the Screaming Death and led to taking down Axel," Stoick said in a tired voice.

"Well we've been watching him for the past 2 hours and us just watching him has at least caused him to fly in the right direction. I know your first try to send him a message was rebuked by whatever dreams he was already having.

Though I sense his mind's now more open. You can do it now. You can get a message to him and get him to go to Berk."

"How do I do that, Kara? How do I make sure this boy gets to Berk?"

"Focus your own memories into the Viewing Wells waters and the magic of the waters will do the rest. Now let your memories flow. Release the spirit within, Stoick," instructed Kara as Stoick took a deep breath.

A glitter dark green aura surround him the same green as his normal outfit and this energy flowed out of him and into the Well and then Stoick's own golden memories were dancing across the enchanted waters.

The memories of his children's births, the Snoggletog when he and Valka gave them their tree house, their 16th wedding anniversary, the events that changed everything for his family and all of Berk, different adventures for all of Berk, the events leading to his death, and then the memories his children had shared with him since his passing of the past ten years.

All the memories were bright and in perfect details of his home on Berk and of his family. He made sure his feelings for his wife and his children Hiccup, Boden and Una came well across. He made sure to show good memories of the dragons and all their goodness too.

But he did his best to show his memories of Una and all her beauty and love.

And then finally he showed memories of how to find Berk.

Then both he and Kara joined hands and spoke into the water. "Orus your destiny is awaiting you on Berk! You must go to Berk! Your destiny is there!" and they said this over and over again.

And all this time all these memories played out as dreams to Orus as did this repeated message and finally he woke up with a start gasping for air. "What in the names of the gods was that about?!" he asked as he was very pale and trembling.

Sylt looked up at him and could hear his heart pounding and she too could feel something was going on that wasn't normal. Some higher power was calling them and she just knew in her heart you heeded it.

So getting up she lifted her nose and started to smell the air till she caught the scent that told her which way this island the Gods wanted them to find was. Not knowing how she knew this was the right scent but she just knew this was the right scent.

"Sylt what's going on? What are you doing?" as she urged him to get on her and was gesturing her large head in one direction.

"What are you trying to say? Did you have the same crazy dream I just had? Are you telling me we should do as this dream says and go to this island called Berk?"

She nodded and roared loudly and jerked her head again. "But why? Why should we obey a crazy dream?"

She stomped her feet in agitation and gave him a hard look and he gulped feeling like he understood what she was saying. "You're saying this was a message sent from the Gods and we can't ignore it. We must heed it?"

She nodded and he sighed in defeat. "Okay give me a few minutes to pack up and I guess you can try and track the smell and I'll look out for land markers shown in the dream.

But I wonder what those voices meant that my destiny is on this island? I'm not looking for a destiny. I just want to be left alone. So what's going to happen when we find this Berk place I wonder?" as they took off wondering just what was going to happen to them when they got there not knowing their destiny was about to be changed forever.


	6. Orus arrival on Berk

Orus's Arrival on Berk

It was a now January 6th and school was back in session. All the young children of Berk were currently inside the Berk Schoolhouse learning from the Dragon Riders who now were teachers during school hours which ran from 9-3 Monday through Friday.

When Hiccup, Boden, and Una had established seven years ago a proper school for the children of Berk they'd thought it all the way through. Which meant how long the school years were, what days and hours the children attended, how old the children would be, so everything!

So for the children of Berk attending school started at age six and the school year started at the beginning of September and ran to the first of June. Kids had the weekends, summer and holidays and the first official week of spring off.

You still had to follow all the rules of the school that Firefang had written so beautifully on the long list at the front of the one-room schoolhouse. It'd been excellently built by Skullette's father with help by Eret that was for sure.

And it was well-equipped to fit the need of educating the young minds of Berk and with a nice playground for them to play outside for 45 minutes during the school day.

As Heather had said her husband Fishlegs was the head teacher and Ruffnut was his assistant. Tuffnut was the one to teach the children things out of the Book of Natural Wonders that the Riders had spent their youth filling up and still found new things every day to fill it with. Snotlout was in charge of keeping them physically fit.

On Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays the Riders younger siblings would come to teach different things in the afternoon to Berk children that were their areas of expertise.

For example, Brimstone and Bloodfire's classes were about proper safety measures and how to act in crises, Birger and Ria's teachings were about staying organized and having fun with the creative arts.

In Lanon and Larkin case, they taught about basic first aid and how to deal with injuries while Alle and Velika help them learn about animals and nature and how to deal with those things if they found themselves lost.

Finally Creel and Gala taught them any and all practical skills that they might not be getting anywhere else. So one way or another all of the children of Berk were getting a well-rounded education that was for sure.

The younger siblings did this in a rotating fashion so it didn't interfere with their normal day jobs and also thanks to the excellent time management skills of Birger's mind at school hours didn't interfere with the Riders' original job that still required them to still do patrol once school let out at 3:00.

Right now the Dragon Clock Tower chimed to tell the village it was time for school to start and the kids were running to get into school and not be late but they're not only ones trying to not be late as the clock tolled nine.

Children who were between the ages three and five were being hurried by their mothers to the Anquetils home by their anxious parents to be dropped off for daycare, as Dotta and her dragon Misty were in charge of the Village Daycare.

Also, Skullette and Firefang were getting super busy in the Nursery to make sure the dragon babies stuck to a schedule and got their own education. Not to mention they'd to brace the moms in the Nursery for Gobber who had to give all the babies their monthly checkups today as it was the being of the month.

This was always done during the first week of every month but it was always very testy due to the thing that was the straw that broke the dragon's bake and made them have to impose the zero tolerance laws in the first place was Gobber and his inappropriate behavior in the Nursery.

And it wasn't something easily forgotten even 12 years later and some people had very long memories and no one had a better memory then a mother. Plus Dragon Mommies had very good and long memories!

Consequently, Gobber still had to tread very lightly when he came to do his dragon doctor and dentist duties every month and why it was Hiccup and his siblings' job to do routine inspections to make sure he was clean, dry and sober.

At the schoolhouse, Fishlegs was just having Meatlug stock the fires so the kids could warm up before telling them to open their geography books and they'd began to review all the known islands within the archipelago.

"Okay, children, now we know where we are on the map. Now if we want to read a map properly we need to be able we can always tell directions. So shall we go over how we track our position and tell our directions without getting mixed up?" he started off today's lesson.

The children looked uneasy as if it was very hard and Ruff step forward and smiled. "Don't look so scared. Look if you need to remember how the compass reads just remember this sentence," as she put her right hand in the air as she moved it she spoke.

"To remember how to read a compass it goes like this North is Never then East is Eat then South is Sour and then West is Wheat. So that's all you have to do is remember how to read a compass is remember is "Never eat sour wheat." Do you understand?" she asked them kindly as she drew a compass on the board and marked these words alongside the directions.

The children laughed however like this helpful tool and smiling the lessons continued as Ruff took out a pointer and pointed to islands the Riders had visited during their adventures and when Fishlegs asked what direction they were in the children answered correctly.

Then Ruff asked different students in turn for information on the islands in question. Like for example not only the position of Changewing Island but what could they tell them about that island in question.

The children were surprisingly good at both their history and geography as they knew their facts about Changewings and all recalled in perfect detail how Miss Ruff as she was called sacrificed her hair to save Scauldy on Changewing Island.

"Yes, it was a moment of bravery and quick thinking. It's in moments of great danger that you've to think quickly and help someone in need by any means necessary. Besides it was only hair it would grow back, but saving a life is worth any sacrifice.

Above all life is the most important thing and we must do whatever we can to protect and save it. We are all brothers and sisters on this island. We are the same, children. We all share the same heart, mind, and soul and at the end of the day, we are like water and rain.

That is what our three great leaders taught us and we will continue to teach the most important and valuable lessons they've taught us to each new generation." Ruff spoke passionately.

"Yes, it's important to be book smart children, but you can only learn so much from a book children. The true teachers of life our life and time itself and you can only learn what really matters in this world or any other from life itself." Fishlegs reiterated.

"So you may be getting an education from us here for your brains, but what you really need to learn for your heart and soul? You'll have to learn that for yourself from the true teacher to us all. Life itself," Ruffnut informed the shocked little children.

"It's not something you're gonna find in any of our little experiments, I'll tell you that much kiddos. Though I've got a few interesting ones today for us to do. We are gonna a few different things today my eggheads with eggs," Tuffnut joked and the kids giggled.

"Yeah, well my sister and I came up with the first one out of boredom the others were thought of by our genius three leaders. So for homework, all of you are to try and build something to cushion a chicken egg and we'll drop it tomorrow and see if it doesn't break."

"Which won't be easy, I give you fair warning, children. Berk lost two weeks of eggs when Tuff and I were eight when we tried to figure out how not to crack an egg by dropping it from a great height," Ruff giggled playfully at the memory.

"As for a few other egg experiments we are going to do you're just gonna watch this one. This is a glass jar that we made and we are gonna show you how to get an egg in it.

It was our beloved second in command who figured out this one while he was working on his Dragon Life Force system by accident when some of his lunch got away from him.

Now watch. You put a match in the bottom of the glass bottle then put the egg that far too big in the opening and as you watch the egg drops inside! Kazaw!" Tuff showing all the delight children the amazing trick Boden had discovered by accident.

"As for our other egg experiment, we simply take a few bowls of water and see how it sinks and floats by changing the amount of salt to the water," as Tuffnut continued with the lessons out of the Book of Natural Wonders.

While the children at school were being beguiled by how truly amazing eggs were and not just because they could be so amazingly eatable things elsewhere on the island were running smoothly as Hiccup, Boden and Una were making sure.

Hiccup was currently busy with going to several of the new buildings and making sure they're running appropriately. Starting with the bakery which was now run by Bloodthorn Anderson.

"So, Bloodthorn, how are we doing now that we have this giant bakery and you've taught others a few of your unique baking techniques?" he asked as his mother's friend used a large wooden spatula to put a large pan of bread loaves into the huge stone oven to bake.

She sighed and wiped the sweat from her brow before turning to him, "You know you've all come up with a lot of ways to save time and do mass production all at the same time," she chuckled as she wiped her hands on her apron.

She then walked over to get something for her parched throat and Glistening Mistbreath followed her. "Okay Paprika you don't need to beg. I know you're thirsty too from helping," as she put down the fruit juice in a bowl for her to drink.

"Well, it did make sense when we thought about it to have all the women who bake to have one place to do it together and to maximize it so we get more done at once and make more to feed the village.

And of course you and your husband have spent your lives trying to improve the quality of Berk food, which you've have greatly improved our fruits and vegetables and because of you my family agrees even our bread and other baked goods are far tastier as well have more vitamins and nutrients we're lacking a great deal before."

"Thank you, Hiccup. You've done your mother and father proud. Though it still took you and your sibling a whole year after your father's death to build this bakery. Not to mention finding a way to keep our meat frozen and purify the water like you did back on Dragon's Edge and help build our own greenhouse."

"We love any challenge thrown at us and anything to better Berk and its people and it kept us busy and will have good results in the end. However, Bloodthorn, just because the three of us conceived the idea doesn't mean everyone else hasn't pitched in to make things happen so our dreams could become a reality.

You've helped make this bakery a reality and continue to make sure it runs smoothly! Furthermore, your husband's work continues to help us in so many ways each and every day!" and that's when both of their minds could see the truth of his words as he brought out her golden memories that rang true the words he spoke.

"Sorry," he blushed as he apologized and she shook her head with a smile.

"Don't be, Hiccup. I always feel privileged when any of your threes gifts touch any of us. It's always nice how you have that ability to make us recall our memories in such a brilliant golden light."

"Yeah, it's nice and wonderful at times to be gifted in so many ways, but it can be a handful. It's not exactly easy to be married and have these powers and trying to deal with a wife and two kids and getting a feeling I'm most likely gonna end up with at least one more."

"Well, Astrid knew just who she was marrying and who'd be the father of her children. She knew she was marrying someone who was very special. Still, I know you've only been married barely three years still it never easy for anyone."

"That's what Mom keeps telling me. That all marriages have their problems and struggles. I still can't help but feel sometimes Astrid is a little well the polite word might be annoyed with my powers."

"Do you accidently acquire her memories?"

"Unfortunately that does happen sometimes," sighing. "My brother and sister and I have spent our entire lives trying to master these blessings from the gods. And we have pretty good control."

"Nevertheless no-one is perfect and there no way to have a 100% control is there?"

"No, I don't think so. Well, I've got to go check on the supply building, the laundry hall, and barn and still get home for a family lunch. Nice chatting, Bloodthorn. Nice seeing Paprika too. Got to go."

"Nice seeing you too Hiccup. Have a nice day. Here before you go, have some muffins and fruit juice to take with you. I'd hazard to guess you missed breakfast."

"Yeah sure did, thanks. Toothless let's ride!" but as he took off and headed to the supply building in order to go meet Eret Hiccup's mind was suddenly overwhelmed with memories. Memories that didn't belong to him at all.

"Oww!" he cringed and was almost crying as the memories assaulted him it was enough to make Toothless stop in midair and look up, "What's the wrong Hiccup? You alright?"

After a moment he stopped cringing and crying. "I think I'm okay now, but it was weird, I felt like I was absorbing someone's memories, but we are flying and these memories most certainly didn't belong to anyone from Berk!"

"Well, let's talk about it with the family at lunch, we've got our job to do now!"

"Yeah, we do bud, let's go!"

Back on the ground, Boden was currently with Hawly as they did their routine inspections of each of the New Islands. Her dragons were more like pets so if she needed to fly she had to get a ride.

"Okay, so islands 1-5 are in tip-top condition. I'd say you're doing an excellent job as both a guard and caretaker of the island," Boden was telling her as they're saddling up to go for the six New Island.

"Well, Boden, you know I'm the hardest worker on the island. I earn my keep very well. I've done that since day one when you all took me in," she replied in her strange accent.

He was turning to agree but her emotions already betrayed her as being nervous, jumpy and uneasy. He notices she was fiddling with something around her neck with one hand and clutching her rune stones pouch with the other.

"Hawly will you please calm down? You're not in any serious trouble and you sure ain't gonna be banished or thrown in the stockade!" Boden laughed reassuringly.

She didn't look so reassured by his playful word and shot back, "Your brother said I was in serious trouble for helping Gobber and the other break the law during New Year's! I don't want to be thrown off the island or lose the only true home I ever had!" she shot back at him.

"Trust me, we aren't gonna throw you or anyone off this island. We haven't thrown Snotlout off yet, have we? Despite the fact, he's got a list of restraining orders as long as his dragon."

"No, that's true," she admitted as she dug her left boot around the frozen ground and still looked uncertain and was clutching something around her neck.

"Look, we understand that you come from a different land and don't hold the same beliefs as we do and we know for a fact you didn't know the exact reason why we have those laws in place.

So you're just given really a warning. We just explained our reasons behind the law and let you off with a warning. That's all that gonna happen to you. We aren't gonna throw you off the island or take you away from Tuff if that's what's been freaking you out all this week."

Letting out a long breath she has been holding all week she finally seemed to relax. "Alright, I think I can calm down now. I was thinking each day I was gonna be thrown off and well I rather not be thrown off, okay?"

"Family doesn't banish family, Hawly. Berk is one big family and family doesn't turn on each other over one mistake. We forgive. Haven't you realized by now that everyone on Berk is just one big family? That everyone is a brother and sister to each other? Even the dragons are our brothers and sisters and we are just one family?"

"Boden, do you remember where I came from and that I was thrown into the frozen sea and left to die?"

"I don't forget and I'm still able to pick up all your torrent of emotions from your previous life to this one. I'm an empath remember? I've spent my life being able to see, hear and feel the thoughts, feelings, and emotions of others."

"I still can't believe you didn't tell me that till almost 9 months later! About you and your siblings' powers!"

"We have to be careful who we trust with our secrets. Even now with the many advancements on Berk or our powers, we have to be cautious with who we trust.

Trust is hard to gain but easy to lose. We learned the dangers as children what can happen if the wrong people knew about what my brother and sister and I can do. So all people must prove they can be trusted and that they're a part of Berk."

"I understand, I do. So shall we finish up with making sure the sixth island is alright and then continue making the seventh island ready for the relocation of Chief Nanson's people once spring comes?"

"Yes, let's do it!"

But as the two of them climbed on Stardust to do that Boden was suddenly feeling like he got punched in the guts. Like he wasn't feeling Hawly's emotions anymore.

Whomever's emotions he was feeling now had most certainly been repressing them for a long time and it was really bad when you repressed them and an empath felt them. For an empath to feel someone's repressed emotions it's like getting kicked in the stomach with a stiletto boot and the heel lacerate both your liver and spleen at the same time.

While this had been going on with her brothers Una's job had been to check on the young ones at Dotta's first then make sure the Nursery was alright and to help supervise Gobber while he was doing his work giving the babies checkups.

The young ones at Dotta's home surely made the old woman feel young and she may not be a spring chick anymore. On the other hand, she obviously had more than enough energy to handle the young children of Berk.

Una had long suspected that it really wasn't just Dotta and Misty working alone in this house to care for the young. That the spirit of Firestorm who was Dotta's little sister and Firefang's late mother was helping her from the other side with her own dragon.

After all, Una knew as did all her family (Minus Astrid, Asta, and the children) that all the houses that made up the Valhalla Village were spiritually linked to the families of the living of the souls in Valhalla.

Which is why her daddy's home in Valhalla was an exact replica of their home on Berk because it was their spiritual home and same went for every other soul and their home in Valhalla. This was to ensure the spiritual connection between families was stronger and in times of crises, their presences could be truly felt.

So if Stoick's spirit could visit his family when they needed him Una was more than positive that thanks to the Anquetils family's own secret spiritual powers they long had that all their family in their own spiritual home in Valhalla surely helped down here on the living side as well.

And the look in Dotta's eyes more or less confirmed that for her without her even having to ask the question as she simply smiled and nodded so she knew she was answering her question without her even having to say it.

Things in the Nursery were going well too. Skullette's father recently had done some construction to enlarge and strength the caverns and it went without saying that Firefang's own father's spirit had a helping hand in that.

The two cousins whom everyone always saw as sisters smiled to see Una and were catching up with her and informed her everything in the Nursery was running smoothly since the renovations and all the records were up to date.

They also confirmed that the Sarryck sisters were doing a phenomenal job with teaching the hatchlings in their own education. It helped the dragons could all talk now with the teaching they all agree to that.

Either way, the dragons were very smart and the dragon babies were picking up faster with their basic skills in reading, writing, and math. Though they also taught them the same way preschoolers are taught it was nice to know the dragons' babies were being given proper education too. Not just the children of Berk.

Una was just chatting with the sisters playfully while Gobber was finishing giving the newest babies their first physical when it happened. She too felt like she was somehow sucker punch and sank to the ground in tears.

"Are you alright, Una?!" the sisters cried in a panic as they helped her to a chair as she was breathing hard and crying.

"What's going on, Una? Is it that time of the month?" Skullette whispered to her as Firefang came rushing over with something to drink and a heated towel and placed it on Una's middle.

"No, I know my body and this ain't my period. Besides I'm very regular with that and I've got that on a chart and my time the month isn't for another two weeks," she tried to get out through the tears.

"Then what is it? You look like you're having the worst cramps in the history of cramps! What's going on?!" Firefang asked hysterically.

"I don't know! I got hit with a vision but at the same time, it was also a feeling that I've never had before. Like the force of this vision hit me like cramps times 100%! Oh, this really hurts! Make it stop!" she cried out in pain.

"You're having a vision and it's causing you physical pain?" Skullette repeated in shock.

"We've seen you've had a lot of visions and a lot of crazy things happen to you and your brothers with your powers. And we've had things happen to us. Though we never know you to have a vision that caused you to have pain like this. Minor discomfort maybe but not like this." Firefang recalled all the years she'd know Una and never ever recalled her being doubled over in pain from a vision.

"What are you seeing?" Skullette asked curious to know what kind of vision would cause this much pain that it make Una cry out like she was having period cramps.

"All I'm seeing is a terrible mess of images. None of its clear cut! I'm seeing flashes of what I think is a Rumblehorn, possibly a boy, people and places around Berk, the full moon and like an out-of-control storm and a lot of other tiny mess of things I can't make sense of!" she cried again and clearly was in a lot of pain.

"You need to get home and lie down, I don't care about rules that states one of you three got to be here with Gobber. If you're in this much pain I say you need to be with your mother. C'mon, Una" as Skullette tried to help the ailing young lady up.

She turned to face her own little sister and said in a firm voice firm and direct orders, "Firefang you stay with Gobber and keep an eye on things in the Nursery. I'm taking Una home and making sure her mom knows something is going on."

"Understood, sis! Just get her home and make sure she's better and tell me if this is spreading to her brothers. If one Haddock is suffering then all three are bound to be!"

"I'll find out. C'mon, Una work through the pain," as Skullette got to Nightrainbow and they flew her home and needless to say Valka was very shocked to see the Head of the Berk Dragon Nursery practically carrying her daughter inside the house.

"Skullette? What's going on? Una! What's wrong?!" cried Valka who'd been busy making lunch while Astrid and Asta been upstairs getting a nap in with the children.

"I don't know, Mommy! It just hurts all over! I can't take this! Make it stop, Mommy!" she was now writhing in pain wanting to crawl in a ball from the pain.

"She was finishing her duties in the Nursery overseeing Gobber's doctor duties and suddenly she crying out she's in the worst pain she's ever been in her life. She described it worst the cramps and her pretty sure it ain't her period."

"Una? Sweetheart are you sure you're not starting early this month?" her mother asked her and she shook her head. "Mommy we've kept a diligent chart of my cycle since my first period when I got it just after I turned ten! It's always been the same and never changes!

Same time every month for five days! This isn't my period! Plus I don't normally have a crazy vision when I'm having my menstrual cycle either and I had some crazy vision when the pain started! And I can't make a lick of sense of it! Oh someone just gives me something to put me out of this misery!" she moaned loudly from laying on her mother's bed.

"I don't know what this is but I think her brothers properly are gonna be in some pain too. I recommend you find some pain relief and fast. I've got to get back to the Nursery. Keep us up to date. Good luck, Valka."

"I'll keep you up today. Thank you, Skullette. Bye," and with that, the blond two-eyed woman left and all Valka could do was put a hot towel on Una's abdomen to try and ease the pain.

It didn't take long for Hiccup and Boden to come in both complaining about their powers also making them feel very under the weather and again all that Valka was able to do was give them hot compresses and then some hot chocolate.

By this time Astrid and Asta with the children had woken up from their naps and had been expecting lunch and found to their dismay lunch wasn't ready as Valka was too busy nursing her children who were ill because of their powers.

Now, Breena, Brant, and Edyis were too young to understand anything about the special powers or the mental illness that their fathers and aunt possessed or had. All they could understand at 2 and one years old was their daddies and aunt were not in the mood to play.

This again had brought up a reoccurring topic that both Astrid and Asta had been concerned about and were ready to discuss with Valka for the umpteenth time.

Both Astrid and Asta truly loved their husbands to death and loved their sister-in-law. They'd grown up with them and we're proud of all they'd done and achieved with their lives. But as these two things directly affected their marriage and their children it had to be brought up.

Both Astrid and Asta had brought up many times what were the chances that any of the children inheriting the same blessings or mental illnesses of their fathers or if Una ever became a mother her own children facing that issue?

After all, it was a 50/50 chance with everything when it came to having a child as that child is half of each parent's genetic material. So it was a very likely possibility nonetheless.

(Not that even someone as smart as the Haddocks had any idea of what DNA is yet. But everyone since the beginning of time understands that a child gets half from the mom and half from the dad of whatever is in their blood.)

Valka had, again and again, told her daughters-in-law that she and Stoick had kept the journals tracking both their children's powers and mental illness. When the powers first emerged, what triggered them and what signs to look for, what each of their individual mental illness symptoms was.

Therefore if the grandchildren had indeed inherited either of those things they'd know what to look for and how to deal with it. But they'd cross that bridge if and when they came to it.

As Valka had pointed out a 100 times already her children didn't show any signs of powers or mental problems till they're older then the grandchildren and been bonded with their dragons. So they could at least relax for a little longer and not worry about that right now.

All the time this had been going on at Berk Orus and Sylt had been slow for the past few days been making their way to Berk. Which of course been very hard for them mostly because they'd to fly through highly populated areas with humans.

As this went against their natural instinct which was to stay away from humans they had almost turn around the moment they entered the waters of the first island at the farthest reaches of the growing Dragon Harmony Alliance.

Though the very second they'd tried to reverse course and decide they weren't going to obey the dream sent by the gods they got a boot up their asses; literally.

Stoick and Kara had been watching all this from the Viewing Well and were excited, but then when they saw Orus was getting ready to turn around after all the shit they'd already done to bring him this close to Una Kara's teal eyes narrowed and her golden wings flared.

"NO! Not after all we've done and not after what the Goddesses promised to you and your daughter, is this kid turning around just because he's got anthropophobia! Una already suffers from monophobia!

Una fears being alone and this kid fears humans. Well, they still need each other and according to that Tapestry that Frigga had to watch over in that crazy make no sense room that boy and your daughter belong together!

And I'm not letting him fly off is he's scared of humans! Watch out, kid! You're pissing off a Valkyrie whose not gonna fail in her duty! We Valkyries have a very strong sense of duty and we don't take failure lightly and we don't, in fact, take it at all!"

And with that Kara jumped into the Viewing Well itself and was instantly on Earth just a golden silhouette as she had appeared many times throughout through Hiccup, Boden and Una's childhood.

She could see Orus was about to make a beeline the wrong way and she was having that. She dived bombed him and his dragon and a flash of gold struck them in the face and they shouted in pain.

"Yeow! I'm blind! What's going?! Sylt! Can you see anything? What's going on?!" cried out Orus as they flew in a circle for a moment blinded and then he yowled in more pain as he felt someone literally kick him in the ass and then Sylt did the same.

"What's going on?! Who there?! Aww!" as he felt himself be roughly grabbed by the collar and heard a musical voice that normal was warm and kind but clearly wasn't happy.

"Listen to me, Orus and listen well. I've lived a very long time and done a great many things with my long life and I've helped plenty of people. But right now I'm trying to help someone who is very important to me and help him keep a very important promise.

And that promise can't be kept without you! Now I get it you don't like humans and going straight ahead is going against everything in your body down to your bones. But if you don't heed that dream sent to you you'll do a lot more damage than you realize.

You'll be making someone break the most important promise he made in his life! And someone else someone very important will be forever alone! And maybe you think being alone is the greatest thing there is but for that someone else they don't want to be alone!

So either you get your ass in gear and keep heading to Berk or you'll do the very thing you blame the human race doing to you and Sylt! Damming everyone by their actions!

Now you gonna keep flying forward or go backward?!" she demanded as she let him go and hovered in front of him.

Orus was so pale and scared being alone in dark skies wondering who was speaking to him and who'd just attacked him. His mind was racing with many thoughts and finally, they landed on one thought and then he noticed just before he was the golden silhouette of a winged figure and he gulped.

"Are you a Valkyrie sent here to take me to my death?" he whispered shaking in fear and now also Sylt was also shaking as she could smell Kara but couldn't see her.

"I'm a Valkyrie, yes, Orus, but I'm not here to reap you. Fear, not that. I'm merely here to do a different job. Valkyries have been given more duties then just bringing people home to Valhalla.

I told you what I'm here to do. There is a soul here with me in Valhalla who has a promise he needs to be kept and you have the ability to help him keep that promise. And the only way to do that is for you to go to Berk."

"Me? Help someone in Valhalla keep a promise? What am I supposed to do? Why do I have to go to Berk? What am I supposed to do when I get there?" he spoke in a trembling and confused voice.

"You'll discover that for yourself when you get there. But don't turn around keep going forward. I can at least make getting there a little easier on you.

If you really cannot stand at this point human contact listen for my voice and I'll guide you to Berk without you being spotted by humans or their dragons.

But once we get to Berk you are on your own. Deal?"

"But how can I trust you? I don't trust anyone and neither does Sylt. We only trust each other."

"You won't even take the word of a Valkyrie the favored of Odin himself? I only kicked you to get your attention. If you must know I'm not a Reaper of Souls at all. I'm a Guardian. My duties are to protect not harm.

I promise if you follow my voice and your dragon continues to follow the scent she was given I'll make sure you get to where need to go without harm."

"If I do as this dream commands and follow you to this Berk then what?"

"Destiny isn't something to be told it's meant to be discovered. Now, are you gonna trust me or not?"

"What do you think Sylt? Do we have a choice?" and she looked at him with those blue eyes and he gave a nodded.

"Okay lead us. But you promise you won't leave us till we are at this Berk correct?"

"As soon as we arrive at Berk you'll be on your own. That's the deal. Now come. We've got a long flight and if we must do this to avoid humans and dragons to make this easier on you it's gonna be even longer"

Which is why it was now 3:45 pm January 6th and all three of the Haddocks had tried to walk off their pain. School had let out 45 minutes ago and the Riders as soon as school let out had gone on their other job of patrolling the island.

Hiccup, Boden, and Una were just walking slowly through the village with their dragons trying to again to walk of the pain still threating tear them apart.

"I can't remember the last time our powers gave us this much trouble. Not since Kara gave us these gifts made from the gods themselves anyway," Hiccup was talking in a low voice as they seemed to be walking towards their childhood tree house.

"Do you think we should contact her or the gods? Maybe our accessories are broken and need to be fixed. It might be worth looking into if we continue to have problems or feel ill for a few more days," suggested Boden as he played with his lightning bolt earrings.

"We might have to do that, bro. What do you think, Una? Do you have any ideas?" Hiccup asked his little sister.

She was still holding her middle unpleasantly and sighed. "I don't know since they worked fine when Daddy's spirit came to see me on New Year's to comfort me when I was feeling bad about his promise.

Still, there could be something wrong with our accessories or are powers are fluctuating as our mental illness do and it could also have to do with the Spirit Portal. It could have to do with all of them. We need to cover all of our bases I think.

Because whatever this problem we are having today I just know isn't normal. Since nothing like this has ever happened before. It's unprecedented!"

"Yeah, it is. We should…wait why is a horn blowing? And who is blowing it?"

"I don't know. But we are near a Watchtower. I'm going to fly up and ask what's going on!" cried Una who fought through the pain and flew up and saw that Brimstone happened to be in this watchtower and he was trying to get a fix on what was going on.

"Brimstone! What's going on?! Who sounded an alarm?! What's going on?!" snapped Una in a panic.

"That was my brother Snotlout's horn. Everyone's emergency horn sounds different and that was his."

"Okay, so what's he blowing about?!"

"There seems to be an intruder in our airspace. I'm trying to get a fix now."

"Are we being attacked?!"

"Give me a moment to readjust the spyglass and thunderear," he said in a panic and when he got a fix he looked more confused than frightening. "I don't think we are under attack, but they are about to be attacked."

"What?! They?! Explain!"

"As far as I can see and hear there just one lone Rider. Just one person on a dragon and they don't look like a threat to me. They just look like they are lost. But it looks like they're about to be dragon bait for Snotlout and the Twins who like to attack first and ask questions later."

"Oh, gods! If this is why my brothers and I've been in such pain today then ugh! Oh! Get some help! I'm getting my brothers and we'll try and save this lost rider!" as she zoomed down.

"Hiccup! Boden, we need to go and stop Snotlout and the Twins now!"

"You don't need to tell us that! I can hear that person's heart screaming for help louder than Thornoado used to roar!"

"And the emotions from both this Rider and his dragons are most panicked and explosive then a volcano! They're truly frightening as it's a life and death matter!"

"And I think if we don't get there it will be a matter of life and death!"

So the three fasted dragons on record zoomed so fast they created a very loud sonic boom that shocked everyone on Berk by the loud sound and soon the three of them were in a tangled mess with the Twins and Snotlout and the unknown rider.

They'd already attack him and his dragon and it looked like they'd injured both badly from blindly attacking him without even trying to find out who he was and what he was doing there.

It was just a chaotic mess and utter mayhem as Hiccup, Boden and Una tried to regain control of the situation, to help the person and their dragon and prevent this from ending in death.

Hiccup and Toothless were now engaged in a battle to try and knock some sense into Snotlout in the Twins while Boden and Stardust were trying to aid the Rumblehorn who was severely injured from the unprovoked attack.

However, it was what Una had to do that was most important. The Rumblehorn's rider had been brutally injured by the surprise attack from Snotlout and Twins acting without thinking and he'd fallen off and was plummeting to the sea below.

Without thinking she had swan dived off her dragon opened her flight suit and then caught him in her arms. The reaction she got the second she touched him was a strange one.

Despite the fact he was badly injured the way he reacted when she touched him wasn't she expected. It was like his whole body was having a reaction of panic or been touched by poison. As if being touched by a human was something he'd never experienced before.

"It's alright I got you," as she manages to gain some altitude and then he finally looked at her and when their eyes met something passed between them. A strange sensation that neither could quite describe.

He just saw the most beautiful blue eyes in the world and she was looking at pools of jade and his body relaxed as if he wasn't being touched by something vile anymore.

He whispered so quietly she almost didn't hear it. "Are you a Valkyrie?" and he then lost consciousness. Una didn't realize her face was bright red as Nightrainbow flew under her so she could get on and laid the young boy in the lap.

Her head swiveled to see Hiccup was yelling at Snotlout and Twins for an unprovoked attack. How they needed to think before they acted and how not everyone is an enemy and likely this person was just lost and not a threat to anyone.

Boden was doing his best to talk and gain the trust of the Rumblehorn. He was assuring her that they meant her no harm and they were sorry about the attack and they'd not let anyone harm her or her Rider.

"We really aren't bad people. We've had some bad people attack in the past so we are causation, but no those three shouldn't have attacked without finding out who you two were first.

You have the most sincere apologies of the leaders of Berk itself and we will make sure all the proper amends are made to you and your rider. Please come with us and we will heal you both."

"Yes, we are truly sorry for the misunderstanding like my brother said. As the Chief of Berk, I'm most apologetic. We are brothers and sisters to all humans and dragons. This shouldn't have happened. Please come with us to our home and be our guest so we can make proper amends."

"You can trust both my Rider and his brother and their sister. They speak the truth." Toothless suddenly spoke shocking the dragon who then replied back in shock.

"You vouch for these humans? Wait can they understand us? No human spoke the language of the dragon in over 300 years!" she cried in surprise.

"The people of Berk are spiritually enlightened. My Rider has always been able to speak with us from the start, but yes all humans and dragons on Berk speak with one another," Stardust confirmed.

"We are all one on Berk. Brothers and Sisters with the same heart and soul. At the end of the day it's like water and rain we are the same," Nightrainbow informed her as he flew closer.

"You three can't be normal humans. You don't carry the proper scent of humans. Your bodies are humans but your souls are…dragon?"

"Yes, we know. The former King of the Dragons told us before his death that we had the Souls of Dragons within us. He helped us with our blessings. And together with our dragons, we carry on White King legacy as well as our own father's Stoick the Vast's" Una explained as she was still cradling the unconscious Orus.

"Wait every dragon in the world knows who their king and queen are. You are the King of Dragons!" she exclaimed at Toothless.

"Yes, I'm the King and my wife is the queen and if they'd royal titles like princesses and princes our ten children would be that. My sister is second in command and my little brother is my personal advisor." Toothless told her.

"We were chosen by White King himself to succeed him and we've done our best to better everything for Dragonkind," Stardust explained kindly to the Rumblehorn who was getting more taken back by the second.

"And we've worked alongside our best friends to help them better Berk and the rest of the world so both humans and dragons could live in peace, harmony, unity, and equality and so we've worked for the past ten years going on 11 to create a Golden Age." Nightrainbow finished explaining.

"So will you tell us your name, please?" Hiccup asked in a very kind and trusting voice.

And for the first time despite the horrible way they'd been greeted Sylt knew these three humans and dragons could be trusted and they'd take care of her and her son.

"I'm Sylt and this boy is my son. I've cared and raised him since he was small he's mine," she said that very clearly so that point wasn't missed at all.

"Okay, well still come to our home and we'll get you both healed and taken care of. You must have come a very long way and it looks like neither of you eaten well in a long time." Hiccup noted.

"Also looks like you've been out in the cold for a very long time and not had proper shelter for a long time either. C' mon Mom's hot chocolate will fix you both right up."

"I'll carry him. He's in good hands, Sylt. I won't let anything happen to him. I promise." Una assured the female Rumblehorn who then noted something odd.

"You're so beautiful girl and that hair. Are you a Valkyrie or something?"

Una once more blushed and stammered, "No, I'm not a Valkyrie even if I'm very beautiful. My hair is like this because when I was a little girl we dyed my hair with these flowers that had been exposed to the energy of Asgard and thus my hair remained forever changed by it."

"Oh, well my son named me "Sylt" because of the underside of my wings are black like the Reaping Mare who was chestnut except for the underside of her wings were black.

I just assumed that you must have been the Valkyrie that the Reaping Mare from the story belongs too."

"Afraid not. I'm just human, Sylt."

"Hmm."

With that, they flew back to the house and not knowing how things were gonna be when Orus finally regained consciously or what was gonna happen next.


	7. The House of the Haddocks

The House of the Haddocks

Due to it being wintertime the sun was already setting by the time Hiccup and his siblings came flying swiftly home with the injured Sylt and her so far unnamed human son.

Though hurrying outside of both homes to greet them were, of course, their wives and mother who were demanding an explanation since they'd heard both Snotlout's horn and Brimstone had called them up using Una's Dragon Voice Box System to call them from the Watchtower.

"Hiccup! What happened?! Brimstone said there was some kind of foolish attack going on?! What did those knuckleheads do?!" screamed Astrid as she came rushing over to her husband of three years in a panic.

"Yes tell us what is going on could hear the sounds of the melee from here! It was really upsetting for the children! And I don't need to get my blood pressure up! Boden what is going on?" asked a hysterically Asta who he was rushing over to try and sooth.

"Please, both of you calm down and give your husbands some breathing room! And let them speak! Neither one of you need to get super excited it's not healthy for either of you to get super excited right now," chided Valka to her daughters-in-law's thinking of the very young grandchildren inside the house.

Then turning to eldest she asked calmly, "Hiccup can you please calmly explain what you can?"

"We're trying to walk off the terrible pain from earlier when Snotlout blew his horn, we happened to be near a Watchtower. So Una flew up and Brimstone told us someone was in trouble.

We went to save them from Snotlout and the Twins who attacked first without finding out who had entered our airspace," he started to explain and then Boden took over.

"Hiccup took over getting Snotlout and the Twins under control while I went about helping this Rumblehorn here who was badly injured in the unprovoked attack and Una saved her Rider who is her son."

"And we've offered them a full apology on behalf of our family and told them we would heal them and offer them food and shelter for now." Una finished explaining while still struggling to hold the young man in her arms.

"We are most aggrieved for the unprovoked attack on you and your son, ma'am. My husband and I will make sure to have a serious talk with the dragons in question and have them formally reprimanded for this. I assure you on that matter," Moon Shadow stepped into the flickering torchlight.

Sylt looked at the Queen of Dragons and her breath was instantly stolen away from her. She was a vision of pure beauty and magnificent. She moved with such grace and her silver eyes were full of so much love and compassion only matched by the kind, gentle motherly voice of hers.

And then you saw the snow white crescent moon on her forehead and you could somehow sense both a power and a strength that the Queen possess wasn't just that of a mother and wife but something that was greatly enhanced by an inner power that magnified her own natural strength.

"My Queen, it is an honor to be in your presence. I'm Sylt and if I was to die tomorrow it would be worth to meet the King and Queen of Dragons and know they are two as loving and wonderful as you."

Blushing she smiled toothlessly. "We are flattered by your words, Sylt, but the honor is meeting each dragon and helping them by making them have happier lives.

Allow me to take care of your more serious injuries," she spoke politely and before Sylt could ask what she meant Moon Shadow's eyes and crescent moon glimmered and she touched her with her right front foot and a silver glow flood her body.

The more serious burns and bruises faded and broken bones in back leg healed as did the break in her wings that she barely been able to fly with. Though all Moon Shadow had been able to do was reduce the injuries from serious to the point they were closer to being healed.

"How did you do that?!" Sylt asked stunned as she looked at herself and then noticed Hiccup was doing a similar thing to her human son. Reducing the serious injuries to a point they weren't fatal but would heal sooner.

"What's going on?! How are you able to do this?! What is going on?!"

"We will give you a brief explanation, Sylt, but you can understand we cannot trust you or your son just yet with all our secrets. You do understand about trust and secrets, I assume? Speaking one mother to another?" Valka asked the Rumblehorn who turned to face her and look at her.

"You are the mother of these three who is born with human bodies but carry dragon souls?"

"Yes, they are my children who have the hearts of chiefs but souls of dragons. My eldest is my son Hiccup, my second is Boden and my daughter is Una. My name is Valka," as she introduces herself and her family pointing to them in turn.

"My name is Toothless and this is my wife Moon Shadow. My sister is Stardust and our little brother is Nightrainbow. My children are hopefully inside the Dragon House right now, right Moon Shadow?"

"Yes, they are. We have ten children. Five daughters and five sons. Our daughters are Sari, Luna, Selena, Lucelia, and Hope. Our sons are Black, Gray, Majestic, Firethorn and Lightning"

"And these are our wives and mother of our children. Astrid is my wife and mother of my two children and Asta is Boden wife and mother of his daughter and mother to be of their second child," Hiccup explained.

"My son name is Orus Unn if you need to know his name and I will tell you the truth he is going to be terrible frighten when he wakes up. He does not do well… with humans."

"We won't pry into the reasons why and I think you know why," spoke Valka kindly to the mother dragon who nodded.

"I understand about trust and secrets and that is trust must be earned and when it comes to one's secrets that too must be earned before they are given and only when the person they belong to feel they've rightfully earned the right to be told."

"Yes, we will at least tell you this much truth as you'll be staying with us in our home, the Dragon Home. A lost secret of the Night Furies is each Night Fury is born with we'll call it a unique talent; an ability that is unique to them.

Our children have only recently discovered their talents and are currently trying to learn to control them so it's only fair to warn you that there will be a lot of strange things going on in the house with them struggling to master their gifts," Moon Shadow explained.

"I'm assuming that explains why you and your husband both have many talents. Not just as Night Furies but because you're the King and Queen as well?"

"More or less and a few other unsaid reasons for now," Toothless allowed.

"And we will say as this is truly impossible to hide but the three of us are blessed in many ways too as you most likely figured out." Hiccup told the dragon who nodded.

"Any fool can see that and if they can they are really dumb. I can smell your dragon souls and I already sense you three have strange energy and another blessing around you.

Your dragons more or less confirmed that already about you boys and I sense you Una are very powerful. So that I do understand. Orus might not pick it up. Though please be gentle with him," she requested and they all nodded and assured she would.

"We better get inside, it's only gonna get colder now that the sun is down. We'll make sure Sylt is well taken care of in our home. You take care of her son. We'll talk more in the morning," Moon Shadow assured the family and they all hugged and hurried into their homes only after Sylt said goodnight to her son.

"I'll take care of him as I'm sure Sylt would prefer a mother to care for his son till he regains conscious. Besides it's about time you two relieve your wives of their duties and let them rest," Valka informed her sons as she and Una took Orus over to her bed.

"Yes, Mom. We understand," Hiccup and Boden nodded in understanding who then turn to their wives.

"Astrid, why don't you go take a nice long hot bath? I can make sure Breena takes her medicine for her sore throat and that Brant gets his own bath before putting him to bed." Hiccup suggested.

"As for you Asta? After Astrid has done using the bath why don't you enjoy a good soak as long as it's not too hot? I'll go give Edyis her bath and get her to bed."

"You sure you both can handle the children? You know it's not just giving them a bath you know. You have to give them some dinner and change them before putting them to bed," their wives reminded them and they told them they could handle it.

So while Astrid and Asta went about to go relax in the tub and Hiccup and Boden went to do their daddies duties Una who didn't have much else to do took over the rest of the domestic duties of the household so their mother could give her full attention to attending to the injured Orus.

Though Una couldn't help throughout that night and into the next day keep glancing at the boy and she wasn't sure why. She guessed it had to do with what he'd said to her.

Una knew personally a Valkyrie since her family was protected by one and had met several others who all called each other sisters. But she somehow couldn't help but feel this was like a very high compliment.

Since in Valhalla next to Frigga the Valkyries were considering the most beautiful women in all the Nine Realms. It just being told that made her think of her daddy as he always was saying throughout her childhood that she and her mommy were the two most beautiful women in the Nine Realms.

So the next day after Orus arrived Una went about the village gathering food from various places to make little feast so when he wakes up he'd have at least a better impression of Berk.

Hiccup was spending that morning giving a serious lecture to Snotlout and the Twins about what they'd done while Toothless and Moon Shadow were handling Hookfang and Barf and Belch.

Boden was spending the day helping Eret and Gobber do some repair work on the Dragon House. Between some very strong winds, heavy snow and the Night Fury children having a hard time controlling their powers part of the roof had caved in that morning.

And that required immediate attention to get fixed as it was the middle of devastating winter which was what every Berkian called January when winter was at its worst.

Though it did seem the worst of winter always seemed to blow over by their next holiday which was Freya Day which was the 14th of February when they honored Freya by dedicating the day to celebrating love in all shapes and forms and hoisting a huge party.

As Una finished getting things for the small feast she planned to make for Orus her mouth couldn't help but twitch into a smile thinking about Freya Day. For a couple of reasons.

On one hand, Berk did have a lot of secrets that needed to be kept even from those in the Dragon Harmony Alliance. On the other hand certain holidays and special days of the year the people of Berk looked forward to special reasons that alone knew them and them alone.

There were very good reasons why Freya Day; a day to celebrate love and being with your true love and having a huge party meant a lot more these days than it did in the past. Why it always made their family particular their mother very happy.

Though as she enters the house as she gazed at Orus she starting to think perhaps this year that reason might not happen. However a new friend and a new member of the tribe hopefully was also another reason to celebrate, that's if he wanted it.

So she just washed her hands and started working on the small feast and humming as she worked while her mother continued to tend Orus's injuries. Again Hiccup's healing powers had a least reduces them from serious to halfway healed.

"How is he doing Mommy?" Una called out without looking up from the meal she was making.

"He still out cold but the way his eyes are moving I say his dreams are anything but peaceful. I can't say how but I sense this boy carries a lot of scars within both his heart and soul. Call it mother's intuition but this boy is in a lot of pain."

"Did Sylt offer any more information?"

"No, and we aren't gonna press her for it either. We want to establish trust remember and that's letting them trust us on their own on their terms."

"Well, did she at least sleep well last night in the dragon house with ten rambunctious ten ten-year-old dragon children?" Una was curious to know.

"From what the ladies of the Dragon House told me this morning she said she hasn't felt so alive in her life. She loved the animated atmosphere and all the different personalities of the children.

She said she's missed the days when Orus was a little boy and it was just joyous to be with all the kids and Cloudwings. She was very happy and entertained. Plus I think she's got another reason to be very happy a rather good reason to be happy."

'Oh, what's that Mommy?"

"Someone your father loved very much seems have bitten Sylt with the love bug. They couldn't take their eyes off each other the whole time the roof was supposed to be repaired," chuckled Valka with a knowing smile.

"Oh, so Skullcrusher shot Sylt through the heart with his dashing smile?" giggled Una instantly making the connection.

"Well, I don't think either Skullcrusher or Sylt ever seen another of the kind let alone the opposite sex. And both are rather attractive in many ways plus they are still well within the age of having eggs so who knows?" Can you please bring me some more bandages and some of that cream Lily made for burns?"

"Will Orus make a recovery? I know Hiccup usually can heal anything in an instant but he's been trying to avoid pushing himself lately since we have to let our own bodies learn to heal. And also we can't expend too much of our own energy."

"Yes, even with you all wearing your gifts with the gods you have to be careful with how much energy you expend. Especially now with all the work we've done in the last 10 going on 11 years. You three need to be more careful now about overexerting yourselves."

"Because we don't know when we will have a real threat or crises and we will really need them. So best not to overexert ourselves."

"Yes, you go back to finishing that small feast and I'll finish changing his bandages, okay? I'm at least glad your brother's power healed all the broken bones at least!"

"Me too, Mommy."

It wasn't till almost sunset when Orus finally woke up. Valka had been right his dreams had been anything but peaceful, it was just the same old nightmares of the trauma drama he carried with him. And he absolutely refused to deal with it emotionally and truly grief. But even as the nightmares from the ghosts of the past still plagued and haunted him the dream did end a little different.

The beautiful girl who saved him from dying soared in this time. He could feel the softness of her skin, the warmth of her smile, the kindness in voice and those amazing blue eyes and how that golden and lilac hair glistens like magic.

And he woke up gasping for breath like he was a fish out of water. He was trembling badly as he couldn't remember what happened and didn't know where he was and then heard a voice say soothingly to his right.

"Shush, calm down, your safe, everything is alright. Shush everything is alright. Your safe, everything is alright."

Orus tried to stop hyperventilating but it took him a few minutes to realize he was in the one place he had not been in for 13 long years a place he had sworn never to set foot in again.

He was lying in a bed in a house; a human home. He was with people real people! He was in someone home! THERE WERE ACTUALLY PEOPLE WHO LIVED HERE. HUMANS EVERYWHERE! PEOPLE!

"Okay! Don't panic, calm down. No-one is gonna hurt you, Orus, you're safe. Take some deep breaths. You're safe," spoke a very motherly voice to his right and slowly he turned and saw a face identical to the one who saved him, except she was older with graying auburn hair.

"Who are you?! Where am I?! What's going on?! Where is Sylt?!" he demanded to try to sit up and the woman gently pushed him down.

"Please don't try to sit up your still badly hurt, not seriously, but enough you're not going anywhere for at least another eight to nine days," the mother woman told him as she got him to lie down in the bed and pulled up what was more like a fur cape, not a blanket up to his chin.

Then all of a sudden the beautiful blond Valkyrie walked into view holding a large tray full of food. Their eyes meet again and she turned a very vivid shade of pink and she stammered.

"I….thought…you…might…be…hungry when you woke up. So…um…I went around today to get the best food Berk had to offer!" she spoke a little louder than necessary and finally pulled herself together and went over and laid it in his lap.

"We've my mother's hot chocolate and my brother's berry juice to drink. For protein, there is some lamb chops, fish and scrambled eggs, for veggies we have a berry salad, and for dessert, we have some mix berry pie plus some strawberry flavor ruff-cream.

I hope you enjoy it all as I did my best to prepare it just for you," she finished explaining all that was in the meal and seemed to be waiting for something.

But its been so long since Orus had been in contact with humans it seemed he'd forgotten what some basic manners were like saying "Please, thank you and welcome"

Valka sensing that Orus wasn't trying to be rude but just honestly didn't know what to do quickly said to her daughter, "Una, sweetheart we appreciate the kind gesture. Though you should hurry to the Great Hall. It's Music Night and you're the Music Teacher."

"I forget that it was a Music Night! Oh, Gods! The choir and the little kids! C'mon Nightrainbow we are running late! I'm happy to see you're awake, Orus. But I'm late for my music class. Love you, Mommy! I'll be home later than normal since the class is gonna start later tonight! Gotta go!" as she hurried out the room on her dragon.

Orus was so shocked he didn't say anything for minutes then spoke. "You're the mother of that beautiful Valkyrie who saved my life?"

Valka looked at him with a twinkle to her beautiful eyes that her daughter inherited from her and shook her head before explaining. "My husband Stoick always said that he knew the two most beautiful women in all the Nine Realms which were myself and his daughter.

That's our daughter, Una and while she's indeed very beautiful she's not a Valkyrie or a Goddess. She's human, Orus."

"Wait! How do you know my name?"

"Your mother told us. She was very worried about you and told us you would probably be very frightened when you regain conscience because you didn't use to human company." Valka explained calmly and his eyes bugged out.

"That's impossible! My mother is a dragon! She couldn't tell you!"

"Your mother name is Sylt and she's a Rumblehorn and she did indeed told us. You'll find Berk is full of both surprises and many secrets. But there is one thing we cannot hide is the fact any dragon or human who sets foot on our island can speak to one another in the same language."

"You mean if saw my mother she and I could finally talk really talk to each other?!"

"We have achieved spiritual enlightenment here we will leave it at that. But let me at least fill in some blanks for you. My name is Valka Haddock and you are on Berk.

My three children are the current leaders of this island. My eldest is Hiccup and he's the Chief, my middle Boden is the second in command and my youngest and only daughter Una is the personal advisor.

Their dragons Toothless, Stardust and Nightrainbow hold the same positions in dragon society only Toothless is known as the King of Dragons with his wife Moon Shadow as Queen.

You are currently in the house we all live in together along with my sons' wives and their children. My eldest son has a 2-year-old daughter Breena and a 1-year-old son Brant. Boden has a 1-year-old daughter and his wife is now 4 months pregnant with their second child.

All the dragons live in a house of their own behind this one. Which includes my own dragon Cloudjumper his wife Azurewings whom everyone calls Azure who is the spiritual leader of the dragons and their 8-year-old daughter Cloudwings.

Also in the Dragon House is Toothless and Moon Shadow's ten children. Five daughters and five sons and Astrid and Asta's dragons.

Are you following along so far?"

"So you're saying on this island every person has a dragon of their own?"

"Yes, as my children coined it years ago. There is a dragon for every Viking and a Viking for every dragon. Meaning everyone is destined to find their best friend that shares their heart and soul."

He seems to be listening, though he was still showing the unmistakable signs of being scared and wanting to bolt. Using her motherly instincts Valka began to hum the lullaby she uses to sing for her own children when they're little and slowly he started to relax.

"Orus, please, I know you're very scared and feel like your trapped in a cage and want out, but please just hear me out, okay?"

"Alright," still clutching the fur blanket which was, in fact, one of Stoick's old spare fur capes that they used as blankets when they needed to feel extra warmth, love, and comfort.

"I may not know what you've been through or really anything about you, but there are just some things a mother is always able to tell. Even if it, not their child a mother is always able to tell these things.

My motherly instincts are telling me you've got a lot of deep-rooted pain that you've kept locked up in your heart and soul and never dealt with. That you've spent a long time simply existing and not living.

If you let us heal yours and your mother's bodies perhaps we can also heal your hearts and souls. Then maybe you'll both be able to finally truly live again and not simply exist."

"I'm alive, how can I not be living? And isn't existing and living the same thing?"

"No, Orus," Valka shook her head slowly, "Existing and living are two entirely different things. Existing is simply surviving. You are just doing what you need to live day by day.

LIVING is being a part of life experiencing all life has to offer. Seeing and feeling with all your senses and that includes your heart and soul. Letting your spirit be free and jumping off the cliff and finding out what your true gifts are.

Learning the lessons of life that truly matter and learning there more to life than just surviving. Living is quite different then just existing, Orus," she informed him.

He looked confused by her words and she then saw clearly in his eyes something that answered at least one question.

"You are lost in more than one way that's for sure. You didn't just arrive here on Berk by just because you lost your way in the directional sense. You're lost in both your mind and spirit."

"To be honest I just had a crazy dream that I was supposed to come here and then a crazy voice told me to come here and if I didn't I be sorry! I must be crazy to believe that."

"I believe there a reason for everything in this world and all the Nine Realms. That everything is part of a greater design. You were given this dream to come here for a reason."

"What could be the reason to come here and nearly get killed when I show up?"

"Well, you have nine or eight days to figure out that because that's how long it's gonna take for you and Sylt to heal up enough before you can leave. That's if at the end of that time period you want.

We can't force you to stay but perhaps you were sent our way so we could help you and in some way you'd help us. Just think about it. You can't go anywhere for nine days at least.

So just think while we care for you and when you're well enough to travel we won't stop you if you wish to go back to how you chose to live your life. Just think it over is all we ask of you. Now eat that dinner Una made you before it gets cold. She put a lot of love into it."

So nine days passed slowly for Sylt and Orus and neither left the Haddocks home. They spent the time getting to know the human and dragon family who were just very kind and caring.

During that time period, strange and wonderful things were going on. Sylt kept getting a visit every day from Skullcrusher who came over every day at 10:00. He would bring her every day some ice lilies; bluish-violet flowers from Plant Island.

And then they'd just spend two hours doing nothing but simply talking. It was never anything particular. It could be talking about the weather or were sunrises prettier then sunsets. They just liked talking and getting to know each other.

She also just loved being around the dragons in the Dragon House and talking and getting to know them. These new feelings were so welcoming she never knew that friendship could make you feel so good or whatever she was feeling so strongly towards Skullcrusher.

Orus himself was slowly becoming less frightened being in the Haddock House and though he'd sworn never to become attached to another place he was finding it impossible not get attached to where he was.

Valka was treating him like he was a son and her own sons treated him like a little brother. Astrid and Asta were kind to him as well and even the little children were amusing to play with even if they could be annoying as toddlers and babies were.

But it was Una he couldn't get his mind off of and for some reasons she couldn't get him off hers. For those nine days, she went out of her way to make him feel better and that they made up for the attack on him. She even one night played her lyre for him and sang to him an original piece of hers.

Finally, the nine days ended and Valka came to the bedside to ask him a question. "So you can leave in the morning if you chose to. So should we not set a place for you at the breakfast table?"

He looked deep in thought as he was thinking of everything that happened and said. "I need to speak to my mother."

"Fair enough. There an extra fur coat by the backdoor. Be careful of the ice."

He got slowly out of the bed for the first time since he was put in it and got the extra warm fur coat and went outside and called for his mother. "Sylt we need to talk!"

"Orus! You look so well!" she came hurrying out of the Dragon House and saw he did look better. He looked like he'd gotten several good meals in him, that he was very warm and toasty and all his injuries were gone.

"You look even more beautiful. Almost like you're reborn. I can't believe I'm really hearing you talk!"

"It's a shock that these people would get to the point of such spiritual enlightenment to hear dragons speak but they did. They really do have pure hearts and good intentions."

"What do you think about us being here a week and a half? I mean I've never left the bed. So I really don't know what you've been up too."

"Well, the King and Queen and their family are absolutely wonderful. So far living with them and the rest of their extended family is amazing. It's a wonderful feeling to be with others and there something else."

"What?"

"Orus…I know we've always agreed that we never need anyone else. But there is another Rumblehorn here. And I think…I think he may care for me. He's really kindhearted, valiant, and loyal and he's a protector. His name is Skullcrusher."

Orus felt funny and looked away for a second before turning to asked his mother, "Mom are you saying you think your falling in love?"

"Orus…"

"Please just be honest. Do you think you're falling in love with Skullcrusher?"

She turned away and finally nodded, "I think we may both be falling in love son. Honey, if you're not happy I don't want to stay if you're not wanting to stay. Even if it cost me happiness. I'll be willing to give up my love for you."

"Mom…I do want to stay. I can't explain it but Valka said a lot of things that made sense. There are a lot of things I don't know and I don't understand and I don't think I can learn them by continuing to hide away from humans."

"But there something more is there? There another reason you want to stay isn't there?"

"I can't get Una off my mind. I don't get it, I really don't. I still have my night terrors every night but she always there at the end of them to save me as she saved me from that attack.

And there is something about her. I don't know but I can't leave. I can't go without figure out why I can't get her out of mind."

"Then let's inform the Haddocks we're staying," as mother and son hugged and Orus walked back inside the house to inform Valka they're staying even though she already knew that was the answer and pointed to a small bed she'd Gobber make for him set up in the corner.

"Welcome to Berk, Orus Unn, we are happy to have you part of the Berk family," she told him as she wrapped her arms around him in a big hug.


	8. Life on Berk

Life on Berk

After Orus and Sylt had decided to stay on Berk there were really only three things left to do. One was properly set up a room for each of them; one inside the Haddock House and the other in the Dragon House. Two was plan the welcoming party to have all of Berk properly welcome them to their island. The third thing for them to do was a rather private family matter that wasn't for the rest of Berk or even Orus and Sylt to know about.

They left setting up a small bedroom space in their home to Gobber and Eret to helping in the Dragon House. Then they got the rest of their friends who knew all those areas were their party expertise to plan the Welcoming Party.

Because frankly on Berk there was one thing they did know how to write and that was when Berk threw a party they really threw a party. Their parties were never half-ass or boring and always made a lasting impression.

The last Welcoming Party had been for Hawly of course. As a result, she was currently busy using her talent in using rune stones to help guide the rest of the groups with little tips that would only enhance this welcoming party to make it even greater than her own was.

It would be a couple of more days to get everything in order at the houses and in the village as well as for the party. Plus both Orus and Sylt need a little more time to get a little more use to the idea of meeting the rest of the village.

After all, they'd spend 13 years in total isolation merely existing and now they're about to be thrown one huge shindig in their honor to officially welcome them to Berk and hopefully eventually truly become members of the tribe.

It was a lot to take in at once and quite frankly it very overwhelming particular for two souls who had gone out of their way not to be part of the rest of the world so long or let their emotions get the best of them.

On the request of their husbands, Astrid and Asta been giving Orus the basic rundown of Berk. When Gobber been working on setting up a small bedroom space for him Orus was helping them with the kids so Hiccup, Boden, and Una could attend to their leader duties.

"Okay, here's the basic layout of the village of Berk, Orus," Astrid was slowly saying while at the same time trying to wrestle her son into his high chair. "C' mon, Brant, please don't be fussy today for Mommy."

"Anything I can do to help you?" Orus wanted to know to look up from his seat.

"Can you get Breena some porridge, please? She's finally over her illness, thank the Gods, still, I don't want her eating anything too that might too hard on her stomach just getting over an illness."

"Okay, I guess that's what any for everyone is in the big pot over there in any case. Some porridge?" he went over to a large iron pot and started to fill some bowls with it.

"Well, yes," Asta answered as she came downstairs after finishing changing Edyis. "We did make a big pot of porridge to last a couple of breakfast, but we also we're gonna add some fresh berries to it.

Though Brant and Edyis here also need to be mashed up with their berries some veggies too. We are trying to slowly wean them and start them on solids. Can you get that tan oval jar on the left side of the cupboard? It's the one with the baby food," Asta kindly requested to Orus after he brought the porridge to the table.

Is it the one with a bluish green splotch on it?" he asked to which the young mommies nodded and he reached up got it and shut the cupboard and got the jar open with a lot of pop.

"Thanks, Orus. Give us a minute to give them their baby food and we'll get back to your lesson. Why don't you start to enjoy your porridge with some of the berries we have on the table?" Astrid suggested as she was spooning some baby food onto Brant's plate before passing it to Asta.

Orus was hesitant to eat the porridge as Valka had made it and Gobber been saying bad remarks about her cooking all day while he set up the small space to be his room. Still, he took a bite and was surprised.

Chewing and swallowing he spoke words that felt funny as speaking was still feeling foreign to him as he wasn't used to hearing people talk back.

"I don't get what Gobber is complaining about, to be honest to you two. It's not the tastiest thing, but it's not so awful you can't taste the fact Valka put her heart into it and that makes all the difference."

"That is quite frankly the point, Orus," Astrid informed him with an understanding smile.

"Huh? The point?"

"When you put your heart into something everything else doesn't matter. Which is why no-one in her family ever complained about her cooking being bad and Gobber the only stupid fool on Berk to complain," the beautiful blond woman finished explaining before turning his attention back to the map on the table.

"Now back to get you at least familiar with the basics of Berk and its layout. This is a map of the village. We will after you have this more or less down pat work on the land around the village and then Asta will help you with people and some basic rules and customs, okay?"

"Okay, so I guess we are here," pointing to what he was sure was their house and Astrid nodded. "Yes, this is the Chief's house with the King's home in the back.

Now here are some of the most important locations you'll need to know about. That's the Great Hall where we've all our important meetings, celebrations or anything of that sort.

That's Gobber's blacksmith shop that also doubles as his Dragon Doctor and Dentist Offices as he's also the Dragon Doctor and Dentist."

"What this place on the far edge of the village that is so detailed on the map? It looks incredibly important."

"That's the Berk Dragon Nursery which was the former Underground Dragon Sanctuary. The Berk Dragon Nursery is where all the dragons and their mates go to have their babies and where the hatchlings are taken care of and get their schooling," Astrid replied to which Orus looked taken aback.

"Wow! Dragons can raise their families here in peace and their children get an education? What kind?!"

"It's actually very similar to the one taught over here at the Berk Schoolhouse which is near the Berk Dragon Clock tower near the center of the town square," Asta pointed out those landmarks on the map.

"We highly value the minds of all the children on Berk and we want them to be fully educated in all forms of knowledge. Books, fighting and the lessons that only life can teach them."

"Wow, that is so cool. So what are these little buildings that look like little dots all over the place?"

"Well, we've Watchtowers on the east and west side of the island. We also have two things of great importance that are of Boden and Una's creation. You see all these different marks with the symbols of the elements with them all connecting to this huge square up in the upper part of the map with a lightning bolt?"

"Yes? What are all these symbols to do with water, air, fire and like steam?"

"Boden learned to take the elements of energy and channel them in a way that we can use them as an energy source and then away for all that energy to be stored here at this place which he calls a 'battery' and then we can release different times for different things.

"Wow! Then what's with these different musical notes all over the places? What's that about?"

"Una came up with a complex system of buried pipes with vales that are connected to these ocarinas," Astrid pointed to one on the wall. "Each location has its own signature melody. So you play the melody and the pipes and vales open that way and you can call someone far away without leaving your position."

"That's a double wow!"

"Yeah, we can't go into the full details on how all things work on Berk. But we also have the New Islands here, our bakery, laundry hall, meat freezer, water tower, and the stander food storage and armory."

"Okay I think I can get the layout of the village and given a few more days I think I can figure the village out. What about the land?"

"Here's the forest and all the locations…" which they spent two more hours going over and over the village and all the surrounding lands on Berk.

Then Asta took over with flashcards that had pictures and names with basic info on who was who of the most important people on Berk. Or at least who was important to the family. Consequently, that meant Valka's brunch club, the Riders, their siblings, the Anquetils and all their dragons.

Therefore they spent the whole day doing this at the same time as he lent a hand around the house plus took care of the children.

In the intervening time, the exact same thing was going one with Sylt getting the same kind of lessons from the rest of the dragons. As well as aiding with eight-year-old Cloudwings and ten-year-old Night Fury children as their parents could use a break too.

It was about four days after Orus had decided to stay that Hiccup informed his wife that he and his family had to do something that night alone. Astrid wasn't happy hearing that coded message as she knew what he meant by the words 'alone'

"You really have to go do this now? Asta and I've spent the last four and half days in schooling him so he'd be familiar with the village and be less scared, Hiccup. You really have to go have 'alone time' when that welcome part is only a few more days away? Really?" she said in a very cross tone as they getting the children ready for bed.

"Astrid you know why and I'm really wouldn't even let you know if I didn't want our marriage to be honest and work. Even Boden is letting Asta know we are leaving an hour before sundown."

"And I suppose you want us to keep Orus from seeing you and the rest of your family sneaking off and asking questions? Is that what you're asking me to do?" she asked him without looking at him as she put away the clean clothes that Una had picked up from the laundry hall.

Hiccup glanced towards the door to see if their privacy was assured, "Well we can't let him know about Lover's Cove as it's a family secret!" he hissed at her.

Sighing, "You know I know it took a lot for your mother to finally allow me and Asta to be told about Lover's Cove and Dragon Glen. But she doesn't know about Lover's Bloom for us, does she? That little mountain cliff hideaway we found by accident?"

"No, but still we just need to be alone and talk privately at Lover's Cove and with the house crammed full of people we aren't exactly gonna get that here, are we?"

"No, you're not," Astrid admitted, "Fine, we'll distract, but only because he's been such a good helper around the house and the kids are fond of him. Breena even took to calling him poorly Uncle Orus."

"She still isn't the best talker for a two-year-old?"

"Oh you know how it is, Hiccup," laughed Astrid, "Our daughter loves to talk. But she is only two and talks a little too fast and really can't say things very well right now.

After all Brant and Edyis only just start to say little words too. Don't worry so much they're on the right learning curve. I know sometimes with you having to do a lot as Chief and your brother and sister's work is so demanding you're worried about missing the firsts and other milestones."

"Yes, I'm very worried about it as my parents before me. Boden and I don't want to miss those simple first. Their first words, first steps, their first time for each and everything! I don't want to miss any of it!" he spoke passionately.

"Well, so far you've not missed any of it. You saw both your children born and if we have another like you stated you wanted three like you had two siblings, so we will try for one more.

But you've seen them born and so far you've not missed anything important and I'll make sure you don't and like your parents before you. All three of you agreed your duties to the village and Berk do not come before the duties to your family.

They are totally separate and at the end of the day, family comes first. So if you and your family need to go to Lover's Cove for whatever reason for some alone time I can cover for you as will Asta."

"You are the most wonderful and amazing wife in history, Astrid!"

"On one condition, Hiccup."

He frowned and asked, "What do you wish of me? Because if you want to that kinky thing again where you're holding a candle in one hand and an ax in the other and say "It's the bed or your head" I'm really not in the mood for that kind of fun right now."

Astrid couldn't help bursting out laughing thinking about that bedroom escapade that they'd that led them to have their son. "Okay, so I wanted to spice up things in the bedroom that time, but no, that's not what I want you too."

"I just want you to sing and play your Dragon Organ for the children tonight. Just sing them to sleep tonight. That's all I ask. I'm too pooped from helping with Orus is all and keeping him distracted will be hard enough. So please get them to bed with your sexy voice and wonderful music is all."

"Oh, I can do that. Why don't you make sure Asta ask that of Boden too? Since he should be doing that for Edyis as well?"

"Believe me as we are having this conversation I know Asta is having the same conversation word for word in the next room with Boden. So you two think of what song you two are gonna do as a duet and we'll figure out the rest, okay?"

"Deal," as they kissed passionately and heard things get knocked over in the next room indicating that Asta and Boden got a little action going on in nursery too. Since for now all the children till they're older all slept in the same room.

That night both Hiccup and Boden were in their children's nursery doing what all good daddies did. They made sure first to check for monsters, then that the glowing rainbow rock nightlight and star stones were shining brightly so their children weren't trapped in darkness.

Then they tucked them in as snug as bugs in the rug with hugs and kiss galore after making sure they're holding on tightly to their special dragon dolls their loving grandma had made them.

Finally to send all three of them off to dreamland and assure them they're safe and loved Hiccup had already set up his Dragon Organ to play the tune for them so he and his brother could just sing their duet together and they sounded truly amazing as they sang those three precious little miracles to sleep with the promise they'd never be alone.

"Time goes by faster so much faster than we imagine. That it leaves us all starting to regret that we don't spend more of it with you. We've been wondering why we have kept all these feelings bottled up inside.

So before we regret not telling you we've gotta let you all know. That you'll never gonna be alone. From this moment on we swear. If you feel like letting go we won't let you fall. For you'll never gonna be alone for we always are there to hold you till the hurt is gone.

And now as long as we can we're holding on with both hands. Because please believe forever there nothing we wouldn't do for you. So just remember.

That you'll never gonna be alone. From this moment on we swear. If you feel like letting go we won't let you fall. For you'll never gonna be alone for we always are there to hold you till the hurt is gone.

So just live every single day like it's only one because we can't be sure that tomorrow gonna come. So don't let anything slip away and treasure each and every day since tomorrow could never come so just live for each and every day.

Time goes by faster so much faster than we imagine. That it leaves us all starting to regret that we don't spend more of it with you

That you'll never gonna be alone. From this moment on we swear. If you feel like letting go we won't let you fall. For you'll never gonna be alone for we always are there to hold you till the hurt is gone.

We are gonna be there always and we won't be missing one more day."

It sure ain't a lullaby but well they didn't feel the need to sing anything more than the promise of their hearts to their children who were sent to sleep anyway. With one more kiss and hug, they close the door quietly behind them and went downstairs.

They found their mother and sister both had a satchel slung on their shoulders, though still not sure how to escape the house without alert Orus and they really didn't want to act too suspicious or raise a lot of awkward questions.

"Orus we could really use your help tonight," Asta called out to him as he poked his head out from the tiny room he'd been given.

"Um yes. What did you need? Oh, you four going out somewhere?" he saw that they're obviously going somewhere.

"Our husbands and their sister have a late night meeting to attend too and their mother needs to help them," Asta cut in quickly. "What Astrid and I need your help with is are you any good at sewing?"

"Well, I had to make my own clothes for years. Ever since…" but he didn't finish.

"So you do know how to use a needle and thread is all we are asking," spoke up Astrid.

"I'm able to sew, do leatherwork and make armor. I know all that."

"Good then. We're gonna mend everyone clothes and make some new ones for when I have my baby and for the children. Children grow like weeds you know," Asta chuckled in a knowing way.

"I guess they do. Sure I can help with that. So um, Una you and your brothers and mother gonna be gone long tonight?" he asked curiously as his hands twitched nervously.

"Um, you know these meeting run late, Orus," Una replied apprehensively as she tossed her long braids behind her shoulder and readjusted her satchel. Smiling she walked over to him and took his hands and giving them a reassuring squeeze.

"Every now and then we can't really say how late, Orus. So don't wait up for us. Just do what you can for the family and we'll see you in the morning for sure."

"Well, okay. Just hope to see you all in the morning. Hope the meeting goes well. See you later."

"Yes, we really hope this meeting goes very well and it accomplishes the things we want it too. See you in the morning," Valka said in a warm motherly voice.

She walked over to him as well gave him a warm hug and kissed his forehead surprising him before she departed with her children and their dragons. He was standing in the living room shock and for a few moments, neither Astrid nor Asta could get him out of his shock state.

Finally, he came out of it and just asked them. "Why?"

"Excuse us? But what do you mean why?" Astrid wanted to know as they sat down on a couch and started to work on mending the clothes.

"Why did Valka hug and kiss me as if I where her child? Why does she look at me the way she does?" he wanted to know.

"Orus are you actually asking why the best mother on Berk would be acting like a mother to you. Valka is not just known as the most beautiful woman on Berk. She was Stoick's wife and the envy of all the mothers on Berk for several reasons. If there was an award for being a mother Valka would win it without a doubt," Astrid spoke with such passion and honesty.

"Yes, even my own mother Lady Lelane was a very wonderful woman who raised me and my older sister Ase well and was a good wife. However, compared to Valka?

Valka has the strength, love, and beauty about her you just can't put into words. She had a lot of struggles and challenges when it came to raising her children who all are very special in many ways.

On the other hand, Orus, all three of them had extremely unique and rather unusual needs that had to be met. Furthermore, there was still dealing with the people of Berk, her own marriage with her husband and just the day-to-day happenings that transpired every day."

'Yeah, life on Berk is never dull and one thing we can tell you for sure is since the day each of them was born Hiccup, Boden and Una have been in life-threatening danger every second."

"Subsequently for their parents, in particular, their mother she had to be the strongest woman ever, nevertheless she's truthfully an astonishing woman, wife, and mother and truly still is someone to be envied. Therefore why you so freaked out she's just being what she's always been; a mother to even you?" the two young women finished asking him at the same time while they still mended the clothes.

He cast his gaze out long and wide before answering. "I've only had my dragon mother Sylt for so long, just the two of us. I guess I am unable to remember what it's like to have a human mother."

"Well, that's part of why you're sent here and why you're staying, isn't it? To learn what it means to be human and how to live and not just exist? Isn't it?" Astrid asked him.

"I'm not totally sure but I guess that is partly the reasons. I guess the Gods really saw I needed help and why they sent me here," he agreed with her as they went back to work.

It was true what most had been said so far. That he and Sylt had a great deal to learn and most of the reasons they'd decide to stay on Berk and why they'd be attending this welcoming party in a few days.

But the whole encounter with the nameless Valkyrie neither had said a word about. They didn't want to be thought of as crazy and felt they're not supposed to talk about that, to begin with. That he was supposed to come here to help fulfill some soul in Valhalla's promise.

But what was the promise? What was he supposed to do? How could he help fulfill this promise if he didn't even know what it was or who he was supposed to be helping or what he was supposed to be doing?

He just had to hope by learning what Berk had to teach him he'd somehow figure out what he was supposed to do and whom he was supposed to be helping so he could help whoever in Valhalla need to keep a promise so badly they sent a Valkyrie to kick him his ass to get him here to do it.

It was nearing the end of January at this point and it was, of course, pass sunset by the time the family made it Lover's Cove, but for the reason that Lover's Cove like Dragon's Glen had been created by Lady Frigga herself and both were under her protection they're always beautiful and warm no matter what time of year or the weather was like anywhere else on Berk.

So even though January was the worst of the winter months it was like was springtime at the Cove. That was always like a magical piece of paradise of hope, love and family bliss.

Toothless only felt bad that Moon Shadow had had to stay behind to mind the children who still struggling with their new powers and also not arouse undo curiosity with Sylt otherwise she might have enjoyed coming here as well.

"It's been a long time since we came here for family time, Mommy. A very long time," Una admitted sadly as their dragons went about setting up a fire.

"I know sweetheart, I know. Between running the village and caring for such young children we haven't any time to make a possible escape to here. So, Breena, Brant, and Edyis haven't even had a taste of this sacred place yet," Valka replied in equal sorrow as she gazed at the tree where Stoick had craved his declaration of love to her.

"Yes, I really wish our children could come here to see this place one day," Hiccup spoke with longing.

"Yeah, one day the whole family. When we know for sure all our families are complete and when Una has her own family as well."

"Boden that's kind of you to say, but still we don't know if Daddy can keep his promise."

"But we are here to talk to him and have some family time which we cannot have in the house right now. Not with Orus and needing to keep the stress level down for both my wife and Astrid as well."

"Yes, we don't need Astrid more stressed out then she is, after all, she is still nursing part-time since Brant isn't fully weaned yet. Stress makes it impossible for her to feed him." Hiccup pointed out a simple truth.

"We know that, BBBFF. I'm a woman I get how a woman body works, okay? No need to remind me. Mommy shared all the facts of life with me when I became a woman at age ten, remember?" Una said in a half-annoyed voice.

Una honestly thought girls went through and dealt with more with both puberty and life then boys did. They had to deal with a lot more serious changes in their body and childbirth to boot. What did a guy have to deal with? Their voice breaking and shaving?

They didn't have to deal agonizing monthly periods or their unbearable cramps. Nor having to deal with how big or small a chest they might get. They just had to shave their faces if they chose too. They didn't have to shave in other places. They didn't have to deal with actually giving birth to children after nine long months of pregnancy or what happened after childbearing age ended!

So yeah men you think you're so big and tough you ain't got a fucking clue how weak, clueless and stupid you really are! But Una and her mother held their tongue with their brothers and sons on the subject.

Instead, they got down to what they'd come to do. Which was summon the spirit of Stoick?

They all started thinking of their father and husband and called for him to come to them. And one by one their items including a special locket the gods had made for Valka to wear start to emit the special energy that not only offered protection but had the power to summon.

Stoick had been resting after at least being satisfied with getting Orus to Berk. So gone back to his normal duties of running the Valhalla Village but awoke at once to the summoning call of his family.

"Stoick do you feel them calling?" asked his dragon Soulwings who could feel the call too.

"Yes, I do. Let's make haste and get to the spirit portal right away. I've got a feeling it won't let us out of the normal exist but we should get going."

"Should we also call Kara?"

"I'm sure she'll be feeling a summons too if they are also calling for her. For now let's get going," as he climbed on the magnificent and regal dragon.

Soulwings was all the colors of royalty. He was 75 feet long with an 85 wingspan. His body was mostly royal purple with long gold and red horns with a gold and red flame pattern around his neck and along his side. The pattern on his wings was of shooting stars and crescent moons.

He also had gold and red blades on his ankles and up and down his tail with three-inch royal blue talons. He'd a crest like a jewel on his forehead that was royal purple as were his eyes.

His voice was dreamy and he spoke very formally but in a kindhearted and respectful way. He'd been a very brave and courageous lone soldier in life who made it his mission to help whoever was in need where they are human or dragon.

Which he'd done for 233 years and had died to save the Night Furies from the Red Death invading their nesting grounds which in part led to saving Toothless and Moon Shadow's lives while still in their shells.

Arriving at the well-guarded spirit portal they're greeted by a pair of the most immaculate Aurora Borealis Singers who always sang when they spoke. They're a mated pair whose name was Aria and Spectrum. They're also, in fact, Nightrainbow's parents.

Aria clearly had the best singing voice of her people that her son had gotten from her and his good looks had come from his father who was the most brightly colored of their people.

They of course always sang when they spoke so asking Stoick why he was coming to the Spirit Portal they found out he was being summoned to Earth to see his family. Realizing he was to go meet their son who was his daughter's dragon they asked a favor of him when he reached Earth.

He asked what the favor they need him to do was. Pushing forward a scroll it was a song they'd been working on for a long time and asked he give it to his daughter and their son and make sure they performed it.

He'd say he'd make sure they got it. He'd also make sure to ask Stardust's parents her mother Yvaine and father Draco if they wanted anything related to their only daughter as well for his next visit.

They said he didn't have to wait. They could summon them quickly and they'd be there in a flash as Silver Phantoms were known as Ghost Dragons for nothing.

"It only makes sense that if we're going all the parents have a gift for their children. You might as well at least wait for Stardust and at least Luna Rose and Star Lancer too. It won't take more then ten minutes which should only be half an hour of Earth Time."

So they did wait for the other parents who all gave him each a gift to deliver to their children of some kind and told the pair to also make sure to give them their love as well.

When Stoick had all the gifts and the message of love he finally was allowed to cross through the Spirit Portal. Though Portal didn't let out at the normal exit in the Spirit Cave instead they rose out of the waterfall pool at Lover's Cove where the summoning was being called from.

"Stoick! Dad! Daddy!" everyone cried happily as they ran over to him and hugged him for he was flesh when came out. He wasn't a ghost this time for passing through the Spirit Portal allowed the spirits to become temporary resurrected till they returned to Valhalla.

"I'm happy to see all of you and I come bearing gifts for all the dragons from you beloved parents. If you allow me to give you all of them first."

"Our parents?!" the dragons exclaimed in surprises as it been a very long time since they'd heard any news from their family or given any gifts of any kind.

"Yes, for you Nightrainbow a musical piece of your parents own composition that they'd like you and Una to perform sometime in their honor," handing over the sheet music.

"It looks like a really good song of hard work. We'll get right on it at Music Night Classes, Stoick and do my parents proud," Nightrainbow stated with pride.

"What did my parents want to give me?" Stardust asked with eagerness hopping about.

"A box of actual stardust for you and Boden to spend time studying and understanding. Be careful," handing over a small blue box with the fine strange powder.

"Very cool, Dad! We've always wanted to study and understand stuff that's fallen from the sky but never been lucky enough to find any! This is gonna be so much fun!"

"What did mine and Moon Shadow's mother have for us?" Toothless wanted to know calmly.

"They said this might be helpful with the grandchildren. They'd Frigga help them write a book on the whole history of special talents of Night Furies and what the rest of the family has.

Thus some training exercises, advice, tips in addition other useful information to help you two with getting your children as well as their new powers under control and not blow up the house every other day."

"Well, that will make both Moon Shadow in addition to Eret and Gobber happy since they won't have to come to fix the Dragon House every other day then!" laughed Hiccup as he put the book in his satchel.

"That's all wonderful gifts, beloved. So is everything go alright on your end of things? How is the spirit village? And the rest of the dragon souls? And our friends on the other side doing well?" Valka asked anxiously.

Before Stoick could answer Soulwings beat him to it. "My beautiful Valka all is going well in our spirit village home. We've got plenty of people helping us.

As you know the rest of your children's dragons' people are doing their duties in the most honorable fashion. White King is a fair and just ruler in death as he was in life so the Dragon Soul Sanctuary is a beautiful wonderful home for the Dragon Souls."

"But are they comfortable and well taken care of before they choose to bond with humans souls is what I'm asking, Soulwings? We know about White King's greatness and how wonderful he is."

"The Sanctuary serves his purpose and the three Valkyries sister assigned to escort dragon souls to the Sanctuary do their job with the warmth, kindness, and compassion of new mothers."

"So Eir, Rota and Mist the three Kara chose as the Dragon Valkyries were indeed the right choice? To escort Dragon Souls home?" Boden asked and the regal dragon nodded.

"All three of them are very different, but all of them are still best friends, fine warriors, along with great guardians who learned well from Kara. They do their jobs well.

So yes they escort the dragon soul's home to DSS and White King cares for them well in their new home and then the selected Dragon Soul Trainers that myself and your father picked train them well and everything runs smoothly. Don't worry all is well."

"Well, as long as everyone is taken care in both life and death that all that matters to us. That even the dead get their happily ever after and experience this life-changing bond of love, family and friendship," Hiccup said proudly and happily as the family all smiled at that thought.

"It's all going very well with both the dragon souls and human souls become one, son. Don't fret on that part. And you three your people do their jobs of honor with great pride and happiness."

"Are our families truly happy with their duties?" they couldn't help but ask.

"As far as I can see and Kara tells me each day they are happy and content. Every time we've gone to look into the Viewing Wells everyone is happy about seeing you all happy. Therefore as long as you're all happy they're happy," Stoick assured them.

"Well, we want to know are you happy, Daddy? Are you doing alright on the other side?"

He looked pained at his daughter though still hopeful, "Una you know very well all of us rather still be with our loved ones alive on this side, the sad truth we can't avoid…"

"Is one day we must all leave this world and death is the one thing we all equal in. Young, old, rich, poor, man, woman and child are all equal in death. And there can be no favorites in death. We know and understand the rules of death, Daddy." Una repeats the long-accepted rules they'd to come to terms with.

"You know me being here in this form is bending a rule but it can't be broken. I can never truly come back to you or anyone who comes through the Spirit Portal."

"That's why we don't let outsiders know about the Spirit Portal, Stoick. Since we've had to long accept the rules and limits with the Spirit Portal and what the gods themselves had to tell the people when we first figured it out and what they allow the use of," Valka started to say and he continued.

"That the Souls can only cross over to the living side for certain days that been approved of by the gods themselves. And only then with a couple of Valkyrie escorts and if the appropriate measures have been taken.

"Yes, and even then only certain souls could come through Stoick. We are allowed on certain holidays, Dragon Races, special occasions like anniversaries and birthdays for you to come."

"It's the real reason Vacation Island was built. So people could spend alone time with their departed loved ones in peace and no-one outside of Berk would find out about the dead coming back for visits!" Hiccup stressed.

"As we had too many closes call in the past when the guest houses were almost walked into too many times, Dad!" Boden remembered the way too many closes calls.

"But people who have recently died cannot cross over since their families must go through a proper grieving process and accept death is final and the dead cannot ever fully come back despite they can visit at least here for certain occasions." Una finished.

"It's why we also have Skullette and Firefang's own spiritual powers linked to the spirit portal and Azure and her daughter's powers also making sure that no-one finds that Portal by accident and messes with it, Stoick. We cannot afford to lose it or other trouble!" Valka stressed both high anxiety and fear of the deadly repercussions and consequence that could come from the wrong people finding out about that secret.

"Yes, that's why we take proper precautions on both sides and why when the Gods talk to our family and explained everything they went slowly and answered all our questions as many times as needed."

"It's still freaking me out that we've so many duties both to the Earth Realm as well as the Realm of the Gods! It's mind boggling, Daddy!"

"Yes, it is, sweetie. Now is there anything else I should know?"

"Well, before you go back we do have something to tell you. We have a new arrival on Berk. A rather lost soul and his dragon."

"A lost soul? How so?" Stoick asked in a way that hoped didn't give away he knew what his wife was talking about.

At least no-one got suspicious as they explained roughly about what been going on for a nearly a fortnight since Orus unexpected arrival on Berk and how that weekend they're throwing him a welcoming party.

"Well, it does sound as if this boy from what you're saying is very lost and troubled. But if anyone can help him I've no doubt our family."

'It's just Stoick he said something about a dream from the Gods or something to that effect. Could you see what you can find out why the gods would send him our way? He must have been sent our way for a reason, and we would like to know why." Valka requested of her husband with great concern.

"I can ask but haven't you said before life supposed to be a mystery and we are meant to let it unfold and discovery it for ourselves?"

"I have, but I think it would help us help him better if we at least had a clue on who he is and why the Gods wanted him here. So maybe we all could do better is all. A little hint would be nice."

"All I ask around then."

"Okay, I suppose we should get going back home before are miss. We all love and miss you so much, Stoick. But it looks like it is a long time before we will see you again."

"Yeah, Dad it's gonna be a very long time and that means this year none of the souls can come to the Freya Day party with Orus here, sadly since he's not yet really a member of the tribe and proven he can be trusted with our secrets yet." Hiccup informed his dad.

"Which is really too bad as we wrote a special song for you and Mom to dance too. It's not your too song but it is still special for your sole dance." Boden spoke very sadly.

"Well, why don't we just play it now for them and let Mommy and Daddy have their sole dance right now before Daddy has to return? If it's alright with you and Mommy, Daddy?"

"Well, we did dance the first time we came to this place and if we can't dance on Freya Day why not, Val?"

"I love to dance with you anytime and anyplace for any reason. Just sing the song, kids."

So Stoick and Valka start to dance as their children began to sing the song they'd intended for their special sole dance for the Freya Day party but just found it still as magical for this moment right now.

There a tale as old as time with a song as old as rhyme when you take two people who are barely even friends and you only need them both to bend a little then the most unexpected changes happen.

One is beautiful, caring and brave and doesn't see beasts when she looks around the dragons flying about. She only sees a beast when she looks at her chief.

He sees a beauty whom he loves most dearly yet feels she will never see the heart within him and then even though he's a little scared he starts to try and see what she sees and then they find despite things are both bittersweet and very strange anyone can change.

To everyone surprise even their own the beauty and whom she once called beast she now sees people can change and that even she was wrong.

So as certain as the sun as the rising in the east and a tale as old as time with a song as old as rhyme we now see the Beauty and the Chief!"

As they finished dancing and ended it with a most passionate kiss it was time to say goodbye and return to their respective homes. It was always emotional goodbye whenever they're forced to part ways.

Still, they knew they'd see each other again one way or another and till then just had to go about their lives before they'd first been able to contact each other.

A few days later was the welcoming party which was to start at dawn and basically go well into the night as that usually what happened with these things. As the family calmly escorted Orus and Sylt up to the Great Hall it was still obvious they're having a lot of butterflies, however when they opened the doors to Great Hall those butterflies really got big and exploded as everyone on Berk had burst into the traditional welcoming song to any newcomer who sought to join their tribe.

"There nothing at all complicated about how we live! For we are all hearing for each other and happy to give! We are proud to be who we are and yet were are as humble as there are stars in the skies.

We have everything we could need from the moon to the sun. There more than enough here to share with everyone we care! So come on!

WE WELCOME YOU TO OUR FAMILY TIME! WE WELCOME TO THIS AMAZING FAMILY OF OURS! WE ARE JUST HAPPY TO BE GIVING AND MAKING FRIENDS! THERE NOTHING WE WON'T DO!

SO WE ARE WELCOMING YOU ALL TO OUR FAMILY TIME! WE ARE WELCOMING YOU ALL TO THIS AMAZING FAMILY OF OURS! FOR THIS HAPPY TO BE TIME OF OURS!

IT'S TIME FOR OUR FESTIVAL AND YOU KNOW WHAT'S BEST OF ALL? EVERYONE IS INVITED TO SHARE IT ALL WITH US!

There this bond between all of us we just can't explain for it's the celebration of life itself! As we keep seeing our friends every day and knowing they'll be there for you just as you'll be there for them too! So come on!

WE WELCOME YOU TO OUR FAMILY TIME! WE WELCOME TO THIS AMAZING FAMILY OF OURS! WE ARE JUST HAPPY TO BE GIVING AND MAKING FRIENDS! THERE NOTHING WE WON'T DO!

We will always remember our loved ones even those who've departed. For their love is always apart deep in our hearts! Even as we go through our lives finding love and planning our futures! Laughing at stories and making more precious moments we won't ever forget!

These have to be the most beautiful and the most peaceful parts of life we ever saw and been a part of. There nothing else like ever before or ever gonna be. When we think of how far we've come sometimes we just can't believe then we see the miracle that we were too blind to see and now we know the answer we seek its

FAMILY! FAMILY! FAMILY!

COME ON! WE WELCOME YOU TO OUR FAMILY TIME! WE WELCOME TO THIS AMAZING FAMILY OF OURS! WE ARE JUST HAPPY TO BE GIVING AND MAKING FRIENDS! THERE NOTHING WE WON'T DO!

SO WE ARE WELCOMING YOU ALL TO OUR FAMILY TIME! WE ARE WELCOMING YOU ALL TO THIS AMAZING FAMILY OF OURS! FOR THIS HAPPY TO BE TIME OF OURS!

IT'S TIME FOR OUR FESTIVAL AND YOU KNOW WHAT'S BEST OF ALL? EVERYONE IS INVITED TO SHARE IT ALL WITH US!"

It was very overwhelming to be welcome with that much enthusiasm but it was still nice. The dragon choir and the band was hot. After all who was expecting singing dragons?

Una had long discovered that Nadders and Gronckles were perfect as sopranos and contraltos. Nightmares had the greatest bass voices ever and Zipplebacks were the best tenors you could ask for.

Azure was the best dragon when you want a sole for a soprano however for Windshear if you want a solo from a mezzo-soprano you'd ask for her. As for where Cloudjumper and Skullcrusher fit in the Dragon Choir?

Cloudjumper he possessed the best baritone voice in the whole world and Skullcrusher had the best countertenor in all the Nine Realms no doubt about that one.

The leaders and teachers of the Dragon Choir were, of course, Una and Nightrainbow. Furthermore, her brothers also helped along with their friends instructing the new generation in playing the various instruments in addition to dancing.

Subsequently, there was a great diversity of musical instruments and a hell of a lot of dancing going on at this wonderful party along with an assortment of food and drinks so it sure wasn't dull from the people to the entertainment as Orus and Sylt were being welcomed with open arms into the community.

One of the first things they did receive was a proper apology from Snotlout and the Twins along with their dragons for their attack on them which they did accept. Then Hiccup and the rest of the Haddocks slowly introduce them to the rest of the people that they'd both be working within the coming weeks.

"I don't understand what you mean with by "Working with?" What do you mean by that?" Orus asked in great confusion as he was being properly introduced at the moment to Valka's brunch club friends.

"Well, so you get a sense of the community as well as learn what you both need to learn it would help to learn from as many people as possible, would it not?" Bloodthorn started off kindly.

"I guess so, I mean neither of was thinking about anything that would really happen."

"I'm sure neither of you was thinking very long term or what was gonna happen to you after this party. Neither did our last new member of the tribe when she first came to the island," Numbskull chuckled in a kind way.

"Oh, what do you mean? Who was the last person to come here and what did they have to do?" Orus inquired curiously.

"It's that auburn hair young woman over there with Tuffnut telling fortunes to the little ones with her rune stones. Her name is Hawly Rotrude. Make sure before the night is over you talk to her and get your fortunes told by her," Breezy advised him wisely.

"Okay, but do you all really believe a bunch of little rocks with tiny symbols really will tell you about the future?" he asked in disbelief.

"You'd be surprised at what we believe because we believe in everything and anything is possible here. That there nothing that cannot be done. If it can be dreamed then that means one day it can be done." Lily informed him of one of Berk key philosophy.

"You have many beliefs and unique ways of thinking around here, don't you?" Sylt replied to which they nodded.

"You'll learn we've been enlightened in many ways and throughout our lifetime how Hiccup, Boden and Una have shown us many truths and lighted the way to a much brighter future for many ways.

One was for very own children. You see that very important looking document hanging on the wall at the front of the wall in the protective looking case?" Lily pointed it out proudly to Orus who started at for a good long while.

"Yes? We haven't got a chance to look at it, but it does look exactly like a smaller one posted in the walls in Una's home. What is it?" clearly not understand its importance

"It the Vow of Siblinghood," explained Ewe. "Stoick told Hiccup something very important before his brother was born about how important the role of being a big brother was and thus when Boden and Una were born Hiccup literally became the best big brother in history.

It was years later when our children were very young all us mother were very envious of Valka for having such a great son who was such a wonderful brother who truly understood what being a big brother was about and how to be a good role model and take care of their younger siblings correctly," she paused to drink her fruit juice.

"So after confiding in this to Valka, her children issued a two-week challenge to the rest of the Dragon Riders called the Brother Sister challenge were they had to become adopted big brothers and sisters to our kids for two weeks.

In the end, they learned how hard the job was but also didn't want to stop. So we had a formal ceremony where all the kids took a serious vow that they've upheld since they're for 15 years of what it truly means to be siblings." Romi finished.

"So you can see for us on Berk we highly value family and friendship. That's one thing you shall learn around here. The other thing you shall learn from us is what jobs all the people Hiccup, Boden and Una assign you to help with are to do." Remi finished explaining to the confused young boy.

"Um, so how is learning different jobs gonna teach me anything about learning to live?"

"You'll be surprised how learning one thing you'll learn an entirely different lesson at the same time and how many lessons you learn without knowing it," Bloodthorn expressed with amusement.

"So what do each of you ladies do that we will be asked to help you with?" Sylt wanted to know so she is prepared.

"I'm head of the Berk Bakery. I'm the one who oversees all the woman who bakes all the baked goods on Berk and teaches cooking classes at the same time," Bloodthorn explained as her husband then added, "I'm in charge of all the farms as well and continuing experiments and research on Plant Island."

"As for my daughter and I? We are the art teachers on Berk and help everyone learn to express themselves in a creative fashion," Breezy spoke in whimsically way.

"My aunt who is the oldest living person on Berk is both the elder and local healer and I'm an assistant healer and my sons are EMH or Emergency Medical Healers.

So from us, you'll be learning the art of healing, though fair warning my aunt is over a 100 years old, doesn't speak, though still don't interrupt her when she's 'speaking' or writing or she'll try to crack your skull with her staff. Just to warn you, okay?" Lily warned the boy in advance.

"As for what I'm in charge of? My husband was once known as Silent Sven and was a shepherded. Several years ago he broke his silence and it wasn't a happy fallout.

Our daughters now are the Dragon Hatchling School Teachers and I'm the Head of the Berk Laundry Hall. It's quite advance building which is powered by Boden's Dragon Life Force System and lots of other clever ideas from all three Haddock kids.

So washing clothes is a little more amusing and fun then you think," Ewe eyed him playfully.

"My best friend and almost sister and I are in charge of Emergency Island. Keeping it stockpiled and helping with whatever odd jobs are needing an assistant at the moment." Romi explained and Remi added. "Our beloved daughters help us in that job as well."

"Um, what do the rest of your kids do? The ones you didn't mention? I was told but I forgot I'm sorry," he admitted with some embarrassment.

"Our daughter Bloodfire is head of security down in the Berk Dragon Nursery and Brimstone is the assistant head of security for Berk defense," Bloodthorn swiftly told him in a kind and understanding voice.

"My son Birger is the overseer of Berk and in charge of keeping everything organized. And I do mean everything. Everyone's schedules, duties, daily routines, inspections all the things that need to be time managed.

As a result, he's like a personal assistant to the three leaders of Berk and he's damn good at it. He's never failed to keep things running smoothly as clockwork not once!" Breezy stated proudly.

"Also you'll be helping the two of us in the Nursery. We'll be glad to have a new kid brother to add to the family," spoke up a sweet voice that made him whirl around to see a young woman with two different colored eyes and a younger woman with a scar and scarlet tipped hair.

"Nice to finally meet you in person Orus and you as well, Sylt. Allow us to introduce ourselves. Skullette and Firefang Anquetils. Head of the Berk Dragon Nursery and Bookkeeping. We also consider the sisters to Hiccup and his siblings." Skullette added to her introduction and her little sister smiled too.

"We are very excited to get to know you and your dragon. We'd like to give you a proper tour of the Nursery before you come and help us down there. I'm sure Sylt would really love a look down there and meet all the other families down there." Firefang suggested with another kind smile.

"It would be nice to meet other mother dragons and see more young dragons. Babies are really nice." Sylt admitted.

"Well, we'll make sure you both have a proper tour of the village before you are set to work. You should go meet the rest of the Riders and their siblings and get some partying done for now. You already got the fact you'll be working. Now have some fun before you get too bummed," suggested Skullette.

Taking the advice they did try to have some fun by dancing and feasting on the great feast and did strike up a few more conversations with the rest of the Dragon Riders and their siblings and did hear a few colorful stories of some of their past adventures.

He did eventually make his way through the crowded room to find a small table where Hawly seemed to be waiting for him. She had a coy look to her as if she'd been waiting all night for him to get to her table.

"Well, I was wondering when you get your butt over here. Took you several more hours then I've liked. Now you ready to hear what the stones have to say about your past, present, and future? And then hear some good practical advice?" she told him in a straightforward way before he barely took his seat.

"Excuse me?! What the hell are you talking about?!"

"I was the last person a welcome party was given for. And I know you've come to seek out my advice on what to do and what to expect. I'm here to cast my stones and tell you what I see.

Though to give you a fair warning I merely interrupted the stones they don't relay very specific information. I'm merely telling you to want I can make out."

"I was just told to come to speak to you Hawly. I don't believe in all this nonsense!"

"If you don't believe in this stuff then I doubt you would've come to Berk in the first place. You didn't come here by chance and that is crystal clear. Fate brought you here.

Just as it brought me here and this place…let's again say nothing is what it seems and no-one destiny is for certain but everyone is very remarkable that's for sure. No a single soul who calls this island home is ordinary every soul on this island human or dragon is truly extraordinary.

They simply just got to look within themselves and it will be revealed sooner or later what makes them special and why they are part of this island and this island alone," she told him and cherished the dumbfounded look on his and his dragon faces.

Before they could really register what she said she pulled the green stones from her pouch and began to juggle them in her hand and focused her energy then threw them in the air before they landed in a strange pattern on the table with funny symbols he couldn't read visibly.

"Now if I'm interpreting these stones correctly they're speaking of your past, present and future and the hidden part all at once. Now, this pile," she pointed to a group of five stones to the right she pushed aside to read.

"This is your past and they speak of it being both very lonely and of great suffering," she eyed him with her dark green eyes into his jade ones and though he didn't say anything she knew she was right.

"Now these five on the left," as she pushes them aside to read, "Speak of your great confusion and how you've shut yourself up tighter then an old rusty lock.

That you've got plenty of twisting emotions of old scars and these threating new emotions. They also speak of the fear of change and fear of letting anything out or anyone truly in."

Again though he said nothing she could see she'd hit the nail on the end and looked at the third pile and twisted her head to read them. "This speaks of many trials and changes both physicals and spiritually. They speak a strong new emotion and emotion you fear above all others taken ahold of you. You've got a great quest ahead of you."

"Now for the tricky part the hidden part or the unforeseen," as she looked at only four stones, "I see that your soul is being guided by some unknown forces. That there is some strong energies intercepting, but as for who or what I cannot say.

I can't tell you if it's human or god or something else. I can tell your fate will slowly become intertwined with another. Who else I cannot say but the fate of both your lives depends solely on you," as she gathered her stones up and backed them away leaving the boy and his dragon stunned and not sure if they believed her or not but she had accurately said many truths.

"I see you're blown away by my reading. Most are by the first reading and wonder if it's a trick or not. Whether you believe I'm a charlatan or not it's up to you. If you want some practical advice and not from some stones this is all I've got to say.

Although I was in a very abusive home, I didn't want to leave my village. I knew to leave meant risking my life, and I was scared to take that risk. I hesitated when our supply ship came.

I looked behind me, and was prepared to walk right back home and face punishment for sneaking out so late... but then, I thought— Out of nowhere— I just had to go.

Life isn't worth it if you choose to allow yourself to live an unhappy life. Happiness is found by taking that first step towards it— no matter how dark the storm clouds are, no matter how risky the chances... if you choose to settle for less, you'll never find what you're looking for... and if you don't know what you're looking for... well, perhaps an answer will run into you!" "And with that, she got up and left to go back to Tuffnut

During the rest of the night, everything was just spinning in Orus and Sylt's head. It wasn't till very late that Hiccup, Boden, and Una pull them aside to inform them of something else.

"You've one more important person to meet and we want to take you to meet him while everyone still distracted by the party. Come with us," they told him and they lead him and his dragon outside till they're at the best spot to see their father's statue.

"Orus there is one person of the family you haven't met but someone you need to know still. This is our father Stoick the Vast." Hiccup explained gesturing to the statue.

"That's your father? Um, where is he then if there a giant statue of him?" he asked a little confused.

"He passed away 11 years ago, well the anniversary hasn't happened yet but this marks the 11th year of that passing. He died giving his life so the three of us would live," explained Boden.

Orus got very pale and was stunned into silence and Una looked at her father and said. "Daddy was one of a kind of man. He was many things but most of all till the end he died doing the one thing that was most important in life.

He had all he needed in life which was love. He'd Mommy's love and our love and he died doing the greatest act of love. Laying down his life willingly for the three souls that matter most to him. There is no greater act of love then that."

"You all must miss him terribly," Orus replied grimly again knowing their grief but refusing to feel it at the same time or express.

"We did grieve at first then we realized it's not forever it's just till we see him again," Valka began to sing softly.

"It's been a long time without you, my friend. But I'll tell you about everything that's happened when I see you again.

We have all come a long way from where we began and we all talk about when we see each other again.

We've all asked, "Why did you have to leave so soon? Why did you have to go? Why did you have to leave us when we needed you the most?"

Because we really don't know how to tell you without all of us feeling so much worse. We realize you're in a better place but it's always gonna hurt.

Carry on. We ask you to give us the strength to carry on.

It's been a long time without you, my friend. But I'll tell you about everything that's happened when I see you again.

We have all come a long way from where we began and we all talk about when we see each other again.

How are we supposed to breathe without you? When we feel so cold? We are always just waiting for the day you'll come home.

Carry on. We ask you to give us the strength to carry on.

So let your soul light the way and help us hold on to every memory we made. And every road we take will always lead us home.

It's been a long time without you, my friend. But I'll tell you about everything that's happened when I see you again.

We have all come a long way from where we began and we all talk about when we see each other again.

When we see you again. When we see you again. When we see each other again." Valka finished her ballad beautifully and it really took a moment to absorb what she was singing.

"We did learn a lot from our dad. He taught us a quite a bit, didn't he, Boden?"

"We sure did learn a lot, Hiccup."

And then the brother broke into their own song about what they'd learned from their father to describe to what kind of man he was to Orus.

"We didn't always want to listen to what he was saying. Sometimes we thought we knew all we needed to know.

We didn't realize that somewhere inside all three of us we knew he was right but we couldn't say so.

But we can take care of ourselves because he taught us well.

We learned from him that we do not crumble. We learned strength is something you choose. All of the reasons we keep on believing. There no question that a lesson we learned from him.

He used to always say, "That we always don't agree on what is the best way to get to the place we are going from here.

But I can really trust you three and can you all the distance to make your decisions without any fears."

We were grateful for all the times we opened each other's eyes!

We learned from him that we do not crumble. We learned strength is something you choose. All of the reasons we keep on believing. There no question that a lesson we learned from him.

He taught us to stand on our own and we are thankful for that. It saved us and made us and now as we look back we can all say.

We learned from him that we do not crumble. We learned strength is something you choose. All of the reasons we keep on believing. There no question that a lesson we learned from him.

Yeah, we learned it from you Dad."

"Daddy didn't just teach us how to become good people he also taught us what it meant to be part of Berk and what it really means to be a hero and what a real warrior is.

He even composed his own song he would sing to the people of Berk on Day of the Fallen when we remember all who've ever fought and fallen in battle. He called it "I'm a Viking Warrior" it went like this.

"I'm just trying to be father raising my daughter and my sons. Be a lover to their mother. Everything to everyone. Up bright and early dressed in my fur cape to down to my fur boots.

I wouldn't do this for gold or glory I do this for no reason at all. Providing for the future of my family is my responsibility.

Yeah, I'm really good under pressure being all that I can be. Because I can't call in sick when the weekend been too strong. I've to be able to work straight through all the holidays and sometimes even all night long.

You can bet I stand ready when that dragon growling at the door. Because I'm solid and I'm steady and I'm true down to my core.

I will always do my duty no matter what the price. I've counted up the cost and I know all the sacrifices.

And I know you don't want me to die honey, but if dying is what the world is asking of me I'll do that duty with great honor if it means you'll all live happy and free.

Because I'm a Viking Warrior a Viking Warrior. Besides my brothers and sisters, we will proudly take a stand. When our loved ones are in jeopardy we will always do what's right. We are out here on the front lines so honey please sleep in peace tonight.

We are Viking Warriors! Viking Warriors!

Yeah, we are Viking Warriors! Viking Warriors! Besides my brothers and sisters, we will proudly take a stand. When our loved ones are in jeopardy we will always do what's right. We are out here on the front lines so honey please sleep in peace tonight.

Viking Warrior! We are Vikings! We are Viking Warriors!" Una finished her Daddy's song and she could really see that Orus was now really understanding what kind of person Stoick the Vast had been and still was in the eyes of the people of Berk and his family. And that he was far from dead in their minds.

Finally, Orus asked a question that seemed obvious. "Um if your father's death is I still supposed to be judged by him?"

They all looked at him with a strange look and finally, Una decided to speak for the family.

"Well, we want you to meet Daddy and know what kind of man he was and how he still inspires us and all we do of Berk. That he's still very much a part of our family and the family that is Berk itself.

Because it's gonna be a long time before you actually become part of this family and you might as well meet and know something about who the head of the family is."

"I'm confused still. I decided to stay am I not part of the tribe now?"

"Not quite yet," Valka took over explaining what Orus truly was. "We are welcoming you here Orus.

However, you haven't allowed yourself in either your heart or soul yet to truly become a member of this tribe so therefore you're not truly a member of the tribe.

Think about it, Orus. Even by your own admission you're not truly calling Berk your home or these people your family, therefore, you're not truly one of us yet because you still aren't living only existing and won't allow yourself to become part of this world.

Though you did take the first step of choosing to stay you've many more hurdles to get over as well as many more lessons to learn an obstacle to overcome before you can truly call yourself a human let alone a member of the tribe.

You'll know when you'll truly become a member of the Berk family. Or when we can be sure you be trusted with all the secrets that belong to Berk. For now, you're just a very welcome guest."

He was taken aback by their words stunned to the core of what they were saying even though they made perfect sense to Sylt who had already figured out they'd a long way to go before they're truly at home here.

They then return to the party to tell the rest of the village it was time to go home and rest and then start Orus first day of his new life and see if he could really find what he needed on Berk.

The real question was gonna be answered the next day. Could he find what he was truly looking for? And could he truly become a member of the Berk family?


	9. Opening Up

Opening Up

About eight and half weeks had passed since Orus and Sylt's welcoming party to Berk and though Berk had worked really hard with both of them to help them, it really seemed that only Sylt was making any progress in the department of learning what it meant to be living and Orus was still simply only existing.

Every day after the pair had completed the jobs they'd been assigned and had gone to bed the people they'd worked with or interacted with throughout the day came to Haddock's home and gave a report to their leaders on how they felt they'd done.

For Toothless and his family, they heard nothing but a glowing rhapsody of praise and joy about how many friendships and fun adventure along with skills Sylt learned.

Skullcrusher loved to talk about in private of course how much he loved her and had nothing but wonderfully sweet things to say to her and got a bit too passionate at times when he recalled a few of their romantic anecdotes.

However, when it came to the humans tell the Haddocks what they felt when it came to Orus they had a rather different story to tell. It was a rather sad tale of woe compared to the happy lighthearted and passion-driven tale of his dragon mother in comparison.

According to the mothers in the brunch club when he'd first come to the island he did have a natural case of curiosity and was enthralled by all their advancements in technology wonders and eager to learn.

They all noted again he was eager to learn the practical skills from them and he was an incredibly fast learner and a very good student. That he was always thirsting for more knowledge and asking nonstop questions about literally as if he was a small boy.

All the mothers told Valka and her children they'd treated the boy if he was their own and he'd learned much from them nothing seems to truly inspire him in the way to find his true gift or talent.

Bloodthorn reported he was indeed a genius when he developed frosting for all the baked goods in the bakery. Then combing what he'd learned from Breezy and her daughter Ria he'd become highly skilled at decorating all of them in fun and creative ways, but he was still not really putting his heart into it.

Likewise, he seemed to truly enjoy at first spending time each of their husbands. Learning the studies of ecology, biology and finally botany from Numbskull. Then learning how secrets of a being a butcher from Clever and how they created their meat locker.

Though yet again Bloodthorn and Breezy pointed out to their leaders along with their mother that whilst he'd been an excellent student, fascinated with what he'd learned from them, plus took what he'd learned and was able to improve upon all of it, his heart wasn't in any of it and he still didn't truly consider them a part of himself.

Lily and Ewe dejectedly told a similar story from their time with the boy. Again he started out to be an extremely enthusiastic student too eager to spend time with them and their families. That he had a great thirst and hunger to learn all that they'd to offer him.

Lily was happy to approve he'd not gotten on the bad side of her Aunt Gothi and been a very quick study with her sons in emergency medical treatment and even impressed her with teaching her about some medical knowledge she wasn't aware of.

As for Ewe had been in total awe and couldn't stop gaping and asking a billion question of how the laundry hall been built or it was run.

So she'd spent over a week explaining how there was a set schedule that Breezy's son Birger had set up of when people left their laundry bags out and the laundry dragons picked it up and dropped it down the shoots.

Explained how combining the elemental powers of the four elements and some nature own secrets they got the machinery to work. How when the windmills turned that powered the conveyor belts and helped them sort the laundry into different baskets.

And those with stains were sent down a special conveyor belt where special natural stain removers were mixed in and applied through a mist sprayer that all three of them built.

Then people took the clothes to different stone tubs enforced with the ivory from Dark King's tusk and mixed in the right amount of soap. Then put under the tubs in small ovens how much wood they wanted and uses special controls to control how much heat went up. While they'd yak for 15 minutes go clockwise then 15 counterclockwise before then ran at full speed both ways 3 times.

After that, the clothes were removed and taken to a steam room to dry and after they're dry and then ironed and then returned.

He loved how innovated, clever and how much teamwork was involved and asked a zillion questions about it. But again nothing truly inspired him and even though everyone was friendly to him there and treated him like a friend he wouldn't really truly engage in a proper conversation with them.

It was stiff, awkward and never truly involved in anyone who talks with him. Even when asked to take the laundry home and someone invited him in for a few moments and try small talk he still wouldn't really let himself become part of their conversation.

Even doing odd jobs with Romi, Remi, Creel, and Gala and helping with stockpiling things for emergency or doing anything that might pop up it was like he'd only enjoy learning the new skill but really wasn't trying to make a true connection any of them.

This was very troubling and then Hiccup turned to Skullette and Firefang and asked them if this troubling behavior was also present when he was working at the Nursery as well?

Firefang told them he'd read everything in her secret library at least five times till he could say it backward while Skullette said he knew the Nursery itself like the back of its hand.

He was very good at making the babies happy. Like everyone else on Berk said about him was true. That he worked well with others with whatever task he was given. The staff members Alle and Velika and Bloodfire had no complaints about him.

All of them reported to their superior the same words to describe Orus. He was very eager to learn all the practical knowledge that Berk had to offer, he was a fast learner, excellent student and had a zillion of questions about everything to do with Berk.

So that Haddocks had come to the same conclusion as had everyone else on Berk and even their allies who'd come for several diplomatic visits within the past eight week time period.

It'd seem that Orus was only keen at this moment to excel at the practical side of things and still content on only existing. He was eager for knowledge and skills and proving himself as a hard worker, provider, and contributor. But that was all he'd done so far.

His dragon mother on the hand had taken the steps to live. She had opened her heart and soul. She'd decide to jump and open her heart and soul. She'd made friends, was having fun and adventures, really talking with others and truly had a romance going on with Skullcrusher.

"So what do you think is holding Orus back? What's stopping him from jumping? All we've been doing for the past eight and half weeks is trying to gain his trust and show him we are friends and family? I don't get it, my BBBFF!" Una moaned that night as they're up on the roof stargazing.

"I'm not really sure sis. Everyone on this island has done their best to share with him what their gifts are and making him feel part of their family. That we are all one family. But I'm starting to feel hopeless!" Hiccup admitted as they looked for patterns in the sky to add to their star charts.

"We all jumped when we all very young and know we you first jump you'll get beat up but you will eventually fly. There are so many lessons in life to learn and so many more things we have to offer him. It's just sad to think a new life is coming and he'll still be as dead as winter!" Boden mumbled as he started to draw three new constellations they had found.

"It would just help if we knew what was ailing him on the inside so badly my brothers, but we agreed we wouldn't use our gifts on him. We do this the old fashion way."

"I know, I know, Una. I don't want to invade his mind and take his memories by force and Boden doesn't want to try and force out his emotions either."

"And I'm not going to ask the spirits of Valhalla or use any of my gifts either. We want him to trust us and not us prying it out of him. Even Mommy agreed we need to do this slowly and easy.

Still, I can't help but feel like I'm hurting more each day when I can't get him to talk about whatever ails him. I just want to help him so badly.

I've been trying to help him with music. I mean I know he's got a good voice and plays the flute better than anyone I ever taught before. Though for some reason he won't sing the song of his heart yet. It makes me want to cry," as she brushed some tears away.

"I'm the one who can undo any lock on any door, sis, but I can't unlock the mysteries of Orus Unn. I don't have a lock pick for that. I wish I could help with that."

"I keep hearing his heart cry out for help but I don't know how to help him either. How do you help someone who needs help but isn't asking for help?" Hiccup wanted to know.

"I might have a small suggestion that might help. If you make some room on the roof?" spoke the gentle voice of their mother who came up on the roof. She was 50 years old but still had perfect balance and settled between her children.

Once settled she sighed and looked at a particularly bright star in the sky. It was at first not noticeable until she pointed it out. "You see that star that wasn't visible till I came out here?"

"Yes, that one not on our star charts. In fact," Boden looked through their book pages before saying, "That star shouldn't be there at all. It shouldn't exist. They're not supposed to be a star there at all. How did it magically appear, Mom?"

Smiling a secret smile she gazed at the start that seemed to sparkle and smile in reply. "That star comes and goes for a reason. When you can see it means being able to see the Realm of the Gods for a brief moment. It's the Star of Gods."

"Wow! Mommy, are you saying that star is really Asgard and Valhalla peeking through the barriers of Realms?

Just like how Nightrainbow's people are the true source behind the Aurora Borealis and why humans can catch a glimpse of Bifrost every now and then?"

"And when that star is shimmering that because of Stardust' people flying about, isn't it? Because they have the shiniest scales of any dragon. Also, the whispers we hear on the wind when we pray to our loved ones is because of her people right? Since they are the Ghost Dragons and their speed carries it back down here, doesn't it?"

"And when it's not showing is because the Night Furies are doing their job of guarding it so well but when they want to show it, it's to inspire all of us down here on Earth because we are seeking inspiration, hope, and faith with something, right, Mom?"

"All of you are correct with what you all just said. With what the souls of your dragons' people do and why the Star of the Gods comes and goes. That secret was told to me by Frigga herself when our family was being told the many truths of the Nine Realms.

You were all at the moment being given your gifts and Frigga was the one to give me my locket and told me when in doubt to look for the Star and it would appear in our time of deepest doubt," their mother informed them as she recalled that beautiful woman fasten the locket she wore now around her neck whispering the truth about the night sky to her.

"So, Mommy what are we gonna do to help Orus? We want to help him so badly. I really want to help him. For some reason, I feel like it more my duty to do it than anyone else."

"Why you sis?" Hiccup wanted to know question his sister with his eyebrows noted.

"I guess maybe because I was the one to originally save him from dying when he was attacked when he first arrived he sees me as his savior in a way. He treats me a little different than anyone else on the island.

You had to have noticed that. He looks at me differently and well I guess because I saved him from dying physically I want to save him all the way." Una

"Well, that does make sense as you were the first human he did make contact within gods knows how long and you do seem to be the one he likes the most on the island. So maybe he at least sees you as some type of savior."

"I wish Daddy be able to tell us what to do! Him or Kara or someone who older and wiser!"

"Well, we did get a little hint, sweetheart, which is why I told you to look at that star in the first place."

"You mean they are trying to talk to us? Right now?" her children asked and their mother nodded and as they looked up the night sky became alive with the aurora borealis that was accompanied by a lot of singing, whispering, sparkling and different shapes within the rainbow lights.

It was a very strange way to get a message from the other side and also for your dragon's parents to speak to their loved ones who were on their own roof enjoying the show and knowing their parents were speaking to them as well.

The show lasted all of 3 hours before it concluded and then all vanished with the last words that filled all the hearts of Berk were "We love you all!" and then all vanished within the star that itself vanished too into the night.

"Alright, we now know what we are to do family? And this is the way to finally help Orus's open his heart and soul and finally heal and take the next step in going from existing and into living?" Hiccup asked his family at large and all nodded.

"Yes, the Souls of Valhalla have spoken with some help with the members of the Asgardian family. We are ready to do our duty, bro!"

"And we won't fail in our duty to what we do best! We alone know the power of love and all its forms better than anyone who has ever lived or died or any of the Nine Realms!

We can do this my BBBFF! Let's get to it!"

"I'm still so blessed to have you as my children. And I'm blessed you are my husband Stoick. We both did ourselves proud with these three and they'll do their own children just as proud!" Valka blew a kiss to the skies above.

The next morning was Sunday and Hiccup and Boden were up before the sun graced the sky and knocking loudly on the small door to the room that was Orus.

"Yo! Orus! Get up now! We've work to do today! Get up now!" Hiccup ordered as he pounded on the door.

"Huh? What's going on?" Orus asked groggily as he opened the door with a zonked outlook on his face and his long strawberry hair both unwashed and unbraided.

"You've got half an hour to get cleaned up, dress and eat! We've got a full day ahead of us for you and Sylt. So get to it. Starting now. So better hurry." Boden told him with a grin.

"Huh? It's on Sunday! And the sun not even up!"

"You know have 29 minutes," in a serious tone and Orus quickly went to get ready.

"Okay, why are you dragging me out before the crack of dawn and before we even properly eat? What are we even doing?" he asked sleepily with a yawn wanting to go back to bed.

"You are about to get some dragon training lessons we did as kids with the other Riders and ending with a trust lesson. If you really want to be part of Berk, you ought to know how we train our dragons, should you not." Hiccup said as they headed deep into the forest.

"I and my mom ride quite well on our own and I don't think…"

"Honey, I won't talk back to the leaders of Berk and this is their land, it wouldn't hurt to learn their way of doing things, would it? We might pick up something useful," Sylt spoke up kindly to settle her son down.

"I guess you have a point, Sylt. Though I memorized your Book of Dragons. What more do I need to know?"

"Reading and living again are two different things. As in practical and applied are two different things. Let's see you train a wild dragon and do with a series of basic exercise and go from there. Please understand this is the most basic course we started everyone on back in the day," Boden informed him as they went to find some wild dragons.

Well, it wasn't hard to find wild dragons yet Hiccup and Boden made it look so easy to establish trust and bond with the dragons.

"See? It's easy once you establish a bond and make friends with them. Even the testiest dragons can be trained," Hiccup pointed out to the green Nadder he'd trained.

"And there the sweet spot they like or to calm them you can always use some dragon nip. Each dragon has its thing that its own thing. Nightmares love to have their horns bent backward for example," as Boden demonstrate with blue Nightmare he was working with.

"Now as we are on Dragon Island many different kinds of dragons live here. We want you to find a dragon, establish a bond and train it," the brothers told him.

"I rather stay with Sylt," and they shook their heads. "You have to be able to work with any dragon and be able to work with others and think on your feet. So find a dragon and form a bond." They pointed out to the trail and followed him and he finally came across a new dragon.

It was a pink female Nadder and he was deathly afraid it. He looked to them for guidance but they refused to help him. What he didn't know was this was more the dragon training. This was therapy in learning to trust and building relationships.

Finally, he'd no choice but to try and establish a bond with the pink Nadder and approached her and she was at first very violate with him and he was exactly responding correctly as he was still cutting himself off from his emotions at this point.

Still, he had seen what Hiccup and Boden had done with their hands. He took a breath keeping his hand out while looking away. Trembling he kept thinking he was gonna die and then to his surprise, the Nadder touched his hand.

He turned and the Nadder and his eyes met followed by a very strange sensation. It was a calming feeling and a sense she would follow him and be there if he needed her.

He instantly said a name that was pulled from the deepest crevices of his mind. "I'll call you Maya," and then looked almost like he wanted to take it back but it was too late. The dragon had accepted the name and once you name something it belongs to you.

The boys spent the day helping Orus train Maya in different ways as Sylt merely stood off to the side. She wasn't jealous at all only happy to see her son learning something and hopeful this meant he was making a friend.

He seemed to really enjoy the dragon as the dragon enjoyed him and there was clearly something going on between them. But then came the final part of the training. The scariest part of the trust exercise.

They'd all flown to a dangerous spot where the waves and rocks were deadly and some storm clouds were gathering. "Okay, now to fully pass the test of Dragon Training, Orus we must know you fully trust yourself and your dragon whether they are your normal dragon or not."

"Okay, what do I have to do, Hiccup?"

"Jump."

"What?! Say what?!"

"You have to take a leap of faith and jump and trust your dragon will catch you," explained Boden, "Like this." As he let himself fall off Stardust and just plummet and though Orus knew about all three of their flights' suits he knew he wasn't gonna use it and then Stardust saved him at the last moment.

"Why didn't you use your flight suit?! You were gonna die! Why didn't you save yourself?!" he shouted confused at Boden as if the 26-year-old was crazy who just smiled.

"Because I trusted Stardust to save me. I didn't always have a flight suit and it might not have worked anyway. So now it's your turn. Jump and let Maya catch you."

Orus looked at the dangers all around him and his mind instantly flashed back to the nightmare storm that killed his people and destroyed his island. He was beyond pale and couldn't breathe and started to shake.

"No! You can't trust anyone or anything to save you in fury as such as this! I'm not gonna be responsible for someone's death in a fury like this!" He shouted loudly but mumbled something under his breath before he spoke loudly.

"Let's get Maya back to Dragon Island and go home! I've had enough of this and I won't endanger her because of your insanity! Let's go!" and he bolts it.

"Did you see what I saw, Hiccup?"

"Something about the situation seems to stir up something inside him. He was doing great and then something about the environment made him very upset. Almost like he was reliving some traumatic.

I know memories even without seeing them with my gifts. I know the body language and the look in someone' eyes. He was trying to repress a traumatic memory that somehow related to the conditions we are in."

"And I know emotions, something about that name "Maya" has meaning to him. He said it with a hint of a long-buried emotion. That name holds great importance to him. I strongly believe he didn't want to remember that name, Hiccup, however, it's still important to him, no matter how hard he tried to forget that name. More to the point there is a lot of repressed emotions going on as well."

The brothers could do more that day but leave and take Orus back to Berk, but it was at least obvious that they'd start to crack his shell a little. It was the first step in getting him to open up.

The next day that duty to keep up trying get Orus to open up and finally tell them the truth and really finally 'jump' so he could move on and finally live fell on Heather, Astrid and Asta.

The rest of the family would be handling the children and Asta assured Boden she wouldn't do anything to endanger the baby inside her now that she was nearing the end of her second trimester.

What was going on today was Orus was being put through his paces by the most hardcore and deadly warriors on Berk. Heather and Astrid. Asta being six months pregnant could only watch from the sidelines and call out instructs and tell him what was going on.

Though what these three ladies did normally wasn't easy. They're not the toughest, most grueling and deadliest warriors for nothing. You didn't just break a sweat with them. You sweated bloody tears with them because their training was the most intense you could ever be put through.

It was very demanding, rigorous, and again hardcore and anything but easy. They demanded almost perfection as they put him through their complex obstacle courses, training sessions, and weapons classes and that had again started before the crack of dawn at five a.m.

Training with them started with a five-mile run, then climbing up and down the Great Hall's stairs 10 times, and then it was sit-ups, crunches, and push-ups and that was just warming up.

After spending two and a half hours warming up then came the next part of the training.

To teach their warriors balance they took them to the bay and had them stand on a boat while they rocked till they didn't fall over. Learning to dodge had hard rotten food thrown at them.

After that came learning to fight devoid of their senses which meant being blindfolded and with their ears plugged. Then they tie up an arm or leg to show what happened if one of your body parts failed you.

Then after you went through all that came learning to use all weapons till you could use them perfectly and hit your mark every time even in the dark, be ambidextrous and uses your opponents' weakness against them. And also realizes a fight avoided was a fight won.

Though even with all that training you still had to go through some very grueling races and challenging obstacle courses that were never the same two times in a row.

It soon became clear why Heather needed her assistant back soon as this was very demanding for one person to teach by themselves but it clearly showed that while Berk was trying to spread peace they weren't being foolish enough to not have their warriors not trained in case of another war.

Orus again didn't like being put through the hell of this training as they're testing more than just his endurance, stamina, agility and fighting prowess.

They're wanting to see if something about this training would trigger something that makes him slip up and let another clue of his past out; that get emotional enough to let something out and finally snap about something.

For they'd never seen anyone fight with his chosen weapon of a scythe. It was a very unusual choice in a weapon and yet he was very good at using it with deadly accuracy and skill.

"Okay, let's see if you can spar with me then, Orus. I've never seen anyone use that as a weapon before so let's see you do in a sparring match with me and my double headed ax, shall we?" Heather asked him as she entered the ring with her ax ready.

"You'll do fine as your training has gone quite well today and you've surpassed all our expectations. I'll go make sure Asta's doing alright. Good luck in your match. Heather was born a Berserk and they're some of the most dangerous fighters in the Archipelago.

And you met her brother, Dagur, remember? When he and the others in the DHA came for the Freya Day Party? He was at least taking his medicine, thank the Gods for that. However when he isn't he a bit nutsy." Astrid gave a giggle before going to the stands to watch with Asta.

"C' mon let's get down to some sparing. You're not chicken are you, Orus? Let's see what you got! I'm ready!" Heather called out to the young boy who again gone pale, had trouble breathing and was shaking as he held his weapon in his hands.

"No! I won't be responsible for your death either! I already told Hiccup and Boden I'm not gonna have anyone's blood on my hands ever again! No! You are trying to be a mother! I ain't taking that from you! Not even for a stupid sparing match!" as he tossed his weapon angrily to the ground and ran swiftly without another word.

"What was that about? What did he mean responsible for someone death? And what did he mean again?" Heather asked in a confused tone.

"Maybe it has to do with whoever gave him this. Look something engraved on it," Astrid held up his scythe and Asta read it aloud. "The love of family is forever in my heart and soul"

"Somebody important to him gave him this weapon and whoever it was engraved this message on it. But who could it be? And why would he feel responsible for their death it seems?" the girls wondered as Astrid and Asta went to return the weapon.

Tuesday Gobber and Eret were told to take Orus to their shared workshop space where there was plenty of tools and building material and lie to him. Saying they just needed him to tidy up the shop of all the junk while they're busy with other things that day.

Just as Hiccup's family hoped when Orus was left alone he did something with all the junk left in front of him instead of cleaning it up he built something with it. When they all snuck back after he'd gone to bed they all went to see what he'd built.

They found it was a model of some sort of a tiny desolate island with an even tinier village that looked like it had seen way better days. There were three dolls in the center all without faces. But it was all in perfect details nonetheless and again they knew this was significant in the way.

Valka herself handled the dolls knowing if her children touch them their powers would most surely betray them from trying to help Orus without resorting to their powers.

"It looks like it's a man, woman, and child. A family," she turned to her children as she looked it over carefully and took a long breath before saying "I'm thinking this is the place Orus came from. And these three faceless dolls are him and his parents.

But I think he's still trying to forget this place for some reason. Something happened to this place. I know you boys have only used your skills in observation so far.

I think we can guess so far something really bad happened to Orus as a child that connects to this place. I'm willing to guess the name "Maya is this woman. This faceless doll."

"I think that's his mommy, Mommy."

"I think your right Una. And look what's clipped to the side of the male doll's side?"

"It's the same kind of weapon he carries!" Boden exclaimed stunned as they slowly were piecing things together.

"I think his weapon was given to him by his father. So that engraving came from him. Still, we may be getting a little closer but they're still more we don't know. We aren't there yet, my children. We still have to keep going. We are getting there. Just a little more."

For Wednesday Orus was asked to help out at the Berk Daycare at the Anquetils home. Dotta was well informed she was supposed to let him do his own thing and see if he gave any more clues for them to work with.

And more clues did come when all the youngster couldn't be settled down that day no matter what Dotta did that day. She just didn't have the touch that day. However, Orus told the restless children would the like to hear the most amazing stories ever told?

And soon stories no-one ever heard before caught hold of all their imagination of the whole room and for several hours Orus was very animated in the way he told them stories. He was really smiling and couldn't get enough as he plays acted them out and was really involved with all the children who couldn't get enough from him.

When it was time for him to go back to the Haddocks Dotta, of course, thanked him for his help today though causally asked him where did he hear such marvelous stories?

"Oh, I heard them a long time ago as a child," he hedged twitching nervously. "From someone who was the greatest storyteller in my village. It's not really important," and started to walk away before turning to face her once more.

He'd a bizarre expression etched onto his attractive features. As if he wasn't really there at the moment like he was in another time and place and out of reality completely and spoke in the same manner.

"I mean it's not like anything in the past is important, really is it? After all, it happens years ago, right? I mean what is dead and dust really doesn't matter. Ashes to ashes and all that? Who cares if no-one remembers it and everything is forgotten like it never happened right or even knows something happened at all?" and shaking himself he left in a hurry as if he knew he'd said too much.

"I heard that, Mom,"

"I did do, Aunt Dotta and so did you right, Mom?" as Skullette and Firefang came in the backdoor and all of them nodded even the spirit of Firestorm Dotta's sister and Firefang's mom.

"He's getting closer to opening up. Here he left his satchel here. You girls take it back to Hiccup's along with the note inside telling his family what he let slip."

'Okay," which they quickly did.

The next day it was up to the other Riders to try and get Orus to say or do more. So they're taking him out for the day to see some of the places they'd done things during their adventures as kids.

They had canceled school for a "Teacher's Conference" in order to do so which was approved by Hiccup and his family as this was urgent and one day of school missed wasn't gonna hurt the children. And anyway with the first week of spring was spring break anyway.

"So where are you taking me anyway?" Orus wanted to know in a nervous way.

"Well, the first stop is taking you to the beach where Meatlug and I went on an eating binge got sick and inadvertently discovered Gronckle Iron and also loadstones that taught us about magnets and got us studying rocks in general.

"You mean how Lanon warned you not to eat the bilberries and we had to haul you back to Gobber to fix you because his aunt was sleeping?" called out Alle flying on Meatlug's daughter Breccia who'd been her dragon since she'd hatched right after they'd defeated Drago.

"Yeah, that wasn't your best moment bro. Or a good day for your mom, Rook!" Lanon told Meatlug's son as the siblings were joining the Riders also planning on helping.

"Well, there plenty of times our brothers and sisters had a lot of misadventures and our dragons' mommies and daddies did do! But we all got our wonderful dragons in the end, didn't we?" Larkin pointed out truthfully hugging his female Nadder Sunburst.

"Yeah little bro, that's true and you and me along with Rook and Sunburst do our jobs as EMH quite well."

"Well, we learned well the best! Mom and Great Aunt Gothi! Though it still wasn't fun when Mildew poisoned the dragons with that flower to try and get rid of them and made them all so sick!"

"Oh don't mention that maggot again! He made Ash's dad throw up all over my brother's Snotlout's walls, remember?"

"It wasn't fun cleaning that up no, Brimstone. Though at least Hookfang's lovely wife didn't get sick since none of our dragons found their loves till we got to Dragon's Edge."

"Well, I'm happy Scorchclaw looks like her beautiful mommy and you helped save their aunt Pearl, bro!" Velika called to her brother.

"That was one of your better deeds for sure, Snotlout. Better then you annoying our sister to death when you'd hit on her all the time!" called out Ria while riding Dusk.

"Yeah, have you been working hard with your manner and behavior correction classes that I have scheduled for you?" asked Birger from on top of Bright Star.

"Yeah, I've been working my butt of at it. Can I get a break the peanut gallery on that one?"

"You know even our sister been asking us to cut him some slack you know. He's been working hard and I think he's doing better. So let's cut him some slack." Bloodfire spoke up on his behalf.

"Yeah, that goes for the rest of you dragons too." Hellfire warned.

"We'll be good," chimed the four voices of Creel, Gala, and Chaos, and Havoc.

"You all make this seem so easy," muttered Orus at the easiness everyone else had.

"What do you mean?" asked Ruffnut as she threw a pouch and he opened it to find a mix of nuts, berries, and bread bits.

"It's a trail mix. We made it all the time when we take our siblings out on outings as kids. Hope to do it if we ever have kids of our own," Ruff expressed with a sigh.

"Sis, don't be so bummed. One day we got lucky enough to know what it was like to feel smart. Remember how we filled several pages of the "Book of Natural Wonders" and you came up with a new dessert?" Tuff reminded his sister.

"I know, Tuff, it still hard to want something so bad and not have it. How are things with you and Hawly going?"

"She and I are getting along just fine. She feels bad she couldn't join us, but she's currently very busy with a lot of other people including Hiccup, Boden, and Una, trying to further develop the Seventh New Island.

Now that spring is almost here we've to finish getting things ready for the when we relocate Chief Nason's people to that island. There still a lot to be done, so it's a job that requires her full attention."

"Ha! You really surprise me you can make your own islands let alone fly to new ones! You're so lucky and you don't know how damn lucky you are!" laughed Orus catching everyone off guard.

"What do you mean?" the group asked at large but again he just started to talk more to himself then them and didn't realize it.

"I mean if there was the power to created islands all this time why didn't we just make a new island or fly away a long time ago? Why stay and die out? Just sit around till the end came? Just let us be washed away and forgotten?! Like a forgotten memory?! That no-one cares about all!" and with that he just had Sylt turn and leave that left everyone more confused with still more questions than answers.

Yet they're slowly getting a little bit more to the puzzle. From what they'd gathered by then something traumatic had happened to Orus has a child. Something that seemed to involve a lot of deaths. It had to do with his original home and something so terrible had happened he apparently was blaming himself for it. What's more, he felt no-one cared or seem to remember it or that it mattered.

On Friday Orus found himself in the Great Hall for something he had no idea was gonna happen. It was called "Be Yourself Day" and that day everyone was showing off whatever their talent was and it could be as something as simple as making dolls or weaving baskets.

Didn't matter what the talent was as long as you're gifted at it and it was your inspiration in life and it was what made you jump. Orus wasn't sure he was following what Una and her brothers were trying to explain to him as to why they'd set this up to try to show him what was causing his block and frustrations.

"Orus we understand you're blocked and frustrated in your lack of progress since coming to Berk. Even if you haven't spoken it aloud. That you can see your mother Sylt made more progress then you," Hiccup started as they moved through the many exhibits and saw so many different people and everyone trying out so many different things.

"Yes, I'm confused as to what I'm doing wrong. I've been here eight and a half weeks and yet I still feel like I'm missing something. Like I've missed the point. All around me everyone so happy!

I feel like I've spent so much time searching and looking for something more. And now I'm just digging myself into deeper holes or just opening endless doors. Am I standing to close or too far away? Is that why the picture isn't clear or it's disappeared?"

Una smiled a special at him and replied in a singing way to Orus. "What you are seeking, Orus is right here in front of you!" she gestured to herself, then the room at large before placing her hand on his heart and continuing on.

"It just too close for you to see! Because sometimes the things we want are not the things we need and all we do need is always right here in front of us!"

Hiccup and Boden surprised him as they joined their sister to explain to him the point he was missing. "There was a time before where we didn't know where we belong. We thought we need more and we couldn't get along.

But who we are is all we ever needed. So when we face that test we all succeeded."

Then sang together. "Because it was right there in front of all us! Just too close for us to see. Because sometimes the things you want in life are not the things you need. And the answers are all right there in front of you.

And it's all you ever need. Because it was right there in front of us the whole time and it will all we ever really need. For the answers to everything will always be right there in front of us and all this time it was in front of us!" they finished singing to him.

"Wow! I'll admit I've never heard finer singing voices but what are you saying is in front of me? That is all I ever need? And will help me truly live? And not just exist?"

"It's what's beating in your chest that you've denied the right to let it do it a real job for so long," Una told him straight up.

"My heart? What does my heart have to do with all this?"

"You will not let your heart feel anything. You won't let others in nor will you allow yourself to truly be part of another heart. So you continue to only exist. Only by letting your heart be free and allowing yourself to love and allow all forms of love into your heart will you truly be able to love and finally jump." Hiccup explained to the bewildered boy.

"Love? Jump? I…"

"Love is what makes you human, Orus. It is humanity and immortality and it what gives everything in life meaning and it is the meaning of life itself. And if you can't have an open heart and not let yourself feel the world around you. You'll never be able to live only exist.

To live you must acquire things for the heart and soul. Not the body. You must have family, friendship, and love. Things you truly can't live without and can never be replaced." Boden further explained.

"And jumping means taking risks, taking chances and really finding your own special gift no matter how small or great or insignificant and allow yourself to jump off the cliff and knowing you will fly on your own wings," Una explained the rest of the metaphors.

"We've all had long, hard and difficult lives Orus and you cannot live life without getting hurt in some manner. To hurt is to breathe and is to breathe is to live. But know you're not alone.

But if you chose to be alone you might as well be dead. For choosing to be alone is a death sentence. Life is meant to be lived with others and be filled with family and friends. Those who love and care for you. Shutting the world and people out only kills yourself, Orus."

"So do you want to only stay dead on the inside and only exist on the outside? Or do you want to truly be alive from the inside out? That's the choice is yours alone to make.

We leave you alone with your thoughts." As the three of them left him to truly think about what they said.

Orus couldn't sleep that night and after midnight he went outside when it was March 21st the first day of spring and looked at the new growth around him and how clear the night skies were and the full moon.

Then sinking to the ground he burst into tears and a waterfall of 13 years of repressed emotions and memories came out. "How can I live? When it's my fault everyone died? I have no right to truly be alive or even love, have friends or family when I murdered my whole island!

My punishment is to never feel again! Never allowed to be part of the human world again. Never to know such pleasures again. That was my punishment for my crime! And I'm supposed to serve it till I truly die!

I was left alive to live with the guilt and I must punish myself every day for my crime!"

He felt a warm hand touch his hair and then heard two voices speak to him. "Orus, it's not your fault. Death is no-one's fault and you have no need to punish yourself when no crime was committed."

Orus whipped around and was shocked to not only see Valka standing behind but one of the most beautiful women he'd ever seen. She was tall, fit and curvy with long cascading golden hair with large matching wings. Her skin was glowing a flawless shade of alabaster with large almond shaped teal eye with a long luxurious lash.

She was a Valkyrie! Though she didn't dress like one or at least not as his mother told him they dressed. She'd told them they wore winged helmets, breastplate armor, gauntlets, and leather boots and carried swords.

This Valkyrie wore none of that. She'd a golden circlet with a red stone with matching earrings and choker and gold bracelets. Her outfit was a simple snow-white tunic dress and leather strapped sandals. And no weapons at all.

'What's going on? Valka do you realize there's a Valkyrie next to you?! Are we all gonna die?!"

"Orus, calm yourself. I'd like you to meet a very special friend of the family. Orus this is Kara. She's not your normal Valkyrie, she's not a Reaper of Souls, and she's a Protector of Souls. And she's been protecting my family before my children were even born."

"Yes, it is true, Orus. I was the first Valkyrie chosen to become more than a Reaper of Souls, but a Guardian instead," she said a vaguely familiar voice.

"Wait for a second, I know your voice… you're the one who kicked me in the butt and told me to come here! You mean you sent me here?! What is going on and I don't understand…"

"Orus the time has come for you to finally heal and we are both here to help you let out your pain and then let it go. So you can finally move forward with your life and then seek out the next step in your destiny.

It's time you finally allow yourself to be free of your pain, guilt, and sorrow and allow yourself to grieve and allow love, family and friendship once more in you. It's time you became human again," Valka spoke to him as if he were her own son and Kara told him.

"And the first thing you have got to do is let it all out. The first step to healing is to let it out and then let it go. Please, 13 years keeping this locked up is not healthy. Tell us what you've been fighting to keep locked up and wanted to say to someone for a long time.

Why can't you just say it to a woman who sees you as a son and someone who watched over you and will continue to do that? Who better to tell your pain too?" Kara asked him.

Orus was trembling and crying as he struggled to say it but finally got it out. "13 years ago I lived on a lonely island truly in the middle of nowhere. No-one knew we existed.

I was the last child born. I was born to Maya and Grul. Our people always had bad luck. My great-grandparents came from another island that was destroyed by marauders and only a handful of survivors escaped and came to a desolate nearly inhabitable island due to a tempest that killed more.

Every year we became weaker and more alone. I wanted to leave the island and find more people but no-one ever ventured forth and so I was taught all the skills we had to offer me. I knew how to survive from my people and how to fight from my father and the stories from my mother.

Then one night when I was seven the worst storm in history came and destroyed everything and I woke up in the middle of the ocean. I don't know why I didn't die but I swore at that moment I would never ever feel again. Never be part of another village or any other humans because I knew it was my wishing for something I shouldn't have that killed everyone.

So I lived in my own exile with Sylt who saved me. It was just us living in exile away from dragons and humans. Never belong never anyone knowing and that way I was punished and never had to feel anything or get anyone killed again.

So you see I can never truly be part of Berk and I shouldn't have stayed, to begin with. I'll just get you killed. I'm from cursed people and I'm a cursed child and I have to continue to live in exile and never be alive in order to fulfill the punishment the Gods gave me by sparing me.

To live forever in a world I can never truly be part of because I shouldn't have wished for it. Never wish for something you're not supposed to have or you kill everyone! And then they all forgotten and no one cares!" and with that, he fell to the ground crying as he finally let it out.

"Orus, it's not your fault or your people fault that bad luck befell them. Luck is simply that luck. We make our own luck and sometimes bad things just happen and we can't control it.

But what happens to your ancestors isn't your fault nor what happened to your people or island either, child." Valka reaffirmed as she brought him back up into a sitting position and made him look at her.

"How can you even think that? After all, I told you?"

"Because," Kara spoke, "The Gods didn't destroy your island or want to take your home or parents from you. Nor did they want your people to suffer. Valka right. Bad things happen to good people and that's just a part of life. The stories the gods control the fates of humans or events on Earth is no truer then you could change the sky from being blue."

"I don't understand."

"You're looking at a Valkyrie yet I'm not a winged battle maiden, am I? People are who they choose to be and that goes for all the Realms and those who inhabit them, Orus.

Every one of my sisters to Odin and his wife to what Asgard and Valhalla really are and where your people souls are? I can tell you my sisters made sure they're brought home and found a wonderful spot in the Village of Valhalla so they are happier in death then life and under the care of a very good man.

But no-one from my home looks or acts like your legends say. We long ago decided we'd decided for ourselves who'd we be and what we could and would do.

So no it wasn't the Gods who wiped out your home. It was the Gods who sent my sisters to save your people souls so that they may have a happier life in the Village of Valhalla. It was the Gods who sent me to save your life and bring you to Sylt.

That's was their doing."

"Wait! You're the one who saved my life?! You saved me from that evil storm and brought me to Sylt?! Why? And if the gods didn't send that storm then where did it come from? And why did it happen?"

"I'm also known as The Valkyrie of Children which means I bring children to Valhalla and if a child must be saved on Earth because their time isn't over and they still have an important destiny to fulfill I'm called upon to save them.

So I did my duty and took you out of harm's way and brought you to the one who'd keep you safe and raise you well. Though I'm sorry my memory didn't remember you sooner when I had to tell you to go to Berk for your destiny was there."

"But what about the storm?! If that wasn't the gods what was it?"

"Orus that was simply Mother Nature. Berk's had all kinds of storms in its 300 years since being settled. We've had everything from fires, seaquakes, tidal waves, lightning storms and many other kinds of storms.

What destroyed your island was just Mother Nature's own fury and no-one human or god can stop nature own destructive power or do anything to prevent it. Mother Nature has been around a lot longer than either of us and she'll have the final say in end.

You can't feel guilty over an act of nature that no human can control. We can't control the weather or what Mother Nature will do it. All we can do is prepare but we cannot stop it." Valka explained sympathetically to him what he wouldn't have realized as a seven-year-old child.

"You sure I didn't bring it on?" he asked as Valka wiped his tears away. "No, Orus, you're people were only victims of a series of just normal bad luck and that can happen to anyone.

Doesn't mean you're cursed. We felt we're cursed for a long time with the dragons raiding us but they, in turn, were cursed because they had to risk their lives to get food and then we found out about the Red Death and had to work together to solve the problem that we both faced."

"Everyone has bad luck and everyone has some tragedy strike them in their lives and feels the need to punish themselves at one point in their lives Orus. But what happened to you and your people as a child isn't your fault. It never was," both ladies assured him.

"What you need to do know is stop feeling guilty and forgive yourself. Let it go and allow yourself to be human again. We cannot replace the people you lost but are you willing to finally have new friends and a new family?" Valka asked him kindly.

"I've wanted that for a long time but I don't want my family and people to remain forgotten either. We were forgotten for so long and I don't want to join Berk and let them remain forgotten."

"We won't let them remain forgotten my son. Today is the first day of spring and my birthday. And when it becomes fully morning we'll make sure it's a new beginning for us all."

So when it was morning everyone gathered in the Great Hall to finally hear Orus's tale and the people of Berk promised they'd built a monument to memorialize his people and they're finally glad he was ready to let them be his new family.

He sang to them a song of his own composure of what he realized since he'd come to Berk.

I never thought to find in this world a place as wonderful as this. Where I could just start my life with the best friends ever from the moment I arrived!

Where I'd learned about friendship from the day I came to you. There is no mistake in true friendship because it's made from what you bring and doing it right just means being yourself and when you do that you can do anything.

I will use my eyes and there will be no lies between us because we are true to who we are on the inside. Because we know friends like you are always there for us and we shall always be there for you too.

We don't have to be same for friendship to be true because around the world the meaning of true friendship is the same that true friends are always there for each other and they will change the Nine Realms! For friends will change this world and all the others forever wait and see! Friendship will continue to grow for it's the key to everything! We love you our best friends!"

And they sang back to him important lessons "Things may come and things may go some go fast some go slow. Few things last that's all we know. But friendship lasts through ages!"

And after that ended everyone got to celebrating Valka's birthday and during a dance, there was defiantly something going on between Una and Orus and Valka, Hiccup and Boden suddenly realized they may've figured out why Orus had been also sent to Berk and what his real destiny was.


	10. Orus Bonds with the Boys

Orus Bonds with the Boys

It was now the start of April and ever since Orus's had opened up and let go of his pain things for him and all of Berk had gotten much better all around. With the start of spring, new beginnings at the start as everything and everyone had new life and was just 1000 times happier.

Berk hadn't forgotten its promise to Orus about to doing something to memorialize his lost people and they'd actually come up with some clever that wouldn't just honor Orus' people but all the souls that ever been lost.

They're building a small museum with a statue outside of Orus's parents and gonna dedicate in a museum in Orus's honor when it was complete. It was gonna be called the Orus and Berk Museum of History and Memories.

It was such a big project for the whole village to be undertaking that half the village was busy with the museum project whereas the other half worked hard to finish making the Seventh New Island completely livable by May when they planned to relocate Chief Nason's tribe to it.

This consequently meant that plenty of people normal jobs had been shifted to help with the two major projects going on and that even the younglings both the human and dragon children were being called upon to aid in getting the projects done.

It was quite a headache for the three Haddock leaders who still had their own families to take care of and still try and keep their powers a secret from Orus as he wasn't yet ready to be trusted with that secret.

Though they're willing to start trusting him with a few other things that they'd shared with their closest friends in the DHA who sometimes stopped by to help for a few hours with the projects.

Like today, for example, the Soul Riders and Dagur and his wife Helena were visiting to offer their assistant with both projects and they're amazed to finally see Orus living not to exist. They could see that change when he smiled to greet them and their children.

"Hello! Welcome to Berk! Nice to see you all today! Hope you had good flying weather. The little one's okay flying? I mean is it safe for one-year-olds to be flying? Or someone who is 7 months pregnant?" he asked in a friendly but concerned way when he and the Haddocks met the others at the dragon landing site.

The Soul Riders and Dagur looked much like they did when they're on Edge just, of course, older with more mature faces and slightly different outfits but otherwise you knew they're same.

The Soul Riders each had a 1-year-old child with them. Ase was holding her son Whitley who looked just like her except saw he'd gotten his father Leif's startling green eyes. They'd him dressed in maroon shirt and pants with little fur boots.

As Elof and his husband Tue had adopted their daughter Esme who'd been orphaned due to her parents dying of disease, she shouldn't have looked like either of her adopted fathers and yet she surprisingly did.

She had gray eyes like Tue and black hair like Elof but they had dyed the end of her pigtails sunflower yellow and her in a cute little dress. She already had quite an engaging smile with a lot of giggles.

Eira's Buttercup and Erica's Daisy were a little strange. They're the daughters of twin sisters who were born on the same day who had the same father Torben but were only half-sisters

On the other hand, no-one who knew what really matters in life ever cares about something like half or step. Family is family and technically don't matter ever. Family is love and that all that matters at the end of the day.

The two little girls looked exactly like their mothers except like Whitley they'd their father's eyes. They've dressed alike except in reverse color with a necklace with a flower charm that matched their name.

But it was Dagur being extra careful with a beautiful honey blond haired woman with green eyes that made both Una and Orus rush forward to help her.

"Careful, Helena! We've got you. Take it easy. Please let get you off your feet," Una was trying to tell the beautiful young woman.

"Una, please don't you or Orus start either. There no need to make a fuss. I'm not helpless I'm merely pregnant," the young lady replied in a kind and firm way.

Orus looked at Helena once again and thought she was just what a Chief's wife and mother to be should look like. She looked very strong, tough as well as beautiful with her waist length honey blond locks and large lime green eyes.

She looked tough, strong and like she was a force to be reckoned with even pregnant with her long bearskin cape, midnight blue sleeveless shirt, golden belt and gauntlets, and a long burnt orange leather skirt and fur boots.

"We know you're not helpless or weak, Helena, all the same, we can't risk your baby. Even a good mother who is also a warrior should know when she needs to stop being a warrior and be a mother," reminded Una gently and felt the mighty woman yield.

"Alright, I guess it just comes from being a Berserk we don't like being told what not to do or take it easy. Furthermore carrying the Chief's child and with my beloved own mental war at times? It's a little scary, Una," confessed Helena.

What Una said in reply shocked Orus who was about to find out something that he hadn't been privileged to before as they joined everyone walking towards the village for refreshments.

"We understand all about being worried about the mental wars a young child faces. After all my brothers and I faced them growing up as well and of course, it's a topic that comes up with Astrid and Asta many times.

Though as Mommy says it's too early to tell if either of my brothers' children inherited their mental illness or if I happen to become a mother one day my own children will inherit my own problems."

"Which is why we are so thankful for the lucky breakthrough your elder and family came through with medicine to control the symptoms to so many different kinds of illness," Helena replied in a grateful tone to the Una who smiled grateful back.

"Well, we've made a lot of discovery and you can also thank my parents for helping discover that certain plants, herbs, and even dragon teeth scales and as disgusting as it sounds Night Fury saliva all have the ability when carefully mixed properly to make medicine to properly manage mental illness."

"Though I suppose there no getting around the chalky yucky tasting flavor of the medicine is there? Dagur told me the medicine that helps him control his 'crazy spells' taste revolting."

"Which is why a thin coating of chocolate is about all our parents were able to do to make it barely for us to take our meds twice a day. Once in the morning with breakfast and then before we went to bed."

"Do you think I can go over the journal your parents kept while I'm here and Dagur's busy helping?"

"Well, you can go over that journal and the other one we kept on all we've been able to keep on anything to do with the brain. Firefang, of course, made a copy of our parents' journal tracking our mental health."

"It's would be nice to know what you've figured out with the brain and mental health among your many other discoveries."

"I'll get it for you after we drop off the other children at Dotta's. Astrid and Asta are helping her today with the little kids on the island so we can get the projects done."

"I suppose I could go there and be of assistant and do my reading there and the three of us could all talk about the same concerns we all share at the same time."

"Yeah, you could. But first, let's get you all something to eat and drink at the Great Hall before we get to work. I've my own projects to work on as well that are just as important."

"Oh, really what's that?"

"I've to finish teaching my music class two special songs were composed by two very dear friends of mine. The composers of the songs are named are Aria and Spectrum.

They're a married couple, very much in love and wonderful people, and don't often get to share their music with the world given where they live and are so far away from their only child.

He really wants to make sure that his parents' work is heard so he's determined we play the two songs his mommy and daddy wrote perfectly."

"Oh, I must hear them before we leave. What are they called?"

"They're called "The Magic Within" and "Something Special" Orus spoke up from behind for the first time who'd been listening quietly to the whole exchange and surprised both young ladies by speaking.

"Una's got such a beautiful voice she sings more enchantingly then a Valkyrie and she can play any instrument without being taught. She's been teaching me to play the flute and how to sing," Orus continued on while blushing a ting of pink.

"You flatter me, Orus, but it's merely a joy to spread the joy and gift song and music to others. Besides, don't sell yourself short. You've got a great voice of your own, it just needs a little coaching is all. And you've done well with a little practice also with the flute," Una praised him highly.

"Um thank you, Una. That's very nice of you to say, but it's not really true."

"Yes, it is. In fact, why don't you sing the first part of each of the songs I've been teaching for Helena here?"

"I really couldn't…"

"Oh, please would you Orus? The baby would love to hear it as well."

Now knowing he couldn't back out he cleared his throat and sang the first verse of the first song "The Magic Within"

"The first time that we saw you we could see you're meant to be a hero to us all.

And together we all take on the forces of darkness whether we had magic or not. We would all just always stand tall as we started down that path that helps us find our destiny

We knew it was not the time to hide. We had to raise our sword because our loved ones needed us by their sides.

For there was a lesson you wouldn't learn in a book. Because its inside you have to look. To find your courage and your pride and let them be your guide. For they will always see you through if you believe the magic within in you," he finished the first song and looked horribly uncomfortable but Una and Helena were clapping and asking for the other one.

"Um, Una could you please sing it with me to Helena? I think it comes across stronger if two people sang it. You know if there was someone doing the melody and the other the harmony?"

"Alright I'll handle the melody you do the harmony and we'll sing the first verse of the second song for Helena. Then we must catch up to the others before we are missed."

"It doesn't matter if your children of the gods or chiefs because we are more than anybody sees.

We all got some skills and we've traveled beyond the known world. And now it's our chance to show we are so beyond average don't you know!

Oh, yeah. We're gonna do something special to prove to you all that we're someone special. Gonna make a big splash gonna be a big smash and unleash our full potential! Yeah, we are gonna prove to you all that we're someone special!"

"Now that is something special for whoever Aria and Spectrum are and whoever their lucky child is. I'm blown away and so will the audience once you've guys nail it with the choir and band." Helena was telling them when they heard the frantic calls of the others.

"Let's get going we're being missed as they hurried into the Great Hall for a late breakfast but Orus pulled Una into the corner shocking her. "Orus what's the matter?" she asked startled since he'd never grabbed her roughly.

"Why didn't anyone tell me you and your brothers were mentally ill?" he wanted to know.

"Oh, that," she blushed and nervously played with her long hair before sighing.

"Well, for one thing, it's not a thing this world really understands and many still think it's the works of dark magic and demons and that likes.

Another reason is Mommy and Daddy spent most of our childhood keeping the village in the dark about my brothers and me even being mentally ill as we were already tormented enough for being different as you could get from the normal Viking.

I mean my brothers and me as children? We were small, scrawny and brainy. Everyone was normal of big, beefy and stupid. We didn't exactly fit with the crowd?

Then, of course, there was us secretly rescuing dragons and training them underneath our daddy's feet without him knowing," she gave a chuckle at that before shaking her head and went on.

The point is my brothers and I were just already teased, bullied and tormented by the village and had a hard enough life and our parents notice we each had to put it as they put politely as kids eccentrics.

Hiccup had attention problems, heighten anxiety and serious depression issues. Boden had emotional and mood problems and I've social and physical problems that also affect me emotionally too.

In other words, Orus? None of us had a very good stew in our brains. We may be incredibly intelligent, don't get us wrong our thinking brains work just fine, beyond excellent.

The other half of the brain? Well, all of us had something that was a little different as each of us are unique so was what was the bad stew in our brains through all of us were in danger with depression, to be honest."

"But your parents didn't let anyone know but Lily Luka's family?"

"They did confide in her and her aunt as Gothi can't speak therefore can't repeat. And they eventually came up with some medicine that helped us manage our symptoms and helped us function better.

Though Orus these are part of you for life. It ain't like a cold where you get over it. When you have a bad stew in your head you can only learn coping skills, talk to others you trust and hopefully find some good medicine as we did.

That's all you can do. We were luckily able to help Dagur who had a very severe mental illness which caused him to act very crazy. Only his mother Odyis could control him and she got murder by her nephew!"

"Wow! That terrible! How did you learn that?"

"Good detective work, though it the reason if Dagur's child a girl they name her after his mother. But yes we've done a great deal of learning and exploring many areas of different thinking that other people never have thought of before."

"I guess that's why you've done so many amazing wonders and miracles in 11 years and this Golden Age is closer to be a reality or why Berk so advance in its technology."

"Orus we've shown what we've built because we trust you not to blab and now I trust you not treat me or my brothers different or frankly anyone in the world differently."

"I won't treat you at all differently though you can trust me with anything to do with your family. I mean I told you everything about me."

"Well, we have a few things we still have to be wary about with good reasons. Though how about today you and I work on the museum project and my brothers can work on Seventh Island?"

"Alright, I'd like to do that. Why don't we finish breakfast now?"

"Sure thing. Come on."

Breakfast was both extremely tasty and very animated as everyone was laughing, talking and trading stories as the Haddocks, Orus, the Riders, their siblings the Anquetils along with their visitors and the children all had a rousing good time catching up over a large diverse breakfast feast.

Even the dragons were having quite a little party in the corner playing and having fun with each other as things were just a jolly affair. Then finally breakfast had to come to a close as Hiccup stood up and cough to get people attention and when that didn't work Toothless shot a plasma blast up in the air.

"Thank you, buddy."

"Not a problem. Hope it settles down everyone, because frankly Hiccup, some of these dragons are behaving a little worse than newly hatched hatchlings!" he threw a warning glance at Firethorn and Sari when he said that and they looked a bit shameful.

"Well, children will be children, Toothless," Hiccup laughed and they both laughed together before becoming serious. "Alright, we still have two major projects to get done and we need to make sure while we are doing them that the village is doing the daily needs to keep it running smoothly.

So, Birger as you are Berk Overseer and the most organized person on the island and can be micromanaged to the last second what's your plan to delegate the duty roster for the three things we need to be done?" Hiccup asked of the handsome goldenrod hair young man dressed in vivid greens to his right.

"Well, I spent all of last night going over all that needs to be done doing quite a bit of math work, arrange and rearrange and figure out whose best suit to what…" Birger started to say when Alle cut him off.

"Birger? Do us a kind favor and cut to the chase! Geez! I love you so much but don't bore us with the needless words and just tell us what we are doing, baby! Before it's May! Geez, it's the first week of April don't make it go to May by the time you actually get around to telling us what's on your clipboard!"

He looked abashed and said, "Yeah, um sorry, Alle! Gotta case of my mom's Breezy Fever!" he looked a bit embarrassed but continued quickly on. "Alright, so the people who will be working on the museum will be led by Una and Orus," glancing at the two who smiled and blushed.

"Um, yes Fishlegs?"

"Yes, Birger?"

"You along with the twins are supposed to help by having the children gather and create the display exhibits. Therefore it's both a school day and field trip for you to get all the stuff need to fill the museum up with."

"Field trip sounds like a lot of fun for the young ones to take today. And it will be quite a learning experiences as we gather all the things we need for the museum!" Ruff spoke excitedly.

"It's gonna be so cool, sis for sure. The kids haven't been on a field trip all school year. But don't the rules say we need one of the Anquetils sisters and one medic with us?" Tuff inquired to make sure he was remembering correctly.

"Yes, those are the safety guidelines. So Firefang and Lanon will be going with as you all go out on your field trip today."

"And make sure the dragons that are taking the children to know what they are doing and all the children are strapped into their safety saddles properly before you go forth? Remember to follow all guidelines and protocols please?" Hiccup reminded them.

"We know our job, Hiccup, we told you on New Year's we aren't those silly idiots we were as kids anymore." Ruffnut reminds him in an annoyed tone.

"Alright, Ruff I'll try harder to remember I promise."

"So if they'll be busy getting things for the filling the museum up with. What about the building itself?" Boden wanted to know and Birger replied instantly.

"We've got Gobber and Eret along with Creel and Gala's boyfriends Amacrain and Mordrel who agreed to help us with this project here with the blueprints to oversee the building of the museum.

Plus Ria and her mother are still working hard on the sculpture to honor your parents with Orus," Birger added looking at the young boy who looked very grateful about this.

"Well, I'm happy to know. So we got the building underway with the designer and some builders who will lead others to build it, we got Berk's two greatest artists making the statue of honor and the children getting the stuff to fill.

I'm touched you're all doing this just for me. Really it's an honor that this museum is to honor my people plus also honor all that you've discovered in this vast world."

"You're our friend, Orus and your people should not be forgotten and the world of knowledge belongs to us all. We should share it not hide it." Una told him with a reassuring squeeze of the hand.

"What about the remaining people and our visitors? Where will they be helping if you be so kind as to tell us, Birger?" Valka asked so kindly and snapped everyone back to attention.

"Oh yeah. Let me get to the next page. We still need help with the Seventh New Island as well as making sure Islands 1-6 are being taken care of and the village is of course maintain.

Well, Eira and Erica as you know all about plants as your grandmother was the elder and healer of your island when you're growing up I was thinking you could assist Numbskull Anderson with overseeing Plant Island as he'll be a bit shorthanded otherwise."

"We'll be happy to do that," Eira said first and the Erica finished, "If Buttercup and Daisy will be alright."

"Yes, we do need to make sure all the young ones are alright," Ase liked to know.

"Not to fear got that covered," Astrid stood up and said, "We will be assisting Skullette's mother today in watching the younger children who are not of school age.

So it will be Dotta, Asta, myself and Helena do you wish to join us?" Astrid looked at the young woman who nodded.

"I must admit it's not easy for a Berserker to admit when she cannot the battle but to protect this baby I must yield for now. So yes watching the young ones will be our duty today."

"We'll make sure they do something that proves useful to the village in some way or another, don't worry about it," Asta assured Boden who smiled.

"Just being alive is useful but I know you'll find something fun for them to do."

"I assume my own friends still have their stander duties correct? With Bloodthorn making sure we are still supplied with food and extra cooking is getting done and Ewe making sure we've are clothes clean and that the new ones are cleaned properly before they are worn?" Valka guessed to which Birger nodded.

"Yes, Valka your friends have their normal duties. Bloodthorn still in charge of the bakery, cooking lessons and head of the Berk food storage as your children given her that title.

Lily will continue to see to any medical needs we may come across throughout the day.

And Ewe is in charge of the laundry hall. That not only cleans our clothes but makes them as well. So she keeps our clothes clean and well made.

And Romi and Remi along with their daughters will still be in charge of Emergency Island.

So Hawly its okay with you if these people are working on the other islands right to help upkeep them today?

That Ase and Leif work on Animal Island, Elof and Tue work on Guest Island and Torben and Snotlout work together on Vacation Island while you oversee Secret Island while Hiccup and Boden manage the seventh island and its completion?" Birger asked the Keeper of the Island.

"It seems to okay to me as long as their dragons don't mess up the islands! And believe me, I'll know!" she let her hand brush against her pouch.

"So that just leaves a few minor details to take care of. Brimstone I know you'll be happy with your sweetheart Leesel. You two along with Dagur and Heather are the two perfect teams to maintain order over chaos today," as everyone knew everyone was happy to be with their lovers right now.

"So I guess me and my little sister still have our normal day of teaching the hatchlings in the Nursery?" Alle asked her boyfriend.

"Well, actually if the children are going on a field trip for human school we figured it be a good idea to take the hatchlings on a field trip too," Moon Shadow spoke up.

"Really?! That's neat a field trip for the dragon hatchlings! What a fun idea!" Velika cried out happily.

"That does mean the same rules for the human children apply to the dragon children," informed Moon Shadow.

"So, I'll be coming and so will Larkin. So one Nursery staff member and one medic. But I'm guessing Moon Shadow you and your kids are gonna be the young hatchling rides? As some of them are too young to fly." Skullette guessed.

"Yes, I'll be the leader of this field trip with my children acting as the mode of transportation. However, I will ask that Bloodfire comes along as she is still the hatchling bodyguard."

"Well, looks like we have a plan on how things are to go today and we will do things. So we will just go drop of the young ones and then get started on the day, okay?" Hiccup said and everyone cheered loudly and started to get going where they're supposed to be going.

"Um, Astrid can you give me five minutes, please? I need to talk to my brother and Mom in private."

"Alright, but don't take too long. Breena loves it more when you give her piggyback rides then me and Brant gonna need you too. You're better at calming him down when he gets in one of his tantrums."

"Give us five to ten minutes and we'll be done, okay, my love?"

"Alright we'll be waiting outside, but no more than ten minutes, got it?"

"Yes," as they kissed passionately as Boden did with his own wife who'd been talking about the same thing.

They saw their wives leave with the children along with Una and Orus to go outside the Great Hall and wait for them. So they're now alone in the Great Hall.

Both Hiccup and Boden looked at their mother and asked her. "Well? Did Dad tell you if our suspicion about Orus were correct or not?"

"Is that all you think we talked about on our anniversary date at Dragon Glen?" she asked them a bit hurt with arms crossed. Her sons looked shamefully to the floor before giving their mother an apologetic look.

"Mom, we're sorry for our severe lack of decorum at the moment. However, we know you and Dad every year on the anniversary of your first date went to Dragon Glen where you'd your first date to celebrate. We also know that didn't stop because he's in Valhalla now!" Hiccup exclaimed in a slightly exasperated tone.

"Not that you and Dad don't deserve your romance and alone time thanks to the Spirit Portal, Mom," Boden quickly cut in looking at his mother whose expression softens a little.

"It's just you told us the story about your and Dad's first date so many times. So it became all the more special when it became the first memory show we did when our powers united for the first time!" Boden recalled happily.

They'd achieved unifying their powers and this memory show ability on the anniversary in question the year before their father died so it was all the more significant the story and date itself to the family.

"Which is about to happen once more! Please don't tell me Orus is coming in because we can't stop it from happening all over again!" yelled Hiccup in a panic as they'd felt all three of their powers and their gifts from gods activate as that very precious golden memory of Valka's heart came alive in the Great Hall.

"It was early spring as the heavens were painted a beautiful shade of periwinkle with snow-white clouds drifting lazily through the sky. Bird songs were heard throughout the village.

And since it was spring there was something else going around the village, and that was young love. Love was definitely in the season as well as old and new couples were being made each day. Not that Valka felt she was ready or sure she even wanted to be in a relationship.

She already knew she was different from the rest of Berk. As she'd been already trying for a long time now to stop the senseless killing and knew there had to be more to life then kill or be killed. She wasn't a proper Viking that much was for sure.

Even her own body wasn't right seeing how she was much slimmer than the rest of the girls her age. Every other 15-year-old girl was already warriors born and showing off their fighting skills and the muscle-headed boys were taking notice. Not her. She didn't really care for all the fighting and dreamed a very different dream.

At the moment she was busy distributing the weekly bread throughout the village. She was just thinking of her own private things when she realized she was being watched. Glancing around she tried to find who was watching her. She twisted her head in every direction till she spied who was spying on her and actually blushed a moment. And hid a secret smile.

For whom she'd spied watching her from behind the nearby trees was the young teenage son of their Chief, Stoick the Vast. Glancing up at the trees again she saw him and he was different then how he looked when he'd become Chief and father their future children.

He was still very big and muscular of course always had been. But at this point, he didn't have his beard yet and looked very cute clean-shaven. He was blushing redder then his hair and when he realized she had seen him, he panicked and tried to run and hide but only managed to smack his head into the tree next to the one he was hiding behind.

Valka smiled secretly again and thought about the last few weeks. She had pretended not to notice before but it had become clear to her that it seemed that their Chief's son had developed quite a crush on her. Though he'd never spoken to her and he always seemed so clumsy and a bit awkward whenever she passed him by.

He was the perfect example of a Viking and all. Though she did think he was very adorable and loved how protective he was of the people of Berk, she didn't' really know too much else about him.

Seeing how he always seemed to make a fool out of himself anytime she got near him. As a result, she wasn't sure what he was really like though she was curious to know. Although she was too shy to go talk to him too!

She was so busy thinking about this that she didn't see what was in front of her till she smacked into someone and they both fell down to the ground hard and fast. "I'm so sorry! I should've been paying attention to the ground and not to clouds of my mind! I'm so sorry…" she gasped as she looked at who she'd run into and it was Stoick!

"Um…I'm so….sorry! Here…let me get that!" he replied hastily whilst blushing as he hurriedly picked up the bread and put it back into the basket and handed it to her. She took it and blushed herself.

"Uh…thank you. I must be going now."

"Let me walk you home! It is very disrespectful if the Chief's son didn't show he apologizes to a lady he ran over. Let me please walk you home!" he stammered as she nodded and they slowly walked together.

"Um…beautiful weather we're having, isn't it? So much nicer then all that hail we got for the past three months don't you think?" she stumbled to make conversation to fill the silence.

"Um... yeah…weather is nice. Spring is so beautiful with the flowers and all that… don't you think?"

"It's nice. I like spring the best since everything born anew. And it reminds me of how my parents met on a nice spring day when my father was carrying wood to his house to whittle. He's very good at it and loves to make anything he can out of it. He can be a bit of a slob though.

My mom is a clean freak and she helped clean up after him the first time they met and well they've been doing it for years now. So it's a bit amusing to watch them nag each other each night. He is always a bit messy and she always cleans it up but they still love each other."

"That sounds really nice. So your name's Valka, right? I mean you're named after the eternally beautiful Valkyries of the Asgard and so on right?"

"Yes, that's where my name comes from. Though are you really stoic, or you just get tongue-tied easy, Stoick?" she joked playfully.

"I'm not usually that stoic I can talk just fine."

"Well, if it escaped your notice, Stoick, this is the first time either of us has actually spoken to each other. I was wondering if you were even able to talk."

"Umm. I really only have a hard time talking when I'm nervous."

"What are you so nervous about? You're the biggest and bravest warrior on the whole island! Everyone loves your and thinks so highly of you. Hell, many of the other girls throw themselves at you! I'd thought you'd love the attention! And all the glory that comes with being the future Chief."

"It isn't as easy as others think it is, Val. It's a lot more pressure than most realize," as they finally reached her house.

"Well, thank you for walking me home, Stoick. Have a nice evening," she turned to go inside and he blurted out.

"Would you like to go on a picnic with me sometime soon? I mean can we do something together? I mean it just an idea is all. If someone as beautiful as you don't want too I understand…"

"You asking me out on a date?"

"Umm…yes. Yes, I'd like to go out on a date with you, Val," he said while still blushing like crazy.

She studied him for a moment and blushing herself she nodded. "I'd like that actually. So how about this weekend? We can meet by the edge of the woods and go find a spot to have a picnic. But I'll tell you right now you better pack the food. I can't cook to save my life. Even my parents agree with that. That I cannot cook at all."

"That's alright. I'll pack the food. See you about a quarter to noon on Saturday? If you want I'll pick you up."

"That would be very nice. Well, goodnight, Stoick. Sleep well and see you in a few days."

With the biggest grin ever he turned to go home and he tripped over a tree stump and fell into the mud. Looking absolutely ridicules she laughed playfully and said, "You can be quite funny when you want to be can't you?"

"Not on purpose but I'm happy to know I made you laugh all the same. See you, Val!" And with that, he managed to hurry home without embarrassing himself more."

The memory shows of their parents' first actual conversation that leads to their first date faded and it would also be remembered by the family as a very special moment they'd all shared for several special reasons.

Though pulling themselves out of it they got back to the point of it all. "Yes, you father and I had a wonderful first date anniversary date and yes he made a complete fool of himself again and end up with the dessert on his head again.

Somehow he always does that on when we go out on our first date anniversary date," she murmured to herself but shook herself out of that happy thought and turned to her handsome well-grown sons.

"But we did talk and while yes it does seem one reason Orus was sent here was so we could heal him it does seem by both the Grand Design that Frigga must protect and by your father trying to keep his promise that Orus is the one for Una."

"So he is here not just to be healed and learned to live again, but so Una can really have her life begin?" Hiccup asked his mother who nodded with a small smile illuminating her beautiful face.

"By the Grand Design and hands of Frigga, Freya, and Sjofn themselves," she confirmed proudly.

"But if he and Una are meant to be that means we still have to do the one duty that we can't avoid, Mom! Since Dad isn't here to do it we have to do it and there no escaping it even if the Grand Design says they are meant to be!" Boden whimpered about what was to come.

"I know, I know. And to lords of Asgard above they understand as your father told them and they agree it can be a little barbaric even by the Tapestry knowing who meant to be, yet they understand why every boy must go through the trial nonetheless.

All I ask is be gentle with him because he's still in a very fragile state of mind and his emotions are not that stable either. Though the Gods themselves understand how we cannot change this one duty we must do here on Earth when it comes to boys and courting girls even with what the Tapestry says and how this duty falls on your twos shoulders as your father is here to do it."

"Well we both had to do it and we survived it to marry Astrid and Asta. He should be able to do it. Still, we'll be gentle but it won't make it any easier," both her sons admitted as they didn't want to think about what they're bound to do to Orus by the tradition of all Vikings.

"Well, it must be done nevertheless. Now don't keep your wives waiting. You already had to go through the Trial to earn the right to be with them. So must Orus to be with Una.

So let's get it over with as quickly and painlessly as possible for your sister sake?" and they all nodded and left. But whatever they'd been talking about was still a mystery.

However, whatever it was must have weighed very heavily on Hiccup and Boden's minds because it made them make very stupid and sloppy mistakes for the next three days while they and their allies tried to do their work.

It was really making their wives get very irate with them and it finally reached a boiling point three days later when their visitors have to return to their home islands for the time being.

It was lucky Una and Orus were out of the house to teach Music Class at the Great Hall and all the dragons were safely in their house because Astrid and Asta looked about ready to murder their husbands with their bare hands.

Valka had been washing the dishes and both Hiccup and Boden were in the kitchen looking still out of touch with reality and their wives came thundering down the stairs and smack them both and knocked them to the floor.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III! Boden Barricade Haddock! Enough is enough! You've been neglected your duties as husbands and fathers for three days in a row and we've had it!" screamed Astrid looking ready to kill them.

"That's right the children haven't been able to sleep for three nights in a row because two fathers haven't done their duties! You both know the children cannot go to bed unless you two have made sure the room is free of monsters!

And by monsters we mean you convince all three of them of that Frost and Fire Giants, Jormungandr and Fenrir are not about to jump out from under the bed or the closet and eat them!

Doesn't matter they are two and 1 and a half they have still convinced the relatives of Loki gonna eat them! Though for some reason they don't think Loki's daughter Hel ain't gonna go after them her brothers would. But still it is your jobs to convince them the room is safe every night and you haven't for three nights in a row!" screamed a very angry and pregnant Asta also looking for blood.

"Hold on girls! Your husbands have had something rather important in their minds. Let me explain and they'll go make sure Loki's troublesome family isn't threatening the children and tell the children their bedtime story.

But please don't lace into my sons till you have all the facts!" Valka said in a protective voice as she stormed over from where she'd been washing dishes as she helped her sons off the ground.

"Go make sure your children are safe and then tell them the some of your favorite stories we used to tell you three as children. After monster check and with the nightlights and star stones all will be forgiven. I'll handle your wives. Now go," and her sons fled from the room.

Valka turned to look firmly and sternly at her daughters-in-law and pointed to the kitchen table which they sat at promptly.

"I understand your anger, but I'm more than a little shocked that you have missed the fact of why we are all a little preoccupied with a rather urgent family matter."

"What family matter?" Astrid wanted to know as she was being served some berry juice Boden made fresh that morning.

"In case you just went blind, Astrid, Orus's arrival here on Berk wasn't by mere chance. He's here for a very important reason." Valka began as she pours berry juice into Asta and her own glass and sat down.

"What important reason?"

"Orus arrival on Berk was for two reasons which I've on the very excellent authority of knowing why he was sent here. Our purpose was to help him heal and become human. That is the purpose Berk was supposed to do for him."

"So you're saying we're supposed to something for him? And he supposed to do something for us in return? Your saying he was sent by the gods or something to us for us to heal him and then him to do something for us in return?" Asta asked in confusion.

"Not to help Berk first as a whole no. But he's here to make one person Berk very happy who will ultimately heal him completely and that will help him and Berk in the long run. Or have you two really not figured it out like myself and your husbands have?"

Judging by their confused and stumped expressions they hadn't and Valka whispered, "Frigga give me strength. Orus is Una's, true love! He was sent to make her happy and she is the one to heal him and together they'll ultimate make Berk a better place so they can start a new life together.

You honestly haven't figure out that Stoick is literally doing everything within his power to keep his promise to Una? The very promise we told you about on New Year's and you haven't noticed the growing attraction between Orus and Una?" Valka asked as if her daughters-in-law were really dumb.

"Well, there was a lot going on, Valka. I guess we didn't take the time to notice what was going on," admitted Astrid.

"But how can you be so sure of this? And are you saying the reason Hiccup and Boden are so spaced out is that they have to take Orus to the Isle of Odin to face the Trial?"

"Sadly yes. As Stoick isn't here to do it that burden is there to bear. I only asked them to be gentle with him. As it doesn't matter the status of one birth all boys must go through the trial to the full court and eventually wed the female of their choosing."

"You really think Orus wants to be with Una?"

"We shall see if he can pass the trial."

"Let me guess? Orus has no idea he's got to even go through a trail to earn the right to fully be allowed to properly court and eventually wed Una if he really wants to do so?" Astrid asked Valka who sadly shook her head.

"You know he was from an isolated land who knew nothing of the rest of the world. So I just hope his heart and souls are strong and true. So please don't be too hard on your husbands who are burden with carrying out the trail?"

They promised to take it easier on them and when Orus got home that evening from music class with Una he was surprised to learn he was to go on a bonding trip with Hiccup and Boden that weekend. A three-day trip.

Una looked a bit upset about this and have a knowing look on her face. He didn't know why she came into his small room to help him pack. "Um, Orus I just came to wish you luck and some advice."

"What? Wish me luck? And give me advice? It's just a camping trip with your brothers for three days. Why do I need luck or advice?"

"Oh trust me you'll need," she hedged a bit before deciding to sing to him her advice. "Just remember this song when things start getting rough and they'll guide you. Mommy sang this to Hiccup and Boden and it helped them so I'll sing it to you as well.

"We've studied hard and read the books and yet been overlooked. Because everywhere we turn it still seems there a zillions things that we still have to learn.

We're in our fur boots and we've got the helmets that make us Viking men we guess. Though we have all this stuff is really enough to make us a success?

Oh, we just got keep trying and just stay strong. Because there were too many times we've wonder if we even belong?

Because so many people have looked at us and what do they see? Two boys, who are sons of the Chief or just pretending to be? But this is the day we'll make them all say that we more than fit in perfectly!

Because we are gonna keep trying and stay strong and show them we belong.

Because it's not about the shield or the sword. For what're inside matters a whole lot more.

So when we go and take our test we gonna do more than our very best. We'll make all the right moves and finally prove that we truly our father's sons and we did better than our best.

Yes, we throughout the rest of life will just keep trying and always stay strong. Because we're gonna show the rest of Berk and beyond where we belong.

There may be things we'll still get wrong but we will always remain strong. For we are gonna show them all that we belong."

"I'm still confused? Why did your brothers need to have this song sung to them? What test did they need to pass? To prove they belonged? Or where at their best and could be strong? And are you saying I've to do something similar?"

"The only other advice Mommy would give you herself is simply this. "You're taking off into something new and there so much you gotta do. And you think you're the only one you'll make it through.

But then a special voice within reminds me that the only way to win. Is try and try again. They want to count me out but I'll make them count me in.

Then I remember who that voice inside me is. And that my mommy was right as she always is when she says to me these words of encouragement as she sings to me.

I can be anything! I can see anything! You can teach anything! I can reach anything! I can do anything! So can you! Anything you try! Look and see! You can be anything! Anything!" and with that Una hugged him tightly and left.

Still very confused about what this was all about he just left very early Friday morning with Hiccup and Boden and they flew very far from Berk till they came to a very isolated island in the same of an eye.

Both Hiccup and Boden landed and looked instantly regrettable as they actually looked up to the sky and said. "Please, Dad and Odin forgive us for what we must do and that we really, really hate doing this even if it must be done!"

"Am I missing something? You all been acting rather strange all week and then there was Una really strange singing me advice? What haven't you told me? Why am I still not trusting with more secrets of Berk? What more do I have to do to prove I'm trustworthy?"

The brothers sighed and looked at Orus with pained expressions and Hiccup took the lead. "We'd like to apologize right now for what we are about to put you through since you are still fragile."

"Put me through? What are you talking about?"

"It's not that we don't trust you Orus. You've been proving yourself very loyal to Berk and its people every day and more and more becoming part of the Berk family."

"But?"

"But to become part of our family officially you have to go through the Trials of Love. Sorry." Hiccup told him to look like he rather is doing anything but this.

"Trials of love? Being a part of your family? I don't really understand…" he trailed off and the bothers looked at him in a way to show him not to take them for fools.

"Orus we are perfectly aware you have strong feelings for our sister Una. We are not blind. We ain't stupid and we ain't fools either." Hiccup told him straight up.

"Yeah, and we're not foolish enough to not notice that Una has strong feelings for you too."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he stammered when Sylt stomped on his right foot and he swore and he finally said. "Okay! Mom! You didn't have to do that! Okay I really, really, really like her! Happy now?!" he looked really embarrassed having to say it aloud as he also glared angrily at his dragon mother.

"Well, it's about high time you just said it out, loud son. Geez, why are men such idiots when it comes to love? I've talked about it with every female on Berk and they all agree! Men are idiots with romance!" Sylt shook her mighty head dejectedly.

"She's got a point as my own wife will tell you many times how badly my own first few dates went with her I was terrible at romance, Orus." Toothless confessed.

"Our mother's advice was to talk thing slow and steady with relationships. First, be friends and then let thing gradually become more serious. Which is how my brother and I have made our relationships last to the point we married our wives." Hiccup informed Orus.

"But nevertheless even with us dating Astrid and Asta as teenagers there still one thing we had to do as does every single young man in the entire archipelago at one point when he gets involved with a girl.

At some point in the relationship, he must come here to the Isle of Odin and be tested to prove his worth to the men of the girl of his choosing family. He must prove that he's honorable, respectful, courageous, and compassionate, has integrity and truly loves the woman of his choosing beyond simple infatuation or shallow reasons." Boden explained to Orus.

"So wait! You're saying I've to pass some sort of test just to be allowed to be with Una?! And I must prove myself to have any right to be with her?" he seemed outraged.

"Well we all feel outraged at the beginning but please try and see it from a father or brother standpoint for a second, Orus. It's their daughter and sister and we are their first protectors and we loved them first.

We want to know they're with someone who will treat them right. Not abuse them but love, honor and cherish them and take care of them in our place after we are gone.

You can understand how that matters to someone like a father or brother for their daughter and sister? Don't you think your parents want to know you didn't date or possibly marry someone who could turn out to be deadly and dangerous?" Hiccup pointed out the reason they did this.

"Yeah trust us people are very good at being wolves in sheep clothing and we need to prove who is who right away so we don't end up with dead bodies later.

Una is the first daughter in the Haddock line. Our father promised her that her true love would give her dreams of happiness beyond her imagination and a wedding beyond imagination. You have to understand why we must test you since you do like her, correct?" Boden looked at him in a sympathetic manner.

"Alright you've both made good points and I do understand your reasons. I'm assuming you can't give me hints of what I'm supposed to do on for this test can you?"

"No, we cannot. No-one is told what the test involves. It's forbidden to be spoken of. It's just carried out by the father or the eldest males of the girl's family. It just involves us on a three-day journey on foot to get from this side of the island to the other. That's all we can say. Oh, and the dragons cannot help either." Hiccup told him.

"So I guess we better get going if we have a lot of ground to cover if I'm to prove myself huh? And I'm going in blind and I don't know if I'm facing a test of not right?"

"Nope. And you are the leader on this. So we rise and fall with you. So you've to make sure we get to the other side safely. So lead the way." Hiccup told him as they started on their journey.

Orus was of course very nervous as all boys who take this test were but he sucked it up and did his best to lead them over the dangerous terrain and get them to the other side safely.

One of the first things that they came up after an hour of walking was the sound of a creature whimpering. Orus was a wonder for a minute if they should ignore the sound and keep going but knew they couldn't ignore it and went to find the source.

They came across a fox that had a rope tighten around its neck and it was also gonna drown because the water being held back some downed longs along the river wasn't gonna hold much longer.

"Hiccup! You and Boden along with your dragon keep that small dam from bursting and I'll get the fox free of the trap before she chokes to death!" Orus quickly ordered and they did as he said.

It seemed to be working as he remembers how to gain a dragon trust and was just getting the noose off the fox's neck when the dam burst and Orus and fox were swept away by the water.

The brothers were panicked and followed the river for a 100 yards and found that Orus had saved both himself and the fox. The fox seemed very grateful and then beckoned them to follow which they did and led them to the perfect shelter with cash of fish for the night and then the fox disappeared into the night.

In the morning they continued on their way not sure where to go next till they saw something glittering that caught their eye up ahead. It was a cave and with the sun beating down on them now it seemed a good idea to get in the cooler cave.

It was still weighing him down not sure when he'd be tested or how could he prove he was worthy of such an amazing girl as Una so he didn't look where he was going and they all fell down a pit that became a slide into what appeared to be a thieves treasure trove.

"Don't touch anything! I wish we could return all this to whomever it rightfully belongs but that's impossible. But let's a least make sure the men who took it for sins of greed can't get back to it. Toothless I want you to block how we can down and Stardust seal the room after we leave. And no-one pocket anything!" Orus ordered as they quickly did as he said and got out of the cave and climb down the mountainside.

As they went a little further they found another spot to camp for the night and Orus was wondering how much of this test he'd flunked already as tomorrow was day three and they be to the other side of the island. He couldn't sleep as he felt he'd failed when he heard another cry of distress and called for everyone to follow him and they found an old Scauldron dying.

"What do we do? He's dying! Is there no way to save him?" Orus asked the brothers who shook their heads. They'd been around dragons enough times to know when death was coming and no one to stop it.

Toothless instead came forward and made a suggestion instead. "It's too late to save his life but we can do something to honor his life and save his soul."

"What's that, Toothless?" asked Orus curiously to the King of the Dragons.

"We dragons have our own funeral ceremonies so to speak. We call the event Flight into the Eternal Flames. It usually a much larger affair and involves a great deal more things. However, we could make do with what we have here and give him the best one we can and so his soul may pass in in peace."

"Let's do it. Let's honor this dragon in the dragon way. Just tell us what to do to make it happen the best way we can King Toothless."

Subsequently, they quickly gathered what they could to make on short notice a dragon funeral and did the ceremony best they could and as they finished they all saw descending from the sky three winged outlines, one was bluish-white, the other blackish-red and the final one was lavender.

Orus didn't know it but Hiccup and Boden knew it was three of Kara's Valkyrie sister named Eir, Rota, and Mist who knew and the Valkyries of Dragon Souls who duty was to bring dragons to the Valhalla's Dragon Soul Sanctuary.

It was amazing to see them in action for once as they gave them all a beautiful song and smile as they escort this old warrior home to be with the rest of the dragon souls and have a great afterlife.

After the funeral the journeyed forth and made it too the other side of the island and Orus sighed as he sat down on the beach defeated. "I guess I didn't pass the test at all."

"Why would you think that?" Hiccup asked him surprised with his eyebrows cocked in surprise as well.

"Well I didn't do anything great or wonderful or show I was anything you asked me to show and it wasn't like I faced the gods or anything so how could I prove myself worthy of your sister?" he asked as he got up to look at the brothers.

Hiccup and Boden just looked at each other shook their heads while smiling. "Do you know why we can't tell you what the test will be?" Boden asked Orus.

"Because you then know the answer and be able to cheat?"

"It's because the island itself test each person it a different way it what it feels is the best way to test each quality we admire most. This island has a mind of its own. Nothing is ever for sure here. It's always changing and never the same twice," Hiccup explained with a bit of a chuckle.

"How does an island have a mind of its own?" Orus wanted to know.

"Well, let's just say for now our family is quite familiar with many locations that the gods personally created and have put a bit of themselves into. This island is named after Odin for nothing. It's got the wisdom of both his mind and heart in it.

And it's in his own clever but true fatherly way he tests all young boys and men to show their worth. After all, Odin had to show his own worth to marry his wife Frigga," Hiccup further explained the truth they'd been told so many years ago when given their gifts.

"So you mean my test here was different from your twos? But how was I tested and how do I know I passed?"

"Well, let's see saving the fox was your first test. Since that involved numerous things we test for. Leadership, wisdom, compassion, courage, honor, selflessness, and loyalty. Which you showed by saving that fox in the manner which you did." Boden recalled the first test Orus had been given.

"The second test was the treasure in the cave. That involved avoiding temptation by showing integrity. Plus you wanted to right the wrong by wanting to return the treasure even if you couldn't and command us not to steal. So you weren't tempted by the greed of the power it may get you from the gold." Hiccup pointed out the answer to Orus second test.

"The final test came when you showed proper respect and honor for my people and compassion. You helped the dead move on properly and show great respect by honoring my people traditions." Toothless pointed out.

"You've passed all your test with flying colors, well done Orus," Stardust added proudly.

"Very proud of you son," Sylt spoke with liquid pride in her eyes.

"So is there anything left for me to do?"

"All that's left is to prove you love our sister beyond simple infatuation," they told him.

"When I think of Una I see her as the light to the darkness that been in my nightmare for 13 years. I see someone who makes my heart want to sing and I feel like I can breathe for the first time.

I know she's beautiful but her soul is more beautiful and colorful then a rainbow and I feel alive when I'm with her. I feel so happy and feel without out I'm not whole.

I can't put it into better words then that. I just feel happy and alive with her and she's the light I need to find my way out of the darkness. That's all I can say," he said in a lame way.

"Well, what do you think Boden?" Hiccup asked his little brother.

"I think he's more than worthy of Una and I think we both know Dad would approve."

"Me too. So I think the full moon in three days will be perfect for your twos first official date. Let's get you home Orus and get you ready for your first date and let everyone know you past the test."

And with that, they flew home all smiling happily and proudly.


	11. Full Moon Madness

Full Moon Madness

By the time the boys got back from the Isle of Odin, there was a great feast awaiting them back home. It seemed everyone had been more than confident that Orus had what it took to pass his test when it came to Trail of Love.

So the women had gone all out with of course help from their friends to make a wonderful celebratory feast for him when he got back and hopefully, he wouldn't be too much of a dunderhead in romance and just do what everyone was hoping he does.

Though we men, in general, you couldn't really expect them to know much with love and romance. As it been proven since the dawn of creation that when it came to love men were big idiots. It didn't matter whether they be human, dragon or god they all seem to not get what a girl wanted or needed. Nor did have the emotional range beyond that of a teaspoon. And it seemed for a girl what was a very simple straightforward matter men overthought it too much.

Like if you liked the girl just kiss them! Or you didn't have to go over the top all the time or smother them. Simple was just fine and we didn't need demonstrations of devotions or great acts of bravado. Just simply remembering simple things like taking out the garbage without being reminded three times or doing a simple favor that helps the family is all someone needs. Just listening would be nice.

Simple everyday things would lead to everlasting love and romance for sure. Though most people failed to understand that. That it shouldn't be about the money, statues and glittery things. It should be the gifts from the heart, listening and just showing simple everyday gestures that means you love someone and will make a relationship work.

Valka truly wished as at the moment that Orus could be trusted enough to know about the Spirit Portal so both she and Stoick could talk to him about these things. An about important thing that was so important: The true importance of what family and friends were to the heart and soul and how you needed both as much as you needed to breath.

How they both wanted to explain to him the Vow of Siblinghood, the Truths of Life, and about true love, relationships, marriage.

Most importantly for Stoick would be telling Orus what it meant to be a Man, Father, and Husband.

Though as she looked at the attractive young boy who still wasn't yet a man as he came through the door as he was being congratulated she was forced to keep her thoughts silently to herself and hold tightly onto her locket.

Still, they just sat at the much larger table and dug into the great feast that the whole island had taken part in making for them. There were laughter and animated conversation going on that Valka was most obvious to till she heard the conversation go to Orus asking the brothers what their tests had been like.

Hiccup and Boden both casually spoke about both of their tests had yes tested their character in unexpected ways just as the Isle had test Orus but they at least had something extra special waiting for them when they got home.

"Oh did you get a feast too when you passed the test?" he asked curiously.

"Well everyone traditional gets a feast when you passed the test, Orus," Hiccup informed him as his hand moved over to Astrid who looked up at her husband with a glowing smile.

"What we'd waited for us a surprise gift from the musical genius mind of Una," Boden replied with a proud smile at their little sister who blushed at the smile.

"Oh, it was nothing. Just a little present for my BBBFF!" she replied in a nonchalant way as if it wasn't a big deal while waving a flippant hand.

"What did you do? Come on I want to know."

"Let's show him. Just give me a moment to get my Dragon Organ. It's programmed with the music," as Hiccup raced from the room for a moment then came back with that funny instrument he'd shown Orus earlier he'd had invented he called his Dragon Organ.

"Breena? You and Brant ready to see Mommy and Daddy to their special song and dance?" she asked her children who both said in the typical talk for ones their age they wanted to say.

Boden and Asta and Una had cleared enough space in the living room area and then Hiccup pressed a few keys on his Organ and a beautiful strong song came out and then Hiccup and Astrid began to dance.

It was a similar dance to Stoick and Valka's but the song they sing clearly was their own song.

"Two young hearts of love and  
beauty come together as one  
I can see the day when you first  
saw me reflected in your eyes" sang Hiccup beautifully.

"When I saw you.  
My soul threw away the mask  
to reveal the beauty  
that hides deep in me" sang back Astrid

" All of our love  
has yet to wake  
I know your strength is what I lack  
Please don't ever leave me " they sang together.

"I'll fly the endless sky  
Forever with you  
you've got my back  
and know that I've got yours"

"I only needed a miracle  
I wondered if you could hear me  
Call at all?  
Until that day  
I kept screaming your name

"All of our love  
has yet to wake  
I know your strength is what I lack Please don't ever leave me."

As they finish the dance with a kiss and everyone was clapping happily. They bowed and Orus was blown away by it. Then Boden and Asta step forward and despite she was now seven months pregnant she wasn't gonna let that stop her from doing her own song and dance.

"Our turn Hiccup. Can you get our music ready?"

"Already got it ready to go little brother. Let's see you strut your stuff. Okay, hit it!"

Asta took the lead and sang the first verse as they began to dance and sing. "All this feels strange and untrue, and I won't waste a minute without you.

Then Boden sang his part "tell me that you will open your eyes and see the love we share is true and strong

They both became a duet "run away from these liars cause they don't get our souls or our fire" as they song continued on.

"Take my hand, knot your fingers through mine and I'll lead you through these dark times

And when you can't I'll take the lead and be your guide

Run away from these liars cause they don't get our souls or our fire

Our love shines the brightest and will be our guiding flame "

They also finished their dance and singing with a kiss and another round of applauds and both couples sent a glowing warm smile at Una. "She wrote each of our love songs but the dance was inspired by Stoick and Valka's own dance. So it's a gift of love from the whole family," the couples explained as they went to sit down and tend to their excited children.

"Wow! You and your husband must have been very impressive when you sang and dance if it truly inspired Una to write those songs and that amazing dances!" Orus exclaimed in a clearly impressed voice which caused Valka to blush and clutch her locket tighter.

"Stoick and mine's song was called Dancing and Dreaming. We sang and dance it on our anniversary, each other birthdays and other special days like that. The last time was on the day he died," she confessed to him with some tears in her blue eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry that had to be your last dance with him that way. To be honest I've never learned to dance. Though I've learned a lot of singing and playing music from Una."

"Speaking of Una?" Valka's own blue eyes slid over to her daughter who seemed to be waiting very patiently for something and was about to tear up the place since Orus hadn't asked the moment he walked through the door.

Orus faced became the color of puce and he got up and stumbled with his words not sure how to ask this properly but finally got it out. "Um, Una Haddock would you honor me by going out with me on a date? That is if your mother and brothers approve?"

"Finally! I thought you never ask! If we allowed gambling I'm betting Gobber still win it at! But yes! Geez what took you so long?!" she asked him with a hand on her hip.

"Umm. Sorry for not getting around to it sooner, but better late than never I guess?"

"That's true," Una decided then she turn to her mother and looked at her hopefully.

"Mommy the full moon is in three days. Can Orus and I please go to you know where for our first date?

It was a full moon the first time you and Daddy were there and it'd make it all the more perfect as well as the most magical first date ever! Pretty, pretty please?!" she begged her mommy.

Now, this request caused a very strange reaction from Una's mother and brothers. "Una you know that is a very big request that might not be right now. You know who we'd need to ask and without his say so you wouldn't get your wish."

"Please ask him then! I'll do whatever he asks! But this is important to me! Please!"

"Alright. Hiccup? Boden? Let's go to my room to get some privacy. This could take at least half an hour," as the three of them walked through the larger house towards Valka's room.

As the family had grown they'd had to add on rooms and make walls to really make actual rooms. So upstairs were all the bedrooms except Valka's that were downstairs

On the downstairs of the growing and expanding house was the house had been expanded and the walls had been put up to divide the room were the living room, kitchen and dining area, a food pantry, a storage closet, and a bathroom.

The bathroom did have a large mirror with some cabinets inside as well as a large bathtub to take a bath in. Also surprisingly for their time period a toilet of sorts.

For the last few years Hiccup, Boden and Una been working on the project of indoor plumbing, in addition how to deal with purifying water, as well as getting rid of human waste from toilets so there be no need for outhouses anymore. They're nearing both completion and perfection and Berk would in a little while be the only Viking village with indoor plumbing.

Still, they went into Valka's bedroom and shut the door. Orus wanted to ask questions, though by this time he'd learned that the Haddocks weren't a normal family.

(After all, they'd a Valkyrie watching over them. That made them anything but normal!)

So he'd learned if he was meant to know something they'd tell him when they felt he could handle it. After all, he was still a newcomer to their island and while he had done quite a lot he still had some ways to go before they most likely felt comfortable trusting him with their personal secrets as he had with his own.

So he just sat down on the couch listening to the mumbled voices in the closed-off voices coming from Valka's room and not trying to let it enter his mind to even wonder why there was a strange light under the crack of the door.

"You've got a very special family Una. From what I can tell you all love each other very much and well our protective of each other very much and must have very good reasons to want to keep certain secrets from others," surmised as they played a quick game of checkers while they waited.

"Every family has their secrets and all families wish to protect their families. We had a lot of things happen to us when we're growing up and before my brothers and I were born.

So even though we're no longer children and all we've done we still watch each other back and still are just careful so we don't invite unwanted danger that could harm us or them," glancing at the young ones playing with their toys in the corner.

"Family is obviously the most important thing to you."

"Family and friends are the most important thing to everyone on Berk, Orus. If you don't get that in your life you have nothing. Without family and friends for your heart and soul then you really got nothing at all.

Daddy had to make a choice between duty and heart when he found out about my brothers, Mommy and I secretly rescuing and training dragons. His duty as chief was to kill us. That's what the Chief was to do. What a Husband and Father had to do was protect his family.

He chose his family over his duty. He had us placed under house arrest and tried to go fight the Red Death as his solution to save our lives, but we had to go save him. But at least no died. But it proves to us and himself that for him love and family meant more to him that being the chief. So again for him its heart over duty."

As Orus was absorbing the fact that man who seemed to be the perfect Viking would choose his family over his duties as chief the door to Valka's bedroom opened and the rest of the Haddocks came out.

"Well, what's the answer?" asked Una standing up from the couch still with a hopeful look.

"We had a very long discussion and talked it over and we came to a decision at last," her mommy started to say. She paused a moment before continuing, "He said you are allowed to go with Orus there on two conditions."

"I knew he has conditions. Why would he? I'm always gonna be a little girl to him. But what does he want?"

"Well, first off, Orus this isn't anything against you, please understand. But as where Una wants to go is a big family secret and we still aren't fully ready to share them all. You'll have to be blindfold to go there so you'll not be able to blab our secret sanctuary."

"I can abide by any rules that this family who's taken me in to help heal me wants and if I must do this to be allowed to go on a date with Una I shall. What else do I have to do?"

"The other condition is for all three of the children. Since when we're talking we thought it is nice for all you to have a nice full moon date as long as your all back by midnight. Not one minute after midnight."

Now, Astrid, Asta, and Orus were confused as to why they'd to be back by midnight but Hiccup, Boden, and Una knew why. "It's because the full moon on April 11th and Dad/Daddy's birthday on the 12th and even though he's passed we still throw a party in his honor and we still need a good night sleep so we are able to throw a good party for him, right, Mom/Mommy."

"Correct. So I'll handle the grandchildren for the night of the full moon while you three go on your moonlight dates as long as your all back by midnight and ready to help set up for the birthday party to honor Stoick the next day. Is alright with everyone?"

"It's alright with everyone here."

"Good. We'll let's get some sleep and we can all get ready for your dates and the party."

The next three days were very busy ones on Berk as everyone was super busy with getting their duties done on Berk so the three leaders of Berk could have their moonlight dates on the night of the full moon.

As such they're trying to pour all they'd into finishing their current projects as well as keeping the village running smoothly and not fall into chaos and disorder. The museum was nearing its completion as was Refuge Island as the Seventh New Island was to be called.

All the children both human and the hatchlings school year was almost over and we're currently working very hard with their teachers to study very hard for their final exams that be at the end of May for school.

There were many other tests to take before summer started as people did study throughout the fall to the summer in all areas of teaching for what was the Berk Exam Week which was the last week. When everything that was ever taught or learned on Berk has put to a week of the test; not merely schoolwork, but every kind of lesson for all ages and every trade was tested by all the experts to see what they learned and if they'd actually learned anything.

As a result from the start of April to the second to last week of May was cramming time for everyone to practice and study to get ready to past the test. You knew it was time for studying when the song drifted through the air.

"Though we are preparing to do our best. We think we can handle any test. Because we can do so many tricks. But none of us are very sure we are prepared for this!

Flying a dragon is quite easy! For some of us, we can recite facts and figures with ease. We can all ace a quiz of family and friendship with bliss. But none of us are truly prepared for this!

Are we gonna fail? Or will we pass? We can't be sure! Though our minds are sharp and our skills intact and our hearts are pure. Oh, we've taken our share of licks and we've made it through thin and thick!

But no we are not prepared for this!"

And no-one would feel better till all the teachers all sang back a month later to all their students the reply song to assure them they passed was.

"We knew you all were prepared to do your best at what it takes to pass these tests. All those doubts can now be dismissed for it turns out you all were truly prepared for this!

Clearly, you've just what it takes to pass any test with even the highest stakes. We all knew for sure you'd all prevail. Since when does anyone from Berk ever fail?

All those doubts you can now be dismissed. Trust in yourself and you cannot miss. Turns out all of you were, turns out we were all, turns out all of you were and turns out we were all.

Prepared for this!"

So while everyone was singing the first song and waiting eagerly for the second things were just going on as normal as April could be. Orus was still getting used to how things were run on Berk as he got used to things on the Berk calendar.

"It's gonna be so awesome this date! I just want it to be perfect!" he was busy telling all the guys excitedly as they all stopped to have lunch Great Hall the day after he'd asked Una out.

"Well we could all tell you what we did on our first dates if you'd like some ideas," Brimstone suggested as he at some boar sausage.

"Really? It is nice to get some ideas and hear more about what other girls have responded too. I'm still pretty clueless around people since I've only been human again for such a short time."

"Well, take a seat a listen up buster. You'll be getting a lot of good advice from all of us," Snotlout start to say when Hiccup and Boden entered the Great Hall and looked at the long table of young men and asked in a suspicious voice what was going on.

"We were all just about to tell the tales of our first dates to Orus to help him relax about his upcoming date with your sister," Lanon explained to the brothers who seemed okay with it before turning to Snotlout.

"Snotlout you do remember how we've been working with getting you to behave correctly around women, right?" Hiccup reminded him sternly.

"Yes, I remember and I've been working my butt of in your manners and reeducation classes as you well know!" he snapped.

"Well, if it's all the same too you, we rather you did not offer anything that might be harmful to Orus and our sister. Not when you're still not fully rehabilitated yet. After all, we still haven't gotten to the point yet the restraining orders have been revoked yet," Boden also reminded him sternly.

"Fine. I'll just listen and not speak. Happy?"

"Yes, now please chew with your mouth closed and let's see what you all have to offer and hope it's clean at least." Hiccup said as he and his brother too their seats and listen as the others shared their stories to Orus about their romantic experiences.

Elsewhere on the island right now on the beach where all the girls talking with Una about the same thing with her mother listening to what they'd to say about their experience with romance and their advice to her.

Overall the hour and a half was a pleasant experience hearing all the wonderful love stories and their romances everyone had and really none of the advice was all that bad.

However, there did come a warning nonetheless the morning of the date. Hawly showed up at the Haddock doorstep pounding on their door demanding to talk to Una and Orus.

"Is there some reason you come barging to our home at the crack of dawn needing to speak with my child and her date? This better have a good reason, Hawly?" asked a very crossed Valka yawning.

"The stones spoke to me last night, Valka. I had to act upon the warning the gave me," the young woman replied defensively as she had the two 20-year-olds sat down on the couch confused as Hawly cast the stones on the table.

"The stones are foretelling that while tonight will be full of magical bliss you two will encounter great danger sometime in the near future. A danger that threatens the sunshine to be forever shadowed on you is the blossoming love between you.

You must be vigilant and strong. There is a great danger for sure ready to strike you both down and what could be might not ever be is all I'm foreseeing. So make tonight count," she looked at them with a great deal of trepidation in her dark green eyes as she gathered her stones and then with one last look left.

"I still refuse to believe that those silly rocks can tell her anything! Like anything like magical powers or anything of the sort exists! What nonsense! Talking to the gods or spirits!" Orus snorted in disbelief.

For some reason, Una looked very hurt at those words and turned away so he'd not see her crying.

Orus then became aware that Valka looked slightly angry at his words and Una was crying and was getting the feeling he'd somehow insulted them. "Um did I say or do something rude by mistake?" he asked causational.

For a moment neither mother nor daughter spoke then Una looked directly into Orus's jade eyes and she shook a bit as anger filled her words. "I like you to really think before the moon rises about opening your mind some more, Orus.

You said you never treat me and my brothers differently when you found out we're mentally ill. I hope that still applies when and if we decide to share with you the rest of our secrets. See you tonight for our date," she finished coldly as she went to her room with still tears in her eyes.

Now Orus knew he had definitely done something to highly offend the family who had done so much for him. And it was a family secret of something that they obviously didn't let many know about, but whatever it was he had just insulted the woman he cared about with something he said.

"Valka, please give me some hint of what I said or did that so greatly offended your family so I may properly apologize to Una and not further insult your family.

I may right now be in ignorance of all your family personal secrets; still, I rather not offended you all in some manner even in arrogance."

Valka touched her locket and was quiet for a long moment then spoke. "You know we're protected by a Valkyrie, you know that family is the most important thing to us in the world, and my children are mentally ill, correct?"

"Yes, I also know they're all gifted in many ways. They're all highly intelligent based on how to advance the technology on this island is, they've special bonds with dragons, and they're gifted in music and dance as well. Am I missing something else?"

"You need to be a lot more open-minded when it comes to things that don't fit the realm of normal. Of logic and reason. The possibility of the unexplained, supernatural and what the word different can mean. And that even the most far-fetch thing can be possible if even defines logic and reason."

"Are you trying to tell me that Hawly's so-called ability to read those stones is real?"

"I'm saying don't be so dismissive. You'd be surprised just how special and unique quite a few people are on this island. Not just Hawly, but also the whole Anquetils clan and my own children.

You may not know what they are truly capable of or what other people out there in our known world and beyond this world and when we are dead and gone and who will come in the future.

All I can tell you is there will always be special souls with special gifts that make them different in a way that is beyond the normal. Which will always prove there is more to Valhalla and Earth then dreamt in any one person philosophy, Orus." Valka hinted to him in a very cryptic way and left to go get ready for tending to her grandchildren.

Orus wasn't sure what Valka's talking about with her cryptic riddles and hints but he was a least able to understand Una was likely to upset that he had mocked Hawly's reading of the stones and he should apologize to both Hawly and Una about that.

Thus he went to Hawly's first to apologize for mocking her for reading the stones and her cryptic warning. She accepted his apology but again warned him the same warning that she'd predicted and also told him the same thing Valka had just told him.

An hour before sunset found everyone bundling up for the night and Hiccup and Boden along with their wives saying goodbye to their kids with lots of hugs and kisses. Promising they'd be back by midnight and to behave for their grandmother.

Una hugged her brothers tightly and listen to both them and her mommy lecture her before turning to Orus and blindfolding him and leading him outside. "Okay, how am I supposed to fly if I can't see where I'm going?" he wanted to know.

"Trust Sylt to find the way. Now c' mon we don't have all night. Now let's go! Hang on! It's a wild ride! Nightrainbow let's go!" and they're zooming fast up into the high clouds before taking the hidden way the family took Lover's Cove.

Orus was screaming as kids do on roller-coaster rides as that what he felt he was on if they'd been invented. It was super fast and lots of loops spin and twisting as they're going at super fast speed and taking all kinds of secret paths to find it without anyone seeing them.

Finally, they arrived and he about lost his lunch as they came to a grinding halt and she helped him off Sylt and took off the blindfold. "Okay you can open your eyes in 3, 2, and 1!" she squealed excitedly as he took a step back as he looked at the magical paradise he had landed in.

The perfect heart shape cove, the beautiful colorful rock wall patterns, the turquoise waterfall, the extraordinary green grass with the scores of amazing unique flowers, the mighty tall tree, and perfect beach.

"What is this place?" he asked as he tried to pick up his jaw looking around in amazement twisting his head to take it all in.

"This is Lover's Cove, my parents' secret hideaway. They found it by pure chance on their first anniversary; their anniversary was October 12th, by the way.

The village made Daddy forget his very first anniversary and Mommy feeling abandon and neglected ran into the forest hoping Daddy come looking for her. He did and they started to fight and argue.

It got darker and they got lost and fell through that fissure above and landed in this place and it was like this place was made just for them as no-one but our family ever knew about it or found it. They named it Lover's Cove and we came here whenever we needed a break from the village."

"Wow, this place is truly amazing! And what an amazing place."

"Well another place that our family alone knew about and no-one found is the place that Boden and Asta are at tonight for their date. It's called Dragon's Glen and it's where my parents had their very first date."

"But how could two totally amazing and most beautiful lands such as these be unknown to the rest of Berk and not be found by anyone else? Human or dragon?" inquired Orus curiously.

Una had a secretive smile and sparkle to her blue eyes and answered truthfully, "We feel they're under divination protection and feel they're created just for Mommy and Daddy and our family. So that's why only our family could find them and no-one else could."

Orus looked at her at first in a little disbelief before remembering what both her mother and Hawly said then recalled the fact they'd a Valkyrie guarding the family. So he asked a question he should've asked a long time ago.

"Una is your family under some sort of special protection of the Gods? Or are you and your brothers' special in a way you haven't let me know yet? Is that why you were so upset this morning?"

She smiled and seemed to look at him for a moment really considering her answer before answering. "You are on the right path to the right answer, but I cannot truly confirm or deny that right now as that has to be a family decision if we can properly answer that question," as she watched his shoulder slump and he looked a bit disappointed and hurt.

"However, I can answer any other question you'd like about my family over our moonlight picnic dinner if you help me get the fire going."

Quickly they made a fire and started eating the wonderful picnic that the whole village had helped pack for them. As they ate silently for a few moments he decided to ask her the first question that came to mind.

"Can you tell me more about your father? Or your grandparents?"

"Well, let's see. He was everything a Viking should be but he was also capable of learning from his mistakes. He could be rather stubborn as that was something we all got from him.

When it came to what I and my brothers got from each of our parents? We got mommy's good looks, crafting skills and intelligence and from daddy, we got stubbornness and leadership skills. From both, we got our talent in singing and dancing.

But then again Daddy at times wasn't a good listener and adhered too much to the old ways and thought brute forces was the way to go. Though he could admit when he was wrong and was capable of change and he knew where and when to pick his battles in marriage."

"You all described him as a pretty good father when you sang about him."

"Well, he and mommy did a good job at raising us to be good, strong capable people. They didn't spoil us or play favorites. We all were treated the same and raised to think and do for ourselves.

We knew about hard work, responsibility and the importance of family. We also raised with good moral values and the importance of what actually matters in life and being true to yourself."

"Seems to me they did a wonderful job with all three of you since you all seem like amazing people."

"Well, they couldn't stop the village from tormenting us when we young nor could they stop Snotlout and the Twins from giving me and Boden our phobias.

When Boden was five years old he and Hiccup were outside playing because Mommy was taking a nap because she was expecting me and those three jumped Hiccup beating him up and then locked Boden in a tool shed for an hour. Ever since then he's been claustrophobic. Though he became a master escape artist and locker picker from."

"What did they do to you? What are you afraid of?"

"I'm afraid of being alone; being without my brothers. When I was two years old Hiccup took me and Boden out for a picnic to give Mommy and Daddy the afternoon to themselves.

We were playing hide and seek and those creeps purposely got me lost for 20 minutes as a joke and ever since then I've been scared to be alone. I go into a panic if I'm left alone for more than ten minutes or without my brothers," she confessed to him.

"Wow, that must have been very hard to deal with growing up. Did your parents have to deal with the three of you alone or did you grandparents help at all?"

Shaking her head she looked at him sadly, "Both our parents' parents died before our births. My mommy's passed away due to an eel pox outbreak when she was 18. All we ever knew about them was her daddy loved to whittle wood and was a slob while her mommy was a neat-freak who invented a special sleeping potion and was a good cook who gave mommy her good looks."

"What about your dad's parents?"

"That my daddy's mother believes he brings forth me. That he brings forth the first daughter ever in the family line and that his father made some serious mistakes such as tabooing things that shouldn't have been.

Like forbidding people to talk about Mommy's best friend Frigha's suicide so no-one ever really learned and there never healing or justice for what could've been prevented."

This is when Orus's eyes got very big and he stuttered, "Your…mom's…friend…killed…herself?"

"Yes, we didn't learn about it till many years later, however, it did explain quite a lot of things. Mommy still has her friend's diary and the poem she left as her note to explain why she did it."

"Wow, I guess there a lot I really don't know about you or your family," he breathed and stared out to the setting sun and let out a long breath. "Are there things I should even want to learn or known?"

"Orus in life you have to take the good with the bad in order to live. I can assure while we all carry much pain, suffering and grief in our hearts we have much hope, faith, and love as well. This place has helped save many lives. Let me show you," as she got up walked over to the waterfall and walked carefully and plucked two flowers.

She came back with two extraordinary flowers in each of her hands. The one in her right hand was the size of her hand. It'd seven glistening green leaves with six long snow white petals bursting from the center was the most vivid shade of magenta framed by the prettiest shade of blue. It felt softer than a newborn skin.

The one in her left was an off-white flower with seven lopsided petals with the tips that looked burnt and jagged leaves.

"Each of these flowers helped saved the lives of the dragons here on the island. This one," holding up the uglier flower in her left hand, "Is called Dragon's Firethorn. It helped cure a mysterious island that struck the island when I was 8 and a half.

It was just after Snoggletog and all the dragons came down with a mysterious illness that only affects them. Very high fevers, chills, lots of sneezing, Thor-pounding headaches, sore throats, body aches, vomiting coughing.

It came on super fast and was very contagious It made the dragons' scales to lose their coloring and just was like feeling absolutely miserable and robbed you have nutritious and quickly dehydrated you as well.

It was such a fluky thing were able to come up with a cure and this flower was able to save the dragons we named the illness 'Dragon Flu." And ever since then we've taken preventive measure to make sure it doesn't come to infect the dragons or people. Since we know it was also a fluke it didn't jump to us when it could've."

"What about the other pretty flower? Who did it save and what's it called?"

"This flower is the flower my daddy named after my mommy. It's called Valka's Lily and its part of the antidote to one poison that almost impossible to kill. Dragonbane."

"Dragonbane? Never heard of it. What is it? It sounds really bad though."

"It is the most toxic plant in the world and it's a bane to exist of the dragons. The Dragon Hunters lead by our old enemy Viggo grew it on an island far from here to help them in their dirty work with their evil dragon hunting.

Dragonbane is in the shape of jagged stars the color of dried blood and carries the scent of death with them. Every part of that plant is toxic. It's highly resilient, can grow in virtually any environment and no dragon fire can burn it.

When it's ingested it causes severe vomiting, labored breathing, paralysis agonizing pain, bloody diarrhea, and high burning fevers. Death is almost guaranteed in 24 hours."

"Oh, my gods! How did you come in contact with that or figure out how to stop it or what the story?!"

"We had just finished building the Nursery and we're working to save some wild dragons and bring them back to Berk to save them from the Dragon Hunters evil so they'd be safe.

Viggo tried to stop it by using the Dragonbane and well through one crazy and insane adventure with some things you wouldn't believe were able to figure out the cure for the poison and destroy the island where they grew it and wipe out the plant for good with the only poison that kills the poison."

"I don't understand."

"You will when the time is right. But the cure for Dragonbane poisoning is comfrey roots, feverfew leaves, juniper berries, tansy, stinging nettles seeds, yarrow, and my mom's flower."

"Wow, so your mother flower helped save all the dragons poisoned?"

Nodding, "Mommies and babies. And the poison to kill Dragonbane for good is belladonna, cyanide, mercury, spider and snake venom, and mushrooms."

"Wow, fight fire with fire, huh? Or poison with poison to be more precise."

"Yeah, we had a lot of adventures growing up. More than I care to count sometimes. Um, would you like to dance?"

"Excuse me?"

"Just we've been talking so much and for something happier to do is a dance. Now that the sun is setting it's what my parents did. They'd dance on the beach during twilight letting the waves splash their feet. So care to dance?"

"I've never been taught to dance."

"I can show you the steps."

"Alright, if you want to dance during twilight, will you honor me with a dance?"

"Yes!"

As they walked over to the edge of the water and she instructed him where to put his hands and they began to dance just as her mommy and daddy had done their first time here as twilight was setting in. It was so magical to Una as if she was feeling what her mommy must have felt the first time she danced here.

Then the moment the sunset and the moon began to rise the waves knocked them over into each other's arms and they looked at each other for a moment neither breath or saying anything before becoming quickly detangled.

"I don't want your father to get mad at me as if I was making the wrong move on the first date!" Orus spoke very hastily as they got untangled both blushing embarrassingly.

"I'm sure Daddy would understand about the waves knocking us over. If I had to hazard to guess they did the same thing to him and Mommy. Mommy and Daddy always told me how romantic and magical their first time here was."

"Is that why you're begging to come here even if it's a family secret?"

"Yes, I wanted that same magic and romance for myself for my first date. And…" she paused looking away as if she wanted to say more but thought she looks foolish if she did.

"What? What was the other reason you wanted to come here? I won't laugh."

"You promise you won't laugh? Promise?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die."

"I wanted Daddy to be here with me!" she let out in a rush looking away after she said that.

He blinked at her for a few moments in confusion then tried to say it slowly, "Are you saying you feel someplace like this you feel your father's spirit strongest here? That you wanted to come here so it is like he was here with you?"

"More or less yes. Orus please understand I'm always gonna be my Daddy's little girl. The first daughter born into our family line and when he was murdered a lot was stolen from all of us.

But the fact of the matter is he'll never be here to see me truly fall in love or all these special moments a father should have with his daughter. I want to try and give it to his spirit in any way possible.

This is our family special sanctuary! We made so many memories here and we grew up here! Do you get it?!"

"I think I really get more of why you were upset with me this morning and more about being open-minded. You felt I was mocking not just the idea someone might have a special gift. You saw my remark as disrespect the dead and the spirits and in doing so disrespect your daddy who you wanted to be close tonight.

That's what you really were upset about weren't you? That I had disrespect your father this morning by not believing that there more to this world then what it seems and maybe there can be spirits or some other forces beyond my own limited mind knows."

"Yes! That was a major factor! Do you really think the ones we love ever truly leave us?! Do you think even those who go to Valhalla or wherever the soul ends up ever truly are gone?

Daddy never truly left Mommy or my brothers and I. That's why we still celebrate his birthday or his and Mommy's anniversary or why Mommy still goes back to Dragon's Glen on the anniversary of her first date.

Because we know even if he's not here in the physical sense his spirit is still standing next to us. Still watching over us, watching over us and protecting and loving us!

Orus a husband and father's job doesn't end just because he's not on Earth anymore. That's a commitment beyond the living world! Once you make it you're bound to it for eternity and beyond!"

"I think that's one more lesson I still had to learn because I didn't know that one. I didn't stop to think that maybe my own parents never truly left me or that perhaps they're watching over me or that death doesn't equal oblivion or forever gone."

"Well, Daddy wants to get to know you know as Valhalla is letting itself be known with some help. Look to the sky what do you see now?" she pointed to the sky and he saw the strange star.

"I see a star in the sky I never have seen before because it's not supposed to be there. What is going on, Una?"

"That is no ordinary star and what's about to happen is anything but ordinary as well.

That's the Star of the Gods. Mommy told us about it. When the Gods feel that the people of Earth or other Realms need a little extra guidance they allow themselves to be seen and their Realm is seen as that star.

Then send a message in a way that we see as a natural phenomenon on Earth that we may not be able to explain but if you fly with me you might be able to understand the message. Come fly with me."

As they flew as another show like the one that had helped them figure out how to get Orus to open up erupted and again they're singing, whispering, sparkling and dazzling shapes within the Northern Lights

Una fly expertly through it all with Nightrainbow and Orus tried to keep pace and then she tested him with a series of flying stunts and acrobats which he matched move for move.

It was almost like a wonderful game as she let herself fall off for a moment so Nightrainbow caught her by the arms and let her skim the water reflecting the show and watched as Orus copied the move.

They continued to dance and become more entranced with the show they're part of and then they joined hands and swan dived into the water and surfaced before going back to the shore and watched as the show ended and all disappeared.

"Well, what did you think of all that?" she asked with delightful curiosity him as they started to get dried off.

"I think I've come to the most extraordinary island in all the world to meet the most extraordinary girl with the most extraordinary family in all the Nine Realms!"

"I think I've met quite an extraordinary young man as well. C'mon it's about 11:30 we promised Mommy we be home by midnight. We've got to get going."

"Hold on a second. I want to do something first," he walked over to the tree where his eye had caught something.

It was her father declaration of love to her mother. "Your father did this right?"

"Well obviously. I mean Daddy obviously wasn't much of an artist since it not well done as my brothers and I can do, but it does read "Stoick and Valka forever and always bound as one. A love, not even Valhalla will ever know"

And it's in a crude heart with the tip with the image of my Mommy's flower on it. So yeah my Daddy craved this here on their first anniversary so the whole world always knew he loved this woman and that he never forgets his wife ever again."

"Well, I want to make my own declaration of love right now to you, Una. So we'll always remember this night," so taking his scythe out he carefully set to work and when he finished ten minutes later she looked at his work.

Craved carefully above her own parents' carving was Orus's declaration of love to her. It was also a heart with a flower but also wings too. He'd written "Orus Unn light of love is forever Una Haddock. May she always shine brightly her light of love in the darkness." The flower he carved looked like a very unique lilac as he knew that was her favorite.

She was really touched by the act and hugged him tightly while crying. Holding hands tightly he let her blindfold him again and they departed. As soon as they're gone the waterfall's pool shimmered and out of it came Stoick.

He was smiling happily at the disappearing sight of his daughter and walked over to the tree and pressed his hand against and seemed to be trying to feel something since his eyes were closed.

"His words and love are pure and true. He really loves her. And from this love, her flower can grow now," as took out a seedling he'd been given and planted it next to where Valka's flower had grown.

The seedling didn't stay a seedling for long it quickly grew as if by magic and became a beautiful lilac flower but this one had the edges with gold. It was like Una's hair only reverse.

"May it be known this flower will be called Una's Lilac and it will like her mother's lily have the power to save many lives in many extraordinary ways. And one day she'll know about it.

"Hope you had a lot of fun my daughter on your first date. And many more to come. I love you, Una. My little girl." Stoick said quietly to himself.


	12. Mission of Peace

Mission of Peace

May had arrived on Berk and it was a beautiful time on Berk, however, it did hold a sad day within it even if it also held the day that was set aside to honor mothers.

Orus had now spent nearly the first half of the year on Berk; while he'd learned a great deal about its people and their world and little by little was becoming a true human being once more; he and Una were falling in love there was still much to learn and do.

He, therefore, was very shocked to discover something he wasn't aware of and it came from 2-year-old Breena Haddock's mouth. Orus had volunteered to babysit the children since he'd been trying to do everything possible ever since his first date with Una to finally, at last, become a part of her family in addition to the family that was Berk itself.

As a result, Orus was alone in the house with the three grandchildren whilst Hiccup and Astrid was together on Refuge Island supervising the completion of the village for the relocation Chief Nason's people soon.

Boden and Asta had gone with Valka to see Lily and her Aunt Gothi to check on how Asta's baby was doing with some special healer 'magic'. He'd wisely stopped calling it make-believe as well was making an effort to open his mind to more endless possibilities.

As for Una? She was currently preoccupied overseeing the rest of the village whilst her brothers were busy with their own affairs. Which meant for the moment his duty was to babysit a two-year-old and two 1 ½ olds. As well as keeping busy by trying to keep them joyful as well as trying to stimulate their young minds.

Although he was still very out of practice with kids as he never dealt with kids in his own childhood plus his own 13 years of isolation. Nevertheless, all of them were content to be with "Uncle" Orus as they called him in their own way.

"Okay, Breena, let's see if you do better with the memory game this time. I've rearranged the cards. Now I want you to match the card with its pair and when you do we will have Edyis and Brant practice saying it," he instructed the two-year-old in the game he had set up for them to play on the living room floor.

"Okay...um this one and that one!" she squealed as she pointed to the cards he'd colored both red and in the shape of a star.

"Okay. Now you matched a pair. So tell me, Breena. What color and shape are they?"

"Red and star!"

"Good, now turn them over and see if the picture matches as well and then if they do we'll practice all the words together."

She turned them over and it was a picture of a helmet and she squealed, "That's Grandpa's helmet! Daddy's Daddy helmet!"

"Is it? I didn't realize I drew it when I made the cards," as he did a double take at the card and saw it was a perfect image of the helmet.

"Must have been because of Una talking about him so much," he muttered under his breath as he shook his head to clear it.

"Grandpa's day is coming up! Daddy is sad but happy! Uncle Boden and Aunt Una and Grandma Valka sad but happy on Grandpa's day too!"

"What? What day? What are you trying to tell me?" he asked confused trying to get what the heck a two-year-old was trying to tell him.

"Grandpa's day is the day he said goodbye and everyone has a big party!" explained the two-year-old in a frustrated voice. Like he was being a dummy and should know this.

"Grandpa says bye-bye!" Edyis repeated in her cute little baby voice and then Brant added, "Daddy sad but a party!"

"Wow! You really can speak pretty well for your age groups when you want to get your point across. Um…Breena, you can count right?"

"I can count! I can count my fingers and toes and how many stars glow in our room!"

"Um, do you know the number of the day your grandpa said "Goodbye?" he inquired causational eyeing the two-year-old little girl in wonder as if he really was expecting an answer.

"Grandpa Stoick say goodbye on this many!" as she showed him both her fingers and toes so it was twenty. So that meant the 20th of May. He once more beheld at the three children in prodigious astonishment.

It didn't take even a fool to comprehend regardless of the fact they're merely all toddlers and not yet toilet trained or able to read or spell they're sharp as tacks unquestionable.

Therefore the gene for intelligence was undoubtedly passed onto the next generation thankfully. As a result, they'd have more extremely bright and intelligent minds and not more muscle headed idiots in the Haddock family.

Orus tried to keep that in mind along with some other things as he continued to babysit as well as put forth a lot more effort in challenging those very inquisitive bright minds.

It wasn't till it was dinnertime and everyone came home that he decided to confront the family about not telling him about such an important date coming up.

He was making himself very useful having set the table and carrying the food to it as well and allowed the conversation to become light and happy for a while till it came to him.

"So, Orus we all liked to know if our little darlings learned anything while we were out today? After all, it's important to stimulate their minds as soon as possible and encourage them to learn and explore," Hiccup started to say as he was cut up Breena's fish for her.

"Yes, you did say you'd some clever ideas for them to have fun learning? So what fun games of learning did you come up with?" Astrid wanted to know as she busying herself with mixing up Brant's dinner and getting his cup of yak's milk ready for him by attaching the special top for him that Hiccup had invented.

"Oh, I came up with a game that taught colors, shapes, words, and memory all at the same time. I'm amazed at how intelligent all three of your kids are. Their skills clearly are advanced for their age group," he replied off-hand as he took a long sip of his drink.

"Sounds like a very clever and fun game. What new words were added to our daughter's vocabulary? Did she learn new colors or shapes? What did she learn?" inquired a very curious Asta as she rubbed her very large swollen belly.

"Are you okay, Asta?" he asked her before answering her question.

"The baby just really kicking a lot lately, Orus. Edyis wasn't nearly that aggressive inside her mommy's tummy. Gothi gave her a potion that should settle the baby down some without hurting the baby or Asta," Boden answered for the sake of his wife who still was groaning.

"This baby is very strong and he's got a kick like an angry yak for sure. So I'm feeling this one a boy for sure and he'll be one with pretty strong toes for sure," Asta groaned as her baby kicked her yet again.

"Oh, this guy needs to settle down. I know some babies are eager to be born, but Gothi and Lily said he's not to be born till the end of June. So you've got some time left inside me, young man. So you better behave!" she scolded her unborn child.

"When precisely did Gothi predict the baby to be born? Since she can tell you the exact date you're going to die or so they say she usually good at getting one birthday right," Astrid commented from her seat.

"She 'said' the baby will be born five days after the summer solstice. So the 26 of June. We asked for confirmation today when we went there for a checkup and Lily who may be 51 like myself is still got to take over full jobs when Gothi does decide to give up the ghost, confirmed it as well," Valka replied softly as she yawned and stretched her arms out wide.

"You sure have some amazing people on this island and quite amazing children within your family," Orus spoke up with a slight attitude. "Since your children told me something you've all neglected to mention to me."

"What? Orus? What did we forget to mention that my nieces and nephew told you that we failed to tell you?" Una wanted to know for they'd say he was obviously really hurt about something.

Plus their powers were sensing a lot of things coming off in him in waves. Their powers had noted for quite some time a lot of things about him and it been hard to keep a lid on their abilities for both trust and safety reasons. Though it looked like if they didn't tell him soon he was gonna blow up more than the Red Death did! Given how he looked right now.

"How come I need to find out from a bunch of toddlers that the anniversary of your father's passing is May 20th? And despite all that Berk done for me and all I've done to become part of the Berk family and all I've done to prove myself trustworthy and so on and so forth, no-one can take five minutes to tell me that?!" he looked at everyone extremely offended by having to find this out from a bunch of toddlers.

Now everyone at the table had the deepest look of shame on their faces and hung their heads with guilt and Valka was the first to speak. "Orus it's not that we don't trust you or that we don't want you to feel you're not a part of Berk or want to be part of the family"

"Then why wasn't I informed of this? This day dedicated in honor of your husband and your children's late father? Am I'm still an outsider or not worthy of your secrets or do I have more tests or something to prove myself?!" he demanded angrily as he slammed his fist on the table glaring at everyone as the silverware jumped.

"No, Orus it isn't that at all. This was frankly nothing more than it just honestly slipped our minds!" Una quickly told him soothingly as she took his hands in hers and looked at him with pleading eyes.

"You forgot?" he looked at them in disbelief as if he didn't buy that explanation at all. But then one by one they all sighed and looked incredibly downcast and extraordinarily apologetic at him.

"It's been a tough last five months, Orus. With so much going on and believe or not people are human and we do forget things. Even important things. A lot of unexpected things happened this year," Hiccup started to say slowly and calmly to the young man he knew was his sister's, true love.

"Yeah, we had to start the New Year doing what we've to deal with every year. The aftermath of last year and making sure everyone human and dragon are okay and that Berk is still in one piece," Boden continued sympathetically as he could as both their wives began to speak as well to the young man before them.

"You've to remember how much we do deal with and you've seen goes on in this village and this house alone. We're a family with small children and we still have to make sure the village is taken care of and everyone else needs is met," Astrid pointed out calmly the reality of what being the leaders of the island meant.

"Then you've to remember all the day-to-day affairs that go on along with everyone's education in addition to the island's personal safety we have to think about. There is also the diplomatic work needed to be done as well on regular bases also," Asta recapped to him.

"Then if you failed to recall this is little detail, Orus. We have also the dragons who must help take care of their own people's affairs and still be with their own families and friends. Plus then we had to help you out this year and all kinds of other unanticipated things occur all the time.

So, yes, things can slip your mind and we failed to mention to you the exact date that my husband died. Or that we don't mourn on that day we celebrate his life and honor his memory and life to the fullest. It's not anything against you or a slight or insult to you. It's just being super busy is all, Orus." Valka finished peacefully clearing up what was a misunderstanding this time.

Orus's emotions that had been boiling over like a steaming kettle finally settled down and he took a deep breath and realized they had truly just forgotten to tell him about the deathday anniversary and it wasn't anything against him. They'd just forgot.

Still, he was more determined than ever to truly become a member of the Berk family once learning about Stoick's Deathday. More than that what he wanted more than anything at that point was come hell or high water to truly be a part of the Haddock's family.

For after all they'd done for him and what he'd seen them do for Berk and the world so far? What more could you want in a family and friends then them? And he truly loved Una with all of his heart and soul but would the other think they're rushing into things if he even tried to take things to the next level?

They'd gone on some dates and spent virtually all their time together. On the other hand to really ask her right now the question he'd truly wanted to ask her the moment she'd saved him? No, he just couldn't.

Nevertheless, there had to be a way that Berk would finally truly accept him as one of their own and not merely a guest and he was again dead set on proving it by Stoick's Deathday.

Consequently, he threw himself into everything he was doing and worked doubly hard and did everything and anything he could think of to show he was truly a member of Berk and he did embrace everything Berk believed and stood for.

This, of course, didn't go unnoticed for very long as even those without special gifts could truly see when someone was working so hard to accomplish a goal and was dead set on doing it no matter what.

"Valka can we speak to you?" Bloodthorn asked her on May 5th the day after Mother's Day. Valka had come into the bakery to pick up her family weekly bread and was shocked to find her whole brunch club waiting for her.

"Oh, is something the matter? You all looked well you all have the "Mom" look."

"Valka, if we could all go to your home and talk it be more comfortable then talking inside the kitchen in the Berk Bakery," Breezy pointed out sensibly as it was both awkward and uncomfortable in the bakery for a chat.

"And perhaps a little more private? I'm sure our dragons wouldn't mind sunning themselves outside your house on this nice day while we had an impromptu brunch club brunch?" Lily suggested to her friend who smiles and nodded.

"Well, I can see it's important so let's go and there a lovely patch of clovers for all of them to sun themselves on and their some dragon treats in the kitchen for them to eat while we talk."

It didn't take more than ten minutes for the moms to get back to the Haddock House which was empty at this time. Valka's children were having a family outing at the beach right now to give them a little downtime before the more serious work took place in a couple days' time.

It soon became just like the days when her children were really children as everyone slowly began to speak about what they and their own children had taken notice of Orus and his own behavior while their collection of dragons sunned themselves and ate their treats outside on the lovely spring day.

"So, one at a time, please tell me of what's on your mind? I can tell this has to do with Orus so no need to bury the lead or beat around the bush. So tell me what's going on?"

"Well haven't you noticed how he's been behaving the last couple of days? Working way too hard? Like he fighting to prove himself to both the village and maybe to you all?" Bloodthorn was the first to point out as she recalled what the boy did for their Mother's Day party.

"Orus really has tried to assimilate himself into anything and everything to do with Berk. When he found out about how we do Mother's Day and that I was making Mother's Day cakes and cookies? He went insanely crazy trying to bake as many as possible!"

"He also went crazier then I get in my most artistic moods with decorating those cakes and cookies! Then trying to deliver them in record time so he could also have time to set up for the dance! It made you get whiplash at least three times the speed of that boy when we're getting ready for Mother's Day!" Breezy exclaimed about how he out-overzealous her.

"Hmm… Did Orus do anything else that might be a little over-the-top or something a bit extreme?"

"He came over at a particularly dangerous time to our home, Valka. When my Aunt was having her nap and no-one is supposed to disturb her during her naptime. Yet he was a quiet as a mouse and still astoundingly got the house cleaned from top to bottom. Plus all our stuff been properly reorganized. As in subject, color, and alphabetical."

Valka seemed lost in thought before asking, "Did he say why he did that? And has he done anything else of the sort?"

"To be honest he has, Valka. Not only did he uncontaminated in addition to reorganized Lily's home, he did the same at the laundry hall, the Anquetil's home, and the Dragon Nursery. All by himself and all on the same day." Ewe informed her in an awed voice that the kid could do all that in one day.

"Wow, he really did all that in one day?"

"Even Remi and I ain't that damn good." Romi expressed in her own astonishment.

"Yeah, that boy is damn determined to prove something and everyone from our children to their siblings and even the Anquetils all know it. Though can your family feel it is our question?" Remi wanted to know.

"Well," as she traced the lip of her cup with a finger she looked at them with a strange expression before saying. "All of Berk knows about the Spirit Portal. It's one of our most closely guarded secrets."

"Yes, we all know about it and we are all aware that you did give us at least half the story about what happened when your children unlocked it six months after Stoick's murder," Bloodthorn spoke softly to her friend.

"Yes, as the whole story be a little too much to swallow and we already had had a big enough blow losing Stoick and well what we learned with the Gods and the rest of the story?" she let it lay there.

"We can understand goes in your family personal lives is your business like it's our business what goes in ours. We also understand your family been through enough pain and suffering and whatever happened when that Spirit Portal was unlocked?

It must have been more than a few bombshells or enough shocks that I don't think anyone Berk was really ready for whatever happened on the other side of that portal." Breezy replied empathetically to which Valka nodded that it wasn't.

"What happened when Kara took our family to the other side and we saw what the Realm of Asgard and Valhalla are really like and it's people? I don't think any of you be prepared or what Leader of Asgard and his wife have to say to you about your family and what you're meant to do."

"After what you've been through, Valka? What you and your family had to live through and having to watch Stoick be murdered? I think whatever happened in Odin's palace between your family and Lord and Lady of Asgard is no-one damn business to know but yours or why your kids suddenly start to wear so very fashionable accessories." Lily stated firmly but kindly at the same time.

"Either way all of Berk got the aftermath of the rules of that Spirit Portal and finding out our island is a crossroad between the Nine Realms. That we are a nexus of spiritual energy which is why we've so many gifted souls here and amazing things transpire here," Ewe pointed out the shocking memory of when the Gods themselves explained the Spirit Portal properties and rules for its use.

"Though back to Orus. Can you feel he's at the point he's willing to do anything to truly be a part of our family and really wants to be officially part of yours?" all of them asked her in a stressed way.

"Stoick told me he's trying to keep his promise Una that she'd be led by her 21st birthday which is coming up fast. So yes I can tell for myself that Orus desires nothing more than right now to have what he lost 13 years ago.

He truly wants a true home complete with a loving family and tons of friends. He wants the dream we all in our hearts. He wants its so bad he bending over backward trying to break himself in two to prove he's apart of Berk to achieve it!"

"If that's all he wants Valka then why can't we just tell him he's already a part of the family and let him and Una get married and be done with it?" her friends asked her.

"All I know is we can't just tell him a part of the family he must realize and understand that for himself and realize he doesn't have to prove it. He just got to realize family loves you for you and you don't have to do anything to be a part of it."

"Why must everything in this world be a journey of self-discovery? Can't anything in this world be simply straightforward?" asked an annoyed Romi and Remi turned to her best friend/almost sister.

"If life was simple and straightforward Romi then it wouldn't be life!" Remi said with laughter which everyone agreed in laughter.

"So we do agree the poor boy been through enough and that he needs to realize he doesn't have to prove anything more to belong to our family nor does he really have anything more to prove himself to your family?" the moms agreed to which Valka nodded but she sighed as well.

"If it was only as simple as telling him, but he's young and unfortunately a boy. I know what it's like with having to raise two sons and when you're young, stubborn and headstrong and wanting to prove yourself? Simply telling you that you've nothing to prove doesn't work."

"Based on those of us who've sons and what we've all seen with our own husbands and just life here on Berk, in general, we know you speak the truth, sadly," Bloodthorn concurred with one of her best friends ever.

"Yeah, I guess we all have to admit that that boy will not accept he's always earned his place as part of our family till he feels he's earned it. Still, let's make sure he doesn't do anything stupid.

He's 20 years old! So he's young and foolish and we don't need him to kill himself to prove himself when there no need. Can we all agree to that, ladies?" Breezy asked the group at large and they agreed to that.

Elsewhere on the island 37-year-old Skullette and her 28-year-old cousin Firefang who again everyone thought of them of as sisters were trying to talk some sense into Orus.

There had always been three things noted about all the women of the Anquetils clan. First of they're all exceptionally attractive, second of they all had hearts of gold, however, the third thing was no matter old they got they all looked much younger than their given age.

Right now looking at both Skullette and Firefang you still think they're both at least in their late teens and not nearly as old as they actually were. Every woman in their family just retained an extremely youthful looking appearance and always look much younger than they actually were.

Which is why Orus had been shocked the first time he'd found out their real ages or Dotta's age when first arriving or the fact they acted like sisters to Una and her brothers or pretty much the whole island.

"I still can't get over how young you look! What is your secret?" he wanted to know as he was trying to help again to reorganize and Skullette stopped him and made him look at her.

"First off, Orus, stop and take a breath. The way you're working so hard you're gonna give yourself a heart attack! Just chill out, okay?"

"And second off some people just age better than others. No-one knows why as we are not meant to understand all the mysteries of this world or however many more might be out there, Orus," Firefang told him steadfastly as she forced him to sit down on an oak chair shocking him by her strength.

"Yes, Orus there must always be a sense of wonder and something of a mystery of the unknown, so there is still something for humans to dream and seek out. We must always have a need to find out more but never actually know it all," Skullette spoke again in that strange way he found that the two sisters often spoke in.

"You two are very peculiar if you don't mind me saying, and I mean it in a nice way."

"Are you trying to say this nicely since you so doth offended Una and her family when you mocked Hawly's divination skills with rune stones?" Firefang said with arched eyebrows and cocky look.

"Did Una tell you that? Or did the whole village find out I offended Una before our first date?"

"Neither. Because we know you ain't-a fool and that your mind is slowly opening to the possibilities if you stop to think you might have picked up the clues that we've tried out best to hide from you for personal safety reasons and trust issues," Skullette answered back.

"What do you mean you know "I ain't-a fool" Are you trying to imply something here? I swear to Odin I'm tired of the secrecy on this island! Can't someone just spell it out to me?!"

"Why don't you just spell it out for yourself? You're not a fool and you ain't stupid. Surely you can figure it out on your own without needing us to tell you. Just uses your eyes, ears, and heart and you can figure out what we've not told you with our words," the sisters told him.

"Is this a riddle?"

"No, we are telling you simply and straightforwardly to simply use your brain and skills of observation and deduction and you'll figure out what we haven't told you and why we haven't told you," Skullette corrected him.

"Just think back what you've noticed about our family and think hard of all you seen, heard and felt about us and see if you can't figure it out.

Maybe that's something you should be doing with your time. Instead of trying to kill yourself trying to prove yourself to an island that already accepted you for you and if you don't think your part of the family yet? Maybe you're not as smart as people give you credit for." Firefang's brown eyes looked at him sadly as she spoke in a half-hearted way.

"You should be getting home as Hiccup and the others are gonna be home soon and you'll need to be there for an important meeting if you wish to fulfill this need to prove your worth still," the sisters said in a vague way and he heeded their words and started to walk home however at the same time was trying to process their words in his mind.

About using his brain to figure out the secrets that Berk hadn't told him yet. About what some people hadn't told him about themselves and why there really more going on around here that had to be kept top secret for really, really good reasons.

As a result, he walked very slowly taking in the whole village from a fresh set of eyes just really looking as if again seeing and hearing it from the first time as if from the eyes of a child.

It was as if seeing color for the first time or hearing sound after being deaf your whole life as he walked back the house to truly experience all of Berk in this manner. Just too truly see, hear and feel it but in this strange new point of view in an attempt to figure things out for himself.

When he got home Una flung herself into his arms, "Orus you're starting to worry us! You should've been home a long time ago! Where were you?" she asked frantically.

"I took a long way home, Una. I just walked more slowly and stop to smell the roses and maybe see what really there, I guess you could say," he replied honestly.

"Well, we're glad you're willing to take things slowly and not going so fast after your madcap pace for the last few days. No need to work yourself to death. Living in the moment is just as important as living life to the fullest," Valka noted to the young boy.

"So did I miss anything while I was out walking?"

"We're just talking about how finally Refuge Island is at last complete. It's stable as a landmass a viable eco-system and a functional village with all the needs for the refugees fully met." Hiccup replied in a confident voice.

"So all that is left to do is now fly to eastern islands where Chief Nason's people have waited out the winter and get them the ready for the relocation of their people," Boden carried on with the explaining the plan.

"How do you plan to do this relocation of a whole island populace? I mean it is amazing making artificial landmass with dragons was a genius enough ideas, but how to plan to carry this out?"

"Well, one of us is to fly ahead to meet with Chief Nason and his wife Lady Isla and make sure their people understand how the evacuation and relocation gonna go. That they only take what they absolutely need and pack lightly. That two of our people help them with the final preparation. Once that is done we sent airmail back and all our best riders come to evacuate the people by dragon back. Then we'll have their personal possession load on boats and those boats will back here by dragons." Una explained patiently.

"All in all we hope this won't take more than four or five days. So if we leave on the 10th we can get this all done by the 15th. Then still have five days left to prepare for honoring my late husband."

"Well, I'd like to volunteer myself and Una to be the ones to go forth and start the initial preparations for the relocation. I know those islands well. I and Sylt waited out the winters on them.

Also, I think it's about time I really proved I can truly pull my weight around here and do something to help with some diplomacy. I can do this! Please, Hiccup? Boden? Valka? Please? Let me do this?" he was begging to them.

Now they'd all already talk before Orus walked in the door about his need to prove himself and it was starting to trouble them. They open their mouths to say something when Una cut it.

"We can totally handle this part of the relocation, Mommy! It will be no problem for either of us! Don't worry so much. I'm sure we can keep each other safe."

"It's not that we are worried about either of you being in danger we just want to know you won't put yourselves in danger, sis," Hiccup countered.

"Yeah are you sure you really up to this kind of mission without dragging in anything personal? Like not letting any of your emotions get the better of you? Since I know all about emotions clouding one's judgment." Boden pointed out as he was the expert.

"My emotions are under control my brothers and just because Orus and I are dating doesn't mean we let our personal lives get in the way of the mission! You two didn't let the lives of your loves get in the way when we younger and if I recall it was being in love that made you fight and be stronger on our old adventures," Una shot back.

"Okay, all parties settled down now! No fighting at all! Una? Orus? Come over here," Valka called them both over and they stood before the beautiful tall woman.

"Now do you both think you can do this mission without either your personal lives or any unresolved issues getting in the way? That you can stay focused on what you are supposed to be doing? Which is going to the Eastern Island to help them prepare for evacuation and relocation?" she asked firmly and in a no-nonsense way.

"Yes, Mommy! I can totally do that!"

Eyeing Orus, "Orus? Can you control your emotions and stay focused?"

"Yes, of course! No problem at all! Una and I will stay focused on the mission and not on our love lives!"

"Okay well then settles everything. So let's spend the rest of our time getting prepared for Chief Nason's people. And you two?" Valka looked at them. "You better get some rest and make sure your dragons are ready for a long and possibly dangerous trip."

As the next few days passed in a blur for everyone as all of Berk was still caught up in many affairs and their own everyday lives there were only two things on Orus's mind.

Trying to unlock the secrets of Berk on his own and hoping to accomplish this mission would prove by Una's father's deathday he belonged. Which was what he was still dreaming about the night before they're due to leave.

Una on the hand couldn't sleep. She was restless and no matter how much she wanted to sleep it wouldn't come. Even her mother's sleeping potion wouldn't do it.

"Oh! Why can't I sleep?! I need to sleep for the journey tomorrow! Why?!" she cried out loud with tears her pretty blue eyes as the moon broke the sky and the clock outside struck midnight.

"Ugh! Why?!" as she buried her head under her pillow and shut her eyes trying to force it and then took an involuntary gasp as her earrings and diadem glowed brightly as very vivid images flashed in her mind.

It was as if she was being told a story and seeing it play out in her mind and she memorized the details of the story. When the visions stop she uncovered her head and gasped further by who was standing at the foot of her bed.

It was a man and woman whom she knew in her heart were Orus's parents. "What do you want from me? Why did you show me those visions? What do you want of me?"

"We want you to do something for our son tomorrow. Something he's been needing for 14 years come tomorrow," spoke his mom Maya gently to the girl she knew also was her son true love.

"Okay, I'll do whatever you ask of me, Maya. I know that your name and your name is Grul. What do you want me to do for your son?"

"Do you have a blank journal?" asked Grul first.

"Yes, I keep plenty of them. What does that matter?"

"Are you a good artist?"

"Very good. Just tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it for Orus. I'll do anything for Orus."

So for the rest of the night, Una and the spirits of Orus's parents were bent over her desk filling up a journal with something and then wrapped it up. And though they didn't finish till dawn Una wasn't dead on her feet.

Somehow Orus's parents were able to transfer some energy into her so it was like she'd slept even though she hadn't at all that night.

So after a very hearty breakfast and saying goodbye they're going to launch pad to take off when Una nervously went over to Orus.

"Hey, Orus I want to give you something before we go off on our mission," as she was hiding something behind her back.

"Oh? What did you want to give me?" he asked her as he was checking Sylt's new saddle that Gobber had just made her and it was greatly improved.

"Um, it's a little gift I made you last night. Here you go," handing him the wrapped package that he took confused for a moment.

"Happy 21st Birthday Orus!" she declared happily and he nearly dropped the gift and got very pale and looked her wide-eyed.

"How did you know that?! How in the name of Asgard did you know today is my birthday?! I never even told Sylt when my birthday was! How could you possibly know May 10th is my birthday?!" he asked in a shaky voice.

"Um two little birdies told me last night?" she chuckled with her face very pink as she rocked back and forth not quite meeting his eyes.

He opened the gift and was stunned even more as he looked at the book. It was a book of his childhood home! The meticulous illustrations were perfect! Everlast detail showing his people history and his family memories were in perfect detail and the words were also perfect."

"How did you do this?! Everything is perfect! As if you were there! This is how it was exactly! Down to the last rock and all the words are exactly as they're spoken! How could you possibly do this?!"

She looked very uncomfortable and instead of answering the question she just asked a question instead. "Do you like it?"

"I love it but how did you do this? How could you know all the details and everything like you was there when you weren't?"

"Um…you know if we don't leave know the winds will get very rough and that might cause us some trouble. We should get flying. Again Happy Birthday Orus. Let's hope it's a great birthday. Maybe when we get back we can have some chocolate strawberry cake. Mommy makes the best birthday cakes," trying to not address his questions.

She took off faster than he could imagine and he put the precious birthday gift in his satchel securely and took off after her. There was a long moment of silence when he caught up.

Though the whole birthday gift thing had caused some initial trouble Una and Orus have gone back to trying to focus on the mission. Though just as the family predicts both Orus's ticking time bomb of emotions and Una unintentionally trying to make him happy and make his parents happy had just been the thing to set off that bomb.

"Okay Una this stops now! I want the truth!" he yelled after they'd been flying for two hours.

"What? What are you talking about?" she asked calmly trying to keep tempers from rising.

"I want the truth! I want to know what the hell Berk hasn't told me and I want to know why you haven't told me! I thought you cared about! I thought Berk cared about me!

After everything all these months of helping me learn to be human again and building that museum to help honor my people and everything going on between us? You still won't tell me the real truth?!"

"Orus calm down! You're gonna hurt someone if you don't calm down!" she cried.

"No! I will not calm down till I get the truth right now! I want to know what is such a huge secret that your family and the rest of the Berk won't tell me?! How can I ever be a part of a family or even your family if you can't tell me the truth!?"

"What do you think we haven't told you?"

"There is something really strange about Berk and its people! I did what I was told and looked at it through a fresh pair of eyes and open my mind! If Hawly can really read those rocks then some other fishy things are going on besides the talking dragons!

Like how is it that Skullette and Firefang seemed to know things without having any way of knowing them? Or like they can sense bad things or people go to them when they want something 'dark' removed or other that Dotta is always talking to another person I can't see at her house called "Firestorm?"

"Well…"

"Or for the fact there something really peculiar about you and your brothers! I didn't notice at first, but now that I think about it whenever Hiccup around I seemed to remember happier memories, or he seems to know instantly whenever someone in danger and how to track them down!

And whenever Boden around he seems to really be able to sense people human or dragon's emotions and feelings. And dragons really seemed to want to confide in him their troubles!"

"Umm…"

"And what about you?! How did you do this book? My birthday present? Somehow you did this book in perfect detail and that's impossible! The island is gone and so are my people! How did you do it?!

Una Sjofn Haddock if you love me I demand you tell me the truth right now!"

But before Una could answer the question she screamed out. "Look out!"

"Huh? Ahh!" as hailstones hit them and the wind picked up tossing them around like ragdolls.

"We need to land!" she cried out as the tempest was getting worse as she tried to keep one eye on Orus and the other out for land.

"Why do storms follow me like a cruse? We're not gonna survive this storm!" he cried as a storm was getting worst.

"I'm calling for help!" she cried out and focused with all her might in her mind and for the brief second Orus saw her diadem glow brightly but thought it was a trick of the light.

The storm they're caught in only got worse but then just as it was about to kill them a familiar golden-winged silhouette appeared before Una and she was screaming something to her.

The golden-winged silhouette looked frantically around and then pointed urged her to follow it.

"Orus follow Kara! She'll lead us to shelter to wait out the storm!"

"Uh?! What's going on?!" as they flew but flew till they came to a rocky island and just then their luck ran out. Some lighting flashed blinding them all and the biggest piece of hail struck Orus knocking him off Sylt.

The lightning blinded Kara so she couldn't see Orus to save him but Una wasn't as long and was able to save him once more as they all crash landed on the rocky island.

But then they saw the damage that huge hailstone had done. His left leg was shattered in at least four places.

All they're able to do was get the badly injured and unconscious boy into a cave and make sure the dragons were safe as well.

While Orus was out cold for the moment Una realized the truly dire straits she was in with him. They'd lost all their food and supplies in that crazy tempest, she knew to look at Kara that they didn't have a clue where they were.

And even if Valkyries were now able to heal some injuries Kara knew she was unable to heal this one as the Grand Design wouldn't let her as it wasn't part of the Design's plan.

Therefore right now Una and Orus were stuck as if Una wasn't a blessed child or had special powers or friends. They'd have to figure this out like normal people because that was what the Grand Design wanted them to do.

Oh, boy, was this gonna be a lot of fun!


	13. Today the day I say I love you

Today's the day I say "I love you"

The storm's rage only got worse outside and showed it wasn't gonna let up anytime soon. And both Una and Kara realized quickly that the Tapestry had made up its own mind that to get out of this predicament Una and Orus would have to solve it without Una's powers or Kara's help.

"I guess I must bid you adieu, for now, Una. Do you at least want me to tell your father you are for the moment safe? I think the Tapestry will allow that much. Even if we both can feel its power prohibiting any other powers or influence on the current crises," Kara asked of the little girl she had watched over.

"I'd like that, I may only be a few short weeks away from turning 21 years old, but nevertheless don't want Daddy to worry. Though we both know he'll not be allowed to tell Mommy what's going on.

But I rather not worry Daddy at all. So please inform him for the moment I'm alive and alright and that will trust the Tapestry has a plan for me and Orus to get out of this mess and we'll figure it out.

Also, tell Daddy I love him so much and I only wish he could be here right now but I know he can't."

"Consider it done. Take care, for now, Una and well your father and I'll watch from a Viewing Well to see how this plays out but we understand without anything being said we can't interfere with whatever that crazy room that holds the Tapestry got in mind for you two."

"Thanks, love you too, Kara," as the beautiful Guardian hugged the beautiful young woman she'd watched over since the day she'd been born. Then in a shimmer of gold disappeared.

"So Una what are we gonna do if we can't use your gifts or send message home or whatever?" Nightrainbow wanted to know.

"Well, I think we should attend to Orus's injuries. His leg broken and he's got a two-inch gash on his forehead. How about we attend to those first and deal with the rest of the problems later?" she retorted back to her dragon.

"Fair enough, but with what supplies? We lost them, remember?"

"I keep things on my belt and they didn't fall out. And I still have my Deathsong Ocarina. And you just need a few things to make a splint. So go look for pieces of wood and vines or rope to help me make a splint for his leg and I'll deal with the gash on his head."

"You sure my son is in good hands, Una?"

"Sylt have we done anything to harm your son or you since he came to Berk? Or at least after we saved you two after that stupid and unprovoked attack? Or have we done everything under the sun to help you both?"

"You've done nothing but try to help and save our souls. Okay, let's help my son. What can I do?"

"Help get him in a more comfortable position so I can attend to his injuries and make sure he doesn't scream too much when I set his leg or give him stitches for his head." Una requested to Orus's dragon mother as they started to work on his leg.

It didn't take much to make him wake up screaming in pain as she tried to set a leg broken in four different places.

"Oh, will you quit screaming like a baby? Sylt gives him some of that tree bark I gave you, and that should help numb the pain while I finish here and work on his head next. Because I can't work with all that screaming!" she yelled loudly to be heard over screaming.

"Here son, check on this bark slowly. It will numb the pain. Go ahead do it," his mother order sternly as she gave him have chewed tree bark and he begrudged took it from her and chewed it.

"Ugh, this is disgusting eating tree bark with dragon slobber on it. No offense, Mom! What is this stuff?!"

"Hey! For your information dragons like to share! And they throw stuff up all the time, Orus to share! We've had to eat half eaten fish from our dragons all the time! So don't call it disgusting!" snapped Una annoyingly as was still busy making not just a splint but sort of a boot.

"Sorry," he mumbled as for a second his right hand graced her left and then he shudders. "Geez, why does Loki Tree bark have to taste so bad even if a good pain killer? Ugh!"

"Wait a second? How did you know it was Loki Tree bark? You just said a second ago you had no idea what you're chewing! I was just about to tell you it was Loki Tree bark and it's only found on…"

"Outcast Island and Alvin used it a lot since he busted himself up a lot being such a bad guy before the Dragon Harmony Alliance was founded?" he finished for her.

"Yeah. How did you know that what I was going to say or what I was thinking about?" she looked at him in a questioning manner as she finished with the boot and went to stitching his head.

He looked both equally shocked and confused before whispering. "I honestly don't know Una. It's like it just popped into my head. Like I could hear your words in my head and see a flash what those words were describing. But whatever! It's stupid! And meaningless!"

"Well, nothing is meaningless, Orus. You think learning how what could aid in medical care for any type of illness or injury is a bad thing? Gothi's Healer guide been passed down her family line a long time and got really filled up since my family started doing our adventures.

All I can say is two things. One is a good thing Firefang has the best penmanship on the island and has made a copy of all the books on the island and keeps them in her secret library."

"So no knowledge ever learned old or new is ever lost or forgotten. The other thing I think you're thinking is that Gothi is now 101 years old and is way too stubborn to die and she ain't gonna die till she alone decides to die, am I right?"

"Again how did you know that was the next thing gonna come out of my mouth?"

"Maybe because we've spent so much time together and I know you so well and all of Berk so well we just are thinking alike? I don't know! What does it matter? Really?

What does it matter if right now you're thinking about how you're so thankful your mommy has her brunch club since she was so lonely without friends since her best friend commit suicide?

That it just start when Hiccup was 12 years old shortly after that evil prank that caused you to have monophobia and the other moms felt bad for your mom and slowly that turned into a friendships that made your mom never lonely again?" he threw his hands up in the as if he didn't realize what he was saying and Una looked at him funny.

She'd just finished stitching his head and looked at him hard. "Did any of my mommy's friends tell you that story? Of why they formed the Berk Brunch Club? Or do you realize I was thinking about it right now because right now I'm a lot about home, friends, and family."

He got a very splotchy face and shook his hands and confessed, "No, none of your mommy's friends ever told me how they came to be friends. I never thought to ask them either.

Come to think of things there a lot I haven't thought to ask even though I've wanted to know. Things I've really wanted since I've been so damm determined to be a part of Berk and your family," he was crying and sniffling.

"Why are you sad, Orus? What's bothering you now?"

"That after all these months I'm still an outsider and still not part of a family and I'll never be part of your family or the Berk family and I thought if I did this mission and did a good job by your Daddy's deathday I will finally be a part of Berk officially."

"Well, that was foolish to want to do this mission to think you had something to prove," she informed him and he hung his head. "Especially when you have nothing to prove to your family."

"What? I have nothing to prove?"

"Orus you already part of the family. You just never realized it."

"How can I be a part of the family if no-one treats me like it?"

"What do you expect us to treat you like? What were you expecting a parade? A plaque or something telling you were part of the family?

Orus everyone loves you for you and cares about you. You're a friend, brother, and son. You became a part of the family a long time ago. It happened when you let us become part of your heart and soul. When we all became one in heart and soul that's when you joined the family.

You never realized that? The moment you started living and started to understand love, friendship and family you were part of the family?" she looked at him confused and astonished he hadn't figured this out.

"If I've been part of the family for so long how come I never figured it out?"

"Well, you hadn't been exactly human for 14 years have you? Since I'm guessing you stop being human on your seventh birthday if my hunch is right and that the day your world ended.

Since I can't imagine a worse day to die and stop being human then the day your born. So am I right? The day your old life ended and you ceased living and only started to exist was your seventh birthday? And that why you never even told Sylt when your birthday was?"

He didn't answer right away but finally nodded. "The day my home and family all died was my birthday. That was the day I died and never wanted to be alive again. So I let go of my humanity and only went to existing and well you know what I did for 13 years."

"I know you repressed everything that made up your humanity. You're heart, soul, feelings, memories, basically your whole identity. You shut down and only became a shell."

"Yeah, so I forgotten everything except my survival training and then I guess I never learned some important lessons I should've learned, I suppose."

"Well, Berk has tried to teach you a great deal including what the five purposes to life are. Have you at least figured out what those are?"

Shaking his head. "No, I failed to learn that or if I have I can't answer it since I don't know if I learned it or not. So can you tell me?"

"Okay, Orus it's rather simple what the Five Purposes to Life are. The First Purpose: Is to have fun. The Second Purpose: Whenever possible find someone to save and save them. Third Purpose: Hug and kiss the ones you love. Fourth Purpose: Don't get sad or mad about what if or could have been and finally the most important purpose is the Fifth Purpose in life is: Just Be Here Now. BE HERE NOW.

Those are the Five Purposes in Life, Orus. And the fifth one is the most important is simply living in the moment and being here now." Una told him in a wise sage voice as she informed him of one of the most enlightening things they had learned in their lifetime.

"Wow, everyone is really head of the times on Berk if you can all think so profoundly and know so much. To see beyond war, killing and battle. To see the importance of peace, love, mercy, and family."

"True wisdom is learned through life and time. They will teach you not books only through experience will you learn."

"Is that why you all did this "Brother Sister Challenge" I've heard so much about? I mean your mom's friends go on and on about it. I've heard nothing but singing praise that your eldest brother Hiccup is the best big brother in the world and then there all those framed documents."

"Well, would you like more bark before I explain that one?"

"Well, the pain is intense yes," as she reached into her belt and he chewed some more to numb his pain and they held hands as she recalled the Brother and Sister challenge and also how her daddy told Hiccup just what it meant to be a brother and what it really meant.

And then it happened yet again as if Orus was reading or seeing her thoughts as he was speaking what she was thinking or seeing in her minds and wasn't realizing he was doing it!

"Wow! Your father had a pretty profound way of telling Hiccup as a five-year-old to understand how serious being a brother was. Though I'd never think to be a brother would carry that much weight as your father was emphasizing it was.

But that ceremony was so cool and amazing when you all swore the Vow of Siblinghood. Are you all gonna have future generations say it?

I mean the words are so cool and awesome and it is so cool for all of them to recite the Vow too and I'd love to hear it said aloud. It is so cool to hear a new generation say.

"That we the brothers and sisters of Berk solemnly swear in the name of Odin and all present to take full responsibility for ourselves, our friends and most of all our little brothers and sisters."

That I will love and protect my younger siblings and teach them how to live honorably as I have done before them.

We will be faithful to our families and love and honor them. And be willing to lay down our lives for them if the need arises.

We will teach our younger brothers and sisters to love with all of their heart and mind and strength. And train them to honor authority and live responsibly.

Together will confront evil, pursue justice and love mercy. We will treat others with kindness, respect, and compassion. And work diligently to provide for both our siblings and the needs of our family and community.

To always remember to forgive those who wrong me and reconcile with those I have wrong. Remember to walk with integrity to be answered either the gods or fellow friends or siblings."

He had a grin on his face then a shocked look replaced it as he stared at Una. "I never actually really took the time to look at those vows properly let alone memorize what they said! How did I just do that?!"

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me?" Una spoke in an ironically accusatory way to him and he looked her in disbelief.

"Why are you talking to me like that?! I thought we're making good progress here with communication! Why are now acting like I'm a liar or done something evil or wrong? Like I'm a criminal when I don't know what's happening?!"

"Because Orus you accused me, my family and people of keeping secrets from you but did you ever stop to think of the reason why we might not be telling you something?

Something that we couldn't explain like a special gift? Something that could be both a blessing but also put a LOT OF PEOPLE IN DANGER. SINCE NOW THE SHOE ON THE OTHER FOOT ISN'T IT?" she towered over him with a bit of a cocky but triumph look and he looked shocked at her.

"What are you saying? What do you mean "Blessed?!" What "Gift?!" What is happening to me?!" he looked like he was very scared and not understanding what was happening to him and Una only smiled and looked up at the ceiling of the cave and whispered.

"Daddy you really did find me the perfect match, didn't you? And also the Tapestry of the Creation really understood why we need this moment so we could truly understand each other. You crazy insane room you knew this would happen, didn't you?

That's why we are stuck here and crashed and you wanted us to work this out in this manner! You had this all planned! Oh boy, I should've guessed but as everyone told me when it comes to love you don't find it finds you and well you pick us perfectly!

So I can handle it from here! But please help me if I need some assistance okay? Thanks!"

"Okay, why are you talking to thin air? Why are you talking to your Daddy? What Tapestry are speaking of?! What is going on?! What happened to me?! What do you mean all this was planned?!" his voice raising to hysterics.

Una couldn't help but laugh and tossed her golden and lilac hair over her shoulder and sat down with a mile wide grin next to Orus before beginning to explain to Orus about who he really was, what he was and where he fit on the Tapestry of Creation and his role in the Grand Design.

"Orus, remember a little while ago how I talked about how you repressed everything that made you human? Basically your whole identity?" Una started off slowly and he nodded.

"Yeah, but I've become reborn thanks to you, your family and all of Berk. I'm now alive and living once more not just existing. What about it?"

"When you became reborn it appears you regained something you didn't realize you're born with. A special gift; a blessing."

"A gift? A blessing? What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about how the whole time you've been able to hear my thoughts and see them in your mind' eye as memories. You have a gift; a blessing bestowed to you from the gods or to be more precise from something that the Gods protect."

"Wait, wait, wait for a second! You're saying the gods gave me a gift?!"

"Well technically not the Gods but can give you something just as they gave all of us on Berk something to aid us with our gifts and our destiny with our gifts," she paused one more moment before she let out there secret.

"You see the secret that we've told you is the fact my brothers and I are blessed too.

Hiccup has the power of love. Which means he can bring forth people golden memories or happiest memories, he can also absorb memories or transfer them, hear someone heart cry out in danger or call others to him if they're in danger and heal others.

Boden is an empath. He started out mostly for dragons. Able to see, hear and feel their thoughts, feelings, and memories and talk to them. He can also speak to their souls. When they are sick or injured he mimics their symptoms if he's close to them. He's also able to astral project his soul a limited distance.

My gift is I'm a bridge between worlds. I see things in my dreams whether it be the past or future. I can see and talk to the dead, sense danger, have very strong intuition and if I touch a certain object I can either see that object history or get into the mind of that object owner.

And when united our powers we can do what we call a memory show which is we can take people back in time within someone memories and show them exactly how it happened as if they lived them. It can undo any spell or brainwashing.

It's how we beat Drago 11 years ago," she finished and Orus eyes were very big and he got very quiet and pale and she could tell he was still having troubling absorbing this so she continued on.

"There are several major reasons we don't let just anyone know we are blessed or the fact all of the Anquetils are spiritual sensitive meaning they have their own gifts.

When we're children the wrong person found out about our gifts. My brothers and I discovered them when we first become bonded with our dragons and the day we're forced to tell Daddy the truth about ourselves and the dragons?

Well, one thing led to another and soon after we started the Berk Dragon Training Academy. However, there was this one highly violated vulgar man called Mildew. No-one liked him with good reason.

He had enough audacity to insult us in front of our parents! That tells you how evil and how much gull he had? Even my parents threatening to castrate him didn't stop him from trying to do us in or the dragons!

Well, he betrayed Berk and arranged to have me and my brothers kidnaped. I was only five years old at the time but were kidnapped by Alvin while trying to find a family for our dragons.

Alvin used me and Boden as leverage to force Hiccup to not only help him train dragons but to find out about our gifts and plan to use us as tools of war!

After we escaped we all knew we couldn't ever let our secret ever be found out again by the wrong people or all we ever loved could be destroyed.

So we've spent years making sure anyone we did trust with the secret of our powers would rather die than betray us. That's why it's only Heather and Dagur's family since we're a force to use them to save them and the Soul Riders because we became true friends and Asta and Boden fell in love.

But do you understand now? Now that you realize you too are blessed by the Tapestry of Creation? And how a blessing also comes with serious responsibility and how you must be careful about who knows and who in danger by it?" she asked him.

Orus was shaking and trembling as he now was looking at his hands as he was trying to figure out his new gift and slowly working it out. "It's like this gift you're saying I've had all my life but never realized is like all three of your powers combined.

What would you call me if you had to name this blessing Una?"

"Well your reading minds and through touch, you're seeing memories and gaining empathy. I'll call you empathic mind reader. Though are you slowly understanding now why we couldn't come right out and tell you?"

"Yes, I can now, if my parents had known about this gift or at least we realized I had this gift as a child they'd want to protect me from the evils of the world. As well as our island if outside threats wanted to use ME as a weapon.

Given all the adventures you've been on? I understand now. It's not just you or your brothers you're thinking of. You're thinking of all of Berk, your family and those three little kids and all to come since they're surely more kids for your family and more to be born."

"And also there are friends and their homes and families to think about. It's what happens when you've been given a blessing that holds such great power you have to take care of it with great responsibility. There no getting around it as leaders we have a great deal of responsibility and with these blessing, they can be used for good or evil."

"I wouldn't want someone I cared about to get hurt or see the world harmed because of a gift I was given if I was meant to use it to help people but someone made me use it for evil."

"So you now understand why we didn't tell you? Or why we had to be absolutely sure we could trust you? And it's not a trust given out lightly?"

"Yes, can hear all your thoughts and see all the talks and memories in your mind. I'm also hearing and seeing the thoughts and memories explaining why you wear those accessories and what the hell this Tapestry of Creation is."

"Yes, it is Frigga's responsibility to watch over the Tapestry as it's the Grand Design as my family is a turning point. It was said that we will change the course of not only our time but the course of the history of our world in addition to the Nine Realms. Consequently, as a result, so will all who follow us as well as the lives we all touch."

"That a pretty big responsibility for you all to try and shoulder Una," he paused for a moment to take it all in and sighed before smiling proudly at it. "It's no wonder you've all been working your butts off trying to spread peace and harmony on Earth to make it easier to take it to the next step."

"Nothing is for sure or set in stone, Orus. All we can do is play our parts best we can and shape our own futures according to how we live now," she answered back with a sigh.

"I really think I get it now, Una. Everything."

"What do you mean? Everything?" she asked confused.

"I understand what Berk really about and I understand what your people truly understand better than anyone else in the entire world. What your family learned so well you taught it to a whole island.

What this true age of Enlightenment and Transformation was about and how you've changed both the world for Humans and Dragons and how you'll all continue to change it for the better.

Why Berk is beyond amazing and it's got nothing to do with how to advance the tech is or what amazing talents or special gifts you or the rest of the people can do or the fact dragons can talk or be ridden.

You all have truly found what matters in life and have all you really need to live in happiness and peace and you should be envied for the simple fact you are found the meaning to life and what true happiness is. The fact everyone can just be themselves and all you need in life is love and you're all family."

"Thanks for understanding what truly makes Berk so special and why we fight to protect it and why to try to share it with the world as well," she sighed longingly and said. "I just wish I could have a happy ending is all."

"What a happy ending?"

"Daddy promised me I'd be married on my 21st birthday as the Goddesses who are in charge of making sure humans find true love showed him the day of my birth a vision of my wedding.

He promised me that it would come true and it was a Haddock Promise and we Haddocks never break a promise. I was hoping he wouldn't break it even in death. But still, I don't see how I'm gonna be married on my 21st birthday at this rate."

"Why?"

"Well, for one thing, we are stuck and no-one has any idea where are and two I know you care about me and passed the test on the Isle of Odin plus you did carve that nice declaration love on the tree at Lover's Cove."

'But?"

"But you never told me in your own words how you felt about. I've never heard for myself if you really love me for me and not as you proposed either. So it's not like I can be sure of your love either. I never heard the song of love form your heart."

"Song of my heart?"

"I've tried to teach you music to sing to me what you truly feel and no song so far. Even though my brothers may not have written their own love songs which I did for them, Orus, they did, however, find the right words from their hearts to speak the words of true love. To prove it was true love. They sang in their own way the song of their heart."

Orus was very silent for a few minutes and then started off slow then started to get stronger as he finally did sing what he'd been trying to sing since their music lessons had started.

"When I'm sitting alone some afternoon or bored to death in my bedroom. Well, I'm gonna close my eyes and picture you today.

You keep brushing that hair out your eyes and it just keeps falling and so does I. Well I'm feeling like the luckiest man alive today.

And I don't know about tomorrow. But right now the whole world feels right. And the memory of a day like today can get you through the rest of your life.

I know it won't always be like this. Life can change quickly as a kiss. It's not over yet and I already miss today.

And I don't know about tomorrow. But right now the whole world feels right. And the memory of a day like today can get you through the rest of your life.

And as the seasons' change and time go by. When your hair is gray and so is mine. I know for sure you are gonna be just as beautiful as you are to me today!

Bring on tomorrow! I've got today! Bring on tomorrow! I've got today! Bring on tomorrow! Right now the whole world is right! Bring on tomorrow!

Because of the memory of a day like today can get you through the rest of your life."

Una had lost her breath at finally hearing Orus express his true feelings for her and then to her utter shock he removed a necklace she had no knowledge he even wore that had two golden rings on it.

"When I woke up after Kara saved me from my island destruction I found these clutched in my right hand. The last thing of my parents. Somehow she gave me their wedding rings," as he slid them off the chain he kept them on.

"You do realize it was your parents' spirits who helped me make your birthday present and told me it was your birthday today, don't you?"

"Yes, but I think that was just the first gift. This is the gift for us both. Una Sjofn Haddock, will you be my wife?" as he held up one of the wedding rings and she was stunned.

"You serious?"

"I think your father and my parents both want us to be happy. They want us both to live and made sure we met and made sure this would happen. So get to this point and I don't want your father's promise to be broken."

"But do you understand what marriage is?"

"I understand that I want to be with you forever. To stand by your side. I understand I would love to have a family with you. I want to be with your family and Berk forever and always. And together I can continue to live and that we can make each other happy and neither of us will be alone."

"And I really love you. Yes, I'll be your wife!" as he slid his mother's ring on her finger and she slid the one that been his father's on his and they kissed and naturally the moment was ruined by the sound of her elder brothers calling for them.

"Una?! Orus you there?! We've been searching for you guys for five hours!" Hiccup called out as they came in and then both blushed as they caught them in the act of kissing.

"Oh, oops. Sorry!" they both apologized.

"It's alright, Hiccup. It frankly wouldn't be normal or right in this world or any other if you didn't walk in on me the moment I became engaged! Now could you kindly heal Orus's leg and a gash on his head?

It's alright I told him everything and I found he's blessed as well. Surprisingly enough my true love is also blessed."

"Well, that's your father for you, Una. Why wouldn't he make sure his little girl had a husband who wasn't as special as his little girl?" called her mommy as the rest of the rescue party came in the cave as Hiccup was healing up Orus who was still shocked.

"Care to give us the long or short version of what happened in the last five hours? Since we had an airmail letter sent my Lady Isla you two hadn't arrived yet and we came searching for you and figured you got caught in a storm?" Boden explained what they concluded.

"Let's see tempers boiled over, high winds, hailstones, and lightning flashed, Kara led us to safety after I rescued Orus again. We lost all our stuff and I had to do what I could to attend to Orus's injuries. Orus and I had a long talk. Found out he can read minds along with doing something that is similar to all three of our powers so I dubbed him an empathic mind reader. He sang the song of his heart and now we are engaged to be married!"

"Well, I guess we can get to wedding planning after we finish the original mission of relocating Chief Nason people to Refuge Island first and then we'll get the ball rolling on your two weddings. Okay, sweetheart?"

"Yes, Mommy! Orus can you walk now?"

"Yes but this is still the craziest thing ever to happen to me."

"Well, I guess we only have two things to say to you Orus." Hiccup said as he had him lean him.

"What?" he said nervously.

"Well first of all of Berk like to wish you a Happy Birthday as Una left a note in her room telling Mom to have a cake baked for you. So Happy 21st Birthday from all of Berk."

"Thank you. What the second thing?"

"We like to congratulate you and Una on your engagement and can't wait till your officially part of the family!" Boden exclaimed

"I can't wait till you're truly my son and well there one person who very eager to meet you in person. Still all that will have to wait. We still have a job to do. So again let's finish the mission first of relocation then get back to Berk for wedding planning!" Valka suggested and everyone cheered and left to go do just that!


	14. Una's wedding day

Una's Wedding Day

It was now the dawn of the first of June which meant they had only 13 days left to plan and arrange Una and Orus's wedding. And throwing a Viking wedding together was no easy task.

Particularly given how much of Berk had done away with many of the traditional Viking ways as they'd realized many of them were just vastly inappropriate and with how they'd changed so had their tradition with their own Age of Transformation and Enlightenment.

Thus Berk had its own unique style of throwing a wedding and making it special for each couple that got married. And as Una was the last child of the former chief to be married they're gonna make sure it was nothing short of the most amazing wedding ever.

That's why they're gonna need more help to pull it off then just what Berk or any of its allies could offer. Also because of how many guests were on the guest list, they'd need a LOT of extra hands and claws to do the immense amount of work needed to pull of this shindig in just 13 days!

"Anyone care to tell me why you're all acting so weird? I mean I get it by now Berk is no ordinary island and none of us including myself are ordinary people. I also understand we have got a lot do before Una and I say "I do" in 13 days. But can someone please tell me what is going on?" Orus pleaded as he knew something was up given how everyone was acting that morning when he woke up.

After all, he could see his soon to be mother-in-law was busy trying to cook a feast and the house was undergoing a serious cleaning by Hiccup and Boden whilst Astrid and Asta were making sure the children were clean and well-dressed

"Una can you please tell me what is going on? Why is everyone acting as if Odin himself is coming down from Asgard?" when he could pry her away from the Voice Box as she seemed to be calling everyone on Berk from their house on it.

"Oh, Orus! You're finally up sleepyhead! Good. You need to go take a bath and get thoroughly clean and put on your best clothes. Make sure you get under your fingernails too when you bath! We've important company coming in a few hours and we need to look our best for when they get here!" she was talking both excitedly and anxiously.

"Um do I even want to know who is coming that I've to look so good for?"

"Well, let's just say we are expecting some extremely important people to come early who will greatly help us with the wedding. Including an exceptionally significantly important guest who you will really want to make a very good impression on when he gets here. Now go get cleaned up!" she ordered her fiancé to do.

"Alright, I won't ask any more questions for now. I'll just go get in the tub and scrub. It might help with this headache anyway. Ever since my blessing emerged I'm hearing everyone thoughts left and right and it's really starting to cause a dragon size headache! Oh, I really need some painkillers!" he moaned as he went to the bath and locked the door.

"Make a note of that Mommy. That we need to get Orus something to help with his headaches. Since he hasn't had any real time or chance to understand his blessing. Let alone learn to control it since the relocation."

"I'll talk it over with Lily and her sons, sweetheart, but I still also need you later tonight to take your measurements if I'm to sew your wedding dress!"

"Okay, I'll be there. I've got to get back on the Voice Box and make sure everyone else doing their part to get things ready for when our guests arrive later today."

"Make sure everyone getting both the guests house as well as Vacation and Animal Island ready for our guests," Hiccup coughed at her as he was sweeping out the ashes in the fire pit at the moment.

"And that all the food storages are well-stocked for the village and that we have enough for your wedding and that when all the invites are sent out they know to bring both gifts and some food too," Boden added as he was mopping the floor vigorously.

"On it. I'll call Bloodthorn about the food and then I'll call our postal tower. I think Romi and Remi along with their daughters are working at the postal tower doing the invitations. I'll let them know what to write down in the invitations, okay, my BBBFF?" Una answered back with a charming smile

"Good LSBFF!" they answered back with their own charming smile.

"Don't you think someone should alert the dragons that they ought get themselves and their people ready for our special guests as well?" inquired Astrid as she was busy trying to brush the knots out of Breena's auburn hair whilst Brant was in his high chair drinking from his Sippy cup some of his uncle's best berry juice.

"I'll go make sure they've their own house clean and they're prepared quickly. I may be due to give birth after the wedding and I'm waddling because of it. Nevertheless, I can handle walking to the backyard to make sure our dragons are ready for their special guests." Asta assured everyone as put Edyis in the playpen for the moment to go check on the dragons out back.

She was doing a bit more of a waddle then a proper walk still she manages to walk out back and looked at the Dragon House which had just been given a fresh coat of paint

It looked very nice and in the beauty of summer, it along with the rest of the village just looked more beautiful and happier and so full of life. Carefully approaching she knocked on the larger door needed for the dragons to get in and out of their specially designed house.

It wasn't surprising to her at all it was the Queen who greeted her. Moon Shadow looked as serene and tranquil as the crescent moon on her forehead.

"Asta! Shouldn't you be resting? You're about to have a baby after all," she spoke with motherly concern.

"I'm alright and walking to and from our houses isn't gonna be me and the baby in any real danger. I came over to see how your family is doing getting your home ready for when the first half our guest arrive later today?"

She sighed and blushed rose pink before speaking. "It's never easy when you've so many children. You are soon to have two that gonna be a handful, but I've ten! Ten with very different personalities and all of them have their unique abilities and other growing pains."

"Didn't that book your both your mom and Toothless's mom gave to Boden's dad to give you help any with controlling their powers?" she asked uneasily.

"It gave a long and detail history of the secret and lost the history of our people. Which was all very fascinating. Which all has been helpful one way or another. But as each Night Fury's blessing is different it hasn't still been easy."

"Astrid and I worry what's going to happen if the children inherited from their fathers their gifts or their mental problems. How are we to handle that?" she looked sorrowful at that thought.

"You love them for who they are, stand by them and help them any way you can. Just as Stoick and Valka helped their own children. Why are you two so afraid of your children being blessed? Why would that be a bad thing or even if they had the same mental problems?"

"They are different too and how are we gonna handle that?"

"You love your child for who they are no matter what Asta. Do you think Meatlug loves her daughter any less just because her back legs are deformed?"

"Umm…no."

"Asta, I think you and Astrid need to be reminded of something very important when it comes to your children and these worries that you shouldn't have at all. And why Una isn't worried at all about the children she'll have with Orus."

"What am I and Astrid forgetting or why shouldn't we worry about whatever our children might or might not get?"

"Because you and Astrid both need me to hearsay this. So go get her for a moment as I will not repeat myself. So go get her and the kids."

So five minutes later both Astrid and Asta and all the kids were inside the Dragon House as Moon Shadow walked them through the house as they saw each room and told them first to take a good long look at the house and think about who lived here and in their own.

The house was designed like their own just made to accommodate dragons. The bedrooms made it so husbands and wives slept together. That all five of Toothless and Moon Shadow's daughters shared one room and their sons another. Stardust was sharing a room with Amethyst. Cloudwings slept by herself as did Sylt and Nightrainbow.

But after walking through the house and coming to rest on the couch and seeing how the dragons were currently preoccupied with their own affairs of cleaning it up and making it look like a palace the two young mothers asked the Queen again what she wanted to tell them that they need to know so bad.

"You two have been worrying way too long about something that is foolish and stupid to even think about and missing the point of what makes a difference in a child life. Or why they're special and should be loved regardless of anything physically or mentally different."

"Why are we getting the feeling this is both a scolding and a lecture?" Astrid said with a very sinking feeling as the Dragon Queen pierced her with those silver eyes.

"Because it is a scolding and a lecture with a message from my mother. My goddess mother, Astrid. Something she told me a long time ago when I became a mother. So pay attention."

Taking a deep breath Moon Shadow repeated a lesson to the two mothers that her goddess mother Frigga had taught her shortly after her ten children hatched.

"My mother Frigga told me this. "Those perfect souls don't come in perfect bodies and it's not the packaging it's the parenting that will make all the difference in that child life," she paused again to see if that sunk in any before saying.

"Do you understand what I am saying? About why you've been foolish with your worries? You've been worried all this time about their bodies and the packaging.

You two haven't realized that what made the difference in your husbands and Una life was their parents and how they loved and raised them. So it will not matter how they look, think or if they're blessed or mentally ill or not. It will be how you love and raise them that will decide everything.

Same goes for how Toothless and I raise our children. So don't worry about the package anymore and think about more about how you gonna do your job. Again perfect souls do not come in perfect bodies and its YOU who will make the difference alone," she emphasized this very clearly to the two shocked mothers who realized they're being scolded, lectured and told off big time.

"Now finished what you need to do before our guest does arrive but THINK about my WORDS. Now go."

With those words of wisdom in their heads, they quickly finished getting their children ready for their guests and also confided in both their husbands and Valka what Moon Shadow had told them.

Their response was they'd wish she had told them that a lot sooner or they'd figured it out for themselves so it didn't have to be spelled out for them about what was a truth they should've known all along.

They're then distracted by the fact Orus had come out of his room after spending two hours in the bath trying to get as clean as he could to look immaculate. "Okay, I'm done getting bathed.

However, I don't really have any other clothes then the ones I always wear. So can anyone help me find some new clothes to wear?"

"Una? Can you please take Orus to meet Ewe at the Laundry Hall and get him some new clothes? We do have a sewing room there. I'm sure they can make him some new clothes before our guest arrives."

"Let's hurry! I hope you at least gave Ewe your measurements before now! With all that time you spent helping her!" Una spoke exasperatedly as they climbed onto their dragons and flew to the Laundry Hall.

"Ewe you there? Ewe! We got a problem!" Una called out as they enter the Laundry Hall and saw rust haired woman coming out of the sewing room after hearing her call.

"Una? Orus what appears to be the problem? And how is my dragon doing? Hope she at least cleans her own room better than my daughters did when they're children," she chuckled in good humor.

"You know who is coming after lunch right? Which is why we're having the village cleaned up and how it's important that Orus make a good impression right?"

"Yes, I know given how important this is. What can I do to help?"

"Orus only ever had the clothes on his back and he needs some more clothes to wear. Mommy may be making my wedding dress but he's gonna need some other clothes. You know you can't wear the same thing every day," was explaining to the woman who held up a hand to stop her.

"Say no more I get it. I know we don't just do the laundry here on the island. We have the best seamstresses who learned from Dotta work here as well to make clothes and shoes.

You'd like it if the girls could make him a little bit of a wardrobe am I right?"

"Yes. Like can you at least make him one new outfit for today and some other new outfits as the days go by?"

"Well, I don't think we can truly make anything in one day but we might have leftover clothes that didn't fit others that he could wear so it is at least a new outfit," as she walked around him as she looked him up and down.

"But as for getting you Orus a whole new wardrobe that's gonna take a little longer. Might take till after the wedding. Though we will at least make sure to have your wedding outfit ready by then.

But we can get you something for today and maybe one other outfit for day wear by day after tomorrow to wear till the wedding and then we will see what goes from there.

Come on let's go get your measurements," yanking the young man to the back room where all the talented seamstresses were sitting with all their sewing tools in the backroom.

"Ladies you need to help Stoick's future son-in-law who had serious fashion crises. So get his measurements and let's work our magic. Una comes back in an hour and we'll have something done by then."

"Okay, I'll go check out the postal tower to see how the invites are going and be back in an hour. See you later, my love," as she kissed him and scampered outside and she and Nightrainbow flew to a large tower.

They'd built the tower where Mildew's house used to be after they promptly destroyed it and all of the Anquetils clan had expelled all evil from it. His cabbage field had been turned part of their post office system.

The trained Terrible Terror and Glistening Mistbreaths lived in the habitat built where the cabbage field used to be. Once they also made sure there was no more dragon root as well.

Then the tower then was used for all the airmail in the archipelago. The dragons were trained to go to different locations, speed rate, size, and weight of packages, male or female person, or what type of mail had to go.

Just anything and everything of that had to do with the mail was done here in this tower. They had a rotation of people come here to check on the mail and make sure the dragons were okay of course.

And the three of them invented something to at least mass produce writing a letter. They'd painstakingly carved wooden blocks with their languages letters on them and with twirling and twisting things on some nobs, they could dip them in different inks and then make then have it press down on the paper to write for them.

It really wasn't that hard to come up with reality when you thought about it. It saved time from trying to do it all by hand again and again. So Una showed them the one letter she wanted to be copied and the four of them started to operate the contraption together.

The first step was wiping clean all the blocks, then pouring in new ink into the trays, then it was a matter of pulling and twirling the right nobs and soon they'd three done at once and then it was about getting them sent out.

Thanking them and wishing them well she left to return to pick up her fiancé and hoped that he'd at least gotten one new outfit, though she was mobbed by the whole village the whole way back.

It wasn't every day that a wedding was going to happen or the fact it was the daughter of someone as beloved as Stoick the Vast and it was his only daughter or given who was coming after lunch.

So it was to be expected that the whole village was on pins and needles as well as tingling with a great amount of excitement for many reasons and everyone who was in the close inner circle to the Haddocks were more or less demanding to have a moment of any member of the families time.

Though the only one who Una really was not truly annoyed with to spare ten minutes with was her best girlfriend Bloodfire. After all, girlfriends were very important to have and she was the closest to her in age even if she was older than her by a few months.

"Una over here! This way!" she called helping Una escape for a moment as too many people were overwhelming the bride to be and Bloodfire was able to use the skills her big sister Astrid taught her to cause minor destruction and led Una out of sight.

"Thanks, Bloodfire! That was too much! I can't even walk through the village without being mobbed. You know I'm just getting married in 13 days I'm not some great heroine!" she breathed as the hid behind the first ever built guest house.

"I know people are letting this already go to their heads and they need to chill out. We haven't even had time to do your special party or Orus! Geez, can they just relax some?" shaking her head.

"I wonder if people will make this big a deal when all of you guys get hitched. I mean you and Rolian do plan to wed one day right? Now that he's just across the bay on his new island, right?"

"When we get married and start our next chapter it will be on our own time and terms. Same with everyone else. Still just because someone is getting married it's no reason for everyone to lose their heads.

Honestly when your brothers got married nearly four years? Both around the same time? Their weddings caused a great commotion as well as did the birth of Hiccup's firstborn."

"All the same can we all just cool our jets and not let it all go to our heads and let us all breath! I feel like I can't breathe! Just because I happen to be Stoick's daughter and one of the three leaders of Berk is no reason to go crazy and lose all sense of reason!" agreed Una as the two girls walked together calmly.

"You know the thing I liked always about you since we were little girls was you were always so normal."

"Me? Normal? Bloodfire, what exactly is normal about me?"

"You know there is no true definition of 'normal' Una! And no-one, not even Odin's perfect!

What I mean is despite you're the status of birth or blessings or mental illness, you've treated everyone the same. Furthermore, you've under no circumstances ever acted like you were superior to anyone. You are just the same as everyone else and I love that about you and your brothers."

"That we treat everyone the same and that we don't act like we are better than anyone else? That we know despite our difference we are no better than anyone else and we can admit we are human and will make mistakes?"

Nodding and giving a proud smile. "It's refreshing to see both modesty and humility in your leaders and that they truly are just like you. Not just saying it but are really like you," she explained as she tightens her grip on the battle-ax Astrid had given her as a coming of age present.

"That's why I find the way everyone is acting so ridicules and more or less embarrassing on their part. Even if we are anticipating the best wedding ever you should still be able to be yourself and walk through the village without being mobbed."

"You've got that right. Well, thanks for escorting me to pick up my beau from the Laundry Hall. Hopefully, he'll have gotten some new clothes. I'll see you later."

"Well, no doubt you see me. We still have to throw your Last Maiden Day Party! Of course, I'll be there. After all, that's a girl's only party and your brothers will be doing Orus's Last Boy Day Party!

Which is where all the boys getting together to celebrate your last days as a boy before you become a man by taking a wife! Don't worry! It will be fine. Let's just hope when our guest comes he doesn't pass out for the rest of the day!

Since Hawly did pass out for five hours when she learned of the Spirit Portal and she wasn't even meeting who Orus is meeting for dinner!" Bloodfire reminded Una with a slight grin.

"Oh yeah, I remember how our last new tribe member reacted when we had the guests first come. It really blew her over but she at least had forewarning with her stones telling her!

Orus doesn't even understand this mind reading empathy thing he just discovered. So he's got no warning about what's coming! I just hope I don't give him a heart attack!" Una moaned as the friends gave each other hugs and left.

She was happy to see Orus was for the moment calm and collected as well nicely dressed. True they'd not really been able to give him brand new clothes but found some extra discarded clothes that would do for now.

So at the moment, he was dressed in a dark red long sleeved tunic shirt with a dark green leather vest trimmed with soft animal fur. His pants matched his tunic and his boots were made of the same material as his vest.

"Well how do I look?" he asked awkwardly to her as he didn't really know what to think looking at one of the few looking glasses they had in the village.

"Well, it's not nearly as cool as the armor you made and the fur cape look. But it's still nice and quiet humbling look. I think it will look very appropriate for who you have to meet in a couple of hours. So let's get you back to the house."

"Okay. Um, are you gonna tell me who the village is getting ready for?"

"Um no, I think it's best I let them explain themselves when they get here. It's already gonna be a doozy when they get here and I rather have them explained it to you, then me trying to explain it to you.

Ewe thanks for your help. You promise to have some more clothes for him later? As well as something for him for the wedding?"

"All will be done in time and on time. I promise you. You should just get him home. You know our guest are always punctual when they visit and that means they'll be here in an hour."

"Okay. Let's get going then! I still need to brush my hair for them!" as she hurried home with her beau to finish getting herself ready for these 'important guests" everyone was talking about.

Finally, a little past noon the whole family both human and dragon were standing outside all of them looking immaculate with the houses also looking just as immaculate and a great feast awaiting inside both of them.

Orus still had no real idea who was coming or why there had been so much activity on both Animal and Vacation Islands for accommodating these guests. Or why it seemed there were certain guests' houses on Vacation Island specially reserved for just whoever was coming.

He just tried to look calm and composed and hoped he'd cleaned himself thoroughly enough and that he didn't do anything foolish or stupid for whoever these VIPs were.

He got his first real hint they're coming when Azure and her daughter along with the Anquetils sisters showed up and all bowed respectfully to their leaders.

Hiccup and Toothless addressed each of the ladies in a polite and composed way about something he was clueless about.

"Azure? Tell me how did it go? Did you and Cloudwings do your half of the duties correctly and is everything safe and well?" questioned her king.

"Not to worry at all my liege. My daughter and I made sure no evils of any kind followed us to the Cavern. That the traps both physical and spiritual are still intact and that the Portal was still safe and not tampered with," Azure answered.

"All of the energies were in proper alignment and no negative energies were coming or leaving the Cavern and no evils have discovered the Portal, my handsome king. You and our beautiful queen have nothing to worry about.

My Mama and I used our powers as the Spiritual Leaders of the Dragons to reinstate all the protections needed once Skullette and Firefang had done their job and all had crossed over safely." Cloudwings reported proudly to her king and queen.

"You two were able to open and direct the portal and make sure nothing unwanted got in or out? And it was aimed correctly? And that the energy was pure and everyone passed safely through?" Hiccup questioned Skullette and Firefang who nodded.

"We know our jobs well and how to use our gifts to sense evil and are in tuned with the energies of the Realms, Hiccup." Skullette reminded him.

"And are ready with both protection spells and to banish any evil that might try to get in or out of that chamber. We've done this job long enough and it will be anyone who may carry our blood job after us." Firefang informed him.

"You all did remember to use the secret exit that was built to allow the guests not to be seen leaving so the Portal more protected right?" Boden called out.

"We've always had and always will follow protocol to the letter. The others will be here in five minutes. Just have the King and Queen sent out the signal that all is safe and they will leave their hiding spot to come forth," all four replied dutifully.

Nodding the King and Queen walked forward and together let lose something Orus had never seen before but the others had seen many times before on days like this.

Moon Shadow's crescent moon came alive with great power and burst forward from it for a moment in the sky was a silver crescent moon and then joining was Toothless's roaring but this roar was different. His roar and the plasma blast from it took the shape of a giant Night Fury!

The Night Fury and the Silver Moon became one and shone brightly for several moments in the skies above. Then died away. Then it was followed by the most beautiful singing ever heard on this Earth.

All the most beautiful singing voices were heard at that moment and then Orus got the shock of his life as what looked like about 200 hundred Aurora Borealis Singers came bursting forward!

He was rooted in shock because as far as he knew Nightrainbow was the only one of his kind. But now he saw at least 200 of them all doing dazzling formations casting rainbow lights wherever they flew while still singing.

He also saw two who seemed to be the leaders who were clearly the best singers as well as the best looking directing them. They also wore jeweled collars with a rainbow-colored gemstone in the center.

They broke off the others who after completing their airshow by painting the skies into a living rainbow and now we're heading off to Animal Island. The Leaders, on the other hand, settled down a short ways from where Orus and the others stood.

At that point came the second wave as fireworks made from a mixture of lightning and blue fires started bursting directly above their heads! It was at least 200 Silver Phantoms all zipping around doing their own spectacle presentation.

Again the dragons were being commanded by a collared mated pair whose collars where gold chains, the female's had a diamond and the male wore a blood red ruby. However, the minute their show was over the dragons did the same as the Singers had done before them.

Orus then guessed correctly who was coming next to show-off. Nevertheless, it still left him weak in the knees and shocked seeing so many Night Furies coming out of the forest. Then seeing that their demonstrations were very different as they'd countless different gifts to show-off!

Then and there to his great amazement, the Night Furies were carrying passengers and they weren't humans! Flying with the Night Furies were 37 different Valkyries in addition on the Night Furies' backs he realized were the Gods! His sharp eyes also perceived this time it wasn't just two Night Furies collared it was TEN!

Most of the Gods and Valkyries headed off with the Night Furies towards the New Islands. However the ten collared Night Furies with what looked an old married couple landed. The couple dismounted and the ten Night Furies, Orus realized were two families.

One half with two daughters and a son stood on like honored guards to the left near Moon Shadow while the other family with two sons and a daughter stood on the right near Toothless.

The other mates then each took a side. Females stood to the side of the queen and males the side of the king and all were bowing dragon style. Which for a dragon is putting their heads down and forelegs primly together and most often their eyes closed.

As if this couldn't get any stranger there was a cry coming as one more dragon came flying in now. It was a dragon unlike Orus ever seen and the only word he could use for it was "regal" since it looked very royal looking.

Whoever was riding him was being escorted by Kara the first Valkyrie to become a Guardian and no longer a Reaper of Souls. He felt a shift in everyone body language as this dragon approached and saw they looked really happy. Happier then he'd ever seen.

Una looked really over the moon as this dragon and his rider dismount. Una didn't even wait till the man got off his dragon as she broke ranks and was running and screaming with delight and threw herself into the man's arms and he swung her around several times.

They're both crying and laughing before he set her down and gave her a good look and she was blushing before jumping back in his arms and nearly suffocating him and squealed loudly she could be heard all over the island.

"Oh, Daddy! I'm so HAPPY you kept your promise! And you can be here for my wedding! OH, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, DADDY!"

And at that moment Orus realized with a start that all the dragons weren't really alive and that the man Una was embracing with such euphoria was her late father and it was too much to try and understand and he passed out and would've hit his head if Valka hadn't caught him.

"Orus? Orus! Mommy is he alright?!" cried Una in alarm as she ran back up the path.

"Well, honey I don't think your husband to be was quite ready to get a visit from your dead father."

"Did you all elect not to give him at least a warning about the Spirit Portal?" Stoick asked and Una cringed and looked like a tomato.

"I felt you'd explain it better, Daddy then I could. You pass through it and well…its complex enough as it is!" she tried to defend herself and reasons for not telling him.

"Okay well if we know Orus, Dad he's gonna be out cold for several hours. Why don't Boden and I with the rest of the guest get started on wedding duties and we all have our feast later?" suggested Hiccup to his dad.

"That's if he does wake up by the time we want to eat," muttered Boden as Orus could just be passed out for the rest of the day.

"Well, I agree that a good course of action and I'll stay with your mother and sister till he wakes to explain all of this to him."

"We'd like to stay with our children to assist them with the wedding preparations if it's all the same to you, Stoick." Aria told him, "After all that's why we came. Was to one help make the wedding special and to spend time with our children."

"Don't worry Stoick each one of my sisters will stay with one group of the resurrected dragon souls to make sure no harm comes to them. Eir will stay with the Singers, Rota will watch over the Phantoms and Mist will care for the Night Furies." Kara assured him.

"And our people will aid all of Berk with their duties to make your daughter's wedding the best it can be. That's why we came. And of course, I'm going to be the one marrying your daughter. With a little help from my husband and Freya and Sjofn." Frigga informed him in a soft and kind manner.

"Well as long as you all don't make more chaos then need be things should be okay. Let's all get to it. We only have 13 days left until my daughter's wedding. Let's get to it!"

"We got the list of things we need to get done! So let us help direct you in what to do and needs to get done!" Hiccup took out a list of things needed to get done.

Reading off the list it didn't take long to find out what group would be perfect for what with the people already on Berk.

Nightrainbow and his parents would handle all the entertainment. Which meant the Dragon and Valkyrie Choir and Berk Band along with dancing lessons along with the rest of the Singers helping them with that.

Stardust, her parents, and people along with the gods who magical influence on nature and weather would be making sure the island and weather were perfect for the ceremony.

And the Night Furies would be helping with bringing the guests to the island on the day of the wedding but for now, helping the rest of the Islanders with all the other with other jobs that came with the wedding and running the village from now till the wedding.

It was of course very nice bonus for this wedding to allow the three otherwise extinct dragon species to come to the land of the living and allow Toothless, Moon Shadow, Stardust, and Nightrainbow get to spend time with their parents. Plus for Toothless and Moon Shadow's children give them time with their grandparents and aunts and uncles as well.

Their parents were, of course, the leaders of their people and given those beautiful collars to show rank and authority, though just like their children they're kindhearted, humble and wise. They didn't abuse their people but loved them like family and did their jobs well in the afterlife.

Furthermore, just like how Hiccup, Boden and Una's accessories helped them with their gifts, the collars allowed special powers to their dragons' parents and families to help them with their duties on the other side.

Which is what Una and her parents were talking about while they waited for several hours for Orus to wake up. Though Boden's prediction he was gonna be out all day and well into the night seemed to be coming true.

"Daddy? Is he everyone gonna wake up? Even Hawly didn't pass out this long when she first found out about the Portal."

"Una, sweetheart, try and be somewhat understanding. The young boy has been through a lot in a short time. He lost his home and family in a very tragic way. Spent a majority of his life punishing himself for what he felt was his fault for that happening.

He spent 13 years simply existing and not living and then in a few short months he finally learns to live again and what it means to be human, falls in love and then finds out he's blessed and now that the dead can return for a short time?

Can't you cut him a break and just let him rest, Una? Is that a lot to take in a short time?" her father gently chastised her.

"Of course your right, Daddy. I should be a little more understanding. Mommy? Is there anything I really should know about being a wife? About marriage in general?"

"Well, how about we go talk about that over some hot chocolate? I'll give you my wisdom about marriage as well as being a good wife and mother. Your father can watch over Orus who I doubt will wake up soon. Besides we need to get you measured for your dress anyway!"

So they left the room to talk and get started on the dress while Stoick thought about what he would have to tell this boy when he finally woke up.

Well, it was past ten a clock and everyone else had eaten and gone to bed by the time Orus came back to the land of the living. He was still about to pass out again seeing Stoick but Una was able to convince to hold off passing out again and just listen to what the hell was going on.

Taking a cup of Valka finest hot chocolate and eating a cold dinner he listened as they explained about the Spirit Portal and how Berk was a nexus of spiritual energy and apparently a crossroad in the Nine Realms. That they could intersect all the Nine Realms with the portal.

They told him about how they found the Spirit Portal, their first adventure with it and how they eventually got it to work and how they now both protected it and used it. And when they're allowed to use it and what rules came with it and who was allowed to know about it.

He didn't speak the whole time he was being told this and by the end of this he seemed to have taken it very well but he still couldn't quite speak and they all said it was the biggest shock for the whole island of Berk to find out the island had this secret portal all this time.

He repeated what they had told him and they clarified what he had right and what was wrong till he fully understood. And that he clearly understood the Rules of the Dead too.

When it seemed he, at last, got it all he only had one thing left to ask. He simply asked if it was possible for Una's father to come through for the wedding. What about his parents? Shouldn't they be here as well to see him get married if the rule could be bent but not broken?

Stoick assured him they'd be coming tomorrow as they'd already thought about that. It was just a matter of tracking them down first in the Valhalla village as he didn't know where exactly what part of the Village they lived in.

He explained each part of the Village was given to the different tribes of the archipelago so each had their own space. But as his people didn't really have a true name to their people it was getting a bit harder to track them down.

He'd left the task of tracking them down to Firefang's late parents in Valhalla and was confident they'd be able to find them by tomorrow. In the meantime, he had a gift for his future son-in-law that the Gods had made for him.

Surprised he opened the chest he was given and found a unique gold bracelet with interwoven dragons on it. Looking at the others for an explanation it soon became apparent it was to help him with his new blessing.

It'd the same powers and Una and her brothers' accessory or Valka's locket. And they could also help him learn to start practicing and controlling his gift while they got to know each other during the 13 days they'd together.

True to Stoick's words Orus's parents were tracked down and did come through the portal the next day and the family had a very long day together so everyone could get to know each other.

Then the from day 11-8 was Stoick getting to know his son-in-law and giving him some much need wisdom about what being a man, husband and father were about.

With some help from Grul who was glad to have a good and wise man like Stoick to help him with his son. Since he didn't know half of what Stoick knew and was glad for Stoick's wisdom so they both were confident about Orus being a good man and doing well as a husband and father. As well as being another leader to Berk.

Valka and Maya also made a very good team as they'd worked together to get to know each other and prepare Una for being a wife and mother and marriage as well. Thus they too were very confident that she was ready and in good hands as the wedding was fast approaching so quickly.

Day 7 was when they'd the Last Maiden and Last Boy Day Parties as that was always done a week before you got married and everything seemed to be going according to play and both parties were great parties for both of them.

Finally it was the day of the wedding which was Una's 21st birthday and the Night Furies had had their wings full the last two nights flying in the long list of guest since everyone in the Dragon Harmony Alliance was invited to come and all had been sworn to secrecy of the Spirit Portal and like with the Haddock Kid's powers all had rather been stabbed in the heart the betray them.

It'd taken quite a few hours to get everyone seated correctly for all the guests. Since they're dealing with both humans, dragons as well as temporarily resurrected souls and the Gods and Valkyries.

Though after two and half long hours they'd it done and everything looked perfect thanks to the hard work of everyone who'd come together to make this wedding perfect just like the dream foretelling had been.

Thanks to the Gods and Stardust's family the island was more alive than ever and the weather was perfect. The entertainment was gonna be even greater thanks to Nightrainbow and his family and with Night Furies as part of the ceremony what was gonna make it cooler?

Standing at a glorious alter that was made from the wood that represents Frigga and bejeweled with the same jewels that representing her as well. Carved into the center of the altar was Yggdrasil the Cosmic World Tree. In the four corners where her husband's shield and with the symbol of Freya on the left side of the tree with the symbol of the love on the right.

As the ceremony started the music began and it was such a piece of amazing music when you took the dragons and Valkyries singing together with such amazingly talented musicians so well-trained.

As Stoick began to walk Una down the aisle in the most beautiful wedding dress anyone had ever seen, Valka had truly outdone herself and seeing her holding the bouquet of her own flowers Una's Lilacs the only thing to make it perfect happened.

Una and her brothers put on a memorable show to match the lyrics of the song to show her life from the very beginning to this moment as the song played as they walked down the aisle.

"There are two things I know for sure. She was sent here from Valhalla. And she's daddy's little girl.

As I dropped to my knees by her bed every night. She talks to Odin and I close my eyes and I thank him for all the joys in my life. But most of all.

For butterfly kisses after bedtime prayers. Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair. "Fly beside me, Daddy. It's my first ride." "I know the cake looks funny, Daddy, but I sure tried."

Oh with all that I've done wrong I must have done something right. To deserve a hug every morning and butterfly kisses at night.

Sweet sixteen today. She's looking like her momma a little more every day. One part woman the other part girl. To a Gronckle Iron Dagger and Deathsong Ocarina from dragon dolls and a lyre.

Trying her wings out in this great big world. But I remember.

Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayers. Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair. "You know how much I love you, Daddy. But if you don't mind I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time."

Oh with all that I've done wrong I must have done something right. To deserve a hug every morning and butterfly kisses at night.

All the precious time. Like the wind, the years go by. Precious Butterfly. Spread your wings and fly.

She'll change her name today. She'll make a promise and I'll give her away. Standing in the bride room just staring at her. She asks me what I'm thinking.

And I said. "I'm not sure. I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl"

She leaned over to me. Gave me butterfly kisses with her mommy there. Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair.

"Walk me down the aisle, Daddy. It's just about time. Is my wedding dress pretty, Daddy? Daddy, don't cry!"

Oh with all I've done wrong I must have done something right. To deserve your love every morning and butterfly kisses. I couldn't ever ask Odin for more. I know that this is what love is.

I know I've got let you go. But I'll always remember every hug in the morning and every butterfly kiss at night."

With that, they'd made it too the alter and Stoick kissed his daughter's forehead one last time as she took her place and she hugged and kiss him before he left to sit by her mommy and other family members.

With that, the ceremony got underway. It was different again from the time old ceremonies that old Viking ceremonies used to be like. And never before had they'd the wife of Odin's officiate.

Let alone it wasn't just Frigga doing the ceremony by herself. As she talked about her job as the Goddess of Love, Marriage and Childbirth her fellow friends and Goddess Freya and Sjofn also talked long and hard about what love was truly about.

They talked about how love came in countless forms; about the trials and tests that came with it. That love brought as much pleasure as it did pain. That sometimes you have love and that sometimes you lose it. And that deprived of knowing both pain and pleasure you wouldn't be able to appreciate either.

Odin and Frigga both gave a long speech about how marriage wasn't easy and you shouldn't just focus on the fantasy of the wedding. On the other hand the true reality of what marriage actually was and what this commitment meant. How there had to be a give and take. Communicate, compromise, equality and respect to one another as well as trust.

Then when you take it to the next step. About having a family of your own and all the challenges and hardships that come with children and the relationships with them and within yourself.

All in all, it was a lot to think about not just for Una and Orus but everyone gathered and it then became clear the Gods had come not just for Una and Orus thanks and not just to say it for them. But all at the wedding.

"We'd normally wouldn't speak of the future to anyone. Since no-one should know their future. As you should live your lives at the moment and shape your future by learning from the lessons of the past and doing better the presents to shape a better future," Odin explained the wisdom of having no foreknowledge.

"Though we think if we phrase this in an indirect way we can at least tell you all something without it affecting your future. For what we've just spent the last two hours telling this bride and groom is not just for them but all who are gathered here today. Both human and dragon." Sjofn explained as she held a scroll tightly in her right hand.

"Yes, the three of us ladies all play a part to ensure true love is found on earth and that everyone gets their happily ever after. That's is partly why we are carrying out part of today ceremony. Though we like to at least give you all a glimmer of hope and hope our words also give you pause and a warning of what to think about for the future," explained Freya.

"While we know who will end up with who and how many children they shall have and the gender and names of those children we won't reveal that. All we'll tell you is those of the younger generation at this wedding will within the next two years all will be wedded and have families.

Though some might take a little longer to complete their families but at least have started their families in the next two years. That is all we can say today. Is all of the younger generations in attendance today will find love and have families with the next two years.

Now time to wed these two so we may get on to the dancing!" Frigga proclaimed as she finished the ceremony by finally unifying Orus and Una in matrimony.

Of course, the dragon families sent up a shower of fireballs as fireworks and then they all went to the dance floor.

The three important dances first before anyone else could dance. First was the newlyweds first dance together to the song they'd written together.

Orus sang the first line "When my nightmares become reality what do I have left"

Then Una sang back. "You have my love and hope to guide you through the nightmares"

"I have hope and faith in you"

Then together they sang "if that hope ever withers away, or even if it dies out like a flame blown out..."

"Your hope will shine and inspire a new flame to burn more brightly then ever

"I'll always be your flame of hope and shine through the darkness

"If that hope ever withers away, or even if it dies out like a flame blown out..."

"My hope will shine anew, more brightly than before.

"I believe and I hope that there will finally be days that I can live without regrets."

"Those days start now with you and me."

Up next was the father-daughter dance as Stoick and Una hit the dance floor and Hiccup and Boden had really worked hard to write this one for their sister and wanted this to be perfect and hoped it was. So as the huge music entourage began they crossed their fingers and hoped it was the perfect song for their father and sister.

"Look at the two of you dancing that way. Lost in the moment and in each other's face. So much in love, you are alone in this place. Like there nobody else in the world.

I was enough for her not long ago. I was her number one she told me so. And she still means the world to me just so you know. So be careful when you hold my girl.

Time changes everything. Life must go on. And I'm not gonna stand in your way.

But I loved her first. I held her first. And a place in my heart will always be hers. From the first breath, she breathed. When she first smiled at me. I knew the love of a father runs deep.

And I prayed she'd find you someday. But it's still hard to give her away. I loved her first.

How could that beautiful woman with you be the same freckled face kid that I knew? The one I read all those fairy tales too and tucked into bed all those nights

And I knew the first time I saw you with her it was only a matter of time.

But I loved her first. I held her first. And a place in my heart will always be hers. From the first breath, she breathed. When she first smiled at me. I knew the love of a father runs deep.

And I prayed she'd find you someday. But it's still hard to give her away. I loved her first.

I loved her first!

From the first breath, she breathed when she first smiled at me! I knew the love of a father runs deep!

Someday you might know what I'm going through. When a miracle smiles up at you. I loved her first."

Everyone really applauded at that amazing song and then Orus who hoped his dance lessons sunk in had to do his mother and son dance and hoped that someone had come up with a good song for him and his mom who he still couldn't believe come back from the dead just to see him wed.

The song and music started and they began to dance and everyone was forgotten about the world around them as it started to play and they danced.

"Proud of your boy. I'll make you proud of your boy. Believe me, bad as I've been Mom you're in for a pleasant surprise.

I've wasted time. I've wasted me. So they say I'm slow for my age a late bloomer I agree.

That I've been one lousy son. Not some pride or some joy. But I'll get over these lousing up messing up screwing up times!

You'll see, Mom now comes the better part. Someone gonna makes better cross his now living heart. Make good and finally make you proud of your boy.

Tell me I've been I've only been existing and not living. You won't get a fight from me no ma'am. Say I've been stupid, unwise and foolish, yes but that's not all that I truly am.

Water flows under the bridge let it pass let it go. There's no good reason you should believe me. Not yet but I know! Someday and soon. I'll make you and all the world see why they should be proud of me.

Though I can't make myself taller, smatter or handsome or wise. All I can do is the best I can do. Since I wasn't born perfect and neither were you.

All I can promise you Mom is that I will try hard. Try so hard to make you proud of your boy!"

After that song it got more applauded and then the dance floor was open to everyone else and the songs really kept cranking out as everyone danced to all of them.

The first three songs that were played were

Happily Ever, Ever After!

The stories and legends we all tell all have an ending we wish deep down inside could come true. We want to believe with all our hearts that it could come true for us just as in the stories it does so often for it's a secret thought we all share never wishing to say out loud.

But let's be bold and dare to say it out loud. We all wishing and wanting our happily ever, ever after! If the story doesn't end just one way. In our happily ever, ever after. Is it really only one wish away?

Sometimes we can reach it if we just believe. By standing unafraid and unashamed and finding the joy to be claimed in the world by being happy just being glad to be ourselves.

Happily ever after! Though the worlds around us may think we're not smart and only fools. Happily ever after! We know the world can be ours if we let our hearts believe in happily ever after!

It's no wonder why your heart suddenly feels like its flying while your head is suddenly spinning and you can see every day is a brand new beginning as you let yourself become even more enchanted as you break right through.

Happily ever after! It's starting today! For your wish has come true today! You're happily ever after! For your dream of true love's first kiss is at last here for you have finally arrived at your happily ever after!"

Open your eyes to the endless azure skies above  
As we take wing to express our love  
Needing to hear each other's confession  
That you're my obsession  
We shall do whatever we can for each other forever

But nothing can't change the way feel for another

Your love's got me flying around and around  
And it's taking me over  
Your love's got me flying upside down  
And I want you to know it  
Your love's got me going flying around and around  
And it's taking me over  
It's you, you, you, it's only you

Open your eyes to the endless azure skies and the golden sun  
we wonder if this day will be the one  
when we take it to the next level of succession

In our amazing love connection

Your love's got me going flying around and around  
And it's taking me over  
Your love's got me flying upside down  
And I want you to know it  
Your love's got me flying around and around  
And it's taking me over  
It's you, you, you, it's only you

It's taken everything I have  
to get to here to this moment  
Nothing gonna crush my heart  
at any moment  
But I thought it best you know that

Your love's got me flying around and around  
And it's taking me over  
Your love's got me flying upside down  
And I want you to know it  
Your love's got me flying around and around  
And it's taking me over  
It's you, you, you, it's only you!

A wise man once said "Only a fool rushes in" But when I saw you I couldn't help but fall in love with you. Can I really say it is a sin? If I can't help falling in love with you?

"I'd say to you, "Like the river that flows into the sea sometimes these things are just meant to be!"

"Some things are just meant to be!"

"So take my hand please and take my whole life too. I couldn't help but fall in love with you! For that wise man who once said "Only a fool rush in" he never met you and never met someone he couldn't help but fall in love with like I couldn't help by fall in love with you!"

"Like I told you before it like the river that flows into the sea. So it goes as some things are just meant to be!"

"Yes! Some things are meant to be!"

"So let's take each other hands and take the other whole life too as we can't help but fall in love with each other at all. We can't help falling in love with each other! Falling in love with each other was something we couldn't help but do!"

After those three love songs had played there was a quick breather. It was then a number of announcements were made to everyone. That Tuffnut had already proposed to Hawly months ago, as a result, they're planning on getting married later that year.

Furthermore that Ruffnut and Heather had finally both succeed in getting pregnant at last. Also unexpectedly it turned out Astrid was pregnant with her and Hiccup's third child as well.

The final revelation during the first set of songs was Skullcrusher and Sylt were gonna have their own mating ceremony to become official mates a month after Orus and Una had time to get used to wedded bliss.

Then came the next set of songs and dancing up a storm before the next breather.

Every starlit night in my dreams I see and feel you. That is how I know you go on past the great distance and wide space between us. You showed me how to go on as well.

Whether we are near, far or wherever we are I do believe strongly in one thing and that is the heart will go on.

For every open door, there is one more and you've given me one forever here in my heart and my heart goes on and on.

Love only has to touch us one time for it to last a lifetime. And it never let us go even when we're gone. Love is more than when I loved you it's truer every time I hold you and we can in our lives make it go on and on for all those around us too.

Whether we are near, far or wherever we are I do believe strongly in one thing and that is the heart will go on.

For every open door, there is one more and you've given me one forever here in my heart and my heart goes on and on.

When you're here there nothing I fear because I know my heart will go on. We will stay together in any way for we are forever safe in each other's hearts and the heart goes on and on!"

. True love has finally bloomed for a beautiful bride and her handsome groom. Their two hearts are becoming one joined forever in a bond that can't come undone!

Because true love has bloomed! For a beautiful bride and her handsome groom, true love has bloomed as their starting their lives and making room for all of us to join them too!

Their special day we celebrate only one way! With all our friends gathered around right here. We won't let our treasured memories of this day disappear because…

True Love has BLOOMED! FOR A BEAUTIFUL BRIDE AND HER HANDSOME GROOM TRUE LOVE HAS BLOOMED! THEIR STARTING THEIR LIVES AND MAKING ROOM FOR ALL US TO JOIN THEM TOO!

FOR TRUE LOVE HAS FINALLY BLOOMED!"

We were both young when I first really saw you. I close my eyes now and my mind flashbacks to the start.

And I'm standing there in blood-soaked air. I see the fires dying and crazy Viking running around like at a drunken party. Then I see you being dragged through the crowd by your upset father and I can see you feel lower than low.

Little did I know…?

That very soon I will be calling you by name and that I allow you to use mine. And that even though you're missing in the woods with Toothless that would've had the whole village screaming "Stay away from that traitor, Astrid!" I was already starting to cry on the inside and I didn't know why and I want to beg you to please don't leave me and I told you after that first flight.

"Hiccup, take me somewhere we can be alone. I'll be waiting all we have to do is run! You're the chief son and I'm the best warrior it will be one amazing love story! Please just tell me the answer is yes!"

So I snuck out of the village just to see you and we have to keep quiet because we know were dead if anyone knew. So we just close our eyes as we escape the village for a little while.

Because you're the chief's son and I would've been branded a traitor or something worse if the village knew and told me to stay away from you! But you were everything to me and I kept begging you please don't go!

I said "Hiccup, take me somewhere we can be alone. I'll be waiting all we have to do is run! You're the chief son and I'm the best warrior it will be one amazing love story! Please just tell me the answer is yes!"

Hiccup save me! Everyone in the village is trying to tell me how to feel! I know this love is difficult but I know it's real! I'm not afraid I know we'll make it out of this mess! It's our love story please just tell me the answer is yes!

I'm starting to get tired of waiting. Wondering if you'll ever come around because my faith is starting to wane. So I met you on the outskirts of the village and I said to you.

"Hiccup, save me, I've been so alone. I've been waiting so long but never seem to have come. Tell me is this just in my head? I'm not sure what to think

Then I surprise you as I kneel down to the ground and pull out a ring of gold and I said to you "Marry me, Astrid and you'll never have to be alone! I've only loved you and it's all I really know! I don't care what the village thinks! Let's go sew you the most beautiful white dress! For its, our love story and the answer has always been YES!

Because I remember too when we were both young and I first saw you!"

Those songs had been sung by Valka, Stoick and a duet of Astrid and Hiccup it been the right song to send some serious chemistry into the crowd because it results in the right people meeting on the dance floor and getting the sparks going.

Snotlout finally met a girl who actually likes him and wouldn't file a restraining order though with all the work he'd put in he'd gonna almost all dropped. Since he'd finally learned to respect women.

The woman in question was a sexy beautiful kick-ass Berserker who was Dagur's wife' Helena's best friend named Raven Broadwing. Her mentality was survival of the fittest and was cunning and ambitions and was defiantly very hot looking.

But they seemed to hit it right off and she too rode a Nightmare. A blue female named Cobalt and it looked like they really would do well together.

The other matches were for Skullette and Firefang meeting to young brothers just their ages from the Moralien Clans named Auden the Giver and his little brother Sora the Valiant.

Both were incredibly attractive, numerous admiral qualities, pure-hearted, and also seemed to have similar special gifts as the young ladies they seemed to have fallen for at first sight. Plus also didn't hurt their great dancers either sweeping them off their feet as they danced or they rode Nadders who were brothers too.

More songs came up as the dances heated up again as Sjofn and Freya took over the singing for a while.

We were just young warriors fresh from our first battle. We'd just defend our small village and never seen such horrors and hoped to never look back on them again.

As we gathered closer together after the battle we feared we all fall wondering why we bother to fight or even try to find love in this messed up world of bloodshed at all?

We were all asking each other gathered around the fire "Can you believe it?" from the war zone and all the other horrors surround us all. Looking around at the moment it was all we could see it at all.

Then I turned to the young boy next to me and asked him if he could see what I saw from the day before this bloody field before us.

I asked him. "Do you remember us sitting by the water? How you put your arms around me for the first time? How you made a brave soldier out of a timid man careful daughter? Because that's the moment I realized you're the best thing that ever been mine!

Flash forward to now after this terrible bloody battle after we took on this insane world together and I realized I left you a gift back in the tents before first blood was drawn.

After all this time we know each other secrets and we figured out why the other is guarded and you told me before the battle we won't make our parent's mistakes! Even though we really have nothing figured out and even though this harsh life is so hard to take I hold on to the memory of us…"

Remembering us sitting by the water. How you put your arms around me for the first time? How you made a brave soldier out of a timid man careful daughter? Because that's the moment I realized you're the best thing that ever been mine!

And right now on this freezing cold night at 2:30 am with the snow stained red with everything slipping right out of our hands. I'm just feeling like crying and I want to run away and never seen such horrors again.

I'm just bracing myself to say goodbye and die in the next battle come morning and yet now the boy next to me turns and looks me in the eye and says to me. "I'll never leave you alone. For I do remember to us sitting by the water and every time I look at you is as if for the first time. For I fell in love with that timid man careful daughter and she's the best thing that ever been MINE!"

So holding to each other we realize we are the best thing that ever been each other's!"

The way you move when it's a full on downpour surprises me because I feel like a like I'm a house of flimsy wood about to fall down. You're the reckless one who I should be running from, though for some reason I know I wouldn't get far.

And you just stood there in front of me like a dream. Just so close I could touch you. You were close enough to touch but I hope you couldn't see what I was thinking of when you looked at me.

The thoughts racing through my mind when I'm looking at you are "Drop everything I'm doing now and met you in this pouring rain. I want you to kiss me and take away my pain. I feel sparks are flying whenever you smile at me. I get lost in your green eyes and they haunted me even in my dreams. Let's make some sparks fly!"

My minds throw out the idea that you're a bad one. You only had to touch me once and I felt something better than I imaged I'd ever feel before. I may have been on guard with the rest of the world but with you, it's no good.

I can't wait patiently any longer my mind is screaming these thoughts even more clearly! "Drop everything I'm doing now and met you in this pouring rain. I want you to kiss me and take away my pain. I feel sparks are flying whenever you smile at me. I get lost in your green eyes and they haunted me even in my dreams. Let's make some sparks fly!"

As we run our fingers through each other hair and going up the stairs while we whisper soft and slow captivate by it all and I'm thinking still "Drop everything I'm doing now and met you in this pouring rain. I want you to kiss me and take away my pain. I feel sparks are flying whenever you smile at me. I get lost in your green eyes and they haunted me even in my dreams. Let's make some sparks fly!"

The sparks fly! Oh, the sparks are flying!"

Calming the crowd down for a second Una declared she finish the love songs by letting all the couples both old and new have their dance while she sang about how you only had to get love right once.

So every other couple got the dance floor as she sang her heart out for everyone else at her wedding about getting it right one time.

"Love is tough to let's be honest about that. I mean what else can make you feel so good and so bad at the same time?

If love was like a dragon it could either soar high in the skies or go down in a fireball of flames. You'd think I would never chance it again.

But love? It may seem like some kind of hopeless dreamer's crazy dream but at the same time, it's enough to keep you thinking next time maybe just maybe. That this is the time I'll finally get it right and I only have to get it right one time! Just one time!

Love will rock your world it makes you feel so good! I swear it makes everyone girl or boy feel so good you can't help but dare to try! So come on people! Let's do this thing! I'm in are you in? Let's not be scared! Let go get out there!

Because of love? It may seem like some kind of hopeless dreamer's crazy dream but at the same time, it's enough to keep you thinking next time maybe just maybe. That this is the time I'll finally get it right and I only have to get it right one time! Just one time!

Maybe we are all a little crazy for falling the way we do. Or maybe just maybe it's true!

Love! It may seem like some kind of hopeless dreamer's crazy dream but at the same time, it's enough to keep you thinking next time maybe just maybe. That this is the time I'll finally get it right and I only have to get it right one time! Just one time!

Love! It may seem like some kind of hopeless dreamer's crazy dream but at the same time, it's enough to keep you thinking next time maybe just maybe. That this is the time I'll finally get it right and I only have to get it right one time! Just one time!

It may seem like some hopeless dreamer's crazy dream to keep on thinking next time just maybe. That this is the time I'll finally get it right and I only have to get it right one time! Just one time!

Just one time! And maybe it might just be this time around!"

After all that dancing everyone decided it was time to eat the feast for a while which they did and it was an amazing feast for sure. They had so much from all the other island as well as Asgard and Valhalla it was really a one-of-a-kind of a feast.

Though before they could cut they mega huge amazing cake Valka and Stoick said they'd one more song they wanted to sing to everyone about the thing that matter all them.

Which is family and home and that home wasn't just this island Berk but the home was wherever the people you love were and with you.

So take the mikes their children had invented one more time they sang strong and true how it was so good to be home and what exactly home was.

"With amazement, we come to this wonderful place. It's a home that's like no other. It's full of mercy, love, and grace.

And though we've been gone a long time we know we've never truly been that far. Because you were all in our minds as well within our hearts.

It's so good to be home! Home! Home! Where we know that we belong! Inside our homes so full of love. With our families that oh so strong!

And here we are together and offering each other everything. In the presence of each other's love, we know we are never alone.

It's so good to be home! Home! Home! Home sweet home! Home! Home! Home sweet home!

We know we are always welcome in each other open arms. When all of us are gathered we shine light into the dark.

For home is where the heart is and it's always been that way. Because we are forever by each other's side and we know we are here to stay!

It's so good to be home! Home! Home! Where we know that we belong! Inside our homes so full of love. With our families that oh so strong!

And here we are together and offering each other everything. In the presence of each other's love, we know we are never alone.

It's so good to be home! Home! Home! Home sweet home! Home! Home! Home sweet home!

And we have the faith to believe as well as the deepest of love to give our everything to above and beyond ourselves! And when it's cold outside its always warm right here.

It's so good to be home! Home! Home! Home sweet home! Home! Home! Home sweet home!

It's so good to be home! Home! Home! Where we know that we belong! Inside our homes so full of love. With our families that oh so strong!

And here we are together and offering each other everything. In the presence of each other's love, we know we are never alone.

It's so good to be home! Home! Home! Home sweet home! Home! Home! Home sweet home!"

After that, they'd the cake and the wedding was winding down as the sun was setting. After the party had officially ended Una and Boden headed to the honeymoon cottage to spend the night there for their wedding night.

Stoick and the other souls enjoyed the last few hours they'd with their loved ones as they'd have to leave come tomorrow morning. It was originally gonna be after the wedding ends, though gods quickly realized that Orus and Una be heading to the honeymoon cottage for the night and their parents at least deserved the chance to say goodbye after their children had a proper night alone.

Consequently, they spent the last few hours take pleasure in being temporary alive and with their loved ones. Though they all knew what Orus and Una were most likely doing in the Honeymoon Cottage at that moment.

At least Valka said she was over the moon they did away with that old tradition; that the first time had to be witnessed. As she'd stated very loudly and many times; that was a violation in and of itself. As that wasn't something that needed to be seen by anyone else. As it should be kept private and personal in any case.

In the morning after the newlyweds had had a chance to clean up and their first breakfast as husband and wife they went to see off everyone back to the other side.

It was a bittersweet moment given the high from the day before was still fresh in everyone minds as one by one all went in the portal till only their parents were last.

"Daddy, I really wish at times like these you didn't have to go. And I wish you weren't on the other side. I mean very soon your fourth grandchild will be born and now your fifth grandchild is being expected as well.

It seems so unfair about those special moments. And now I'm married! I wish you could stay a little longer and just see me settle into married life." Una was crying as she spoke.

"Don't cry, Una. You're not a little girl anymore. You're a wife now and you must be a very strong woman now. We know this is unfair at times but I'm never that far. I'm in your heart and I'll be back when the next approved day by the Spirit Portal is alright."

"Sorry, Daddy. I know I'm 21 now and married but it's still hard to see you go every time. But thank you so much for keeping your promise."

"Una you know I'll never break a promise ever."

"I know, Daddy. I know," as they hugged tightly.

Whilst Una was talking with her daddy Orus was talking with his parents.

"You make sure you treat your wife with kindness and respect, son. And understand the importance of being a good leader as part of being one of the leaders of Berk now," his father was telling him as Orus was still surprised to see his father let alone now he could look him in the eye.

"Dad, I know I must be a strong man for my wife and people. I get it I've got a lot of responsibilities to this island and to do whatever job I'm given to help protect it all future generations."

"Remember to also use this gift you've been given wisely and for only forces of good. You're gifted for a reason and it's meant to use to help people not causes harm," his mother reminded him.

"I swear I'll learn how to master my gift like my wife and brothers-in-law all have and I'll use it to the benefit of Berk and all in the DHA. Never for selfish reasons. You have my word, Mom."

"Can we count on both of you to love, honor and cherish each other?" all three of them asked.

"Yes."

"And take care of our grandchildren when they are born?"

"Daddy, when I become a mommy you can count on me to be as great a mommy as my own."

"I think, sir, I've learned enough from my wife and all Berk and what my own parents taught me that I can be a good parent and with that vow in the house raise them right. Whenever we have children or however many we have."

"Good. Take care both of you and hopefully they'll allow us back over for a visit soon," as the five of them hugged and kissed one last time as the three of them departed back to Valhalla and Una and Orus held each other hands tightly.

Their new rings glistening on their fingers as the portal closed. They sighed and looked at each other and kissed before leaving to start the rest of their lives and keeping their own two promises.

Their wedding vow promises and the promises to their parents. And promises are never broken in life or death. They are always kept forever. No matter what.

The End.


End file.
